Thomas IBIB: Book 1- ZOF Grandmaster of All Things
by Inv Junior- Gigantophis Form
Summary: To understand what is happening in my story you'll need to be infinitely open-minded to any absurdity. If you can't do that then my tale is not the kind you'd enjoy reading. This is the tale of how my life changed forever and infinite possibilities were opened to me. Read me if you dare!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes: Hey guys and gals, the Omniarch is back and better than ever. For those of you who might've wondered where I've been the last little while; my computer broke irreparably and I had to get a new one. Luckily, I've done that now and my new computer is working perfectly; so I'm going to celebrate my newfound passion for writing by releasing a brand new story for all who are even remotely interested in reading them._

 _This is an alternate self-insert story guys, so yes… this features a fictional version of me in seemingly fictitious settings, and alternate worlds most people don't dare to dream are possible. This particular Thomas IB is going to be a lot different compared to the one you've seen thus far, and will be the AIBIB and all-powerful creator/ruler of his own Trans Omni-Omniverse; an entirely new and endless set of alternative Omni-Totalities if you will._

 _Since he will wield the highest God tier of power forever imagined by any and all minds; he'll not be interested in doing anything more than using his Pokémon to help the people of the Manga Adventures Universe and all the other universes he visits. For the record, this is a crossover fanfiction based in several universes varying from Pokémon Manga to his Earth Prime, Sekirei, the Pokémon Anime, various crossovers with my other stories including my other Grandmaster characters, and High School DxD, Hotel Transylvania, and Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children later on to name a few. I might also feature him in DC, Marvel, and the Percy Jackson/Kane Chronicles Universe; though I'm not making any promises with those three._

 _This story's chaptering system will be told from an Omni-Dimensional perspective and will fully incorporate this Thomas's absolute omnipresence. Each few chapters or so will bounce between the various universes he is visiting and this world shifting won't follow any particular order nor will you know if the next chapter is going to feature a world shift. In other words, this story will be built on various levels and platforms and will take place in multiple universes simultaneously. This will also be one of the biggest crossover and harem fanfictions of my entire career; given that my story self will eventually bring the verses he's visiting together and form an open relationship with most of my favorite female characters from each of those verses._

 _Also, nobody will know he's basically God… at least, not right away. Anyone who does figure out he's TIBIB and what that means will most likely have their memory of that discovery wiped by him. He's not interested in seeking glory for his helpful actions, and following the logic of that one Futurama episode… if you do something right people won't know you've done anything at all. Basically, he's all about subtleties when working his miracles and magic lol. He's also going to be 40-years-old when he gets his powers so he will have had time to mellow out about the God powers with age and experience. This story will also feature my family and soon-to-be-born Nephew Eliot James Thomas Currie; though the focus of the story won't be on them solely or even mostly._

 _Thomas IBIB's Pokémon roster will be cloned from my original Grandmaster character's collection of infinite various species… including Fakemon, Legendary Mons, and the like with all forms accessible, etc. This includes Totem Pokémon and with Totem Auras that drastically boost every single one of their stats. They'll all be endowed with the ZOF and Pokémon like my Battle Bond Greninja will be given a nickname I think some of you know; they'll also be able to access their Mega forms, Supreme forms, and ZOF Grandmaster amounts of Z-Power within them for unrestricted use of Z-Moves without Z-Crystals of any kind. Anyways, this story will take place during the Yellow Chapter of the Pokémon Manga, during the second Disciplinary Squad's reign in Sekirei, and during the XY and XYZ Anime in the Pokémon Anime Universe once he goes there. Earth Prime will be set in the year 2032._

 _According to the Manga timeline, Yellow is 11-years old in the Yellow chapter so it will be a long ass while before our alliance progresses anywhere beyond unlikely friends. Of course, there will be time skips too every once in a while as well as the shifts between worlds. Yes folks, this is a wish-fulfilling self-insert with a massive, multi-dimensional harem; feel free to avoid this story if it doesn't meet your fancy but bear in mind that flames will be ignored and haters hating for the sake of hating will also be ignored and/or blocked from commenting on my stories. Constructive criticism only lol; anything else aside from comments of praise will be ignored._

 _One final thing, AIBIB and this guy are going to be tied for two of the most impossibly overpowered characters in my entire repertoire, and shall be some of the only characters I have who I will not use in any collaborations between myself and other authors; the reason being simply that they're too overpowered and can resolve almost any and all conflicts in an instant. Anyways, that's all I have to say for my AN you guys, so if any of you still enjoy the premise of this story even after all that; then get ready for another helluva sweet ride as only I can provide._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nor do I make profits from this whatsoever._

 _Description: Sekirei, Pokémon Manga and Anime, Earth Prime, and infinite other universes span the course of the Omni-Totalities created by the ZOF Grandmasters. One particular ZOF Grandmaster is about to shake some of these worlds to their very foundation; with no guarantee that anything will remain after the dust settles. These worlds are about to realize the truth behind all creation myths._

Chapter One: Earth Prime

Einstein once said that ' _Imagination is everything; it is the preview of life's coming attractions_.' I had spent the last 15-years pondering whether he was right about that, and at 40-years of age I was still no closer to living the life I once dared to imagine, dared to dream of despite everything and everyone in my primitive backwater world telling me it was absolutely impossible. After so many years of indulging my sad, little, nerdy dream and writing stories depicting Godlike characters of all kinds; I finally managed to get it all out of my system and move on with my life. Yet every now and again, there was always that one part of me that wondered why, why hadn't some All-Powerful Entity not taken the time to grant my wish? Was I not the version of myself who would eventually end up with powers like AIBIB, the strongest of all my characters? That was definitely plausible, after all; not every version of Thomas Currie was the same, and it's not like every single one of us was going to be chosen to wield said Godhood.

I suppose I should start from the beginning though, shouldn't I? First thing I should do is introduce myself. My name is Thomas James Currie, I'm currently 40-years-old and 6-and-a-half feet tall and 200 pounds exactly due to exercise and diet for health reasons- which incidentally is the reason I'm still alive at this age- and I was the fanfiction author known as the Omniarch who posted all sorts of fiction stories depicting Godlike characters. I finished all of my UV Based stories and finally got my love for Godlike beings out of my system- more or less- and tied it all together neatly with a bow, vowing to never again indulge that particular passion… even despite certain people begging me to continue some of my better works. I was honestly surprised that I had garnered any sort of fan base at all, especially considering I didn't start out with one anywhere near as big as it is now, but I digress.

My point is, I have a life outside of my stories, and I'm an uncle now to; my nephew's name is Eliot (Eli) James Thomas Currie, and he is currently 15-years-old and every bit as fond of Pokémon and the Omniverse Theory as I ever was. Unfortunately, I've long since stopped displaying any external interest in such topics, though Eliot never seemed to know when to quit and constantly tried to motivate me to get back into the swing of things for my stories. He seemed to believe that I had a gift for writing about gods, and believed my potential was wasted on other fruitless endeavors. Still, my bond with him was about as close as can be, and while I wouldn't admit it; I still harbored a burning passion for all characters of a godlike caliber.

You might already know that I'm autistic and all that other garbage, especially if you have read my self-insert fanfiction, though I'm sure I can forgive anyone who finds my brand of fiction to be somewhat of a deadbeat. Honestly, I don't know what I was thinking; why in the hell did I ever believe that garbage was any good?! I still to this day don't know how I managed to gain any fan base at all. Honestly, the select few times I looked back on what I wrote; I wanted to go back in time and slap my 25-year-old self's face for writing such pieces of shit trash.

Like, why on earth did I depict my story self as such a pretentious, fatuous egotist? Fuck, even Rey didn't like the dude, and if he didn't like him then Goddamn! I haven't spoken to Rey in a long while since we went our separate ways a few years back, but for old time's sake; maybe I could indulge just a little and call his ass up on my newest IPhone XXII. Maybe we could laugh our asses off at how stupidly serious I used to take this literary crap I called a fanfiction series; that would be fun.

Seriously though, I managed to pull my head out of the clouds and embraced my mediocre life as a pathetic mortal on this equally pathetic, backwater planet. Nothing too exciting happened during the 15-years that I finished all my stories, though I will say that being an uncle- a very wacky uncle at that- has brought immense joy in my life. I only wished I could move the fuck on from that God complex I suffered from, and get on track with living the best life I could possibly lead in this suck-fest. Seriously, if I ever encountered AIBIB at this point; I was going to have words with the bastard, only some of which included ' _Why the fuck did you show up NOW_?!'

Honestly, I'm not saying I wasn't happy with my life because I was; it was the afterlife or potential lack thereof that I was unhappy with, and at 40-years of age who knows how much longer I had… especially considering how hard I was on my body in my twenties. The unknown, the not being sure if there was more to my existence than what I had in my mortal stupidity. That was the part that vexed me to no end; the fact that I wasn't sure if I would have an afterlife or end up doing the ethereal backstroke in a void and ceasing to be was going to drive me up the motherfucking wall one of these days, I could just see it now.

Today started just like any other day since I moved back out on my own; I woke up at the crack of noon- though let's be honest, I tend to wake up a lot later than that- I showered, shaved, brushed my teeth, then I ate a hearty breakfast of cereal marshmallows that I ordered from the United States on Amazon, and prepared to have another day of playing my Nintendo Switch 2030 version. Seriously Nintendo, you couldn't have moved from that console by now? I guess you people weren't kidding when you said it was the be-all, end-all of video game consoles; yet your fucking Virtual Console still didn't have Pokémon Stadium! Like, da fuck?!

So, it came as no unpleasant surprise when my aforementioned IPhone XXII gave the most annoying sound it could possibly make in my lifetime… a fucking text. "For realziz?! I literally just sat down to play video games today! I don't know whose texting me yet- though I do have my suspicions- but this had better be fucking good! Seriously Beezer, Cate, or whoever… what could be so pressing that you have to drag me away from my video games?!" I sardonically asked nobody in particular as I pulled my phone out of my ass. No I'm just kidding; it was on my computer table. Like seriously, if that thing had been in my ass it would probably be a piece of shit by now.

I look down at my phone and see the text has come from my nephew, which comes as no surprise to me since his recent grounding from electronics was probably up. Looking down at my phone, I saw that he wanted to hang out and watch a movie or play video games, or whatever met my fancy. Seriously?! The kid is 15-years-old and treats me like I'm his best friend! He hangs out with me more than he does his own friends who were closer to his age. Still, I always was just another one of the kids I suppose, no matter my age I acted like an immature ass. Okay, that was mean… I'm willing to take that one back; there's only so much self-degradation I could dish myself before people started to worry for my good health and self-worth. Pfft, self-worth is for pussies who take themselves way too seriously, but still, I wasn't about to get thrown into a counselling session of some kind because people worried for my mental equilibrium.

I sent him a reply saying I'd be happy to hang with him, with a teasing smirk emoji to indicate I was joking before adding that he needed to make friends with people his own age. His reply was quick and simply said. ' _Lol, like that's ever going to happen_.'

I resisted the urge to call my sister who was his mother and tell her that her son had serious issues with confidence dealing with people outside his family. Like seriously; was I the only real friend this kid had? Or did he just enjoy hanging out with me that much?! Nope, I seriously couldn't bring myself to believe it was the latter; anyone who finds my company not only bearable but entertaining seriously needed to resort their priorities.

I send him a rolling eyes emoji and left it at that; sometimes less truly was more and it only took me 15 Goddamn years to figure that out. The way I would write my character's speeches and tangents was utterly ridiculous. Nobody in real life talked like that or anywhere near that excessively, which is yet another reason I rage quit my own stories after I finished them at age 30 or so. That means the last ten-years were free of writing for me. Despite the fact that my own nephew told me I had a gift and that I was tremendously creative, I was done writing about godlike characters and just wanted to move on from it. Yet, deep within my heart of hearts I knew I would always secretly yearn for the life of AIBIB; which still sounded as unoriginal as Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan to me even after all this time, but that was kind of the point and it was good for a laugh at least.

I was jarred out of my reverie by the sound of someone knocking on my door, making me pause in the middle of my game as I quirked an eyebrow. Jesus, that was quick… Eliot was here already?! I didn't think he'd be along for another half-hour or so at the least. I gave my place a quick onceover; duly noting the clutter and clothes strewn about the floor as I gave a noncommittal shrug and went to open the door. Honestly, I was never the type to be self-conscious about the disorganized and untidy state of my living space; hell, I didn't really get self-conscious or embarrassed about much of anything really… I consider it a blessing of my autistic brain.

I was so convinced that Eliot was the one standing outside my door that I never even considered who else it could've been; I mean, it's not like I really had anything worth robbing and a burglar wouldn't have the common courtesy to knock on the door. Even if I had known in advance who was actually standing there, I still never could've prepared myself for it mentally in all honesty.

I opened the door a crack- hey, I'm still paranoid as all fuck and even if it is irrational it has saved my ass on more than one occasion- then did a double take as my breath hitched and caught in my throat. Standing outside of my doorway was the most gorgeous woman I have ever laid eyes on, and she was dressed in a Pokémon cosplay I knew only too well thanks to the story I wrote about AIBIB and his ESIT-blessed relationship with the Pokémon Manga character Yellow, or an alternate version of her anyways.

This girl had the Yellow cosplay down to an art form; the long golden hair in a ponytail, the black, long-sleeve tee shirt underneath a yellow dress with green trim, the blue tights, and purple ankle boots. Literally everything was there; including her molten golden eyes which genuinely surprised me with how much light, life, and energy they radiated. She appeared exactly how I imagined Yellow IBIB to look, and even had the letters YIBIB etched on the beaded necklace around her neck. I was pretty sure my brain had turned to mush by this point, and the idea that someone who was fond of my stories took the time to present themselves to me in this fashion was more than I could stand.

I honestly couldn't fathom how a fan such as this girl would've gone to all this trouble; let alone that she knew where to find me. Hell, I couldn't wrap my head around the notion that such a goddess would show any interest in my stories. I instantly suspected that my dear nephew had something to do with this and that he was trying to set me up with some random Pokenerd girl who just so happened to know about my stories. I needed to have a chat with him about setting me up with someone half my age as well; because this girl looked to be around 20-years-old and could do a helluva lot better than a washed out old fool like me, though her face looked strangely timeless and maybe she just looked really good for her age.

I honestly wanted to turn her away, but she spoke before I could do anything, and her voice was positively eargasmic. "Um, are you Thomas Currie by any chance; I was told you lived here but I needed to be sure. Ash would be highly unimpressed if I somehow managed to botch this, so if it's not too much trouble; do you think I could um… come in and um… introduce you to the ZOF. Oh, this is so awkward; you probably think this is all some kind of weird setup or something. I'm told Pokémon cosplay is a thing in this world as much as it is in ours; if not even more so. For your information, I am acting on behalf of someone we both know, but this isn't what you're thinking it is; though I suppose that's easier to believe than the truth." She sheepishly stammered while playing with her hair nervously, and I had to admit she was doing one helluva job capturing Yellow IBIB's innate shyness as I held the door open for her without any further hesitation. Anyone who was willing to go to this much trouble to depict one of my AU fanfiction characters was okay in my book.

"Sure it isn't." I remarked in a knowing tone, a teasing but not unkind smile on my face as I invited her into my humble abode; now realizing that I was inviting the prettiest girl I've ever seen into a pigsty of an apartment room. I reminded myself to decide on whether to smack Eliot or thank him for setting this up, but I would worry about that later. Right now, I had a hot nerdy girl to acquaint myself with, and maybe dating someone would be good for me after all this time. I was a forty-year-old virgin after all, and maybe that would change now; though I was surprised this 20-something girl was practically inviting herself into my place. Admittedly, this was not how I was expecting the day to go, but it could've been a whole lot worse let me tell you. This was definitely the farthest anyone has ever gone to try and persuade me to get back into my stories, and I couldn't tell if this sweet girl was being paid to do this or if she was actually a fan of my work. Yeah, like that would ever happen.

I'm assuming you're all wondering why I wasn't immediately assuming she was the actual Yellow IBIB from my stories and that I was about to undergo a ZOF Paradigm Shift; well all I can say is that 15-years of experience and wisdom have taught me that such absurd fantasies coming to life were but a pipe dream. The odds of this being the real Yellow IBIB and not some fangirl or somebody my nephew paid to act the part for the sake of my inspiration was astronomical. Still, I couldn't immediately dismiss the idea even despite the fact that she had given me no proof of her actual Godly existence thus far. I wouldn't immediately accept it either, I'd been making this wish for far too long without it coming true to just accept that it would be coming to fruition now.

Finally she was in my apartment, and her unfamiliar but intoxicatingly sweet scent wafted into the room with her as I indicated the sofa to her and watched her sit down from the corner of my eye. "Can I get you anything to drink; I've got lactose-free chocolate milk, Pepsi Max, and some fruit integration Fruitopia to name a few." I offered her, figuring I should at least show her some good old hospitality.

"Oh, um… I'll take the chocolate milk please." She stuttered cutely, shifting uncomfortably on the couch as I smiled reassuringly at her and nodded.

"Good choice, I swear to God I get funny looks from people every time I drink the stuff; like they can't believe a grown man is drinking a drink that's commonly regarded as a kid's drink, but I refuse to be a grownup about it. I mean, come on… its cocoa moo." I jested playfully, feeling my heart melt when my comment made her smile and giggle slightly. I definitely had a couple of years to hone my sense of humor, though I still wasn't as good at it as I would've liked. I found that I tended to be funnier when I didn't try too damn hard, and it was far easier for me to be funny when I was just being my usual, goofy-ass self. I mean, my very existence was proof that God had a sense of humor, so all I needed to do was what came naturally and I would have everyone in stitches in no time.

With that said; I went into my tiny-as-all-fuck kitchen and pulled a glass out of the cupboard before going into the fridge and getting out a half-full carton of lactose-free chocolate milk from Thunder Bay's only Walmart with a grocery section. It was the only place in the whole city where I knew I could get the stuff, and since dairy products gave me the screaming shits lactose-free was my only safe option… well, the only option that wouldn't destroy my bowel.

I poured a 16-ounce glass of chocolate milk for the Yellow cosplaying girl in my guest room- because I ain't some fucking cheapskate and was actually generous with my portions both for myself and other people- and brought it over to her while silently vowing to finish it in the extremely likely event that she didn't, always hating anything like that going to waste. Her petite frame didn't look like something that could handle a lot of calories or large quantities of liquid in general, although some people were deceptively high in their metabolic rate. My sister Cate was her proper weight and that was astonishing considering the way she used to eat when we were younger and even now from time to time- the girl was blessed with the metabolism of a Tyrannosaurus Rex and never seemed to gain excess weight no matter what she ate or how much, something Eliot doubtlessly inherited from her given what I've seen.

Faux Yellow's smile was infectious when she saw the chocolate milk I held out for her, reminding myself to go to the store later today to get a new carton of the stuff because that latest bout of generosity on my part pretty much depleted my last cocoa moo. Still, her grateful smile when she took her first sip and the sigh of bliss was more than worth a few shortages and food depletions on my part. Wait a minute… what the fuck did I just think?! That came completely out of left field and it shocked me when I realized I meant it.

"This tastes wonderful, thank you so much!" Faux Yellow exclaimed with such immense gratitude that I was slightly taken aback. She said little else and just kept taking tiny, tentative sips at a startlingly rapid pace. Honestly, if it were me I would've chugged the whole damn thing by now, but still… it was impressive how much she was packing away.

"It's no big deal, it's just chocolate milk." I shrugged, still not sure why she was here though I had a few guesses.

"Still, it was really kind of you." Yellow insisted, and I supposed I could give her that. Still, I worked long and hard not to get a swelled head at every Goddamn compliment I received; I wasn't about to stop reminding myself that I wasn't all that.

"So, would you mind terribly if I took a seat beside you there?" I finally asked, figuring I'd earned that; especially since the couch was the only piece of furniture in this living room. She nodded and patted the seat next to her with a warm, inviting smile; causing me a quirk an eyebrow at the somewhat flirtatious action. Maybe I was just reading too much into it, but that didn't stop me from indulging long buried fantasies as I sat beside an admittedly gorgeous young woman who somehow obtained the outfit needed to cosplay as Yellow from the Pokémon Adventure Manga.

"So um… am I right to guess you know why I've come here?" Yellow finally started getting to the crux of the matter as I nodded with an amused smile.

"I do, and look; you seem like a really nice girl and all but I…" I started but the cosplayer girl interjected before I could finish.

"But you've been thinking this entire time about how I'm cosplaying as the ultimate version of myself depicted in your stories, and you've been thinking I'm cute, you can't take a compliment, and I'm sensing a great deal of annoyance towards your nephew to name a few. Oh, you're also convinced I'm not who I say I am and that this is an attempt by your nephew to set you up with someone who understands your crazy, messed up world." Faux Yellow finished her statement with what I could've sworn was a knowing smirk. I quirked an eyebrow; feeling a shiver run down my spine at her remarkable intuition before I recovered from my shock and grinned right back at her.

"Not bad, but I've seen some pretty insane clairvoyance acts on America's Got Talent and I can tell you that I've seen better," I quipped with a teasing grin in place, letting her know I wasn't being entirely serious as she smiled.

"Touché, perhaps this will better convince you then." Yellow smiled. The next moment, I saw a new carton of lactose-free chocolate milk suddenly standing on the coffee table in front of our seats on the couch. My eyes widened at this as Yellow's smile broadened and I reached a hand out tentatively to touch it; feeling the coldness and slight moisture of the carton permeate my hand, like it would've done if I had just brought it home from the store.

I took a minute to weigh it in my hand and feel the liquid sloshing around inside slightly to make damn sure I wasn't seeing things, my head threatening to explode at the realization that it had literally just appeared there from out of nowhere. I'll admit… that was spooky, and I couldn't think of a rational explanation for how she could've sleight-of-handed such a big object. Also, what were the odds she knew I would offer her chocolate milk in the first place; I mean, she would've had to go through the contents of my fridge somehow before knocking on my door and that in itself was an even scarier thought to contemplate? I turned to look at Yellow who was smirking knowingly at this point, my eyes wide with awe and wonder.

"I know you used the last of your chocolate milk when you brought me a glass so I conjured you a new one… I did it with the power of…" Yellow paused as I interrupted her.

"Omnificence Genesis," I summed up the end of her sentence for her, my voice breaking off in a breathless gasp as my mind fought to cling to any semblance of rationality. ' _THIS CAN'T BE REAL_!' My mind screamed at me, my brain on the verge of short-circuiting as my synapses overloaded with the amount of neuro-transmissions they were shooting out in an effort to process all of this.

Yellow didn't give me the opportunity to formulate a response and surprised me by taking my hand suddenly. The warmth of her hand was totally shocking, it was so hot it was almost scalding, and something told me she was holding herself back from displaying just how hot she truly was. Okay, that was a very poor choice of words but you guys know what I mean.

"This is real Thomas. I'm real, everything you ever wrote about in your fanfictions stories really happened. I know that this sounds insane; I felt the same way when I first learned about all this. But I also know you've been waiting for this for your entire life; no matter what you may say to your family members to dissuade that notion. Please, believe in me and all of this for just a few more minutes and I promise I can convince you fully." Yellow whispered in my ear as I pulled away from her suddenly and stood to my feet, knocking into the coffee table in my mounting panic.

"It finally happened!" I gasped in exclamation, and Yellow nodded with a dazzling, inhumanly beautiful smile.

"I finally lost my mind!" I added as an afterthought as the smile slipped from Yellow's face and she stared at me in concern.

I began to pace back and forth in my living room and grew extremely fidgety; I haven't felt this level of overstimulation and anxieties in years but believe me… I was freaking out pretty damn epically. "So this is how it is huh, despite all my best efforts to let go I've permanently retreated into my fantasy world! This can't be happening! I need professional help!" I could feel my heartbeat growing more erratic and practically hypersonic as I started pacing faster in an effort to alleviate my panic-stricken state of mind.

The small corner of my mind that was still rational enough to think coherently was aware of Yellow materializing in front of me and stopping my pacing cold as she took both my hands in her own and began brushing her thumb over them soothingly. I was only aware of how cold I had become due to lack of oxygen when I felt the warmth and the life inside those tiny hands as Yellow brought me into a hug.

"I know you think this is a figment of insanity on your part but you couldn't be more wrong. Please Thomas; tell me what I can do to convince you that this is all real?" She asked me pleadingly with such naked sincerity that I slumped and was surprised when she literally lifted me clear over her shoulder in one arm and carried my 200-pound-body over to my bed and laid me down as effortlessly as though I were a ragdoll.

"Just relax alright. And tell me if there's anything you need." Yellow whispered as she sat on the foot of my bed and I could feel her weight pressing down on it.

"I need to know why this is happening to me, I mean, why now?! Even if you really are here, and I'm still not quite ready to believe that; why make me wait until now to show up?! I've wanted the life of a ZOF Grandmaster ever since I came up with the idea of them, despite the hell I made my story-self go through. Why choose now of all times to show up?" I asked her with a broken look in my eyes, wanting to believe that this was really happening so, so badly and wanting to know why I'd had to wait so long before it did.

I was vaguely aware of Yellow's own gorgeous eyes welling up with tears of pure compassion and she took my hand in her own and lifted it up to her face as she planted a kiss on it, surprising me with the unexpected affection as I felt a shiver of pure delight resonate through my entire nervous system from just that simple contact. "You weren't ready before now Thomas, and AIBIB wanted a version of you who had matured enough in his mortal life to turn out different than the classic Thomas IB. Believe me, if I didn't trust his judgment on the matter I would've come here much sooner." Yellow admitted to me with sheer veneration in her eyes as I gulped nervously in response to the intensity of her expression.

"Because of the man you are, and the ZOF Grandmaster you will become; let's just say I've seen the man you will become many, many times already. This is where Thomas IBIB began, this time and place, and I am so honored to be the one who enables your origin story to take place." Yellow whispered with adulation as my eyes widened.

"Did we, um… are we close to one another in the future?" I asked, not daring to believe I was about to become my IBIB self. This was the self-insert Fanfiction I had been considering writing before I retired from writing Godlike characters; the one where I became a ZOF Grandmaster and joined AIBIB and Yellow IBIB in the war against ZIBIB, as well as all of the other ZOF Grandmasters we ended up gaining the allegiance of.

I had ended up scrapping the idea because I thought it was stupid for me to have more than one self-insert fanfiction, and I didn't believe I could make a version of me who was any different than my IB-self which is what I would've wanted in such a story. Looking on it now, I wondered if maybe there was some greater reason for all this; maybe there really was a greater power at work here, and the reason I had decided not to write that story was because I was meant to live it instead. Jesus that was the trippiest thought I'd had in a very, very long time; I found myself indulging long buried fantasies for the first time in well over a decade.

"Yes actually, you and your ESIT-blessed soul mates are in an open-ended relationship much the same as me and AIBIB. You can imagine we've had our fair share of um… sexual encounters, you and me." Yellow stated unabashedly, but with the slightest hint of a stammer in her voice. I couldn't believe what I was hearing or how lucky my potential future self was to land a gorgeous goddess such as this.

"Well, its official; if I'm going crazy, then being sane is highly overrated." I quipped, and I was surprised to know I meant it. I would've questioned how I was so okay with all of this so quickly, but I had been waiting for this for my entire life and had plenty of time to get any overexcitement I would've felt out of my system. Honestly, writing my self-insert fanfiction had been good for me in that regard, it allowed me to get the whole wish fulfillment thing out of my system and for me to be a lot calmer now that it was happening to me for real.

My notion that this was all a mental breakdown was slowly dissipating. There was a limit to what human minds could visualize, no matter how fractured they were or how strong the acid trip; honestly, I had never had any psychotic episodes before this point and I was grounded enough in reality to feel confident in the stability of my mind. So maybe it was my desperate longing to believe this was really happening, but I found myself slowly easing into a relaxed smile.

"So, you're absolutely certain you've got the right version of me to turn into my IBIB self?" I asked her just for clarification, and Yellow nodded without hesitating.

"Yes of course, your ZOF Grandmaster-level future-self was very specific, and even if we did get it wrong we'll simply make you a second Thomas IBIB of a brand new Trans Omni-Totality and find the right universe afterwards. Honestly, we need every ally we can throw at ZIBIB so your help wouldn't go to waste in either case." Yellow responded informatively as I nodded my head numbly.

"I actually left the war between AIBIB and ZIBIB open-ended in my story depicting you guys; something just didn't feel right about doing it any other way. I mean, you were the most impossibly overpowered characters in the history of my career and had an enemy of equal worth; somehow, it felt wrong for me to write in an actual victor in such a war as yours. I wonder how many of my decisions as a writer was influenced by a higher power at work or something now though." I said with a cheeky smile. I was still reeling from the revelation that I not only was to become a ZOF Grandmaster on par with the creator of the ZOF himself, but that I apparently was free to fuck Yellow and who knows how many others. I wondered what was going on in her head right now, or if she was thinking of screwing my brains out right here and right now.

I saw Yellow blushing, and I blanched when I realized she could hear what I was thinking and struggled to contain my thoughts of her from then on. There was no sense in making this awkward, and I doubted I would be able to please her in any case unless I had powers to match hers.

My eyes went wide at how ready I already was to cast away my mortal life and join these people. I suddenly remembered that I had a life and a family here, unlike my other story self who died in a car crash and was ripped away from his family; I had people here still, and a nephew who worshipped the ground I walked in. How could I possibly think of going off to fight in some Multi Omni-Omniversal war when I swore to myself and Eliot countless times that I was content with my life?

"Listen, this is everything I ever could've dreamed of and more besides, but I don't know if I can balance the life of a ZOF Grandmaster and a human at the same time. I don't want to make the same mistakes my story self did by revealing my true nature to people left, right, and center and allowing my enemies to get to me through them. To do this, I'd need to keep my two lives separate and not let them pull at me or anything. I also don't want to tell my family anything about this. Not just because they might try and stop me from doing what I have to do, but because they never understood or supported my love for the Omniverse Theory or my stories; sans my nephew. I also don't want to put them in danger unnecessarily." I told her as I was doing my best to weigh the decision carefully in my mind, but deep down in my heart of hearts I already knew what the answer was going to be, and I know Yellow did to.

"I'm not going to tell you what you're supposed to do Thomas, but I will say that the tale of your past will directly affect the future of countless people throughout all three Trans Omni-Totalities, maybe even beyond them someday. Even if you don't choose this life, someone else will have to in order to fill the void left by your decision to stay behind and you'll never get the opportunity for this again." Yellow warned me as I heeded the gravity of her words and tried to wrap my head around the fact that I was destined to touch so many lives.

"I'll do it…" I finally whispered, still lying down on my bed as I watched Yellow's eyes flicker over my form and light up with infinite joy and relief when I said that. I wasn't exactly a body builder by any means, but I was my proper weight now and at my physical prime; so I wasn't completely oblivious to the fact that I was a fairly decent looking guy. Still, the way Yellow was looking at me right now was making me feel very, very nervous, and my entire body burned when she leaned over and threw her arms around me in an overjoyed display of affection.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you; I was so worried you were going to decline my offer for some reason or another. You won't regret this, I can promise you that. I will say however that for all your powers; the path ahead will be an extremely difficult one at times. They're all going to come for you now, ZOF Masters and every god and godlike being beneath it. You will garner worship from entire Omni-Totalities, even if nobody knows you by name you'll know it is you they're praying to. But despite knowing the dangers of this life, I know you will find the strength to persevere."

"I am so honored to be your guide in all this. I was worried you were going to think I was manipulating you into all this or something; I've never introduced a ZOF Paradigm Shift before and AIBIB said it would be good for me to get into practice for it, but I was so worried I wouldn't leave a good first impression. Thank you for proving that my worries were groundless." Yellow said; her voice muffled by my chest as she nuzzled into it and I felt a tidal wave of arousal wash over me at our closeness. Despite being significantly beyond my twenties and on medication with a sex drive dampening side effect; I was surprised to find myself as horny as when I was 18 and the select few times I'd gone off my pills in my youth. I idly wondered what would happen if Eliot were to walk into my place this very moment and witness what was happening to me right now; since I knew now he had nothing to do with this I could imagine he'd be pretty tripped out.

"Are you bloody kidding me?! Me, chicken out?! Do you have any Goddamn idea how fucking long I've been waiting for this opportunity! You have the existence I could only dream of before Yellow! I mean, this is all happening really, really fast, but one could also argue I've been waiting for this my whole life so it is 40-damn-years in the making!" I exclaimed in response, barely managing to keep from flapping my hands about emphatically as my excitement and anticipation built to a crescendo.

This was it, my time had finally come; this was really, really happening and there was no going back now. I couldn't have been happier or more excited; I mean I would need time to test my new shit out in my world before I went and created my own Trans Omni-Totality. And maybe I would find a way to reveal all this to Eliot since he was as hopelessly dorky about the Omniverse Theory and my stories as I used to be. God, I couldn't wait to see the look on his face. I know he'd be shocked at first, but out of everyone I know he would be the happiest for me. That kid knew me too damn well for his own good, and we both knew I would regret not taking this opportunity forever more.

I felt Yellow giggling in my chest as she heard my thoughts and pulled away slightly, only to push me back down into a fully lying-down position with a look of pure lust on her face that had me literally quaking with barely suppressed desires. She was too fucking beautiful, it was rendering me unable to function, and even more insane was that this absolute bombshell found me to be attractive. Was this situation about to turn into a lemon Fanfiction, but in real life? I couldn't believe my luck; Rey, Shark, Krika, and B'Liahl were never going to believe this.

"Maybe we should get ready for me to begin my new life…" I paused to glance up into her eyes instead of at her heaving chest and breasts which were just big enough to fit neatly in my hands. I realized I was subconsciously giving her an out before things got any more heated between us, but if she felt like pulling away she didn't show it. My eyes flew open all the way when she lied down on top of me and planted her soft, sweet, supple lips on my own and brought me into the first kiss on the lips I'd ever had. I was sure that I had died and gone to heaven in those moments; fuck this girl was sweet, no… she was sweeter than the concept of sweet. Her lips tasted like the sweetest ambrosia.

' _Feel free to kiss me back at any time_.' She urged me telepathically, and I jolted with a start upon realizing she was speaking to me directly through my mind and without having to break the orgasmic lip contact. That was completely unfair, and I couldn't wait to gain my own powers so I could speak to her without having to break away to, but I eventually closed my eyes and started kissing her back as best I could. Because I was so new at this, I just went with what felt right and trusted my gut; hoping the way I moved my mouth against hers was satisfactory.

I was surprised when I felt Yellow's tongue poking gently from out of her lips and tentatively brushing against my own, seeking entrance. I was officially in uncharted waters here, I'd never gone beyond a kiss on the cheek before and that was over 30-years-ago when I was still a kid. I felt nervous at the prospect of screwing up a French kiss, but didn't let it slow me down for too long before I opened my mouth and felt her tongue meet with mine in a frenetic dance. I'll be the first to admit I wasn't graceful in any sense of the word, so I just followed Yellow's movements as best I could and bit back a moan as her tongue explored every hidden crevice of my mouth. My God, her tongue was somehow even sweeter than her lips; if she kept this up I would cum long before we ever removed any clothing.

She pulled away as a line of drool connected our mouths, and I had never been so turned on in my life as I saw the utterly seductive look in her eyes. With inhuman, ungodly physical strength, Yellow literally tore my shirt off me and started planting kisses along the ridges of my chest and abdomen muscles like it was going out of fashion. My erection was so damn hard by this point that even the loose fabric of my sweat pants felt painfully constraining right now. I felt an energy surge through me that I would later come to realize was more than just a massive stirring of my sexual appetite, but I was too consumed with blissful rapture to notice the way Yellow's eyes and body were faintly outlined in an angelic, otherworldly glow as she continued kissing me like there was no tomorrow. This was the most mind-fucking fantasy come to life situation I'd ever been in, and it was only getting better as time went on.

"Jesus fuck will you STOP TEASING ME already!" I demanded of her at the top of my lungs, uncaring if the neighbors heard us at this point when all I could focus on was her tantalizing mouth and other parts of my body I'd rather it be connected to. Her response to that was to giggle; a light, sweet, melodious sound that was such wonderful music to my ears it literally stimulated all the pleasure receptors in my brain. Holy fuck, I felt like my balls were going to blow off just from that heavenly sound she made; how in the hell did she do that?!

"Anxious aren't we?" She cooed with pure, sinful delight, and I nodded my head vigorously; I didn't realize it due to the heat of the moment but I nodded at superluminal speeds in those moments. I wasn't yet aware of what was happening to me, but in hindsight… my senses were currently preoccupied with the overloading sexual stimulation Yellow was subjecting them to.

She laughed again with the effects being the same as before, and I was blown away that I hadn't cum yet despite being in the highest state of pleasure I've ever been in. Was she using her powers to build it up inside me somehow? I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case, and I certainly wasn't about to object to her dragging this out. Orgasms were always over far too quickly for my liking; though too much teasing could be even more frustrating still. There was a precarious balance or nexus point in there somewhere; where too much sexual arousal without release crossed the line and transitioned into pure, agonizing torture.

Finally Yellow seemed to catch onto the fact that I had had enough of her teasing, and started snaking my pants down around my ankles followed by my boxer briefs; a delightful twinkle in her molten golden eyes when my erection sprang forth and stood at attention. I was an average size of six inches or so; which was plenty for a woman to play around with as she gripped my manhood at the base and brushed the underside of her tongue along the tip as I gave a jolt of shock. I had never felt an orgasmic sensation as tingly as that before, and that was even with stimulating myself into prostate orgasms and shit in my youth. I once read somewhere that sexual activity was at least 400 percent more pleasurable with a partner than whacking it on one's lonesome, as it increased the level of testosterone production or something.

I damn near screamed as Yellow continued running her tongue along the tip and up and down my shaft. She held my nut sack in her left hand and clenched it while her right held my cock at the base, and hummed a purr of pure delight as she brought her tongue up and down every inch of my cock in a rhythmic motion; alternating from the underside of the shaft to each side and always ending with a lick of the tip with the velvety underside of her tongue. I swore I had died and gone to heaven in those moments as my balls continued to build in their pressure and she held off my release. It was torture, yet it was also the ultimate experience, high, and state of ecstasy; one I could never get enough of I realized.

My heart was banging in my chest at a million miles per second, yet for once I didn't feel afraid and like it was a heart attack waiting to happen; something deep inside me told me Yellow wouldn't let me die, and despite my lifetime of paranoia I trusted my gut and let her continue to have her way with me. I was honestly surprised AIBIB was willing to share his number one romantic partner with me; I mean sure, he had the other female Dex Holders including Crystal, Sapphire, Platinum, White, Whitely/Whi-Two, Y, and Moon, but Yellow was always his number one and the first female among them who accepted and loved him. The fact that he shared Yellow with me right now was significant; though I didn't have much time to ponder this further since Yellow speared her mouth with my dick and started sucking me off harder than I ever dreamed possible.

Her mouth and her throat muscles squeezed me tighter than a vice as I realized just how inhumanly strong she was and how easily she could break me; yet she was gentle enough not to hurt me all while blowing me like a pro. I dug my one fist into my bedsheet while the other held her by her hair… my right foot rubbing along the foot of my bed as my whole body reveled in the attention my cock was getting today. She deep-throated me with ridiculous ease as my cock slammed in and out of her mouth with ever-increasing speed; her head a blur of superluminal motion at this point as my balls clenched tighter than the event horizon of a collapsing Omni-Totality and felt like they were going to blow off. My entire body shuddered as my head fell back against my pillow and I left a harder impression on my mattress as my climax approached.

"Yellow… I'm going to… Holy fucking shit!" I cussed at the top of my lungs as my toes curled, my legs wrapped around her waist of their own accord, and my dick slammed into the back of her throat as she hummed a song and vibrated her vocal cords and face at inhuman speeds to make me cum all the harder and add to my already considerable over-stimulation. My right fist left the sanctity of Yellow's beautiful golden locks and slammed right into the mattress beside me in some futile effort to properly convey my pleasure as I shot rope after rope of hot seed straight down Yellow's impossibly tightened throat. She swallowed it expertly without ever taking her mouth off my rod and the increased tightness of her throat due to her swallow reflex only milked me harder and drove me further over the edge.

I was lost in the unearthly sensations wracking my body and would've committed mass omnicide for this girl in these moments. I had never cum so hard in my entire life! Everything felt tingly inside and out, the world around me never felt brighter or more vibrant before; it was at this point that I realized the changes my body was going through, and my eyes widened when I noticed I was still rock hard inside Yellow's mouth.

Yellow noticed to, and lay over top of me with a cheeky smile on her face as colors exploded in my vision and I suddenly saw, heard, and was otherwise perfectly aware of everything. I screamed as I left my earthly body behind and shot out of the roof of my apartment at the speed of light, my stomach abandoning me somewhere in the stratosphere as I looked behind me and saw the Milky Way fucking galaxy shrinking in the distance; yet I never lost sight of it.

Neighboring galaxies such as Andromeda and what not disappeared on the universal horizon just as fast and my scream died in my throat as my heart felt like it literally exploded and my mind went into overdrive trying to process what the fuck was happening to me. I realized Yellow had been slowly implementing the ZOF Grandmaster deification into me while sucking me off earlier; I was now shooting through the cosmos involuntarily… my motion ever-increasing as stars, planets, asteroid belts, solar systems, and entire alien galaxies flew past me at such ludicrous speeds it was a wonder I was able to witness them all in time. Okay, technically I was flying past them, but it certainly wasn't intentional on my part or within my control so I used the term flying loosely.

I would've been dazzled and amazed by the view if I wasn't still so bloody terrified out of my fucking mind, but looking back on this day I realized there was a part of me that enjoyed the Celestial beauty even in those heart-stopping, terrifying moments of flying about at unfathomable speeds. Imagine the whooping sensation of your stomach when you were on a terrifying theme park ride; this was that same feeling times infinity. It was as I passed by primordial galaxies that should've long since disintegrated that I started calming down; though I also came to the realization that my onward motion didn't follow the basic rules of undeviating Trans Omni-Omniversal time or whatever. I was transcendent and out of sync with all temporalities; meaning the past, present, and futures of infinite realities was all there and happened to me all at once.

My speed picked up as my eyes popped out of my skull; I had passed outside of my indigenous universe and gawked with slacken jaws as I was pulled away from it by some unknowable, peerless force. Knowledge started pouring inside my head at this point as I felt my entire physiology shift and reassemble inside me; I realized I had just absorbed, processed, and learned the sum total of all knowledge in my universe the second I passed out of its confines. The speed at which I was now traveling broke all known laws of physics in my world, and my body melted away from the heat and g-force I generated as I danced and died an infinite number of times while in a state of primordial repose to all that was happening to me.

I saw other universes flit by me just as quickly as mine did, and shot through the abyssal void of space between the various dimensions of my native Multiverse. Each universe's alternatives, parallels, and even the various constants in my Multiverse were added to my growing repertoire of knowledge as my astral form or whatever this was integrated all of it with far greater ease than before. I was adapting to the changes I was undergoing every bit as fast as said changes were being implemented, and the once unendurable pain of my Absolute Apotheosis in progress faded into a dull ache in the base of my everything… be it my skull, my manhood, or even deep within my innermost quintessential core.

I broke through the divide between alternate Multiverses and was aware of it this time; I had felt the massive shift in my native Megaverse's polarity as I did so. I sensed various members of the Omnipotence Nexus taking notice of my presence now as some of them scrambled in an effort to contain me or slow me down as they put up additional Megaversal barriers in order to do so. I broke through the barriers without pause or effort; not even slowed down and still managing to commit the various Multiverses flying past me to my now damn-near omniscient knowledge base. Well, omniscient within certain spheres and sectors of control. The ZOF did create endless hierarchies of infinity after all, and by time my Apotheosis was over I would have surpassed all of them.

With every multiverse in my indigenous Megaverse now assimilated I shot through into the next level while somehow gaining even more speed. I must've seriously freaked some of the ON members out by this point, though the wiser ones seemed to realize what I was; at least to some degree as I felt their seal of acceptance that this matter was out of their hands. I realized this next layer was called a Hyperverse, and next to an omniverse or pocket totality was the largest portion of my indigenous Omega Omnisphere. I realized where this journey was ultimately heading and where it would end; I had long since calmed down from my initial fright when this first started happening. In fact I laughed with pure, unbridled joy as the Hyperverse and its various Megaverses were all assimilated, and I was getting much faster and much better at doing this now.

The next level was of course my indigenous omniverse or pocket totality; I was now beyond the reaches of any finite reality and had passed on into the start of infinite ones. Now, one thing I should probably clear up is that an Omega Omnisphere is not the same thing as an omniverse. Sure, they could also be called Totalities or Omniverse with a capital-o, but they are not the same thing at all aside from the fact that they were both infinite in varying capacities. An omniverse was simply the first step into infinite realities and were referred to as Pocket Totalities. The reason for this was that they were the largest portions of the Omega Omnisphere, and since an Omega Omnisphere was infinite then naturally when divided into its largest fragments… said fragments would be infinite as well.

Long story short, they were the infinite parts of the infinite whole, whereas the Hyperverse and everything smaller than it were the finite parts. Pocket Totalities were also a term coined to any place that had an infinite interior dimension; even if its exterior was finite from the perspective of an outsider looking in. These were basically the same thing though, and all Pocket Totalities were generally the same idea. Some of them just had smaller exteriors.

Now that I had effectively passed into the space between all the Pocket Totalities I realized I was basically in the Outer-Verse now as I had once dubbed it. I committed the endless Pocket Omega Omnispheres to my knowledge and paused when I realized one of them was an Ultra-Verse. I had to repress a grin at this point; I swore to myself in those moments that I would be visiting that place one day. My velocity was at a level of infinity and starting to increase; I closed my eyes and waited on baited breath when I realized I was about the hit the biggest barrier yet… the one that would ensure I was truly a Zenith Omnidony.

The number of Pocket Totalities within the Omega Omnisphere was insane but I just kept flying by them faster and faster… the intense whooping sensation picking up again as my speed did. I was surprised when breaking the Omega Omnisphere barrier didn't even slow me down and I observed my indigenous Totality for the first time with awe and wonder as I drifted in the Realm of Absurdities for the first time. Everything happened in slow motion for a moment as I experienced Omni-Omniversal time dilation; wanting to take in the endlessly multicolored sphere of gigantic proportions for as long as possible before I grew a Cheshire smile and carried on flying.

My speed had gone beyond the accepted levels of infinity within my Omni-Reality. I was now a shooting star streaking past alternate Totalities of Existence, and I could sense the entire Zenith Omnidonae pantheon within my Omni-Omniverse. My presence was concealed from all but the mightiest masters at this point as I sailed along and somehow managed to shoot by past and future Omega Omnispheres alike. Once again, linear and non-relativistic Omni-Omniversal time didn't seem to apply to me, and I experienced all the Totalities at once.

I approached the final barrier that would differentiate me from the vast majority of ZOF Masters, and I could sense it approaching along with the humming of the ZOF Realm itself as it and the ESIT recognized my presence and sang me a song of beautiful praise. To me it sounded like the Singing Towers of Darillium from Doctor Who, but I reckon it would sound different to every Zenith Omnidony who basked in my presence at any given time.

The barrier of my entire Omni-Omniverse fell away as effortlessly as though it were never there at all and at this point I was honestly starting to get a little bored of the scenic view. My stomach had settled and the adrenaline rush in my system was slowly ebbing away into a calm acceptance of my situation. It was all fine and good gaining all this power and knowledge, but the way I did so was so reverse-interactive that I wanted to just get out there and see these places up close and personal. There was merit to living life in the slow lane and stopping to take it all in after all. Still, I reckon I wouldn't get out of this situation until the process was complete, and I was more drifting at this point due to having almost total control over my own existence.

Lightning and ZOF Energy of various colors swirled all around me in the space between my Omni-Totality and all the others. I'm not even sure how to describe the appearance of the Omni-Totality to you guys but I will do my damnedest; it was a sphere like the individual Omega Omnispheres that made it up, but it was visible in every dimension within and beyond the first three… IE length, width, and height or depth I suppose. Explaining what I saw in those moments would be the same as a person who saw only in three dimensions trying to witness the world around them in every dimension all at once; humans and most other beings literally just didn't have a frame of reference for it.

So long story short, I saw the Omni-Totality alternate from a tenth-dimensional sphere, to an endlessly dimensional cube, and other geometrical wonders that broke any and all concepts anybody else had of shapes in general. There were dimensions that only ZOF Grandmasters such as me were able to witness, given that we created all of them and all other concepts of infinity in the first place. I had to admit it was fucking lit to see my Omni-Totality in any case, but from this perspective the experience was even sweeter and more mind-boggling to contemplate. I was so far into the Realm of Absurdities now; some ZOF Masters actually referred to this as the Great Beyond as they didn't believe there could be anything outside of their Omni-Omniverse.

Grandmasters knew the truth however; we knew that nothing was invariant or singular, and that there would always be more to existence than anyone but us could ever imagine. We were basically it, if there was a most absolute form of infinity and omnipotence… then we were the ones who wielded it. No matter the absurdity, no matter how insane the things we envisioned; we could always create it without effort. We could defeat the combined might of the ZOF and its mightiest Masters, along with all the other God Tiers out there just by wanting it; without even the slightest effort on our parts.

The space between Omni-Omniverses was basically the Realm of Absurdities but on a much bigger and far more vaunted scale. I honestly didn't really see what the hype was all about, though it was pretty cool I guess. My journey allowed me to dart by every Omni-Totality within my Trans Omni-Omniverse until finally I passed the last barrier and broke through the ZOF itself. My indigenous Trans Omni-Totality was beyond indescribable, and I won't even bother trying to explain what it looked like; I could instantly tell a mortal's mind would explode just from the attempt at a description alone.

I could now see a grand total of two Trans Omni-Omniverses; the one I occupied which was created by AIBIB and its neighbor over in… honestly, any and all concepts of directions, motions, and other fundamentals were nonexistent in this place. Anyways, the one that was not the one I lived in my whole life was also created by AIBIB. Come to think of it, pretty much everything and anything period was created by him in one form or another.

Knowledge of how everything worked and how to create, control, delete, and otherwise totally manipulate all concepts and hierarchies of infinity, omnipotence, omniscience, omnipresence, and even break any and all divides, barriers, and the like flowed inside my head. I was gifted with the knowledge and power to do anything and everything I wanted without effort, no matter how ridiculous in nature. If I wanted to create a scale of reality beyond the Trans Omni-Omniverse, too fucking easy; if I wanted to establish myself and my fellow Grandmasters as something beyond the ZOF Grandmaster Tier… just as easy as the first example. My word, the amount of power I now possessed was absolutely ridiculous; yet I knew there were others like me out there. I couldn't wait to get started, and I knew I was only beginning to fathom what I could do now.

For whatever reason, my power and potential as a ZOF Grandmaster seemed to outstrip the other select few who had been chosen thus far… I was on par with AIBIB, Yellow, and ZIBIB themselves, and that was just for starters. My transformation into Thomas IBIB was complete now, and with the briefest of thoughts I was instantly back inside my apartment all the way where my journey first started. Yellow had dutifully awaited my return the whole time I was gone, though in non-relativistic terms I wasn't gone for any discernable period of time from my world's perspective. So to the untrained eye it looked like I entered a trance-like state only to snap out of it a second later with the ultimate power of the Trans Omni-Totalities in my grasp.

"How do you feel?" Yellow asked me with a giggle, and looking at her I realized I could see her on every level and in every dimension if I wanted. Deciding to limit myself to seeing her as my formerly human-self did, I grew a manic grin as I rushed at her… eliciting a squeal of delight from the golden-haired beauty when I pinned her beneath me on my bed and showered her with kisses of gratitude.

"I FEEL FUCKING BEYOND INDESCRIBABLE! I can't tell you how grateful I am that I finally get to live the life I've always dreamed of! Seriously, you and Ash IBIB won't regret this; I can promise you that." I finally exclaimed to her once I calmed down enough to stop kissing her. I didn't see the need to broadcast this to her telepathically when I was perfectly capable of using my mouth; some powers were just redundant after a certain point.

When Yellow looked up at me from her position below my body, her golden eyes were lit up with all the intensity of Omni-Omniverse-sized quasars; which shockingly enough actually existed… as my new knowledge base eagerly pointed out. Sometimes when an Omni-Totality collapsed its own event horizon choked for a second on the energy emissions it produced and tried to swallow; thus illuminating it in one of the most absolute forms of light which was much the same as the quasars often seen in primordial galaxies… only obviously much bigger and brighter.

"I'm happy that you're happy Thomas; you've been waiting your whole life to be part of this, and I daresay you've waited quite long enough. So, all of everything at your fingertips; every Omni-Totality and Omega Omnisphere, everything that ever happened, evil will, ever could, and never will… where do you want to start?" She asked me with a dazzling smile as I pondered my options which were absolutely Peerless in their capacity right now.

"Um… can I get back to you on that in a few sets of endless eternities? I still need to break this all in, and I want to establish my own Trans Omni-Totality as well. But I… want to start out small; my home world for instance. I'm debating whether or not to tell my family of all this, but regardless I've got to tell them something at least. I can think of an infinite number of ways to just leave here and never come back without my family being any the wiser, but that doesn't sit well with me. I've spent too long as a human being to just abandon that part of who I am in a single moment."

"Oh man, Eliot is going to flip absolute shit when I tell him about this." I responded without ever growing short of breath. Man, a lot of what I could do now was going to take some serious getting used to, and even despite knowing everything about what I was now from a purely intellectual viewpoint, my actual firsthand experiences as a ZOF Grandmaster were still in their infancy stage. The knowledge had been poured inside of my head all at once and I was still going over it all to be honest; not that it mattered in any case. These were matters of mere fact without any wisdom or experience to guide them yet.

Yellow nodded beneath me with a fond and adulating smile. "I can definitely respect that Thomas; you can't even begin to fathom what you're now capable of trust me… you've not even scratched the surface. When you get around to creating your own Trans Omni-Totality; I plan on stopping by to visit you whenever I can. Just remember… they're all going to come after you now. ZIBIB, the Anti ZOF Masters, the other omnimalevolent Grandmasters ZIBIB chose. Hell, the ZOF Masters will all aspire to be you, and all the lesser pantheons and lower God tiers will try to usurp you or refuse to accept you at times. The mortals of your feed will be even more hesitant still to let you all the way into their hearts." At this, Yellow looked up at me with a slightly wistful expression.

"When AIBIB first set foot in my world; it took a long time for a lot of my fellow Dexholders to finally accept not only everything he was, but be at peace with every horrible thing he had the potential to do. It took them a long time to trust and believe in him, and all I can tell you Thomas is to be patient with the mortals. They'll come around at some point in most cases, and if they don't that's not on you and is more an issue they themselves have. No matter the case, you must promise me you'll be understanding of and kind to all of them; if ever there was a way for you to pay me back for giving you these powers that would be the way to do it." Yellow whispered imploringly as my eyes turned into hearts and my actual heart melted at her words.

"Yellow… I would never dream of doing anything else; I like to think my extra years as a mortal compared to my other story-self have matured me in ways he can't hope to beat. Trust me when I say I will always place value on their lives; given that I was human for 40-damn-years how can I not? What couldn't I do for them?" I replied to her questioningly and with the gentlest tone I'd ever heard myself express to anyone before. Yellow beamed at me with happiness and relief; evidently glad she had chosen me of all people to become my IBIB self.

"Do you want me to stay and help you ease your family into this? I'm already manifesting in a lot of places and Omni-Totalities already… one more won't hurt." Yellow offered to me with a flawless smile as I shook my head.

"That won't be necessary… unless you want to stay of course. I think I'll be okay for now though; I can contact you if anything changes." I answered her as she nodded and kissed me one last time before she vanished. I realized that if I extended my senses I could feel her presence anywhere and everywhere within both Trans Omni-Totalities. Extending them out a bit further experimentally, I realized I could desynchronize myself with my own personal timeline as a ZOF Grandmaster and gain absolute foreknowledge of all possible futures I could forever be a part of. There was no eventuality or potentiality I wasn't able to be aware of, but somehow my powers customized themselves to fit my every need and desire, and since I had no desire to know everything I would go onto to do they allowed me to experience my timeline and everyone else's in a linear, sequential fashion. I had no immediate interest in going out-of-order with my own personal timeline, but knowing that I could effortlessly do so with but the briefest of thoughts was in intoxicating realization.

I remembered that Eliot was due over any minute and with a snap of my fingers my entire place was instantly spotless. This was very unlike me and both Eliot and I knew it to, but that was the point; I wanted him to notice something was amiss. Maybe it would be too much for his 15-year-old brain to handle all at once, but nobody said I couldn't ease him into it at a reasonably fast pace. It would be awesome to see him slowly connect the dots, and I couldn't wait to see his face when he did.

Honestly, there was a time to be upfront about everything and there was a time to be delicate and to ease people into things… I wasn't presumptuous enough to assume Eliot couldn't handle the full version of the truth right away but if it was me personally I would need time to absorb this information in any case. I mean, the difference between the fast approach and this one was Eliot could slowly process this revelation while in the midst of working it out. Maybe I was beating around the bush, but can you really blame me when the truth was as big as this?

I grinned when I sensed my dear nephew's presence just before he knocked on the door, and opened said door before he could knock even once. "Howdidilydodaday Elliot; you're right on time." I greeted him with a cheeky smile as the gangly teenager gazed at me in mild surprise.

"You're in a good mood today." He commented as he admitted himself through the door; his eyebrow quirking dangerously at the spotless interior of my home.

"I got up on the right side of the bed this morning." I quipped, and he rolled his eyes in a good natured way.

"Come on, let's hook up your Switch and play some of the classic Pokémon games again… I brought my switch over and have a new team ready to mangle you." Eliot proclaimed as I grew a competitive smile.

"Bring it bub… I'm feeling lucky today; not that I need luck to spank your ass in a Battle Royal." I retorted as we both took a running jump and landed on the couch butts first.

 _20 minutes later_ …

"Ah shit, you kicked my ass again… though I've gotta say you were particularly lucky today with the status conditions and stuff. Plus the number of times you flinched my guy is just ridiculous." Eliot complained after having his ass thoroughly handed to him 5 times by yours truly. I repressed the urge to smile at that; clearly my newly unlocked power of Meta Luck was rearing its head somewhat in our battles. It took every ounce of willpower I had not to shout to the world that I had God powers; seriously, it was amazing that I wasn't radiating enough positive energy for Elliot to sense it beside me.

"I told you that you would pay for that old man comment before; even when I said that we're all equal in Pokémon battles regardless of age you teased me about being too old to play anymore. So tell me dear nephew; do I still got it or what?!" I grinned savagely at him as the teenager slapped my arm playfully, a look of mock disapproval on his face.

"You're still going on about that?! I apologized for saying that years ago!" He rebutted, and after a silent glaring contest between us that lasted about five seconds we both broke off laughing.

"Man, could you imagine if I actually still held a grudge over that; especially given how many times I've kicked your ass over the years?!" I guffawed wildly, and Elliot shook his head with mirth; silently agreeing that the idea was ludicrous.

"Your Xerneas using Ingrain before using Z-Geomancy really threw me for a loop; it rendered my attempts to roar her away useless. And now that Triple Battles are a thing again you're back in full form. I mean, you always said you were best at Triple Battles and I never believed you until they brought the feature back into the Switch's Pokémon games. But with Genesect using Simple Beam on her and Alola Muk using Imprison to block my attempts to use Clear Smog you were unstoppable. Seriously Uncle Tom… you're one of the best Pokémon players I've ever seen! Have you considered partaking in the World Championship Tournament this year? I daresay you'd do well!" He praised me exuberantly. Ah, a boy after my own heart; Elliot was every bit the Pokémon nerd I was in my youth. Hell, I was still current with all the games… and there was over 10 thousand Pokémon species in all now.

I couldn't help but agree, but why play in a video game tournament when I could compete in an actual Omni-Omniversal Pokémon Tournament?! Seriously, infinite possibilities were open to me now, and I was sitting here playing video games with Elliot James Thomas Currie?! Nuh uh, that shit ain't gonna fly.

"I think I'm destined to do greater things now than partake in a video game tournament Elliot." I replied mysteriously.

"What do you mean?" Elliot questioned me with an expression of confusion etched on his features.

I couldn't take it anymore… I had to tell him. "You'll never fucking believe what just happened to me after you texted. Be warned, this shit is big… like I'm talking ZOF Paradigm shift big!" I told him with an expression that left no room for skepticism. For the first time in years I brought up the ZOF without needing any prompting, and surprisingly enough _that_ was what allowed me to grab the attention of a boy who's been like a son to me for the past 15-years.

"Wait… you're fucking serious aren't you?! You're never serious about anything!" Elliot whispered in a slightly awed tone. He could sense where I was going with this; somehow I could follow his thought process without even having to read his mind. That shit was a testament of our bond of blood, I didn't even need these superpowers for that; we were always particularly in sync with one another compared to other members of our family.

"Note serious face dude; you remember what we promised each other a couple of years ago; that if either one of us got the powers of a ZOF Grandmaster we'd tell one another first thing. Well mate… I haven't even taken them for a test drive yet but I'm fucking telling you I just got a visit from Yellow IBIB between our texts and when you showed up!" I was literally shouting at the top of my lungs at this point… well top of the lungs in human terms. If I actually shouted as loud as I could go I would cause devastation to the entire Trans Omni-Omniverse I inhabited.

To Elliot's credit, he didn't take too long to process the enormity of my statement, and even more to his credit was that he didn't immediately accept it either. "Pfft, yeah right man; you're totally having me on!" He said, skepticism bleeding out in his voice so bad that even a deaf person could've heard it.

"Elliot… I swear on everything I hold dear and all the Pokémon in my entire roster that I'm not fucking with you! Everything I ever wrote about really happened, and I've just become my IBIB counterpart; you know, the story I never wrote. I'm living it instead!" I was barely holding in my urge to run laps around the planet in my manic excitement. The only thing keeping me grounded was the thought of convincing my little buddy that I spoke the absolute Gospel truth.

Elliot's response was to fold his arms across his chest and glare challengingly at me. "Prove it!" He all but shouted, and my answering grin was probably a tad more savage than I intended it to be.

"Challenge accepted!" Was all I said before I whisked us all the way to New York City and up the side of a Skyscraper to the roof faster than his brain could process us moving. From his viewpoint it was instantaneous… but to me I had to run across the surface of Lake Superior while watching some of its worse storms stay perfectly still in suspended animation. I ran up and over the monstrous waves that could've crashed down upon us at any given time, and felt an adrenaline rush like no other at the thought that I was literally running across the surface of the largest freshwater lake in the world.

I burst out the other side of it,- kicking up a massive spout of water with my right foot that didn't even start forming until I was well past it- into the US and made my past countless city lights, cars, streets, intersections, and highways… my preposterous pace taking us to New York City all the way over on the Atlantic Coast. To Elliot it was faster than he could even process, but to me it took hours. Technically it would've taken longer but I chose not to match my running speed with my perceptive speed and simply blurred past the landscape. I didn't really care though because I was having the time of my life; never tiring, moving past cars going 70 miles per hour and observing them in a permanent case of time freeze. It took hours from my relativistic perspective for us to finally reach New York City, and I honestly wished it had taken longer. It took all of three seconds for his mind to catch up to the fact that we were instantly someplace different and in one of the largest cities in the world.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Elliot immediately started screaming once his brain caught up to what his eyes were showing him, his screams dying on the harsh winds and the ambient noises of the city below us. He freaked out so bad that he fell over the edge of the Skyscraper's roof, and I let him fall for just a second before I ran down the side of the building and caught him with just one hand… holding him steady while my feet clung to the wall in a manner akin to Spiderman. His eyes were the size of dinner plates and his pupils were dilated from pure adrenaline… his face was stuck in a permanently surprised look.

"What the… how did you…" Elliot shrieked in a daze, before he passed out in my arms as I shook my head and laughed. I promptly brought him back to my place and laid him down on the couch to let him recover from the shock. I then left him a note telling him what he saw wasn't a dream and left my apartment with the intention of testing out some of my other powers. I had been waiting for this my entire life… time to have some fun!

 _Author's Notes: And there you have it folks… the first chapter is officially done, and while not much action has taken place this chapter does set the theme quite nicely in my opinion. Feel free to disagree, I won't be offended but try to keep your negative comments to yourself. If you actually like what I've written let me know what you think in the review section lol. Have a good day guys and girls; Omniarch is signing off now._

 _Next world shift will take place after chapter 2._

 _Chapter Three: Pokémon Manga Universe- Yellow Chapter Impending._

" _Who… are you?!" The disguised girl in a straw hat asked me like the curious child she was in this universe. Even at 11-years-old I could see the subtle traces of the beauty she would one day become… but this was my first time ever seeing a doppelganger to someone I had met, so you could imagine I was getting used to the fact that this version of her was still a child._

" _A friend… I've heard about the situation with Red and the Elite Four and I've come to help." I said with a kind smile, clutching my newly obtained Astral Gem which hung around my neck in a simple chain-like design. I could sense my Pokémon getting antsy to battle someone soon… namely a member of these evil Elite Four members. With literally infinite species to choose from I was having a bit of a problem choosing who to throw into battle first._

 _Yellow's distrusting look was out of place on a face so young, and I was reminded once again of just how mature Pokémon Trainers were for their age compared to the humans of my world. I guess when the world you live in is beyond imagining and filled with extremely dangerous and intelligent creatures you tended to grow up fast. "Why are you helping? You don't even know Red, do you?" She cynically inquired, and I smirked at her teasingly._

" _Because it's fun, do I need a reason?" I responded to her query with one of my own, and her eyes narrowed._

" _People always have a reason for the nice things they do."_

" _And what may I ask did Red do for you exactly; ask me what my angle is all you want but I'm not the only one keeping secrets here miss Amarillo." I said in an all-knowing tone of voice as I glanced surreptitiously at her hat which concealed her ponytail underneath. I ignored her gasp of surprise as I turned and headed in the same direction I knew she was going in… I was damn well ready to get this party started._


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Howdidilydodaday guys and gals, Omniarch strikes back once again; coming to you all live on New Year's Eve of 2017 with the next chapter of my second self-insert story… Thomas IBIB. As this is the last day of the year, I decided the time was at hand for me to get as much of a good start on this as possible. Of course, it is unlikely that I will finish the whole thing in one day and even if I was that quick I don't want this chapter to be too rushed and turn out to be a piece of crap. Now, to reply to the reviews this story has been given thus far since its first chapter's publication._

 _Dimensions Distorter: You got it all in one mate. Looking back on this review of yours I realized I never told you that each ZOF Grandmaster has a different visual representation of their deification as they're undergoing it. Just wait till I get around to describing Sun IBIB's own such apotheosis; I think you'll like it even better still, but that's just an estimation on my part so I might be wrong._

 _OmniPlanckInstant: Lol, your reactions to my stories are so over the top and I love it. Thanks once again mate for always putting forth such raw passion for your reviews. I do hope you like this chapter as much if not more than the last one._

 _Guest Reviewer (TheAmericanIdiot): Lol, the name you chose for yourself is hilarious man, I wholly approve. I'm so glad you love my stories and this chapter man, and rest assured I have every intention of keeping this up. I do hope you like what this chapter entails, though I think you will because it will feature me growing into my abilities a bit more and making some rather… drastic changes on his Earth. ;)_

 _That's all for the reviews for now folks, I do hope you will all keep em coming. Do bear in mind that as usual I don't respond to negative and/or flaming/trolling reviews. Comments like that will be deleted and/or the reviewers in question blocked. Do try and remember that we can't please everyone guys; that while I do my best to respect my readers' opinions I don't always have the luxury of sharing them. But that's good to, at the end of the day this is MY story lol… if you guys aren't happy with reading a self-insert feel free to write your own story. Anyways, I hope you all have a Happy New Year and that you enjoy reading this. Believe me I won't be offended if you don't like it, but I also don't need to receive any such negative reviews telling me you don't. If you don't have anything nice to say then please refrain from saying anything at all; there's no need for that kind of negativity when we're all just having fun writing whatever we want and making connections on this site. :D_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nor do I make any profit from this whatsoever. All characters are the property of their respective owners; only my Self-Insert, OCs, and the ZOF concept belong to me._

Thomas IBIB: ZOF Grandmaster of All Things

Book 1: Omnipresent Legacies

Chapter 2: Earth Prime

Go ahead, just try and imagine the feeling of absolute elation; try to visualize the best thing you can ever imagine happening to you. What do you all see when trying to picture this; do you see yourself winning the lottery, or perhaps you see yourselves so in love with the person of your dreams as the two of you are locked in an intimate embrace, or maybe you're a person of simple tastes who needs only the bare necessities like food and a roof over your head, along with a wife, kids, and a stable, well-paying job? Well, I can honestly tell you that no matter what any of you imagined; it can't even begin to compare to the elation of undergoing such a transformation as my own.

True happiness came from the intimate knowledge that all of one's wildest fantasies, most absurd dreams, and deepest and most desperate desires were not only possible, but inevitable with but the briefest of thoughts. To know that literally endless possibilities were open to you and you can accomplish all things both humanly possible and not alike- it was a feeling like no other. This was the ultimate experience, the ultimate pleasure, the highest of highs, and I wasn't planning on ever letting it go.

"WAHOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I took a running leap off the top of a skyscraper in New York City where I first revealed my powers to Eliot earlier; the sensation that followed akin to the stomach-whooping sensation of riding an up-and-down roller coaster ride, magnified by an innumerable amount. As I descended to the world below and the wind whipped fiercely at my face without causing my eyes to water, I realized that somewhere along the visual representation of my Apotheosis I had completely conquered my once formidable fear of heights. That was the only explanation I could think of for how I went from being too terrified to use a bathroom stool to taking a giant leap-of-faith off a 300-foot-tall building straight into the asphalt below. I get that due to my newfound invulnerability, such fears as falling were no longer rational, but to completely overcome them like I did came as an unexpected but not welcome surprise.

I was over halfway to the pavement by this point, and I grew a manic grin as I willed my body to halt in midair. I had to repress the urge with squeal with pure delight when the very fabric of the world itself bent to my most conceited of whims. I hung in midair suspension as though I were an Olympic skydiver caught on a TV screen that was currently paused… allowing myself a moment to soak in the fact that I was completely screwing the rules of gravity so hard that I fucking impregnated them. With that thought to keep me amused, I willed myself to ascend right back to where I started.

As though I had just pressed the rewind button on my fall, I fell upwards in the complete opposite direction of where one was supposed to fall- much to the horror of nearly every physical law that bound my universe and its many inhabitants. I flew backward onto the roof of the skyscraper at the exact point where I jumped off from. With that out of the way, I decided to test my physical strength and endurance next and moved to perform a handstand right over the edge of the a 300-foot-drop; the cars below like toys and people on the sidewalks less than the tiniest ant, but thanks to my all-seeing eyes I could still see them as clearly as if they were right in front of me. I grinned like an idiot when I didn't feel the slightest bit of exertion or fatigue in any of my muscles even after doing the handstand for over an hour.

Deciding to up the ante a bit, I shifted from my hands to one finger each, my grin widening to Cheshire proportions when my flawless equilibrium, coordination, and dexterity permitted me to do so with outrageous levels of effortlessness. My grin somehow found a way to widen when my fingers showed no signs of snapping or even the slightest bit of pain after another 2 hours- I was also playing Pokémon Ultra Sun and Moon on a New 2DS XL inside my beyond-all-infinities endless mindscape to occupy the time and keep my mind from wandering too much due to boredom… plus it was a good multitasking exercise. Finally, I shifted until I was supporting my entire body on one fucking pinkie finger, and decided to increase the challenge even further by rendering the world unbreakable to me temporarily and increasing my relativistic mass by an incalculable margin.

My eyes widened with shock when I still didn't feel any amount of strain on my finger, and I decided I was satisfied with my examinations of my strength for now. I triple-back-flipped further back on the roof by flicking off it with the strength of my pinkie finger alone. I landed nimbly on my feet and with faultless coordination as my relativistic mass returned to normal as well as the flawless indestructibility of the planet. I then opted to examine my own altered physiological traits, using my own all-seeing eyes to do so. The exact mechanics by which I did so would likely boggle any mortal mind… but my eyes were not limited to seeing everything just from a 180 degree angle could see inside myself as easily as I saw everything outside my body.

"I still look the same for the most part- same dark brown hair and light brown eyes, slightly tanned skin, and hair growing all over my body; including on my arms, legs, chest, back, etc. My beard seems to be freshly shaven, and my skin is now smoother than any baby's minus the hair and cleaner than it has ever been. My pores are impermeable and my skin unblemished by any sort of acne, whiteheads, or blackheads. I also seem to have lost any and all sweat glands along with my need to sweat altogether. My skin is impervious to dust and all other forms of dirt and grime thus eliminating the need to shower in all but the most extreme circumstances; it also appears my skin's elasticity is potentially limitless and can stretch to accommodate any increase in size while also snapping back to whatever size it was prior like a whip.

Keratin in fingernails and every individual strand of hair possesses limitless molecular density proportionate to my abilities as a ZOF Grandmaster. The interior dimensions of my innards are expanded to unendingly vast proportions compared to their appearance to an outside viewer; likely to accommodate for my endless nervous with an equally uncountable number of correspondingly sensitive pleasure receptors- holy shit, no wonder sex feels so fucking good for the Zenith Omnidonae. Interior dimension expansion of my inside body also seems to accommodate for my infinite number of hearts all pumping a Planck time apart from one another and in a drumbeat rhythm.

These hearts pump an inexhaustible supply of blood and oxygen to the equivalent number of brains housed inside of me; allowing for supreme performance in each and every one of these brains at any and all given times. Uncountable brain stems extend throughout the entire body from not only all of the brains combined but from each brain individually to. It is entirely possible the sheer mechanics of my body's interior networks vastly outstrip all Zenith Omnidonae of all tiers, and is beyond any and all reference frames aside from that of another Supreme Omnidony A.K.A. ZOF Grandmaster.

Musculature and bone structure are equally dense and vast on the inside; permitting feats of fathomless strength, speed, and durability along with supreme variations of all other aspects of my physical and mental conditioning. Cellular replication and regenerative properties are similarly elevated; enabling instant regrowth of vital organs, entire bodies and nervous systems, regrowth of the brain and/or heart, and faster regeneration than I can likely ever be damaged. Beyond Olympian figure that every male supermodel secretly gravitates towards, along with everything being perfectly symmetrical including both sides of my face, both arms, both legs, both kidneys, both lungs which have an endless inflation capacity, all of my brains and hearts, and both halves of my torso.

Penis is now 12-inches-long-, twice its original length in my once mortal life- and testicles are the exact size of a pair of tennis ball and equally as symmetrical as the rest of my multi-body-parts. Sex drive and libido along with sexual pleasure and testosterone-levels are infinitely higher than any mortal, alien, or even ZOF-enhanced body can produce. This allows me to maximize stimulation and pleasure when plowing somebody to kingdom come. Dopamine, serotonin, and other known brain chemicals are likewise equally as high in each and every brain, and there are some parts of my brains and hormonal chemicals that don't match up with any other anatomy in any other existence." I concluded my examination of my beyond-ineffable with an appreciative whistle.

I couldn't believe how amazing I looked now, and no that wasn't me being narcissistic you guys; I mean, I was my proper weight prior to getting my powers but now I had washboard abs, large but not disgustingly oversized pecs, and muscular arms and legs that was more of a lean, athletic musculature for long-distance runners rather than a juiced heavyweight wrestler. My eyes widened as I cupped my ass cheeks in both of my hands, feeling how firm they were now and like someone could bounce a quarter off of them. In short, I looked and felt absolutely incredible.

"Holy fucking shit! This is nuts, just my insides alone and the map of 'em of mind-boggling to contemplate, but then there's everything else to!" I gasped aloud in an obvious dazed stupor, honestly grateful that I looked human enough to the outside viewer. If my physical appearance was in anyway a proper representation of the sheer volume of brains, hearts, and nerve-endings that I possessed… well, the result would be pretty damn unsightly that was for sure. God I loved what I had become now and this wasn't even the tip of the iceberg for what I could do now.

The wind continued howling across the roof of the skyscraper just as finished examining my one and only manifestation so far… before I extended my senses to encompass my entire omnipresence. For one indescribable moment I was connected to everything and everyone in 'both' Trans-Omni-Omniverses; every bird, blade of grass, every glass in every shelf in every house, every world, star, and nebulae, etc. I gasped when I ' _saw_ ' that I encompassed the dead space ' _beyond_ ' these all-encompassing Realities as well… and that I was free as a bird to manifest anywhere and in any time I wished. I was somehow simultaneously everywhere, nowhere, somewhere, and even anywhere all at once.

I could materialize in as many places and times as I wanted. But there was something that tripped me out more than anything else, and not something I'm sure you all would understand. Extending my omnipresence out as far as it could go in an experimental reaching exercise; I was blown away to discover the unquantifiable number of Trans-Omni-Totalities I encompassed _beyond_ the current two. I momentarily encased all the ones that would or could never be, could someday be, or that one day would be or may be. I drew back from this level of attunement to my omnipresent state in order to spare my senses from overloading from the sheer input of it all. Now _that_ was fucking crazy, but I made an important discovery while doing this!

The fact that I didn't have to settle for any one world became crystal clear to me in those moments. I could in fact juggle several, hundreds, thousands, and so on all at once. I'd always thought about going to the Pokémon Manga Universe first and foremost if I ever got these powers, and I still would… but now that I had them I knew I could also manifest in places like the Pokémon Anime World and hook up with the Anime version of Serena while she was in Hoenn after the XYZ Anime or something. And maybe I could hook up with Rosa as well in a version of the Pokémon Game Verse… honestly, I had more options than I knew what to do with and I loved it. I stood there considering other worlds I could manifest in initially before I expanded, not wanting to experience them all at once because then the fun would be over that much quicker.

I was sorely tempted to appear in the High School DxD and RWBY universes right off the bat, but I wanted some really good ones to show up in later to. I guess I could hold off on those two... save the best worlds for last as it were. Maybe I could start off with something simple; something like the Pokémon Game, Anime, and Manga verses as well as my own Earth Prime, and maybe Sekirei or something. With the beginnings of a decision festering in my head, I withdrew from my omnipresent state almost altogether put it to the back of my mind as I vanished from atop the skyscraper and prepared for my first big move. I had a promise I needed to keep to a very old and dear friend of mine; so before I went and revealed my Supreme Omnidony status to Rey A.K.A. Stephan Stedmire… I needed to eliminate the world's entire supply of Nuclear, Atomic, and Hydrogen-based weapons as well as any and all fissionable material.

Hell, maybe I would even strip the world of all Nuclear Reactors as well as create an alternative source of energy with just as much clean power for all mankind to share, but without the raw destruction, instability, and radiation that so many people seemed so fond of weaponizing for whatever stupid-ass reason. Rey and I discussed this at length and we both agreed such potential doomsday weapons were not meant to be wielded by humans regardless of their ethnicity, color, or creed; so the time had come to render the Mutually Assured Destruction of every conflicting country a total nonissue.

* * *

Hawaii was a place of permanent fun in the sun. A tropical area with various other islands and locations that was constantly warm all year round, which was the perfect climate for one Stephan Stedmire. The man was 35 years of age and still looked as good as he did in his mid 20s if a good deal taller now. The man had a very lean muscled build due to years of constant exercise and nothing too significant about his character. His hair was black and cut short but not buzz-cut. He still liked to wear his trademark grey and black clothing, although now they weren't entirely those colors. Or better yet, they weren't in significant amount. He was currently wearing black sweatpants with a sleeveless grey shirt which he didn't mind. His home was a freaking island after all.

He was currently relaxing on a large patio that overlooked a beach where various people were doing their own things. Relaxing themselves; eating, playing in the sand surfing or playing in the water. Throughout the years, he took to heart his goals about working as a gaming artist for some big companies and landed his hit 2 years after graduating college. He mainly does work for Nintendo but also does off-brand art for the likes of Sony. Not to mention, he is still running his which has gotten pretty popular over the years, allowing him to rack up over $6,000 in a single month, just by drawing at home.

As for his relationship status, he made sure to try and put that on hold for as much as possible; making sure that he had his own priorities in check before he tried to support himself with a girlfriend or boyfriend. Whichever came first, obviously and apparently, the latter did. In the same year he began to work for Nintendo, he made enough money to finally make a certain trip to meet the longest pen pal he's ever known in Denver, Colorado. His name is Jakob Locke but he was first introduced to Stephan as Krika and that was back when they met on Fanfiction, just like how Stephan met his other great friend, Thomas Currie.

Anyway, Stephan and Jakob had a great week spending time together and seeing the sites, even going to a gaming convention in town before having relations of the 'physical variety' on Stephan's last day there. The next time they met, Jakob visited him and Stephan did the same once again, until years later, they chose to marry and settle in Hawaii while also being in a pretty open relationship at that. Hey, they may have been a couple for years now but they still did like to have fun with someone else if there was an open opportunity for it. Stephan drooled a bit at the thought of that foursome with those two hot girls. Now THAT was a good memory.

Besides that, they did choose to adopt a child of their own, a boy they named Azrael. It was Jakob's idea to give him a name that they would agree was a very interesting one, not to mention it was actually a name that existed. They had adopted after they chose to settle down with one another here, so that made Azrael 12 but he was very smart for his age, especially with two doting fathers teaching him about various things about life or even philosophy. Kid was in school at the moment while Jakob was the boss of his own very impressive playing card shop. So, when the boy and hubby were away, Stephan spent the day doing whatever when he didn't have to go to work himself. For God's sake, he made thousands by basically doing nothing each month.

"Yeah...I think I made it." He said to himself, grabbing some pineapple juice with ice on it from the table beside him. He took a few sips of it before putting it down. "Bored though...maybe I should draw something to pass the time." He looked to the sketchbooks that he took with him everywhere that he kept in a bag. He swapped through them before picking out a small one and flipping through it. A smile graced his face as he went over the pretty beginner-level artwork from his oldest one. Thing was no bigger than both of his hands.

"Shit, how long has it been since I've worked on this one? I mean all the pages are filled and everything." He continued to flip through old sketches of various things. Stick figures, Pokémon, dragon's refs, even animated people until he came upon a certain picture. It was one of the first animated human he did and it was about Thomas when he asked him to draw a pic involving a story self-insert he wrote about. It wasn't anything fancy. Just him standing in place while his hands and body were surrounded in multicolored energy, an infinity symbol on his chest. He remembered then how Thomas always addressed him as 'Rey' because that was the alias he chose for him. Rey Takashi, canonically, the demigod son of Arceus which he wrote and finished in his own self insert story, 'The Second Chosen'.

Stephan, a.k.a. Rey, placed the book in his lap and drunk more juice. "I...guess I could give Thomas a call?" He pulled out his smart phone, which was the latest android, the Revolution, before he started to dial the number. "Been a while since we spoke and I guess I have been pretty busy lately."

He loved the kinds of conversations he'd get in with Thomas. They could speak about literally anything and neither held the other in any kind of contempt for it. They just either agreed or disagreed on what the other found interesting and left it there. Hell, they never even had a REAL argument before because they both found arguing very tedious and annoying. And to be frank, Stephan would never want to argue with him in the first place. They'd both have to be some kind of petty to start an issue over something they could either agree or disagree on. It's the same with Jakob, as he and Stephan never argued either. Yet Stephan knew his old friends Jonta'e and B'Liahl before them and he argues with them plenty of times. Their mindsets were too different on certain subjects and Stephan was pretty emotionally tied to certain things.

Back on track, he loved when he and Thomas would discuss the aspect of having certain kind of powers. During the first year, Rey found that Thomas' brand of wanting power was to basically be godlike to end the definition. Something Stephan personally didn't find all that interesting due to how being godlike and omnipotent meant that you could already do anything you wanted. There was no challenges, no ways to improve yourself because you were already as good as you wanted to be. And every power is too many powers. Not saying there was anything outright wrong with it but Thomas' version of godlike surpassed even normal omnipotence, him wishing that beings of power by definition existed in a realm they created called the Ultra-Verse...or the UV for short.

Technically, it's the little-brother-turned-tallest-brother compared to the Multiverse where the beings there could wipe out anything and everything that existed. The Multiverse, the Ultra-Vere, the Omniverse, or as Thomas likes to say Omega Omnisphere; Stephan shook his head as he never caught on to saying that and prefers to shorten things to his liking. Like the various other Omnisphere's that makes up an even larger expanded creation, Trans-Omni Totality; Stephan just dub's it the Vast Verse. It was a catchy name. Anyway, Stephan's idea of godlike was obviously on a smaller level and not as extreme. He didn't mind that kind of power if he could still improve with it nor had some way of using it in an integral kind of fashion. But he also didn't wish to be the STRONGEST of all beings because there were various omnipotent beings or godlike ones in the Multiverse alone that could continuously challenge him.

And he's aiming to start from the bottom tier of his powers before working up to being a god...and Stephan had MANY powers to choose from. Pokémon Shapeshifting, Transcendent Werewolf, Dust Manipulation, Zodiac Physiology, he never stopped thinking and he never stopped hoping. He was adamant to believe that he would be chosen to do great stuff or fall into doing great stuff and not on the mortal, human level he's already done but to actually BE something. And he'd bring his family along for the ride, too.

"I HAVE always wanted to be a Transcendent Demon though. Fuck, the kinds of things I'd be doing. Might even go to Hell and kick Lucifer's ass before I begin running the place, hehe." He placed the phone to his head and listened for the dial tone.

A voice that sounded like Thomas's echoed from within the phone. "The person you are trying to reach just became a ZOF Grandmaster Stephan! You're not gonna believe this! Can I pop over for a quick sec?! You gotta see this; God I'm repeating myself but turn on the TV… you'll be very surprised by what you see on the news!" Thomas's over-the-top, hyperverbal, overexcited voice practically screamed at him from the other end.

Stephan jerked the phone away from his head when Thomas began to scream into it. So, much so that he just put him on speaker and let him go off before he ended the call out of nowhere. Stephan blinked a few times, his heart racing a little at what Thomas just said. He looked around himself wondering if Thomas was fucking with him or not...but honestly hoped he wasn't. "Wait, he sounded so freaking crazed over the...he wouldn't be THAT excited unless something super epic happened. Did...he...really do it?"

Thomas swore off the Ultra Verse after getting so tired of waiting for it to come to him. And to this day Stephan still hoped that a female Mew from the Ultra Verse would pop into his friend's room so that he could live out his dream and help Stephan with his own. Sure, Stephan could've wished for the same but he'd have a MV Mew and not a UV one. Least in Thomas' case, there'd be no limit to the kind of power they'd get.

Popping from his seat, he grabbed his books and placed them in the bag before grabbing his juice. He rushed to the nearest TV around him, which was a flat screen that was built into the side of a building, in which various people were gathered to watch. "What does he want me to see?" Stephan asked, drinking more of his drink but absentmindedly paying attention to it.

The newshound looked akin to a child whose Christmas came early; this was the kind of story that made careers. "This is live footage straight from Area 51; the President himself is leading the investigation and this isn't just in the US but in the whole world. Pantex Plant, Kansas City Plant, Nevada National Security Site, Y-2 National Security Complex, Savannah River Site, Sandia National Laboratory, and all others we've examined thus far have been completely cleared out and relieved of their every Nuclear Weapon and any and all fissionable material! Could this be an unconventional terrorist attack or something more… out of this world? Stay tuned for more of the earth shattering details!"

It was a good thing that Stephan had finished his drink because the glass fell from his hand and shattered to the ground, the people all around him scrambling over one another. They couldn't help but gossip on what in the hell is going on and how ALL of those nuclear plants and sites just LOSE all of those heavy hitting weapons. Not just that but their planet lost entire _elements_ just like magic? Stephan wasn't paying attention to any of them, his eyes still glued to the screen, reading the headline.

" _Possibly all nuclear warheads vanished. No sources of fissionable materials in the usual areas of North America, and potentially the world. Who or what could have done this?"_

"Sweet mother of all fuck." Stephan mumbled to himself before he turned and rushed to his car. Getting in and turning it on, he made a b-line for his house, the people outside all going from place to place; for person to person going on about what happened to the weapons. Since his windows were down he could hear some say that it was magic or some saying that we wouldn't have to fear the nuclear apocalypse. Then you have the ones with their heads on straight wondering HOW did this happen!?

But Stephan knew. Jesus, he swore he was the ONLY one on the entire planet who knew what was going on! Back when they were younger, he and Thomas would speak about what they would do if they gained power that allowed them to freely change the world or do anything along those lines. They both agreed that they would get rid of nuclear weapons though Thomas felt even stronger about it, which always surprised Stephan. Now...now it just happened. No nukes….anywhere. No nuclear materials anywhere. Man was just stripped of its biggest toys to ever exist and the rest of the world, especially those big militaries would be shitting themselves now. Funny in a mundane way in Stephan's opinion. He came upon his lofty house which had a great view of the water and sun, while being surrounded by a decent level of foliage.

He hopped out the car and entered his home, going to the spacious living room. He dropped his bag and looked around the place, wondering if what he was about to do was going to work. If it did then it was a good thing he came back home to try.

"Okay...I don't know if...Thomas? If you...REALLY are what you said you are….then you can hear me, right? So...can you, I don't know...come here now?"

If any part of Stephan wasn't expecting a response, then that part would be disappointed. ' _No worries mate; I hear ya loud and clear_.' A voice telepathed to him from inside his fucking mind. A split second later Thomas was sitting on Rey's second favorite chair sipping from a giant ass coffee mug with the words _'Professional Smartas_ s _'_ written on it, and with Pineapple Juice inside it as his face morphed into a look of contorted agony one would likely assume while eating something ridiculously sour.

"Fuck man, how do you drink this shit… it's disgusting!" Thomas exclaimed, a little green in face and deliberately ignoring the fact that Rey had just seen him literally appear out of thin air… a cheeky little smile beginning to form on his face as he awaited the inevitable oncoming storm. He realized how hard he was probably trolling his old buddy right now, and he fucking loved every second of it.

"OH, MY _GOD_!" Stephan shouted, nah, screamed at the top of his lungs as he back-peddled from his friend just having teleported into his face. He wasn't watching where he was going and tripped over the coffee table behind him, falling back with a thud and groaning in pain. He held his back a little and got to his knees slowly. "You...you just…" that was all he could grunt out as he climbed to his knees, grabbing at the couch. "You _legit warped_ into my house!" He turned, sitting on the couch since his favorite chair was taken. Even sitting down, he still felt as if he would be reeling back. "Just... HOW!? HOW DID IT HAPPEN!? WHEN!?"

Thomas's answering grin was insanely feral. "Literally not even an hour ago… I got a visit from Yellow IBIB herself man! I shit you not! Fuck, I'm still reeling! Also, ELIOT KNOWS TO MAN! I CAN'T WAIT FOR HIM TO WAKE UP! THE NEWS LITERALLY KNOCKED HIM THE FUCK OUT!" Thomas had to refrain from shouting at too high a decibel level for Stephan to handle, but it was the hardest feat he'd ever accomplished in his life. He wanted nothing more than to scream so loud that both Trans Omni-Totalities and everyone in them heard him. As it was, he was bouncing up and down in his seat at literally superluminal speeds in some effort to somehow alleviate the vast overexcitement surging through his entire body right now.

"Dude, STOP before you bust my seat! And my HOUSE AND...EVERYTHING!" He exclaimed as he watched various colors of mist radiate around Thomas while he was shaking everything. "Calm yourself the hell down!"

Thomas's fists clenched tighter and looser in a never-ending form of stimulus. "I CAN'T! LIKE, DUDE, DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE FULL GRAVITY OF WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?! I'VE BECOME MY IBIB MOTHERFUCKING SELF, YOU KNOW… THE BEST STORY I NEVER WROTE! I'M FUCKING LIVING IT MAN!" Thomas exclaimed, though thankfully he did stop bouncing up and down like a Zenith Omnidony drilling his mate's holes incessantly.

"I KNOW THAT AND I DO GET IT I JUST DON'T WANT YOU TO….BREAK THE MULTIVERSE BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO HAPPY!" He was both extremely happy and also extremely worried at this point. Honestly, he never imagined that Thomas would ACTUALLY gain the powers of the ZOF and even if he did, shit, and he DID, Stephan had no way of knowing just how balls-to-the-walls he'd be with his powers. Just, excitement and wanting to do impossible shit is one thing but with that kind of power, he could destroy everything by complete accident. And Thomas was easily excitable with things he really liked.

Stephan calmed his heart down with a few deep breaths and realized that he stood up. So, he sat back down and stared at Thomas, disbelief in his eyes to the point where his feelings could be the new definition of it. "So...a ZOF enhanced Yellow, huh? Just... why though?" Yes, he was also feeling very jealous. He's never stopped hoping to get special powers while Thomas had all but left that behind him and yet he was the one to be given what he wanted so long ago? How fair was THAT? "I've been dreaming of this just as long as you have but YOU not only get the ZOF somehow but I can't even get a freaking bone thrown at me from the Multiverse!? My wants have more of a chance to happen than yours did. And you even got the strongest version of it, too?"

Thomas gave him his first ever closed-eye anime smile. "Dude… does it matter which of us got the power first? I seem to recall us promising to share in either case and at least this way we both get everything we want. I guess I can relate on some level, but did you really think I would just leave you out to dry?"

Stephan shook his head. "No, that thought never even crossed my mind. We DID promise that whoever got their powers would give powers to the other. It's just…" he raised a hand and shrugged, "look at it from my point of view. The UV is so infinitely removed from the MV that the chances of you getting any contact from there is immensely slim at least compared to forces from the MV. And once again, you became your IBIB counterpart. The BEST of the best have those titles and all I ever asked for was to turn into Pokémon. I just think that's a tad unfair." He said in a huff but wasn't all that broken up about it. He was still happy that his friend got the one thing he always wanted. Even if Stephan DID get his powers first, he knew that he wouldn't have the ability to give Thomas everything he dreamed of...so at the most, he could at least give him power he'd be comfortable with.

"Yeah, I hear ya mate; I guess I just got ridiculously and impossibly lucky. Now come on dude, pick a power… any power! I seriously cannot wait!" He eagerly urged Stephan with a maniacal grin splitting his face.

Stephan crossed his arms and thought about it. "Let's see...you know that I have a good deal of contenders. This will be my first and new powers so I shouldn't pick anything mundane. Guess Dust and the likes of those powers are out. Maybe something dealing with transformation because I DO love that. Zodiac? Werewolf? Demon? Ugh…" He leaned forward and wracked his brain, wondering if he can decide between the three. He knew that Thomas was excited to just GIVE him power and to be fair, his own heart was pounding. Damn near exploding. Finally, after all this time he could do whatever he put his mind too and however. He groaned and grabbed at his hair. "Fuck it, I can't choose ONE of those! I'll...I'll just have to pick 'em all! I mean it's no different from wanting to be every Pokémon, right? So...what was that called again? Omnifarious Shapeshifting powers?"

Thomas nodded in affirmation. "Yep, every power you probably wanted all wrapped up in one mate. All Pokémon transformations, Yu-Gi-Oh Monsters, Grimm Monsters from RWBY, All Ben 10 Aliens, Transcendent Physiology _COMPOSITE_ , and Jesus Christ IBIB knows what the fuck else. Honestly man, even without the ZOF the possibilities are endless. The best part is it isn't limited to Omnipotent powers and transformations so you can still live a life of endless self-improvement and find countless unconventional ways to use your gifts. Whew, sorry man, I got a bit carried away; you know how I get when discussing superpowers!" Thomas chuckled sheepishly. Perhaps he and his IB-self had more in common than he thought… he'd need to work on that.

Stephan couldn't help but laugh a bit as Thomas was going off on the ability and everything else. He knew how much they both adored powers but he was hoping that he wouldn't devolve into the typical talk-your-ear-off kind of Supreme Omnidony just because they could think faster and deeper than anyone else. "Yeah, I get it dude, haha! The power is awesome; I researched it plenty of times so I know a good portion of what I'd be capable of! Don't gotta add in all of the extra stuff to it."

Thomas nodded with a serene smile. "I know I don't gotta do any of that shit; I just… didn't realize how much I missed all of this. Our conversations, all of the geeking out over various powers… I've been away from the UV for too long man, and I've forgotten how much I love it all. God, look at what I've become; I don't know if I'll ever be able to truly get over it." He whispered with endless fondness and reverence as he reflected back on the good old days.

Stephan gave a large toothy grin. "Oh, you won't because I know I won't. And my powers would technically be weaker than yours constantly. But this isn't about power scaling; it's about having these powers in general!" Stephan then looked up in thought, a small grin on his face. "Shit, when Jakey gets home...I am going to _own_ that ass of his as a dragon. Won't even answer any question he has. Just gonna do it and THEN talk about it. Yeah, it'll be much better than the honeymoon."

Thomas literally fell off the back of the chair he was laughing so hard. "Did I ever tell ya how happy I am that you two made it work out? I still remember the wedding, and the music, the dancing… and fuck man that delicious-as-all-hell cake! God, that takes me back, oh what… 10-years now? Fuck I'm old, way older than I expected to be by time I got these powers, but maybe that's a good thing." He chuckled, brushing away tears of mirth from his eyes at the mental image Stephan just presented him with. He only hoped Jake didn't die from shock.

"Oh, yeah! I mean, I know people say the wedding day is supposed to be the best day of your life...but this is possibly MORE than likely gonna beat that!" Stephan exclaimed with a grin.

"I say to hell with the consequences and just do it mate. Jakob will probably thank your ass so hard afterwards! Alright, so are we gonna do this shit or what?!" Thomas responded with zeal as he prepared to manifest his Meta Ability Creation powers.

"OF, COURSE WE ARE!" Stephan exclaimed, really happy that this was going to actually happen! He stood up and moved to an open space in the living room, his hand cupping his chin as he thought of which dragon he should turn into when he took his adorable little mate. Jesus, he was already THINKING like he wasn't currently human at the moment? Mate? Definitely a more primal term to use for significant other but that's exactly what he was going to start treating this as. An even more fun relationship with his husband and even his son. He'd share his own abilities with the boy but nothing too crazy so that he doesn't go mad with power. They'll teach him to respect his new gifts and learn to use 'em properly.

"Maybe I should turn into Bal Dragon from Future Card Buddyfight? I think Jakey would really love that one. Bipedal, not too massive, the perfect kind of muscle...yeah. I'm doin' that." The younger of the two men in the room mumbled to himself; honestly trying to not pop a stiffy but it was getting collectively harder to do so. The only reason he hasn't was through sheer force of will. Something he's had over 2 decades to practice.

Thomas nodded with another trolling grin as he began to manifest his powers. "Alright, here we go man! Brace yourself for it, honestly… having one's own DNA become infinitely programmable is a pretty intense experience in and of itself." He said as a wave of Meta Ability Creation powers began to wash over Stephan and Thomas closed his eyes and concentrated on what he and his old pal wanted him to have. He pictured a man of infinite faces and forms, and ironically enough the image that came to mind as a visual representation was his own Elite Ten character… Mister-All-In-One. He could hear Stephan screaming as his every cells and DNA strand as altered and rewritten while also being bonded with every single physiology and a customizable feature as well.

"Grin and bear it mate; it'll be worth it in the end, I promise." He reassured him, talking the man through it and wincing as he bit down on his tongue so hard he drew blood.

Through the wave of energy, Stephan grit his own teeth so hard that he worried he'd draw blood. His body kept twitching and he felt very hot on the inside. As if his muscles were burning underneath his skin. He didn't know how but he could just FEEL every cell in his body twitch, stretch, compress, possibly every feeling he had a definition too until he ran out of words. "FUCK! THIS...IS THE WORST...PAIN!" But knowing what came out of it is what helped push him forward. Thankfully, his husband and son wouldn't have to go through this since he would oversee their transformations himself. He figured that turning into a Transcendent Genie and snapping his fingers would give them the kind of powers he had until his doubts faded at the thought of it being entirely possible. When the energy faded, he was on his hands and knees, sweat dripping from his face to the polished wood floor.

"Huff...huff...I...I think...I lived...somehow." He found the strength to wipe his forehead and looked to Thomas. "Couldn't you...have...made that a bit...instantaneous?"

Thomas chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm still kinda new to this whole power bestowal thing. It's not as easy to focus these vast powers in real life as you might expect, especially on such an infinitesimal scale… uh, no offense. In any case, there's that expression about no pain no gain right? Maybe this is testament to that or something. I'm still sorry you had to go through that though." He apologetically stated to Stephan with obvious remorse as he looked down at his feet. He had honestly just been so excited to give the poor bastard every power he ever dreamed of that he actually kinda… skipped that important step in any case.

Stephan slowly felt the burning in his body ebb away, making him crap to the coffee table and brace his elbows on it. He gave a big sigh and got rid of the rest of the sweat on his arm. "I hope...no one was around...to hear that. Or...see that crazy light show. Though...I don't _feel_ any different." He raised a hand to his face and made a fist. He then stood up and looked back both hands. "Hm... maybe I have to think about changing or something?" He wondered both to himself and to Thomas. "How did it feel when Yellow gave you your powers? Did it hurt?"

Thomas nodded; his eyes wide. "Oh, yeah… well, it was more terrifying than anything. Visual representation was of me soaring past every layer of reality and concept of infinity. It didn't so much hurt as it killed me through sheer terror a thousand times over. Though there was one moment where my mortal body literally… melted away! That fucking hurt like hell! Honestly, it's so hard to even begin to describe what I went through man." He said to him in a severe, cryptic tone.

"Yuck," Stephan said as he leaned his head back a bit, "yeah, melting sounds...pretty _painful_ I'd guess. Seems like my situation was very tame just now compared to that. But...I wanna test this out." Looking back to his hands he took a deep breath. "Okay, so...what did I say before? Bal Dragon?"

He wasn't trying to do anything in that instant yet that didn't stop his body to become enshrouded by yellow light and fire. He gasped and let out a short scream as the flames licked every inch of him for about a second yet feeling no pain. When it vanished he gasped with wide eyes and he looked around his living room. Nothing was on fire or burned away. The room seemed a little smaller though and looking to Thomas...did he get shorter? "W-What was THAT!?" His breathing hitched a little with he felt something...swishing behind him. Actually, it was attached to his lower back which he then turned to see an orange tail with a tuft of fur come slipping around so he could look at it. His mouth, or should I say, muzzle dropped when he looked at his body.

He was...large. Really large. 2 feet taller than his normal 6'0 stature making him 8'0. He had this spiky crimson hair, stark contrast to his cut black hair, graze the ceiling above him. His body was coated in orange and yellow scales while he wore a ton of armor. He looked down and saw the signature sword of the Dragon of the Sun sticking from his chest which had him blinked a few times. "How...how did I not SEE that?" He wondered to himself before he took in every aspect of his new body. He felt strong. No, not strong. _Powerful_. A burning heat like the sun was just bubbling up inside of him. He raised an arm and flexed admiring how his biceps pushed against the skin, feeling as hard as steel. Around his wrists were tufts of red fur and the same could be said for the red fur near his toe claws. He grunted and flexed, his armor bursting away and dissolving into flames as he admired himself to the fullest, even running a large hand over his washboard abs. He blinked and looked to Thomas once more.

"Dear God...I AM SO FUCKIN' _HOT!"_ He gave a grin, showing rows of sharp teeth that could rip metal apart. "IF YOU WERE INTERESTED IN MALES, I'D KISS YOU RIGHT NOW!" He hunched over and grinned laughing a bit. "THIS IS...I'M AN HONEST-TO-GOD _DRAGON_ RIGHT NOW!"

Thomas guffawed as he allowed Stephan to take it all in; knowing exactly how he felt right now and frankly he was probably the only other person currently on this planet who understood this level of elation. "I know what you mean, and gay or not I'm honestly genuinely flattered Stephan. Besides, I don't think a kiss on the cheek would hurt anything, and even if others tried to question our respective sexual orientations I say fuck em', let em' think whatever the hell they want." He chuckled in response, his dare-to-be-different and I-don't-care-what-anyone-thinks attitudes both shining through simultaneously.

Putting that tidbit of info away for just a tad later, Stephan would be jumping for joy if Bal wasn't so damn tall. He didn't want his head, and in turn, horns, punching through the ceiling to the next floor. So...he decided that he'd cover himself in light and transform into Bal's shorter, smaller, and chibier SD form. At this height, he was below Thomas' knees, possibly just reaching his shins. But hey...jumping space.

"YES~! YES, YES, YES, YES, YES! THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Stephan was bounding everywhere since he was able to now. Literally off of the walls, off of the couch, the table, anything that he felt wouldn't break by having a tiny dragon leaping from it. He used his tail to catch the ceiling fan before he let go and flipped onto Thomas' shoulders. "I AM SO GONNA DO EVERYTHING I ALWAYS WANTED TO DO! JAKEY IS GONNA FLIP AT SEEING ME!" He hugged Thomas's head tightly and smiled a whole bunch, no one believing if they walked in on this scene that this tiny dragon was a father to someone else. "THANKS A WHOLE BUNCH! LIKE, ALL THE THANKS THAT EXISTS!"

Thomas' smile grew warmer and wider. "My genuine pleasure Rey, trust me… just seeing you this happy is worth more than any monetary or material reward I could've gotten out of this. Especially since I can conjure an endless supply of both, but spreading true happiness and cheer in others… without manipulating their emotions; that takes a lot more than any superpower alone can achieve." He replied with a chuckle upon witnessing the bouncing fest akin to Tigger from Winnie the Pooh. Seriously, anyone who showed up right now would think they stepped into a real life cartoon, and he fucking loved every minute of it. He almost felt tempted to manipulate probability so Jakey came through the doors right now, but he wasn't about to spoil Rey's surprise for the man or their son.

Stephan grinned and scratched the back of his head, before his smile shrunk a little. He moved his head around to properly look at his friend. "So, uh...were you serious about what you said earlier? Like, is it REALLY okay if I'm allowed to kiss you for this?"

Thomas gave a chuckle and shrugged airily. "Sure thing man, just this once." He said in a laid-back tone, giving Rey the go ahead. "Just to be clear however, it won't change my sexual preference; there's only so much being a Supreme Omnidony can change ya' know? I'm still me, and I still prefer girls; not that you're not still one of my closest friends though." He smirked at him at this point.

Scratching his nose, the little dragon glanced away, blushing a tad. "I'm not gonna take it too far or anything. Shit, this is why I was honestly surprised when you said I could...but I _did_ say that I would if you allowed me, too. But if it _is_ okay….well…" Since he was already in his mini form and close to his face, Stephan gulped a tad. Jesus, what was he feeling so nervous about? Was it because a part of him found it weird to thank such a good friend, a _straight_ friend in such a manner? Must have had some sort of principle against going anywhere along those lines with buddies of his yet this wasn't going to be anything serious. Just a 'thank you' smooch. Hell, it'd even be on the cheek.

Steeling himself, the small dragon reached around, moved his head to Thomas' left cheek and placed the tip of his muzzle against the skin. _'Jesus...okay…'_ Stephan thought, steeling himself to get just a little more into it. He pressed his scaly lips a little deeper, closing his eyes slightly as his heightened sense of smell took in his friend's scent. He had no idea what becoming what Thomas was meant to minor things such as scent but in Stephan's opinion, the man smelled….pretty fantastic. Like a mix of your most favorite foods and/or scents ever and to Stephan, that was currently the many exotic fruits that his island home had. He unintentionally took a whiff of him once more before pulling his lips back, slowly coming out of his little daze before blushing once more.

"That...wasn't much, was it?" Bal-Stephan asked, giving a nervous smile.

Thomas chuckled, nodding his head and smiling at him reassuringly. "It was okay man, believe me… there was nothing wrong with that. I do appreciate that you seem to respect the fact that I'm straight though man" He promised, frankly finding it amusing how flustered Stephan was over a kiss that honestly didn't mean anything to either of them romantically speaking. He could understand why though.

He supposed the whiff Rey took of him would've been the slightest bit awkward if he wasn't already aware of how he smelled and if he actually had any concept of what was considered to be awkward or embarrassing whatsoever. As it was, he couldn't help but smirk some more. He supposed it was just him being comfortable in his own skin and being perfectly aware of what team he played for, but he honestly just didn't give a damn.

Just this once he'd let Stephan show a modicum of affection for him, especially since it was to thank him for bringing such a drastic and positive change into the man's life. Honestly, if their positions were reversed Thomas would want to thank him to somehow. Still, he appreciated how much Rey clearly respected the fact that he was straight. He frowned suddenly, remembering that he had an unconscious teenaged nephew unconscious back at his place who would doubtlessly have a shit ton of questions.

"Look man, I can't tell you how happy I am with how happy you are… but um, I've got a nephew back home with a shit ton of questions, and he isn't that much older than your son. Do you think we can… meet and greet each other properly at a later date? I've still got so much I plan to do also." Thomas requested, hating to break off from this scenario when it was so damn fun, but there was so much else he could do now and he was feeling a case of wanderlust seeping into every aspect of his being for the first time ever. There was more to see and do than can ever be seen and done out there… but Thomas planned to see as much of it as he could. But first, he needed to set some things in order here on Earth.

Bal-Stephan grumbled and let go of Thomas' head before leaping to the ground. He transformed back into Bal's adult body and looked down to face him, holding out his large orange fist for a fistbump. "If that's how it is then good luck...but thanks again. And if you're leaving the planet after this, you better make sure that you visit me off and on because it's easier for you to find me than the other way around."

Thomas grinned and rung the proffered bell Stephan was holding out for him. "Of course man, of course… I wouldn't just up and leave everyone here; not after everything I've been through here. Honestly, I'm not just going to shed my humanity now that I've become something more. But if I don't get the ball rolling with a visit to a Manga Pokémon Universe I'm seriously gonna go stir crazy. Besides, I've still got to thank AIBIB's Yellow properly for all of this as well… man, she sucked my cock earlier today mate, and fuck it was magical."

"HA!" Stephan exclaimed with a big grin, hand over his muzzle and he retracted his fist and got into a small chuckle fest. Of course, a blow job after becoming a god above them all. Why not? "Okay! Hahahehe! Okay. I'll let you have that one."

"Dude, sex with a Supreme Omnidony is the absolute shit above all else! God, now that I've had time to break it all in some, I wanna fuck her brains out so bloody bad right now! Best part is she would be all for it mate! Apparently the Grandmasters share everything with one another, including their lovers; it's the ultimate open haram to end all open harams! And I thought I was a closet perv before. I'm never gonna wanna stop fucking now!" Thomas responded with absolute, soul-crushing glee.

Stephan raised a clawed finger and scratched at his red hair. "Dude, I've ALWAYS been a bigger perv than you. You just now have the option to match it...in your own way, I mean. Seriously, now that I can be anyone or anything, I'm going to do everything I always wanted to do on this earth and in this universe before I go somewhere else. And who knows how long THAT is gonna take?" Stephan smirked. "Hey, if I'm giving my family the same powers I have and your nephew knows about your own, then maybe we should have them meet up. Make a next generation play date though are you going to give some form of power to your nephew?"

Thomas shrugged. "I dunno, I haven't really thought about it much yet; I was seriously considering just making him a Grandmaster as well but whatever he wants. I'm down for some play dates though; it may interest you to know that Eliot inherited his mother's bisexuality." He said to Rey with a playful smirk and a wink. There was only a three-year difference between them, and if it turned into something beyond friendship then Thomas was all for it. Time had a curious way of sweeping all prejudices aside… it was now at the point that same sex marriages were legal in every state in the US apart from Texas. That in itself was mightily impressive, though it was technically further in time than it ever was as well.

Stephan blinked before he grinned broadly. "Wow. Az is the exact same. Accidentally found him kissing one of his male friends when we went to go pick him up. It was on the cheek of course but still." The dragon nodded his head and kept grinning. "Hell, I'd hope they'd hook up too but if my own son grows to become too much of a looker...hehehe~"

Thomas chuckled. "You don't have to tell me man, Eliot's fucking gorgeous. I get exactly what you're saying." He smirked.

Stephan's eyes widened and he threw his hands down, looking at him. "Right!? Isn't that weird how that works out!? You grow yourself so that whoever you're raising sees you as a great role model...yet they begin to develop their sexuality and even looks and you can't help it!" Stephan crossed his large arms and closed his eyes. "And it's a whole different story with us now. We aren't human anymore but freaking godlike beings. We...honestly don't adhere to normal conceptions about these kinds of things anymore. We could father children who grow to be immortal as well and eventually, we could even bring them into our harems if they felt the same way we did towards them."

Thomas's eyes widened as a noticeable bulge protruded from his pants. "Oh, fuck, I'd give anything to have my wicked way with my own daughter… gives a whole new meaning to daddy's precious angel." He chortled in a perverse, depraved manner as he said this.

Stephan grinned as he opened his eyes, blushing a tad. He wasn't wearing clothes so he made sure to reign in his thoughts as to not let his boner be all out there for Thomas to see. It would definitely be...a bit of an embarrassment on his part if that were to happen. But once he left, he was gonna run wild with his thoughts as much as possible. Just the thought of an older version of his already cute son under his form, human or not…

"Ah, shit. Okay. You better leave before my dragon dick can't help itself and stay where it is." Stephan said with a deadpan expression, hands shooting to his crotch area so he could keep his pride to himself. "You go on...and talk to Eliot about this Supreme Omnidony thing while I think I'm going to jerk it a few times on the couch before waiting for Jakey to get home. Then we'll get to the real fun afterwards."

Thomas laughed so hard there were tears of mirth in his eyes once again. "I'm off like a herd of turtles; have fun dude!" He exclaimed, his laughter leaving a prolonged echo even after he had already vanished.

* * *

Jesus Christ IBIB almighty! I can't remember the last time I had such fucking fun! Apart from scaring the world's various military leaders shitless and ridding the world of the one true doomsday weapon it has… I also got to see my old buddy Stephan, or Rey as I obvious like to call him, again for the first time in years. The best part was I didn't have to save up a year's fortune or so anymore to go down and see him… I could just warp in and out however I please; provided of course that I gave him some form of notice beforehand.

While I lacked any concept of embarrassment or self-consciousness due to my autism and had little appreciation for modesty or decency all around; I also understood that he may have found it awkward had I decided to drop in unannounced while he was fucking Jakob's brains out. That sorta thing was almost always a guaranteed buzzkill for any couple. But that aside, I honestly just had so much I had the potential to do now, and while my instincts were screaming at me to get out there and see what other worlds the Trans Omni-Totalities had to offer me a part of me wondered whether I should do more for my indigenous Earth Prime first.

I shook my head at the internal conflict warring within, first order of business was getting my nephew sorted and my family set for life among other things. I also needed to thank Yellow IBIB and maybe talk to her about creating a cloned version of AIBIB's entire Pokemon roster for my own. I would make some modifications to certain Pokemon such as a certain member of the Froakie line you might all remember from my original Self-Insert story. Timbias was the starter Pokemon for any and all versions of myself who got powers; at least I liked to think so. One thing I knew, if such a partnership wasn't broken why fix it?

I love a lot of the starters and many such as Charizard and Incineroar learned moves I liked a lot better… but modifying a Greninja's move pool to whatever I liked was easy worth when you had powers like mine. Belly Drum was a move that could make any Pokemon who uses it as powerful as the most powerful Supreme Omnidonae… so I had to be careful when making my Pokemon using it due to the whole ' _light bulb powered by nuclear reactor_ ' scenario oversaturating their bodies with more energy than even they could safely handle. Apart from that and Anger Point though, my Pokemon could become as ridiculously beyond all concepts of omnipotence as I wanted them to be. I would say the sky was the limit, except that even that saying didn't do my current existence justice.

"This is absolutely fantastic! I can do anything now!" I roared with starstruck awe and childlike wonder as I neatly careened over the top of my apartment building's roof from the sidewalk down below… clearing the 4-story building in one bound and landing effortlessly on the roof with grace beyond that of the most elegant feline. A grin formed on my face as I commanded my body to go intangible and laughed with glee as I slowly sank into the rooms below through the roof. I had been living on the third floor for the past two decades, and I remained invisible to the naked eye as I bypassed the first two floors before floating above the third one. I then switched directions and started phasing through the walls instead of the roofs and floors.

"Damn, my timing couldn't have been any better… he must have just woken up and read my note." I stated out loud once I reached my room and discovered it was empty and the couch unoccupied. I could see he knocked over the contents of my coffee table and stumbled on the floor a couple of times while trying to make his way out of my room. He also forgot to lock the door on his way out, but thankfully nobody broke in.

I sat cooly on my toppled over couch cushion while waiting for the poor bastard to collect himself. I figured it was only a matter of time before he calmed down enough to regain some semblance of rationality, or he would rant and rave at the whole freaking city that his uncle was secretly a superpowered alien from another planet; whichever came first.

I couldn't help but chuckle; if it turns out my revelation was too much for him to handle I would modify his memory if need be. I would also ensure he didn't go around telling people needlessly… though I think he was rational enough to know that nobody sane would believe him. He was not a stupid kid by any stretch of the imagination, and I knew him well enough to know he would demand answers and explanations first and foremost the second he got his head back on straight. He wouldn't blab, of that I was certain.

As if on cue, my phone gave the all-too familiar texting ring, and I smirked when I read it. ' _Please tell me you're the one who got rid of all the nukes! My God Thomas, I'm still freaking out but I think I'm able to have a civilized conversation if you'll let me back in! No teleporting me there though, I'll make my way there myself if it's all the same to you_.' I smirked and waved my hand, deciding to troll the kid hardcore as he appeared right in the center of my living room with a surprised shout. I rendered the walls, windows, and doors completely imperturbable before the sound waves could carry out any further than a few inches from his mouth, and I wondered how he would react when he realized I could see the various soundwaves coming off of everything in every Existence.

"Goddammit Thomas, what did I just say?!" Eliot screamed at me as he held his chest and tried to steady his rapidly palpitating heart. I snickered, if he really thought I would actually adhere to that request then he didn't know me very well. What did he expect, for me to not be what and who I am, both now and as a mortal? If you're wondering why he calls me Thomas all the time instead of Uncle, I actually made that request of him a couple of years back when he first became a teenager.

To avoid any sorta cockiness with regards to formalities that many teenagers often go through, I decided I would just let the kid call me by my first name. Besides, being called Uncle Tom 24-7 got a little irritating long before he was old enough to call me it. My sister Beezy, AKA his adoptive mommy kinda wore it out when referring to me in the third person while babytalking him.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I must have just finished reading your text by time I activated my Meta-Teleportation powers." I smirked, and he scoffed as he adopted a contemplative expression and examined me from every angle he could think of.

"Damn, you got seriously buffed." He grumped in a dazed tone of voice, and I fought another of my maniacal grins upon seeing him trying to fight a smile of absolute glee. I could sense he was still in a state of shock, too shocked to start the never-ending round of 20 questions at least.

"Which Tier are you?" He finally asked the first question, and I eyed him with a ' _take a wild fucking guess_ ' look.

"You're fucking shitting me! You got the Supreme Omnidony tier right off the bat?! JESUS FUCK! THIS IS FUCKING INSANE ON EVERY POSSIBLE LEVEL!" Eliot shrieked excitedly like a kid hyped up after binge drinking 5 red bulls back to back, and I couldn't help but burst a gut laughing.

' _There it is, the inevitable transition from freak out to geek out_!' I internally exclaimed, watching him pace back and forth in my room with overstimulation and mind-fucked awe.

"Is this seriously happening Thomas?! Did I lose my mind?!" He asked me in an agonizingly hopeful voice; the same one I used when I pleaded with all of my heart and soul for this not to be some crazy lucid dream or me going insane.

"Not unless both we and Rey are crazy Eliot. Besides, have any of us ever been able to visualize shit like _this_ in our heads before?! I underwent the apotheosis Eliot, and I can honest-to-everything-holy tell you that no amount of drug-induced hallucinations, craziness, or lucid dreaming can even come close to what I experienced. This is real! Those relativistic eternities I spent experiencing those visual representations of my alterations… I came across levels and layers of reality that just defy any and all explanations; that are beyond every reference point imaginable by sentient beings.

Trust me, this is not a dream, a hallucination, or byproduct of an insane mind." I reassured him as Eliot quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Nobody knows they're not dreaming, not one of us, not ever, not for one single moment of our lives." He said, quoting one of my major crossover events that involved an Anti ZOF Master Darkrai enveloping my IB self and many others from the various UVs in a seemingly endless nightmare looped within endless nightmares. The fact that he was using my story self's quote was also well played, but I merely smirked at him.

"That was a statement made by a ZOF Master, one who's knowledge of such things is impressive but incomplete. I am a Supreme Omnidony now Eliot James Thomas Currie, and this is the irrefutable truth of the truest God you will probably ever know." I rebutted, and he stuck his tongue out at me as we both shared a laugh at the sheer absurdity and ridiculousness of this whole situation. It was funny how we both went from freaking out, to geeking out, to just straight up acceptance as my nephew took a seat beside my overturned couch cushion on the carpeted living room floor.

"This is absolutely mind boggling to imagine, let alone think about ever coming true? I watched you run us all the way to New York City in the blink of an eye; then you teleported me straight in front of you in your own living room when seconds before you were off literally deleting the world's supply of nukes from Reality itself. At this point, I'll believe anything you say. So, you're actually your IBIB counterpart then? You became the story version of yourself that you never ended up writing about?" Eliot asked me emphatically as I nodded slowly, making sure he had time to drink it all in as his eyes lit up.

"This is… everything you ever wanted Thomas; how could I be anything but happy for you? I just hope that while you're off doing whatever, who knows where, that you won't forget about your family here." Eliot whispered as his eyes filled with tears of bliss, tears I realized were for me as I brought him into a loving hug.

We both sat there and cried as our emotions overwhelmed us both… the sheer enormity of what was happening to me hitting us like an infinite megaton of bricks. Everything about this felt so right, everything I currently was and had the potential to do now, and sharing it here with one of the most precious people in the world to me was too big of a hit in the feels for me to handle all at once like this.

We pulled away after what might very well have been a relativistic eternity of just sitting there basking in our overwhelming feelings of awe, shock, and above all… excitement and bliss. The level of surrealism we felt outstripped the feeling one got from winning the lottery, or having a baby for the first time, and everything else in between and beyond. Nothing the humans had ever done before could compare to this feeling of absolute, fathomless elation both myself and now Rey and Eliot all felt.

"I would never forget my roots Eliot, not now and not ever… that I can promise you. I'll come and visit; hell once I'm good enough with this whole omnipresence deal I'll stick around here whilst traveling abroad at the same time. My options are literally limitless buddy, and I'm not about to forget about you, Rey, or anyone else I've grown to love in this life. Speaking of which, I visited Rey while you were passed out on the couch, and after I had gotten rid of the nukes." I paused as I gave him a moment to absorb all of this.

He cocked his head at me curiously. "Oh really, how's he and Jakey doing?" he asked me, and I smirked.

"They're doing wonderful, especially now that I gave Rey Omnifarious Shape Shifting powers and he'll be sure to share them with Jakey. They have an adoptive son not too much younger than you by the way; I can arrange for you to have Meta Teleportation powers so you can go anywhere in the world you want to. Hell, just say the word and I'll make you a fully-fledged Supreme Omnidony, it's up to you." I offered him.

Eliot's eyes widened to dinner plate proportions when the implications sunk in, and he suddenly realized I could give him the world and so much more besides. He took several long, agonizing, torturous moments to decide, and when he did he shook his head with a fond smile. "Nah, ZOF Grandmastery was always your dream, and I'm not about to make you share that with anyone who wouldn't appreciate it the way you obviously do. I would like the Meta Teleportation powers though, at normal omnipotent levels thank you very much, and maybe some eternal youth from the moment I hit 18-years of age so I can get as much out of life as I can. Honestly, just our indigenous Omega Omnisphere is more than enough for me to explore, and I honestly can't even fathom how anyone can explore that much even. I mean, I dunno… I might change my mind and go full on Grandmaster a few million years down the road or something, but at least this way I have the option. Once you're a ZOF Grandmaster already, it's kind of permanent if what I've read from your stories holds any sort of truth to them." He responded at last, and honestly… I was kind of relieved he didn't want to share all of my powers. Call me selfish but I wanted the Supreme Omnidonae status to be mine and mine alone, along with the Pokemon who would be with me every step of the way.

"It's a square deal buddy, I'm actually glad you and Rey both feel that way to be honest." I admitted with a sheepish chuckle, and Eliot nodded with a knowing grin on his face.

"I knew you would be glad actually, and honestly your version of broken is too broken for most people's tastes. Meta Teleportation is all I'll ever need and then some probably." He admitted with uproarious laughter.

"Yeah, that ability is fucking hax as shit, even I can recognize that." I responded. Remembering what Rey said this time about making it so the transformation doesn't hurt, I hit Eliot with a blast of endless amounts of Dark Matter and X Elements. I then arranged for it to give him the power of Infinite Quantum Entanglement not only to manipulate his own body over infinite distances but everyone and everything else in our entire Omega Omnisphere.

"You know, technically you'd be able to do shit like teleport Albedo's Ultimatrix onto your wrist from inside the TV itself, next time you watch the episodes with him in it. You could then remove the Master Control Lock once you have it, and gain many new forms of your own; maybe not enough to one-up Rey but certainly enough to get most jobs done. Ironically, I think it was Rey's Prime Counterpart who told mine about this idea, and I'm just passing it along thanks to my Supreme Omnidonae senses." I added informatively as Eliot shook his head at me.

"You know you sound crazy when you say shit like that, right?" He quipped, and I shrugged in an uncaring manner.

"You really just don't have any kinds of fucks to give about what anyone thinks about you, huh?" He added with a smile of respect in his eyes, and I laughed.

"The only people whose opinions should matter to us are the ones who actually take the time to love us as friends, family, and/or even in the romantic sense. Pay no heed to the many faceless strangers in your world Eliot, cuz they sure as hell pay you no mind either. Of course, being what I am I'm connected with every mind and thus that rule doesn't apply to me as much, but I digress." I advised him as he snorted, though I could tell he was taking my first words to heart at least.

"Even still, you'd likely place more value on the opinions of people you love and are more connected with, am I right?" Eliot pointed out.

"Ah, excellent point actually." I cheerily replied, and the two of us shared yet another chortle.

"So, this is it now huh?" He said as he looked down at himself and his body, wondering if his powers would activate now. Deciding to start out simple, he concentrated on the mental image of the fresh carton of chocolate milk that was sitting on the coffee table, imagining it moving from there to his waiting hand to hold it by the handle. He felt a shift in the air and a weight in his hand so rapidly and so unexpectedly that he almost dropped the 4-liter jug as his eyes popped open with shock.

Looking at me questioningly, I nodded in confirmation, making sure he understood I had nothing to do with the sudden displacement of the jug's prior occupation. "Damn!" He exclaimed as he held it in his hand, looking over at the coffee table that was too far away for me or him to reach in our current seated positions.

Without closing his eyes this time, Eliot willed the chocolate milk to teleport inside of my mini fridge, and sure enough it vanished once again with the slightest _pop_. Both our eyes widened in wonder as we exchanged a look. As one we both stood up and ran into the kitchen as fast as human legs could go.

I tore open the fridge with all due haste and sure enough a full 4-liter jug of chocolate milk was sitting in the fridge beside my almost empty one, and it definitely had not been in there when Yellow IBIB first visited. Both Eliot and I went absolutely apeshit at that moment as we held each other's hands and started jumping up and down together on the spot, slightly shaking the interior of the apartment due to our respective and equally impressive sizes.

"JESUS FUCK! THIS IS SO BEYOND AWESOME AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I ACTUALLY DID THAT, I REALLY, REALLY DID THAT!" Eliot screamed at me as though I wasn't already aware of this fact, not that that stopped me from responding just as loudly.

"I KNOW RIGHT?! THAT WAS LIT ON SO MANY DIFFERENT LEVELS! YOU LITERALLY DESTROYED THAT JUG OF COCOA MOO ON A SUBATOMIC LEVEL THEN COMPLETELY REASSEMBLED IT IN MY FRIDGE!" I shrieked like a banshee as Eliot's excitement grew to manic levels and things started rearranging themselves all over my entire apartment. Glasses, plates, and all manner of cutlery started rotating in the air above the kitchen, constantly teleporting a nanometer at a time from their prior position and faster than any human eye could process; giving the illusion of constant motion.

My bed in my bedroom suddenly found itself suspended on my bedroom roof, while my bedside table hung on the walls, and everything in my entire house just shifted through every possible place they could be put on, rearranged in every possible way before they all returned to their original locales. Eliot came down from his near-orgasmic high as he continuously watched the display in front of him with glassy eyes staring into infinity. Once he recovered he looked at me with a maniacal grin that was the spitting image of my own and disappeared somewhere… likely to go and break his powers in some more. I simply smiled and let him go; there was no sense in me sticking around either but I still needed a proficient way to cover my tracks while I disappeared for quite possibly months at a time.

Eliot, Rey, and the others could only cover for me so much without erasing their memories someway, and I wasn't sure I could master my omnipresence enough to split my focus between here and out there… at least not right away. I suppose I could create an almighty illusion in their minds and perceptions that I was there while also allowing that illusion to do whatever menial task or chore they required of me. I was thinking of something similar to the mist where my mother and sisters not only believed I was there, but whatever they needed to do would be done and they would think it was me that did it. I know, I know… it seemed like an underhanded tactic to sneak away, but I wasn't about to be stuck here doing every little favor they asked of me. That was worse than asking the President to fetch the newspaper; it just was not done.

"Okay, so mist-like mind warping it is." I said, and just like that a fog was cast over the minds of my family and anyone else mortal who knew me whether through them or otherwise. To anyone other than Rey, Eliot, or anyone they decided to trust with the truth; I was still just a mortal man who occasionally visited his family members to help out with holidays and birthdays and just to visit them. Anything that was feasible by my mortal self would be done for them, and my retired mother would be most pleasantly surprised to discover a winning ticket in her coat pocket the next time she went out somewhere. One that was for a grand prize of 75 million dollars.

My sisters would be equally as blessed, healthy, and happy with their lives no matter what they did, as would my Nanny who outlived her boyfriend Robert; she would be pleasantly surprised to discover she could speak to his spirit in any waking moment she desired, so long as she got up every morning and continued to live the best life she could lead. Robert would also be able to haunt her and alternate back and forth between being there for her and resting easy in the afterlife of his choosing.

For a clairvoyant like my Nanny that wouldn't even be strange phenomena, given all the times she encountered ghosts and spirits in the past. My Papa was passed on already sadly, but I arranged it so his afterlife was a good one. And with that all out of the way I think I covered everyone. I didn't exactly have many friends who stayed with me long term and my immediate family was pretty damn small. I also had no desire to share anything with my aunt, uncle, or cousins considering our less than desirable history with them.

I gave a sigh of relief as I felt my desire to leave this world and head straight for the Pokemon Manga Universe hit me more fiercely than ever, but first there was one more thing I had to do, and luckily I could feel her presence zeroing in on me as though sensing I wanted something from her. Then again, that was probably exactly what she sensed.

"You're growing into your powers remarkably well and fast considering it has only been a couple of hours." Yellow IBIB's soft, dove-like voice cooed at me as she materialized into my bedroom with me. I swallowed a lump that had formed in my throat as I took her avatar's appearance in, feeling my insatiable libido screaming at me to plow her to kingdom come, but I held it in check for now.

"Thanks for that, I guess I'm a natural born ZOF Grandmaster or something. This is what I was made to do, I can see that now Yellow." I professed to her, blushing when she threw me a dazzling smile that could've made gay men straight and straight women gay. Fuck, she was beautiful, and I always liked the small, busty, cute little blondes best out of all my various fetishes. There was just something about the sweet, seemingly naive and innocent types that got me more worked up than anything else.

"Natural born indeed; I take it you wish to discuss something with me before you venture out into the wider worlds beyond." She ventured, and I nodded.

"I wish to know if it would be alright for me to create a slightly modified version of AIBIB's Pokemon roster for my own?" I requested of her as politely and as sweetly as I could muster. Yellow laughed in a friendly manner, and didn't even hesitate before nodding.

"He already gave the okay; we both knew you would do that thanks to information provided by your future self. His Pokemon are aware of this and have accepted it; so you should have no trouble convincing any and all of them to join you once their original selves' memories carry over and what not." She informed me diligently. I gave a whoop of glee as I grabbed hold of her by either side of her waist and spun her into the air before bringing her into a loving hug, my heart set ablaze as I heard her delighted squeak in response to my picking her up. I suppose my future self failed to mention how I would react to that information.

She surprised me in turn when she nuzzled lovingly into the crook of my neck as I brought her into the hug, our faces and entire bodies flushed as we continued to remain locked in our fond and subtly passionate embrace. I could feel myself start to harden but willed it back once again; there was unending amounts of time for that later… right now I had shit I needed to go out and see and do.

' _Make love to me_ …' She whispered reverently inside my head, and suddenly my resolve crumbled as she crushed her full, rosy red lips against mine as I stumbled back in shock at the abruptness and forwardness of her affectionate display. I was going to do this with her later, I really was… but apparently she couldn't even wait that long. So, I simply shrugged and decided to cast away any and all restraint I had to the four winds as we fell backwards onto my formerly double bed mattress, which I expanded along with my room to accommodate us properly; so I made it a king-size memory foam mattress. Hey, I had the power to make any and all forms of reality my bitch, and I was going to use it.

Our hyper-enthusiastic kissing continued nonstop even as our feet dug into the now much softer mattress at the foot of the bed, and her hands roamed everywhere on my body from my broad chest to my abs, as she ran a hand underneath my shirt and traced my every individual muscle, skating her digits across the surface of my torso. She never broke contact with my lips while doing this, and I bit back a moan as she pinched my nipples daringly; surprised by the orgasmic jolt that simple bit of contact sent through my system. I knew males were technically erogenous in that area to, not to the extent that females were mind you but it definitely felt good to be played with there. What I experienced however was far more intensified than any nipple play I had engaged in back in the past.

Yellow smiled against my mouth as she alternated between licking, sucking, and nibbling my bottom lip, her tongue seeking entrance while she continued to kiss me and work those magical fingers of hers along my every muscle and nerve-ending in my entire upper body at the same time. I gasped when she flicked the nub of my nipple cheekily, and that was all the opening she needed before her sweeter-than-honey tongue met mine in a frenetic dance for dominance between two alphas of opposite genders.

I was forced back headfirst into my pillow as the force of our French kiss melded our bodies together, Yellow on top and me on the bottom. I was only just starting to recover when she brought my right hand up to her breast, and I suddenly realized she had made our clothes disappear into thin air while kissing me like there was no tomorrow; our impossibly warm bodies now having nothing between them, not even our own clothing. Being guided gently but firmly towards her well-endowed chest, she never broke contact with my lips but I got the message loud and clear.

' _Squeeze_.' She instructed me mentally, and I obliged as I palmed her right breast and she sandwiched us asymmetrically so that my hand wasn't caught between my body and her boob. This enabled me to squeeze her more effectively. I shuddered and gasped once more when she started grinding against my pelvis with hers in time with my fondling of her breast, the sudden wet, fleshy warmth I felt brushing up against my ever-hardening cock a clear indicator that we were stripped all the way down even past our underwear. In all honesty, I didn't feel the slightest bit exposed, and if some part of me did I was enjoying myself too damn much to care.

"Jesus IBIB fuck almighty; that feels… really, really GOOD!" I cried out as Yellow pulled her lips away from mine. Another quaking intake of air escaped us both as I pinched her nips, fondled her breast, and drew upon skills in the sack that I didn't even know I had as I brought my head up and kissed her again, our tongues melded once more as my cock ventured dangerously close to her folds with each gyration of her hips. It was a sweet but torturous form of stimulation, and both of us recognized this fact and decided as one to kick it up a notch.

In an uncharacteristically bold move, I flipped us over on the bed so that she was pinned underneath me and my arms and knees held me aloft right above her body, my 13-inch hard-on screaming at me to fuck her wanton cunt until the sun grew cold and the stars grew old. I looked down at her and saw nothing but lust and glazes of passion in her gorgeous golden eyes, and I saw my own look of pure, sinful want reflected back at me in her passion-crazed stare. We both wanted, nah, we needed this desperately. I needed this more than I ever thought I could require something in my entire existence; more than a man in a desert needed a cool, fresh, spring, or a lost sheep a shepherd boy.

Our eyes met and in those exact moments we both joined in body, mind, and spirit. Even if she wasn't my Primary ESIT Soulmate, I knew we were bonded forever more all the same the second we locked gazes. With that knowledge, I took aim with beyond surgical precision and let my body drop down on top of hers and skillfully sheathed my pornstar-sized rod all the way to base inside of her, eliciting a shriek of pure delight that could've been either mine or hers; probably both I'd imagine. I made sure I would hit her directly inside her tight vaginal walls, and that I would hit her hard and fast just like a Zenith Omnidony liked it. Fuck, she was so tight… impossibly tight; tighter than any human woman could ever be. I almost came right then and there, but I somehow managed to keep from doing so through sheer force of will. Even though I had an insatiable sexual appetite, I had just given my virginity to this Goddess above all others, and I wanted my very first time to be absolutely unforgettable.

The wet slapping sound of our bodies joining was akin to the sound that would have resulted from both currently existing Trans Omni-Totalities colliding for whatever reason, though of course the shockwave of our own merging was automatically and instinctively absorbed by our bodies long before any damage could be done. I cried in unquantifiable pleasure as we both started gyrating our hips together, our every thrust meeting halfway and creating more similar slapping sounds. My balls ached with an endless longing for release as they clapped against her as well, our screams falling on deaf, very human ears as I felt her muscles squeezing me in ways that I had never had my cock squeezed before.

"OOOOHHH, _FUCK_! HARDER, THOMAS, HARDER! YESSSSSS!" Yellow shrieked at me like a wanton whore, and I obliged as I started drilling into her with more strength and speed than any mortal woman could handle. Had I been fucking a human in those moments, I would have shattered their entire pelvises and likely every bone in their body just from the sheer force of my every thrust and gyration, but Yellow took everything I had and gave it back to me in spades, and fuck I could finally understand how Zenith Omnidonae could spend literally eternities screwing each other's brains out. It was one thing to imagine it and a whole different thing to experience it firsthand, and I had never felt such orgasmic pleasure in my entire life.

"HOLY… SHIT, YOU'RE SO FUCKING TIGHT! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED YELLOW?! FOR ME TO FUCK YOU SO HARD YOU CAN'T WALK STRAIGHT! SCREAM MY NAME, DO IT!" I roared while slamming into her at speeds that any IB version of the Chromo Speedster would've been envious of. Our bodies constantly absorbed and reabsorbed the impact and sheer g-force they generated, greatly amplifying our energy and rapture at the constant reuse of our indefatigable sexual prowess, and keeping the world from breaking in the process or even feeling the slightest tremor.

"OH FUCK… YES! I WANT YOU SO BAD! I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME LIKE I'M NOTHING MORE THAN A PAID WHORE! AHHHH, THOMAS!" She screamed back at me as some part of me was aware of the fact that I was grinning savagely like a feral animal upon hearing her say that. I lifted her up while still thrusting inside of her and held onto her from either side of her waist as I fucked her while standing up. Using what I'd seen in various lemon fanfictions and porn videos, I angled my cock so I was fucking slightly upwards inside of her instead of straight in and through.

This permitted me to nail her G-spot with every damn thrust going in and out. Yellow screamed as her fingernails dug into my shoulders so hard she actually drew a bit of blood even on my otherwise impervious body, and her legs wrapped around me so tight I couldn't move. Her pussy squeezed me like a vice and imploded her essence all over my dick, her ineffable climax causing her vaginal walls to collapse in on themselves as though the Trans Omni-Totalities themselves were transitioning into event horizons. It was as her vagina became an omnipotent singularity of tightness that my own end came to me.

My balls tightened in much the same manner as her pussy did mere nanoseconds before, and stars, galaxies, and even Omni-Totalities exploded in my vision countless times over as my dick and entire body convulsed heavily and I shot rope after endless rope of cum deep into her shamelessly unscrupulous womb. I saw an endless array of colors and exploding lights paint my all-seeing vision as my whole body shuddered; my dick felt orgasmic to the point of being fit to burst, and my every synapse in every one of my brains fired in some futile effort to properly process all of the pleasure my neurons were transmitting to them. My endless number of nerves tickled and literally writhed in pleasure underneath my skin like a series of dancing tendrils, and I was dead to everything around me as my ball sack emptied itself inside of her and she screamed my name at a decibel too great for even the best users of augmented hearing could detect.

To this day, I honestly couldn't tell you how long it took me to come down from my first ever orgasmic high of the Supreme Omnidony variety. Yellow and I were both panting from sheer content and fulfillment, and it was my remarkably instantaneous recovery and my still-hardened dick that jarred me back to my senses. My ball sack was already back to full, having replenished my unending supply of baby-making essence faster than even I could expend them. There was no refractory period, no need for pause or rest even as we both absolutely reveled in the post-orgasmic afterglow… there was just an insatiable sexual appetite and unending amounts of time for us to give one another pleasure again, and again, and again.

"FUCK THOMAS! Even this early on in your personal timeline you're an absolute God in bed, and I mean that most sincerely!" Yellow praised me with a full-body blush and a lecherous smile on her face, and I grew even more heated at the unexpected compliment… unable to manage to do anything more than smile at her thankfully for the positive review on my screwing skills.

"I wanna try something else…" I started once I regained the power of coherent speech, and Yellow nodded without any hesitation.

"ANYTHING, JUST GIVE ME MORE! _MORRRRRRRRRRRRE_!" She begged me with unrelenting desperation and sexual hunger. The fact she was so hellbent on fucking me as long and as many times as possible was much more flattering than I could ever say, and I could tell she meant it and wasn't just trying to humor me or butter me up for whatever reason. I've heard stories about some women who fake pleasure for the sake of their boyfriends' pride and obvious lack of skills… but clearly this was not such a situation if the way Yellow kept thrusting against me desperately in some attempt to get me to keep going was any indicator.

"Alright, since you asked so nicely!" I cooed at her with delight. The very prospect of having such absolute power over her was doing things to me that I couldn't even begin to describe to you, and I wasn't about to surrender that power and control anytime soon. A split second later, what was once my human form was now a bipedal, feline Legendary Pokemon I think you all know… even if it was a form never seen in anything canon before. Supreme Mewtwo X looked a bit like his Mega Evolution counterpart, but with some slight cosmetic and physical distinctions.

Two tails instead of one, an off-white and dark pink coloration instead of pale purple and dark purple, and slightly larger in build and musculature than the lean muscled form that his Mega Evolution sported, but not so much bigger that it hindered his speed in anyway. Other than that, he had the same seemingly endless elasticity and flexibility and sported a Psychic and Fighting-type nature much like his lesser but still heightened state of transformation. He also had a vastly superior move pool and in-battle ability compared to the X Mega form, but more of that later.

"Oh my!" Yellow breathlessly exclaimed as she took in my form, and I felt rather than saw her growing wet with insatiable desire as her eyes lustfully drunk in my Supreme Mewtwo transformation, my Supreme Omnidony-level Totem aura radiating off of me as I flexed my muscles in a showful, mock-cocky manner, effectively teasing her as she squirmed with unrepentant sexual frustration.

"You're getting off on this, aren't you? You want me to fuck you as a Mewtwo so badly don't you?!" I continued smirking in that slightly arrogant manner as I teased her; surprising myself with how naughty and showboaty I was being in this form. Honestly, I knew different forms could sometimes carry with them different or altered personalities that overlapped my own… but this was just too much fun.

"Yes… Holy fucking Christ IBIB… YES! PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD… STOP FUCKING TEASING ME THOMAS!" Yellow screamed at me as I grinned, and in one infinitely swift movement I had her lying on my bed as I prepared to take her in a doggystyle fashion. She was crouched on all fours and her sopping wet pussy was exposed to me in all of its glistening glory and throbbing with painful longing, a longing I realized was for my cock to fill her up all the way.

A savage smile split my face that would've terrified any sane human, showing razor sharp, carnivorous incisors and various other types of teeth as I towered over her form. I didn't waste anymore time, and grabbed her underneath, by both her d-cup breasts to hold her steady as my now 16-inch cock unsheathed itself and was hard as rock and hot as an oven set to grilling temperatures. Without any further preamble, I drove all 16-inches of my hardon into her all-too-eager snatch, somehow managing to get it all in there on the very first try.

Her vagina stretched to accommodate my now much more intrusive size, and I suddenly remembered her interior dimensions were likely expanded as mine were and would always be the perfect size with which to take me or any other man she fucked. Grinning even more fiercely at this realization, I pulled back out for less than the briefest of seconds before I drove right back in with reckless, unrelenting abandon as I gave a yowling caterwaul that fit my new form better than any human sound could and Yellow literally screamed so loud the world around us, the very fabric of reality shimmered and vibrated in response to her.

My brain began to cloud over with a lusty haze as I continued drilling her with animalistic rapture, my slightly bristly tongue lolling out of my mouth and drool collecting on the sides of my thin but supple catlike lips. Fuck she was so tight, and her vagina was warmer than any furnace, and wetter than my salivating mouth currently was.

' _FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUUUUUUUUCK! DON'T STOP, DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING STOP THOMAS!_ " Yellow shrieked at me telepathically, begging me not to stop as though her life depended on it. In these moments, the pleasure I gave her was her ultimate lifeline, and I had never been happier to be the center of someone's entire boundless inner world before.

' _HOLY SHIT YELLOW… YOU FEEL SO UNBELIEVABLY GOOD! GOD, SO HOT!_ ' I telepathed back to her while thrusting in and out of her wildly and like a rabid animal as my mouth frothed with foamy spit and my thrusts starting hitting her G-spot once again, eliciting more and more of her earth-rattling screams that damn near blew my balls off. My hands were roughly fondling her bouncing, jiggling jugs all the while as I did something in those moments that I hadn't even thought of doing in my human form. I leaned down over her back while still thrusting inside of her and grabbed her nape in my jaw, grazing her naked flesh with my razor-sharp teeth just hard enough to penetrate the skin but not enough to draw blood.

' _YES, OH MY GOD… YESSSSSSS! MARK ME, MAKE ME YOURS!_ ' Yellow thought wildly as our sacrosanct unity rode the very edge of sensation, where passion, pleasure, and pain all intersected. Our telepathic link allowed us both to feel what the other was feeling as an overlay on top of our own respective pleasures, thereby doubling the effect and literally ripping our orgasms from our bodies.

' _OH FUCK… I'M CUMMING_!' Yellow screamed as I only managed a nod in accord, her pussy clenching and imploding once again on my dick and slicking it even further with her ejaculation. My own orgasm followed immediately after, and I had never come so hard in my life. My butthole and prostate gland clenched in time with my balls, and my penis followed suit a split-second afterwards as it exploded inside her.

There wasn't any sort of visual representation this time around, only us locked away together in a blissful oblivion, better than anything we'd ever experienced together before. Imagine the most intense orgasm you've ever had, then multiply that feeling by some innumerable value or amount; then imagine that pleasure continuing for literally hours. That's the closest you could come to even beginning to describe how I felt in those moments, and I was engulfed in an endlessly vast ocean of lust and sexual pleasure and energy. Rope after rope of hot, sticky seed erupted from my manhood with the equivalent pressure of a firehose; filling her with my spunk as my teeth sank into her nape just deep enough for a drop of ZOF-Grandmaster ichor to eek out, and I lapped up it's beyond heavenly taste with my tongue as I fell to my knees with my dick sheathed inside her while we both rode out the sensations wracking our bodies. Yellow panted uncontrollably as she leaned down further on her arms and her butt stuck into the air more obviously… clearly fucked completely out of her head.

It took us literally several relativistic eternities to recover from that orgasmic high, and when I did I saw Yellow turning around to face me with my rod still inside her as our joined nether regions leaked an excess of our combined cum. When she sat forward again she was leaning backwards with her hands on the mattress behind her to support her weight, and the look in her eyes as she held my gaze was positively heart melting. I saw a mix of both lust and love in those molten golden peepers, and I was absolutely entranced as we both drank each other in with unquenchable thirst.

' _THAT. WAS. AMAZING THOMAS! ABSOLUTELY INDESCRIBABLE! THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH!_ ' She exclaimed to me with eternal gratitude, unable to manage saying it aloud due to her current state and settling for telepathing it to me instead. I smiled adoringly at her as I reveled in the afterglow, my entire being relishing it for all it was worth as I realized she was my first fuck. She was the woman who took my virginity, and regardless of who else may have lurked in my future she would always be the first woman I ever truly loved. I tried my best not to shed tears of joy as I brought her into a loving, firm embrace.

' _Please Yellow, the pleasure was absolutely all mine_.' I whispered back to her, the telepathic way in which we communicated feeling more private and more intimate to me than speaking aloud, at least in those moments.

We both shared a chuckle at how emotional we were both being, and I grinned in a bestial manner befitting my current form as I stood up, her standing along with me as we reluctantly separated from one another. Better to do it now than risk getting swept away in our lust for infinite amounts of time.

"Thank you again Thomas… seriously, if you think this is going to be the last time we do this together then you're sorely mistaken. You still have to meet mine and AIBIB's younger selves in the future, so you can show my past self a good time then as well. Not to mention this futuristic version of me isn't done with your younger, less experienced self yet either." Yellow giggled as I shook my head.

"it's funny, our timelines converged in a non-linear fashion… my younger self and your older self, and then my older self and your younger self later on in my timeline. It's just funny how we're like River Song and Doctor Who with how we're meeting each other out of order. I'm sure the circle will correct or otherwise complete itself at some point or another though." I grinned in response, and with that out of the way and our sexual appetites curbed for the time being, Yellow walked over and brought me into one final, soul searing kiss that I felt all the way down in my toes. I have to admit, I was much more comfortable in my Mewtwo body than I expected to be, and the changes in personality as well as my own sexual energies and fetishes… that would be something to seriously consider in any future romp I got into with another Goddess. A part of me even got off on the idea of fucking various women while in different forms.

Yellow drew away as a line of drool connected our mouths; pulling away with a shy, close-eyed smile on her full lips and fully fleshed face, neck, and chest. I was absolutely enamored and in love with this woman, and I didn't care who knew it at this point. "Thank you for the absolutely wonderful time Thomas; we will be doing this again, either in my future, your past, or vice versa… I can promise you that." She assured me as I nodded with a savage grin, content to stay in my Supreme Mewtwo X form a little bit longer. I knew from writing my stories that Zenith Omnidonae were equally comfortable in pretty much any and all skins and infinitely open-minded, but it was insane how natural this felt for me.

"Thank you as well Yellow… I've honestly never cum so fucking hard in my life and as many times as you want to do this in the past or future; I can promise you I'll be there no matter what." I said to her with a insatiably horny grin that looked absolutely terrifying on the supremely supped up Mewtwo's face. Yet at the same time, Yellow also found the grin highly erotic, and couldn't help but sigh in a lovestruck manner. Yep, she'd had it bad for Thomas for centuries now, almost as bad as she had it for her own primary ESIT bond mate. One thing she would rank Thomas on over her soul mate was his superior skills in the sack… he definitely has Supreme Omnidonae fucking down to a bloody art form, especially in the future when he's had time to refine his technique some more. It was no wonder all of the female Grandmasters ended up fucking him at least once or became part of his ever-expanding harem; he was without a doubt the most popular of all their kind… not that she was inclined to tell him that yet, wouldn't want him getting a swelled head when he was still young and naive enough as a Supreme Omnidony to do so. Still, it was definitely something to look forward to.

"Just say my name anytime you get an itch you can't scratch alright? I'll be happy to fuck you anytime, day or night, in any and even multiple worlds at once." Yellow reassured me as I grinned toothily. That was a pretty enticing offer; she was basically saying she was free for me to make a booty call to whenever the urge hit me… that was a damn good deal!

"Will do, so I take it I'm all good now to go and explore some other worlds. I mean, my Pokemon roster will be loosely on your primary mate's so I hope that's okay with them." I replied, and Yellow smiled and laughed.

"It will be, trust me okay? We've already known what you were planning to do for a long time now, and we even know that you'll create another Trans Omni-Totality and another IBIB version of me as one of your first chosen mates. I can't even begin to tell you the number of times you and her have engaged me in a threesome; two Yellows and one of you, yours giving you a rimjob while I suck you off on the front end." She whispered back to me in a lewd manner as she literally moaned out loud at the thought. My body shuddered as my once flagging erection came springing back up to attention, and I mock-glared at her with my intense violet, Mewtwo eyes.

"Get the hell out of here before I decide to ravage you again like the wanton whore you are!" I growled at her in a sound very similar to a Bengal Tiger. She smirked at me and blew me a kiss in a teasing manner before sticking her tongue inside her cheek to give the illusion that it was bloated with a swelling cock. I shot a blast of psychic energy at her, which she swatted aside before disappearing with uproarious laughter. I hated that she got me worked up like that again, and without giving me some more relief to go with it… that woman was a surprisingly vicious tease when she wanted to be.

I gave a loud snort of amusement before I reverted back to my human state and snapped my fingers. Instantly, my room was back to the cramped little hovel that it once was, and I quietly wondered how long it would be before I slept in my single person's mattress again. And that was assuming I was even capable of sleep at all anymore.

I shrugged, deciding to worry about such trivialities later as I got to work… I prepared to manifest my new abilities for what would likely be one of the biggest feats of my entire career; the creation of a brand new Trans-Omni-Omniverse- thus making the former duo into a trio-. At the same time, I concentrated my powers on making a near identical Pokemon roster to the one AIBIB prized… albeit with some slight modifications for certain members. I somehow managed to conjure the image of an infinitely diverse pantheon of Supreme Omnidony-tier Pokemon within a pocket sized Vast Verse as Rey so ' _eloquently_ ' put it.

I then imagined the one and only access point to that pocketed Vast Verse being an Astral Gem around my neck… imagining an infinitely spacious world fitting inside of a tiny gemstone, I repressed a grin as the very gem in question suddenly dangled off my throat, and a Planck instant later I could feel the collective presence of an endless army of all-powerful Pokemon tying itself to my own existence forever more. My infinite mindscape was suddenly unendingly bombarded with the thoughts, presences, and feelings of mass confusion, hysteria, and the occasional radiance of aplomb from the more composed individuals… and the headache that followed took less than a microsecond to dissipate as I immediately adapted to the situation. Right around the same time, most of the Pokemon had stopped being confused as they recognized the situation for what it was due to their many conversations with their original selves' Trainer regarding exactly this situation.

I was momentarily distracted from my creation of the third Vast Verse as the sweet, melodious voice of a familiar golden Mew sounded in my head. ' _Are you our new Trainer; the one Ash talked about_?' she questioned me like the insatiably curious cat she was, the image of her head tilting inside my mind too cute for to resist as I fought my carnal urges in order to answer her.

' _Yes I am Mafalda IBIB… it's very nice to meet you all. My name is Thomas Currie IBIB; the Supreme Omnidony version of your original Trainer's story's author on my Earth Prime_.' I said with a fond smile, still reeling from the fact that I was able to introduce myself in such a manner and not have people look at me like I was crazy. Oh, this was going to be a whopper… I could tell that instantly.

' _Mafalda_.' She repeated, testing the new name with a click of her tongue as she nodded with a smile of approval. ' _Mmhmm, I like it… from now on everyone shall call me Mafalda IBIB. Ooh, Mafalda is a name that means to be a strong and mighty warrior; I really, really like that. Thank you for naming me Master… our original Trainer never did that_.' She cooed with pure, innocent delight, circling around in the air excitedly while shouting whoops of glee. I gushed with maximum fondness at her childlike exuberance and how easy to please she was.

' _And I give you all my word to do my absolute damndest to name all of you; even if that many original names don't exist and I have to repeat some a few times you'll have distinct markers and identities unique to you and you alone_.' I promised all of my Pokemon at once as they gave a collective cheer at hearing this, and I could sense I had won over a few of the more hesitant souls in the Pocket Vast Verse with my kind words.

' _And we will all do our very best to support you, through thick and thin, in sickness and health, and all of that sappy, romantic crap_.' The newly christened Mafalda said to me with a teasing smirk and a saucy wink as I blushed. Clearly she knew of my enormous attraction to her species if the way she was batting her eyelids at me flirtatiously was anything to go by.

She seemed to speak for all of them and I had to resist the urge to cry tears of joy again at how easy they were making this for me. I didn't expect it to always go down this easily for me all the time, but AIBIB had obviously spoken to them a great deal about me; likely venerating and vaunting me excessively in the process of doing so.

' _I'm so beyond happy that you all feel that way_.' I whispered to them in a hushed tone of gratitude, my emotions and personal ESIT energy signature legit glowing as those same positive emotions went into powering my creation of my Vast Verse. Dammit Stephan, now you've got me calling it that to.

A croaky yet disciplined sounding voice echoed inside my head, and the visual image of a jaw-droppingly tall Greninja seared itself in my mind's all-seeing eyes forever more. ' _We have heard many tales of your heroic eggresses to come, and I would be most honored to fight alongside someone with such potential and a destiny as grand as yours TIBIB_.' He admitted, kneeling much like a knight in eternal service of his king, or a student ninja in reverent awe of his sensei. Jesus IBIB dammit, if I wasn't tearing up before I sure was now. The feels hit me real hard right then and there, and a part of me wondered if I was worth all of this lavish devotion these amazing, wonderful, irreplaceable, and magnificent creatures were so charitably bestowing unto me.

' _The honor is mine… Timbias IBIB_.' I managed to respond despite my emotions doing everything they could to choke me up… naming him as his IBIB counterpart right then and there and rendering him the most powerful Timbias and perhaps most powerful Greninja ever born in both… soon to be all three Trans-Omni-Totalities. Timbias nodded in glad acceptance of my response and he, Mafalda, and all of my Pokemon disappeared to the back of my mind to give me some privacy to not only collect myself, but also to focus on pouring my newfound strength and emotional connections into my latest and quite possibly my second greatest creation next up to my Pokemon themselves.

 _Author's Notes: And… that was all she wrote folks, or he wrote technically in my case since I'm most definitely a dude, lol. Damn, I can't tell you how pleased I am with how this turned out, and here's a massive shoutout to Dimension Distorter AKA Stephan Stedmire for his infinitely indispensable efforts and contributions to this chapter. Without his help this collaboration scene between us would not have been possible, and I thank him profusely every day for he has been a true Godsend to me these past three-years._

 _If you haven't read his story 'Second Chosen', I vigorously recommend that you do so… it's a great read and his story offers a much simpler and easier-to-read view of the Multiverse and/or Omniversal theory than mine tend to. Now, one more thing to say before I go… read, rate, and review people. Come on, show us some love lol. And as always, don't bother with flames cuz they will be ignored and laughed at to no end. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year folks. Omniarch is signing off now._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Notes: Howdidilydodaday guys and gals; the Omniarch is back with another chapter of Thomas IBIB for you all to enjoy, or not… hahahaha. Honestly, I can't tell you how wonderfully ecstatic I am about this story right now, and it's only going to get better as I continue updating it; I can promise you all that. As always, feel free to keep dropping me those reviews, but do bear in mind that negative or hateful comments will be ignored or deleted and the authors dropping them blocked in most cases. Keep comments polite and civil please people; if you haven't got anything nice to say then don't say anything at all. Now, that all aside, I bid you all welcome to my crazy, messed up world; so feel free to press onward if you have the courage to do so. ;)_

 _Dimension Distorter: As always, your reviews never fail to bring a big ass smile to my face mate. It's always wonderful to read what you think, and I'm so glad our collaboration on the last chapter has tickled your fancy in such a way. I'm looking forward to writing how TIBIB's Pokémon see him as compared to their OT as well, and it'll be an interesting change in dynamic that's for sure._

 _Phenomenal Flair: Always good to hear from ya man and as always your reviews are always so nice and over the top; I love it. I will try and keep from saying Jesus's name in vain too much, but also remember that I put that little foreshadowing Easter egg in there for a purpose. ;) Now, don't go spoiling the others cuz I plan for that to be really big down the road lol. Have a good one mate._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from my OCs, Self-Inserts, and my various God tiers. Nor do I profit from these stories whatsoever._

Thomas IBIB- ZOF Grandmaster of All Things  
Book 1: Omnipresent Legacies

Chapter 3: Pokémon Manga Universe

I've always believed that everything good and bad we do has a sort of domino effect on the world and people around us. We don't really think about how our actions affect change on a grander scale, and most of us don't dare to believe we can even effectively change the world around us in such a way. But we do, every single day we change the world just by making whatever selfish or unselfish choices we desire.

Humans are capable of influencing the entire world, by our actions, our words, and even our inaction; in ways too big for us to even imagine. The sum total of those individual actions; can move mountains… fucking _mountains_ people! It's the ultimate ' _pay it forward_ ' concept, and I'm not just referring to Karma. It's the principle of infinite consequence at work in all of our lives. It's always expanding, creating positive and negative sums on an infinite basis. So, people are affecting change on a global scale every single day without even realizing it, and I have always found that so unbelievable and incredible. Just the idea that one person can in fact make all the difference in the world; even just with every day, simple, human choices.

So imagine how I must feel, being able to do the same now but to actually make a positive influence in the endless Totalities of Existence. Most people's influence don't typically reach beyond their respective worlds but mine will, and just knowing that is making me feel all giddy inside. Even more giddiness-inducing was what I was about to do. I was going to make the third ever Trans-Omni-Omniverse to exist, and it excited me to no end. I'm sure some of you are probably wondering what in the hell that means and why it's so significant, well patience my friends… for all will be made clear in time.

Now, I had just left my Earth behind, and I left it to my friends Stephan, Jakob, and their son Azrael as well as my 15-year-old nephew Elliot James Thomas Currie. I wasn't too worried about checking in on them anytime soon; because no matter the changes they brought about to the planet they could only be good ones, and I had full confidence that my world was in good hands. Nevertheless, I would be checking in from time to time to make sure they didn't massively screw things up on an Omega Omnispherical scale; not that I couldn't fix any such screw-ups in a heartbeat, but Stephan never particularly took to the physics involved in manipulating the Omega Omnisphere.

I was currently floating in the void beyond both the first and second Trans-Omni-Totalities; the level of nothingness all around beyond anything mortal minds and even most ZOF-enhanced reference frames could ever imagine. Frankly, I won't bother you all with the details; because whether you picture an endless white space or something else none of you are that far off the mark. There was literally nothing here; no light, dark, up, down, no life, no time, no abstract concepts or forces of things like infinity or nothingness… it was just a vast expanse of nothingness beyond all other forms of nothing.

And it was out here that I planned to create a brand new set of everything. My Astral Gem was securely strung around my neck and my Pokémon were all anticipating what I would do next from within the infinite pocket dimension contained within the crystal-clear gemstone. I had been formulating plans within plans for this for my entire life; just on the off chance that I was ever chosen for this absolute honor. I even developed strategies on how to ultimately defeat the common enemy of all the ZOF Grandmasters; the Entity known as Zeneptron IBIB, or just ZIBIB for short. I had waited my entire life to be a part of something like this, and despite the imminent, future threat to our survival that ZIBIB posed, I was determined to see where this new lifestyle of mine lead.

I closed my eyes- or whatever qualified as eyes or a three-dimensional body in this dead space- and concentrated my new and awesome powers, summoning unimaginable strength from within that not even the mightiest of ZOF Masters could hope to match. I could feel my Pokémon's anticipation all building as they watched my actions from within their pocket space; able to see everything I saw and sense everything I sensed, albeit to a slightly lesser degree.

To be frank, I knew things about the ZOF and the Supreme Omnidonae that were quite dangerous in the wrong hands- thanks to my knowledge as a story writer which was further augmented by my newfound Godhood- so for now I would keep my cards close to my chest until a time came when it was most opportune for me to play my hand. It wasn't that I wanted to keep secrets from my Pokémon for no good reason- and frankly I would never keep anything from them unless it was crucial that I do so for time being, and I would always open up about said secret when it was time for me to do so- but for the sake of catching the enemy off balance, the less who knew all that I did the better for now. My Pokémon would probably sense I was keeping something from them anyways; I was a lousy liar and always wore my heart on my sleeve. That's good though in my opinion; I am honestly really glad that I am not a deceitful person, and I would only keep secrets for the benefit of others and never only for myself.

With that in mind, I summoned a huge amount of power; infinitesimal compared to the full sum of my power but more than enough to create the prime version of the Omni-Omniverse. Every Supreme Omnidony knows that laying the foundations was the first and most important step, and so far the ZOF Energy has always been the foundational structure of any and all Omni-Totality. The other foundation that had to be laid was always the ESIT, or whatever qualified as the supreme unifying nexus or force between every sentient being in an Omni-Omniverse; my point is, it was important to lay these foundations first and foremost. Since the blueprints for the ZOF Realm and the ESIT already both existed; I just needed to replicate them… though I would be making a few tweaks to this first Omni-Omniverse that had never been done before.

My all-seeing eyes zeroed in on the results of my creation powers; watching with awe and wonder as an infinitely vast space vortex comprised entirely of multicolored lightning appeared where originally there had been nothing. I mean, reading or writing about shit like this was one thing, but actually seeing it was another matter entirely. I've already technically seen stuff like this upon undergoing my Apotheosis, but I didn't really have time to take it all in and appreciate it; now I did, and it looked absolutely lovely. My first ever creation of a ZOF Realm and Omni-Omniversal Reality, and it was just wonderful.

Now, for those of you who are no doubt lost on all of this; allow me to enlighten you. An Omni-Omniverse is a colossal reality; an ultra-cluster of Totalities of existence known as Omega Omnispheres. Omega Omnispheres are supposedly the largest thing forever conceptualized or imagined by any mind, and are by definition absolutely all-encompassing regardless of the reference frame. But this isn't actually true; because what the Supreme Omnidonae do, and the ZOF as well to a lesser degree… is create endless hierarchies of infinity and omnipotence, omniscience, and all that junk. We play around with the concept so much that we basically established ourselves as the Sovereign God Tier, and every other seemingly almighty being has to play by our rules; regardless of whether they know they are doing so or not, and regardless of any omnipotence paradoxes that may exist.

Thus began the golden rule of ZOF Master, that there is always a bigger infinity or greater power. This rule applies to the Omega Omnisphere concept, and even the Supreme Omnidonae to a certain extent. In the case of the Supreme Omnidonae however, we're about as close to establishing an absolute infinity as you can get. So, when I say Trans-Omni-Totality; that is in fact an infinite cluster of Omni-Omniverses and one only Supreme Omnidonae and the very mightiest ZOF Masters can traverse or exist outside of.

So, if you can remain open-minded enough to accept this irrationality; then you will at least partially understand the significance of what I've just accomplished here. Even if you don't however, just stick around; this story hasn't even begun to take off yet, and I've only just gotten started.

I grinned like a maniac as my currently lifeless and primal version of the Omni-Totality continued to crackle and snap due to the massive lightning storm. It was at this point that I decided to leave it lifeless like this save for myself and my Pokémon… all of whom were confused by this point.

' _Aren't you going to create the first ZOF Masters like AIB and ZIB? That's what our previous Trainer does; although, sometimes the ZOF just does it by itself, now that I think about it_.' Timbias questioned me curiously, the Greninja evidently not sure what my plan was as I sent him a mental headshake.

' _Nope, we won't be creating any IB counterparts in this Omni-Omniverse Timbias; nor will we be letting the ZOF Realm do so either_.' I answered him mysteriously, only furthering his confusion as he wondered what I was up to.

' _Then why_ …' He paused when I answered his unasked question before he could finish it.

' _Because, first of all… we'll be the only life forms inhabiting this particular Omni-Omniverse, and we will use it as our base of operations. Second of all, with no ZOF Masters created in this reality; all of the IB Titles are up for grabs and I'm planning on having Mafalda claim ALL of them_!' I exclaimed as the first part of my plan unfolded, and I smirked when pandemonium ensued.

' _Wait… WHAT?! Why would you do something like that, and why me?! It doesn't make any sense; Grandmasters don't benefit from ZOF IB Titles Thomas_!' Mafalda the golden Mew stammered in a confused tone, while my other Pokémon displayed a collective mixture of shock, bewilderment, and just all around chaos as I snickered.

' _They do benefit from them actually, and I'm choosing you because why not? You're a Mew, and this will benefit you a lot more than it would most of my other Pokémon_." I explained to her, making her do that thing where she tilts her head curiously at me inside of our joined mindscapes. Did I mention that I love it when a Mew does that? They're honestly just so cute; even when they're four-feet-tall with fur colored a metallic gold like this one was.

' _How, I mean, how will this benefit me, or any Supreme Omnidony for that matter_?' She continued questioning me with her adorable face scrunched up slightly in confusion.

' _Patience my dear; all will be made clear eventually_.' I tutted her playfully, laughing when she pouted at me adorably.

' _Hey, none of that pouting; it doesn't suit you. Now, show me that beautiful smile Mafalda_.' I told her charmingly, and my heart melted when I caught her looking away pointedly in order to hide her blush, though she was smiling as well… just like I hoped she would. Evidently, the barrier between separate species didn't stop me from flirting with the catlike Pokémon, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Adopting a less teasing and charming expression altogether; I projected my voice throughout my entire shared mindscape so that every one of my Pokémon would hear me.

' _Understand something you guys; this may not seem all-important in the grand scheme of things, but what I am having Mafalda do here today may potentially and drastically change the outcome of the war, if I am correct about my hypothesis of course. This is all part of a bigger plan on my part you guys, and many parts of said plan may not all add up first, but it will make sense in the end. Can you all trust me enough to stop prying me for further Intel, at least for the time being_?' I imploring inquired, hoping I wasn't asking too much of all of them too soon, but pleasantly surprised when I got a massive, collective seal of approval from all of my Pokémon.

' _We trust you; our original Trainer told us some things about you, and we've all heard whispers about you as well. If you truly believe that this will have some kind of massive altering effect on the war efforts; then I will claim all of those IB titles right now_.' Mafalda whispered to me with resolution, and I beamed at her as well as all of my Pokémon; hoping that one day I'd be able to repay such unconditional kindness and trust on their parts. I felt my eyes watering as I was overcome by my emotions, and quickly brushed them away before anyone could see; I had friends and family in my mortal life of course, but never ones who would've supported me in such a life as this one, not like what these amazing creatures were doing.

It's not that Stephan didn't understand me, and he was one of the most like-minded individuals I've ever had the pleasure of meeting, but he also just didn't fully understand or appreciate all that being a Zenith or Supreme Omnidony entailed. That was fine of course, and we always agreed to disagree on certain points, but this was the first time I'd met someone who would support my new life wholly and with unwavering loyalty and determination. There were just aspects of this existence that most mortals couldn't understand or appreciate, but I'm glad to know I wasn't alone in this journey of mine.

I smiled when Mafalda appeared outside of my mindscape and in the flesh, in a non-pocketed reality for the first time. She threw me a quick smile and a wink that had me blushing this time, and saw the storm continuing to grow and expand as an entire Omni-Omniverse grew from it; albeit a barren and lifeless one. She looked to me expectantly, and I gave her an encouraging nod; aware of the fact that she knew what to do thanks to her previous Trainer as she closed her eyes and began to incite a few words.

"By the power invested by the ZOF, and by my strength as a Supreme Omnidony-tier member of my species; I hereby claim every IB Title in this entire Omni-Omniverse and with it the power of Omni IB and the full force of the ZOF itself in its entirety, in the name of peace and protecting the greater realities beyond from all that seek to destroy them. So shall it be written, and so mote it be; I hereby declare myself as Mafalda Omni IB alongside my current IBIB title." She chanted in the Source Dialect; my abilities allowing me to understand every word as her chant began to have the desired effect. There was a split second where her golden body sparked and crackled with lightning of various colors, but it was gone immediately afterwards, and Mafalda looked towards me with a questioning glance, unaware of the power she had just attained.

I was impressed that she knew what to say and what language to speak it in; AIBIB must have taught her all of this in case there was ever a need for his Pokémon to do shit like that. Of course, the words of that chant weren't an exact science, and so long as one covered what it is they wanted the ZOF to do for them it didn't matter what sort of chant they used. But in my honest opinion, Mafalda did a pretty awesome job for her first time claiming an IB Title.

"Is that it? I don't feel any different? Though, there was a moment where my body felt like it was subjected to a static shock." She asked me, her voice spoken aloud now that she was outside here with me, and her small mouth moving in time with every word she spoke. It was quite remarkable that every Pokémon AIBIB had could more or less speak every language, but I put that thought on hold for now as I formed a response.

"And you probably won't for a very long time, but mark my words Mafalda; this will be a huge boon to us further down the road." I promised her, and she nodded at me with a dazzling smile that was 100 percent faithful and trusting. I couldn't help but feel I had yet to properly earn that trust, and I would work very hard to ensure I kept it at all costs.

"Okay, so… is that it then? Do you want me to return, or can I stay outside for a while?" She asked me in a flippant tone, and something told me she didn't really care what answer I gave her. I had to resist the urge to chuckle; leave it to a Mew to not have a care in the world… she was happy as long as she had somewhere to play and someone to play with; hell, in many cases a Mew was happy so long as there was a good fuck around whenever they got the inevitable itch they couldn't scratch on their own.

Anyone who said Mews were the epitome of childhood innocence and didn't require love like everyone else had another thing coming; as the progenitor of every Pokémon species they were basically the ultimate Noah's Ark of the Pokémon Universe, and were equally compatible with every species if need be. They were also equally comfortable in any skin and were instinctually aware of every species' unique needs and sexual preferences, as well as completely unbiased towards any sort of sexual kinds. Frankly, they were the ultimate in terms of mating and making love.

"You can stay outside if you want; I'd like to get the opportunity to get to know each and every one of you better." I whispered back to her in response, and she grinned at me in a surprisingly lewd way; evidently completely aware of what I'd been thinking about regarding her species earlier.

"Sounds like fun, and I've always loved watching how a Trans-Omni-Omniverse is formed; I didn't get to see the first one made when our original Trainer created it, since he created it way before our time and before he met us. But I did get to see the second one made, and it was absolutely breathtaking to witness." Mafalda gasped in ceaseless, childlike wonder as I nodded understandingly.

"To be honest, I'm a little bit nervous Mafalda; I've never had the power to do anything even remotely close to this before, and though it's a bit silly I'm worried I'll screw something up. I mean, I got the first part of it right I suppose, but you ever just feel apprehensive about something new for no real good reason?" I asked her, and Mafalda nodded understandingly as her tail twitched slightly with excitement; evidently finding our conversation rather stimulating.

"Oh, I understand alright; it was exactly how I and a great many other Pokémon felt when Ash first came to us and proposed the idea of joining him as Supreme Omnidonae. But you know something, I don't regret a single moment; I cherish all we've accomplished with him as our Trainer, and I have every confidence you'll go just as far, maybe even further." She sagely advised me as I looked down at my feet, feeling sheepish at the unexpected praise.

"Thanks." I simply said.

"No problem." She chirped happily, a dazzling smile on her face as she wrapped her tail around my waist in a sort of embrace, lending me strength and support as I steeled myself and my resolve and prepared to create the rest of everything. Now that I had created the first Vast Verse of my Trans-Omni-Totality; I was ready to spawn its endless rebirth cycle and set up the prime version as a sort of base for our operations… though it was unlikely it would see much use due to my omnipresent-self manifesting in various locations throughout my creation. I closed my eyes and concentrated my powers on what I wished it do, and watched as unlimited colors and massive bursts of lightning exploded in my all-seeing vision.

The many-worlds-theory was perhaps the best possible explanation for why the Pokémon universe transitioned from its roots and First Generation battling mechanics to what it is today in the Prime Worlds. Things such as Gen 1 Mewtwo being the most overpowered Pokémon in history thanks to his use of the move Amnesia; which back then was a buff to both Special Stats and not just defense, since the distinction between Special attack and defense hadn't been established yet. Of course, there were many other changes that the games brought about, and only so many of those changes could be attributed to having been undiscovered in the Pokémon universe until precisely that moment; so how much was left?

Once one eliminated the process of new discoveries as a possible explanation; what else could explain how Mewtwo went from being the one true universally powerful Pokémon to what it is today even with Mega Evolution? The additions of new types and battling mechanics in the Pokémon games are easily passed off as the games simply evolving over time, but what about the real life versions of those worlds? Were these worlds in a constant state of flux and able to have their realities altered at the drop of a hat to fit the new ass-load of information, or was it more of an alternate world scenario? Was it possible that worlds with gen 1 rules and mechanics still existed out there somewhere? One would have to be pretty narrow-minded to dismiss the existence of such worlds completely out of hand. And our story here starts in the Pokémon Manga Universe; back when gen 1 rules and mechanics were still commonplace.

The Kanto Region was where it all started for a great many Trainers, and Pallet Town itself was a place of humble beginnings for many great future Pokémon Masters. Upon reaching the appropriate age; Trainers were permitted to obtain a starter Pokémon from the leading authority on Pokémon, Professor Oak. The moment they chose a starter, they were ready to head out into the wider world and go on a journey to collect the gym badges and partake in the Pokémon League challenge.

A Pokémon League Champion was what every Trainer worth his or her salt aspired to be, but there were those that aimed for even loftier heights still. One such Trainer was Red, and even when he attained the title of Pokémon Champion he still wasn't satisfied and always pushed himself and his team to new heights. Unfortunately, Red vanished without a trace over a month ago after accepting a letter of challenge, and Professor Oak's laboratory was currently in a state of panic.

"Red was defeated… _Unbelievable_!' A female voice gasped inside Oak's study; the voice belonging to a pretty, orange-haired girl with green eyes. The Gym Leader of Cerulean City, Misty, looked as flabbergasted as Oak felt, and for good reason. This was the first time anyone came along who had beaten Red as badly as he was beaten; especially at his current level of power.

Oak nodded in affirmation, his arms folded across his chest. "That's the only explanation. That's why Pika came back here alone, and why Red was nowhere to be seen." He rationalized, even while he inwardly felt the urge to panic. Still, he was old enough to know that level heads saved lives, and he wasn't about to lose his own head and cost somebody else their own in a much less figurative manner.

He stood up and moved to his dialing phone, ready to start handing out instructions. "Time is against us! I'll start calling people about this. Misty, please contact the other Gym Leaders." He requested. Misty gave a firm nod before ending the video chat; leaving Oak to start gathering allies to help find Red. He was unaware of the fact that he left the door to his study open, and didn't notice the Doduo-riding Cowboy coming inside the building right away. It was when he heard the door squeaking open that he turned around to see who had come in; his senses already on high alert in case whoever took Red came here to finish the job with Pika as well.

Who he saw come in was one of the stranger things he'd seen in his time and that was saying something. A young boy with blonde hair and golden eyes was standing in the doorway on the back of a Doduo. The boy wore a large straw hat on top of his head and a youthful look about him. Oak guessed the boy was little older than 10-years-old based on how short he was, and locked eyes with him as the boy leaned forward on his Doduo further to inspect the aged Professor as well. The boy's eyes closed and he flashed Oak an Anime-smile.

"Hi there!" He exclaimed with childish delight, his voice soft and high pitched.

"…? Who are you…?" Oak questioned the boy in vacant tone, not expecting this turn-of-events as the boy didn't answer. Instead, he jumped off the back of the Doduo with practiced ease and walked further into the room, examining every corner of Oak's study as though he were looking for something, or someone. What happened next threw the aged Professor for a loop, and after directing questions at the unnamed boy which bared him no answers, and challenging the fascinating stranger to a battle; Oak followed the boy to Red's house and found his Pokedex just sitting there on the counter. Going out on a limb, the esteemed Professor of Pokémon decided to trust the child based upon the fact that Pika trusted him. He convinced himself he must have imagined the boy healing Pika's injuries as they walked off together, and hoped for the best as they vanished beyond the borders of Pallet Town.

What Oak and even the blonde haired 'boy' couldn't have known was that they would be receiving some extra, unexpected help. And the person who helped them would be quite literally out of this world. Had the leading authority on Pokémon foreseen what awaited the child beyond Pallet Town; he might've been even more hesitant to let him and Pika begin their journey together. But for all his intelligence he was still a human being, and foreknowledge was not among his capabilities.

Bringing Pika along for the tough road ahead and treading their way through Route 1 to Viridian Forest; Yellow was an 11-year-old with quite a few surprises in store for anyone who might come looking for Pika. For one thing, her straw hat concealed her pony-tail; allowing her to masquerade as a boy. Secondly, and this was even more important still; she was no ordinary girl. She couldn't explain it, but she had been able to understand all Pokémon's feelings as long as she could remember. And she could even heal their injuries as efficiently as any Pokémon Center. The one disadvantage of this gift was it took a lot out of her, and she needed to rest afterwards in order to recover.

She had returned her Duduo, Dodosk, for now. She wanted to give the poor flightless bird some much deserved rest after having him cart her around all the way from Viridian to Pallet Town. Even when she was tired herself she always made the extra effort to put her Pokémon first; because that was what Red had taught her… to always treat Pokémon with love and respect.

She was already feeling weary after healing Pika back at Oak's lab, and would need a power-nap soon, but she shook it off for now and pressed onward. She would feel more at home resting underneath the safety of the tress in Viridian Forest anyways. She trudged thoughtlessly around the tall grass; paying no mind to the Rattata and Pidgey that gamboled in the knee-high grassy fields. Pika was right on her heels, though his ears were drooped to indicate his sadness.

"Don't worry Pika; we'll find him." Yellow said reassuringly; hating to see such a wonderful Pokémon look so sad. He perked up at Yellow's words, albeit only slightly. Yellow could only agree; she was worried about Red as well and wanted to find him just as much as Pika did. She had to believe that he was alive; if she gave up hope now she would go crazy just from the thought that he was truly gone. She had only met him twice; once during the infamous Dratini incident and the second following his battle with Giovanni in the Viridian Gym, but she had formed an attachment to him. He was the first friend she ever truly had outside of her uncle; who was the only family she knew. She didn't know who her parents were, and would've done anything for any friends she made simply because she appreciated having them so much. Red was the first of these friends, and she would go to hell and back to rescue him.

The sound of flapping wings much too big to be any Pidgey interrupted her and Pika's respective thought trains, and Yellow craned her head skyward to see what appeared to be a massive Pidgeot; though there was something distinctly different about it compared to the select few wild ones she'd seen. It was longer, sleeker, and its wingspan was much greater. Its feathers were tipped with various colors while the ambient color of its body was bright white; giving it the distinct appearance of a massive white bird trimmed with rainbow edging. As if all that wasn't enough, but this magnificent, beautiful creature was big enough to easily carry two people, and there was a man sat comfortably on its back like they flew on this Pidgeot every day.

"Hey, you two wouldn't happen to be interested in a lift to wherever you're going would ya? Aetos Dios IBIB here can easily carry two. Isn't that right you Sesame Street-worthy big bird?!" The man offered to them from above; reaching around the Pidgeot's thick neck to stroke his chin, earning a coo of delight from the bird. Yellow and Pika could only look at the bird in stunned silence; unable to properly make out the man riding him due to the sun silhouetting him with its light, blinding them both as they tried to glance up at him.

"Who are you?!" Yellow all but demanded, not trusting in the man's conveniently timed arrival for a minute as the strange Pidgeot swooped down lower to the ground in front of them, and the man jumped off. The Pidgeot was engulfed in a strange, multicolored light before it suddenly resembled a regular Pidgeot again; causing Yellow and Pika to gawk at it with slacken jaws as the man promptly returned him for now and turned to face the two equally gobsmacked individuals.

Yellow recovered from her stupor just enough to get her first good look at the man without the setting sun obscuring his features, and she felt herself intimidated by his sheer size and stature. He had to be at least 2 meters tall, most likely taller; with broad shoulders, lean but firm musculature, and a physical maturity that suggested he was at least 20-years-old and a grown adult. His face was strangely ethereal and timeless, and his eyes were a warm shade of amber like melted caramel. She watched him clutch his Pidgeot's Pokeball in his right hand for just a moment before he shrunk it down, and then it was just gone; if she didn't know any better she'd swear it vanished into thin air. The disguised girl and Pikachu could almost instantly tell there was more to this man than met the eye, and they didn't trust him one bit.

"Who are you?!" She reiterated firmly, not allowing her initial apprehension towards this man or her own hatred for fighting to stop her from doing whatever it took to protect Pika; especially if this stranger constituted some type of threat to their wellbeing.

He chuckled jovially, and not in an unfriendly manner, but Yellow kept her guard up regardless when he replied. "Call me Thomas, or Tom. Nice to meet ya kid."

Yellow huffed as Pika stood at the ready beside her; ready to strike at a moment's notice. He didn't get any sort of PTSD flashbacks of this man so he didn't think he had anything to do with Red's disappearance as of yet, but that didn't mean he wasn't somehow dangerous. Besides, Pika's memory of Red's disappearance was fuzzy at best; completely nonexistent at worst. He wasn't about to take any unnecessary risks if he could avoid doing so.

"Um… I think we're happy walking if it's all the same to you." Yellow said, not sure why he was offering her and Pika a ride on his Pidgeot but not wanting to chance it in the skies where she couldn't properly defend herself.

"I ain't gonna kidnap you or pilfer your Pokémon kid; seriously, it's a bit unnatural for a child your age to be so cynical, especially in the world of Pokémon. Then again, perhaps this has more to do with the recent disappearance of the Pokémon League Champion." He mused aloud while stroking his chin in a thoughtful manner. Yellow and Pika both narrowed their eyes at him in suspicion; alarms going off in their heads as they both wondered how this man could've possibly already known about Red's disappearance. Seeing their dubious expressions, he chuckled in amusement and locked gazes with Yellow. He had an all-knowing look on his face that made her shudder inwardly for some reason.

"I know more than either of you can possibly comprehend, but I can promise you both I'm also one of the good guys. I swooped in on this place because I wanted to offer my help to find and rescue Red." He quickly explained in a placating tone, one that neither Yellow nor Pika responded positively to as of yet.

"And we're supposed to just believe you; to take you for your word at face value?! Yeah right…" Yellow scoffed mistrustfully; refusing to believe him. Thomas's own eyebrow arched at this.

"Why would you even want to help us; you don't even know Red, do you?" She added questioningly, in a disbelieving tone as Thomas smirked teasingly at her.

"Because it's fun, do I need a reason?" He said flippantly, as though they were discussing the matter over drinks. Yellow's eyes narrowed even further still as she watched his every movement and her senses remained on highest alert.

"People always have a reason for the nice things they do." Was her terse reply, and it was at this point that his own eyes narrowed slightly.

"And what may I ask did Red do for you exactly? Ask me what my angle is and paint my motives however you wish, but I'm not the only one keeping secrets here ' _Miss_ ' Amarillo." He stated while glancing directly at her hat which she knew concealed her pony tail underneath. He ignored her stunned gasp of shock and dismay; instead choosing to walk ahead of her and Pika in the same general direction they were heading without saying another word.

Yellow turned to look down at Pika, who looked as flabbergasted as she felt. "Um… what just happened?" She asked the yellow mouse, who looked back at her with question marks appearing above his head as he moved his head in a shrug-like fashion. Questions without answers were tumbling around inside of their heads; a hurricane of thoughts bombarding their senses as Yellow realized the one person who could answer these questions was walking ahead of them that very moment.

"Hey, hang on a minute; wait up!" She called ahead of her as she took off after the enigmatic man called Thomas; Pika at her heels as she played catchup to a man much bigger than her and who could cover far more ground with each stride. This turn-of-events caught her so off balance that she couldn't even think straight, but she was hell bent on getting some answers like who this guy thought he was and what he hoped to gain from all of this. Most of all though; she needed to know what his place in all of this was, because one thing was for sure and that was his timing and arrival here were no accident. So she hurried after him as fast her legs could carry her, and Pika followed her in hot pursuit.

XXXXX

My hasty gait took me through the grassy terrain of Route 1; which was certainly much larger in real life than it was in the video games. Hell, even the Anime Series only showed snippets of how big things like the cities and routes would be in a more realistic setting. I just loved the fact that this world wasn't some sort of visual representation like it was in the games; where each building in every city counted as 100 in actuality. This was a real-life version of the world I'd always dreamed of visiting, and I couldn't get enough of it.

Add to that the fact that I created this world along with infinite others; my powers enabling me to create a whole new Trans-Omni-Totality. This would not go unnoticed by any of the Grandmasters or the Omni IB ZOF Masters; not by a long shot, but that was a risk I was prepared to take. Nothing starts until someone takes action, and I wasn't going to be able to ignite real change in this war just sitting by and watching ZIBIB consolidate all of the supremacy in existence under his thrall. Inaction wasn't going to get me or my Pokémon anywhere; I had to go on the offensive and build up my own legion, and it all started right here and right now.

Meeting Yellow and Pika for the first time was simply mind-numbing; though it also went about the exact way I imagined it would, and Yellow's initial hostility and mistrust made it hard for me to properly enjoy the fact that I was actually speaking to a real-life Dexholder. Given that I was also a man on a mission properly savoring this moment was a bit out of the question even before one factored in Yellow's cynicism.

If you guys thought I was angry or frustrated with the 11-year-old girl however; that wasn't the case at all. She had every right to question my motives and my place in all of this, especially considering the suddenness with which I had swooped in on her and Pika. But while I understood her obvious concerns and greatly respected her as a person; there was more important business to take care of first.

I couldn't deny that it came as a pleasant surprise to me how much ass she could kick despite being such a gentle, sweet little girl. I always favored her over the other Dexholders for just that reason alone. It just goes to show that misjudging the power of the small could be a big mistake; in Pokémon battles and in life itself.

I also had to admit that flying in on my first ever flesh-and-blood Pidgeot- especially in his Supreme Evolution form- was beyond what even my almighty lexicon could put into words.

I mean sure, I was more than capable of flying to Yellow and Pika on my own, but obviously doing so would lead to more questions than what they already had for me. Even in the world of Pokémon, humans who could fly on their own without the aid of Pokémon were not a common occurrence, and I'd rather keep the truth about my Godhood a secret for as long as possible. So, flying on the Kanto-native Flying-type seemed like the way to go for now, and it was an experience I would always treasure.

' _How strange… Ash IBIB wouldn't have gone quite that far to maintain the illusion of his mortality in the eyes of the mortals_." My newly nicknamed Pidgeot remarked; Aetos Dios IBIB, or Zeus's Eagle, was the perfect nickname for him in my honest opinion. True to what I said before, I was determined to nickname as many of my Pokémon as I could, and my Pidgeot was no exception.

' _I'm not Ash IBIB Aetos; you can trust me on that much at least. Now, whether or not you guys consider that a good thing is entirely up to you_.' I answered him.

"Hold on… will you please just wait a minute?!" I heard Yellow breathlessly gasp from somewhere behind me, interrupting my internal conversation with my Pidgeot as her and Pika finally managed to catch up to me. I stopped my fast trek through the remainder of Route 1, and grinned when I saw the real-life Viridian City up close and personal for the first time. Being in the world of Pokémon right now- for real and not in some video game- was the most amazing experience I could ever remember having. I knew in these moments that I would never truly get over this, and the novelty would never completely wear off. I mean, this was so unbelievably huge! How could anyone in my position ever take something like this for granted?!

"Gotta keep up there shorty, or you're going to wind up eating my dust." I teased in a gentle tone; trying to reassure her I wasn't dangerous, or at least I wasn't dangerous to her or Pika. Yellow stood bent over for a moment with her hands on her knees to support herself; having had to push herself to her limit simply because my every stride was three times the size of hers.

"Easy for you to say when you're ten-feet-tall! You didn't answer any of my questions by the way!" She shouted up at me once she recovered her breath and her wits.

"Sure I did… you asked me who I was and I told you; even gave you my real name and not an alias." I reminded her. Yellow opened her mouth quickly to form a retort, but quickly closed it up again when she realized I was technically right.

"That was like, the least important question of all and you damn well know it!" She said through gritted teeth, and I was once again surprised by how mature and intelligent this world's children were. Then again, when you lived in a world alongside creatures with absolutely busted abilities, and evil psychopaths aimed to use those creatures for less-than-noble purposes; perhaps it had an accelerated effect on a person's growth and emotional maturation.

Pika was standing at her feet, poised for combat in the event that I attacked them and with cheeks sparking threateningly. I sighed when I realized they weren't going to let this go until they got at least some answers from me. "Alright then, feel free to ask me questions and I may or may not answer them on a need-to-know basis only. Anything I think you don't need to know about me just yet, I will not answer; sound fair to you?" I explained my conditions, and Yellow took a moment to consider my terms before nodding and firing her first question. The both of us stood on the outskirts of Viridian City now, so our conversation was not at risk of being overheard unless someone went really out of their way. Also, my senses told me there wasn't anyone in the vicinity anyways; so it's not like we'd be eavesdropped upon in any case.

"Do you know Red, and if so… how do you know him?" Yellow asked.

"I don't know him personally, but I know of him; let's just say his reputation precedes him and leave it at that." I vaguely responded, my answer resulting in her pouting at me adorably.

"How did you know I was a girl, or that my name is Yellow; because I heard you call me Amarillo, which is Yellow in French?" She decided to try the next obvious question.

"Need to know basis only." Was all I said, and Yellow sighed; clenching her fists by her sides as she tried to stay calm.

"Why are you helping us?" She asked me in a desperate tone, and I smiled genuinely at her; this was a question I would be able to answer properly.

"Because I wanted to help you guys; I know you may think I have some ulterior motive but I really just want to help you reunite with your friend. Also, I honestly just have nothing better to do with my ongoing Pokémon journey at the moment; I figured why the hell not?" I replied, and Yellow looked up and met my gaze; searching my eyes for any sign of deceit or lies. She must've seen how open I was and the fact that I wore my heart on my sleeve, because she finally nodded and smiled in satisfaction.

"Alright, I've decided I'm going to trust you for now, but know this… both Pika and I will be watching you very closely. So, if you pull a fast one; you better hope it kills us. I don't like fighting, it makes me sad, but I will do whatever I have to in order to help save Red and protect Pika. So, you're absolutely certain there's nothing you get out of this then?" She urged me as I gave her a mysterious smile.

"It's not what I can get out of it, but what you can possibly give me in return for helping you. Just keep in mind that I don't intend to force you to pay me back in any way whatsoever, and the choice to do so or not is entirely your own, but there will be something you can do for me further down the road. If and when you're ready to know what that something is, I will be happy to tell you, but not today. I would never demand anything more from anyone than they would be willing to do for me, but if you can find the ability to give me the thing I want in return in the future; just know you would be paying me back countless times over and I would be forever indebted to you." I explained to her with open, naked honesty that didn't betray any specific details as of yet. Yellow looked surprised by my honest admission, and nodded with a smile.

"I guess that's fair enough; as long as you don't ask for too much in return or for something completely sick and wrong then I guess I can try and hear you out. So, are you going to travel with us then?" Yellow replied, and I sensed she was trying to be subtle while basically asking me what I planned to do from here on out.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Like I said, I have little else to do with my time as of yet, and a rescue mission sounded right up my alley. It's not that I'm doing this for the glory or for some reward, and I would probably turn anyone trying to reward me down anyways; I just want to do something useful for someone else and not be a self-serving bigot who cares only for power as a Trainer." I replied as Yellow nodded and Pika looked between us with an unsure glance, evidently still not on board with trusting me just yet.

"So, Viridian Forest then?" I reiterated while indicating the road behind me with my thumb. Yellow nodded in affirmation, and I could sense she was still uneasy about all of this. I could also feel that she realized she could use the help and was mildly intrigued by my Pidgeot and his transformation. I wasn't at all concerned with keeping secrets with regards to Supreme Evolution, Z-Moves, or any of the other modern battling mechanics and move sets. I was honestly looking forward to seeing how this Gen 1 universe reacted upon seeing moves they'd never seen before. Hell, these people had no concept of abilities like Simple or Contrary; nor did they know even a quarter of all the moves that existed currently.

This could present a great many fun opportunities, and if I played my cards right here I may have even been able to make a future ally out of Yellow in the wars to come. I know she hated fighting, but despite finding it sad she was still prepared to do whatever it took to protect the world. That was an important quality to have when partaking in a war on the Supreme Omnidonae scale.

ZIBIB and his Anti ZOF Masters were probably already mobilizing, and my recent Apotheosis wasn't likely to escape his notice for long. He was bound to come after me and anyone I grew an attachment to when he learned of my existence, and I wanted to be as ready for him as I could when he did. Yellow may have been right that I had goals outside of helping her find Red, but they were far from the self-serving variety that many others with hidden agendas typically had. Hopefully, it would be a long while before I had to explain to her everything I was and what I planned to do here, but even I knew I couldn't put that conversation off forever.

 _A couple of days later… in Viridian Forest_

The intense afternoon heat of the Kanto Region in summer time made Yellow very grateful for her wide-brimmed, sunhat in all honesty. She wasn't exactly the proper skin tone for this kind of weather and would more than likely burn up under the intense glare of the midsummer sun. Viridian Forest however, provided ample amounts of shade from underneath the safety of the trees; letting just enough light in so that the forest floor wasn't dark. With each passing day she grew more appreciative of this new choice of attire, and thanked Blue from the bottom of her heart as she drunk in the scenery provided by her favorite forest.

There were various, freshwater streams running through the woodland as well; so taking a cool dip was always a bonus if one wasn't afraid of the various Water-type Pokémon swimming beneath the drink. It was an ideal fishing spot, as Yellow quickly learned under the guidance and wisdom of her uncle. So, with that in mind; she cast a line and decided to catch up on some much needed sleep, which she had barely gotten due to anxiety over her and Pika's unexpected companion.

Thomas had thankfully, respectfully kept his silence and distance; which helped her in sorting things out regarding his timely arrival and subsequent insistence on joining her and Red's electrifying companion. Everything about him was an enigmatic puzzle to her; from his motives to how he knew what he knew; even his Pokémon roster was a mystery to her other than that brief glance she got of his unique Pidgeot the other day, along with the transformation it had.

From what she had observed, he seemed to take everything around him in with a sense of newness and awe she found astonishing; given that he mentioned something about being a decent Trainer she figured he'd be more of a veteran on the field. But if anything, he acted like an overexcited 7-year-old hyped up on caffeine and sugar. Another thing she witnessed was his complete inability to ever sit still, and his never-ending supply of hyper-active, manic energy. He had this look about him that indicated there was too much for him to see and do, and thus sleep and other bare necessities were too time-consuming for him to indulge in. How he managed to function at all boggled Yellow's mind.

He was never, not doing something to occupy either his mind, body, or both; hell, she would see him staying up into all hours of the night before she finally fell asleep. He was quiet though, for the most part, and usually kept to himself unless she asked for him specifically, which wasn't often. Just this morning, he had said something about going for a walk to take in the scenery and she had merely shrugged it off. She didn't know what to make of him; he wasn't even inclined to train his Pokémon, so she couldn't even get a glimpse of his team.

Yellow wanted to enjoy herself; this was the first time she had the chance to be away from Thomas in the last several days, and while he was nothing but polite and considerate she needed time alone to figure him out. There were things about him that downright unnerved her; like the fact that he'd somehow seen right through her disguise and known her name.

The first part at least was semi plausible- especially if she was lousy at being a boy- but how could he have possibly known who she was? It just didn't make any sense. She was pretty sure she hadn't met him before, and a man of his sheer size and stature would be pretty hard to forget if she was being honest. So how could he have known about her? The idea that he could've been her real birth father had been almost immediately vetoed; something in her gut told her that wasn't the case. But then, what could it have been? She honestly couldn't say. At the end of the day; she realized he was right… she was keeping secrets to and had no right to question him. Still, the fact that he seemed to know at least some of her secrets and she didn't know any of his bothered her immensely. She would've very much liked it if they were on a more even playing field.

"Wahhhhhhh!" She suddenly yawned audibly while holding her hand in front of her mouth. "Ahhhh, I'm so tired." She added while holding onto her fishing rod. She felt a slight tug on it and her excitement mounted slightly. "Hmm, something's there?" She questioned aloud to herself, seeing Pika trot off to run and play out of the corner of her eye.

"Don't wander off too far, Pika." She called after him, seeing him brush off her concerns but also giving her a nod before he disappeared; leaving her alone to her thoughts. Her breath caught in her throat when her fishing rod began pulling much harder to and fro in the water and she started implementing everything her uncle taught her. Whatever direction the fish Pokémon pulled in, Yellow pulled the other way, reeling it in steadily but not too hard or fast since she didn't want to risk snagging or breaking the line. Finally she reeled it high enough that the Pokémon broke the surface of the water, and Yellow was rewarded with a decent catch.

"Hey, a Seaking!" She cried in excitement, getting ready as the Water-type remained above the surface, evidently annoyed at having a human try and catch it. Yellow grew giddy with excitement as she attached a Pokeball to the end of her fishing line, and used her psychic powers to maneuver it in such a way that it could fly right at her hopefully first Water-type Pokémon.

"Go Pokeball!" Yellow cheerfully declared as the fish Pokémon disappeared in a beam of red light and the ball sucked it inside and snapped shut; attempting to contain the creature as Yellow waited on baited breath. The Pokeball shook back and forth as Yellow held it up over the surface by reeling it in closer. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on the disguised blonde girl's side as the Pokeball burst open with a loud crack, and the Seaking dove back into the water and out of sight without any pause.

"Aw…" Yellow pouted with disappointment, sad to see her catch of the day disappear back below the surface as she stared unblinkingly at the water where it once was with a sad expression; trying to will it back somehow but failing miserably. She bounced back quickly however and grew a big smile.

"Oh well… I shouldn't have thought I'd catch it without a fight! Haha!" Yellow giggled sheepishly; sweat-dropping slightly as she tossed her line back out and waited for another fish to bite.

"You can say that again…" A voice remarked from behind her as Yellow gave a startled yelp and fell over backwards with fright; her heart hammering in her chest as Thomas made his way over to her from somewhere deeper in the woods. Where he had been until just now was anyone's guess.

"Don't sneak up on me like that Thomas! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Yellow shouted, blood rushing in her eardrums and her heart racing like she'd just run a fast track across the entirety of Route 1 at top speeds and without taking a break.

"Sorry about that; I was just admiring the scenery and lost track of time, so I figured it was about time I checked in on you guys. Hey, where's that Pikachu by the way?" Thomas conversationally stated as Yellow shrugged.

"Not really entirely sure; he went off on his own, and I made sure he knew not to wander off too far. By the way, what was it you said when you first came here; you startled me so much I ended up forgetting what you said in the first place?" Yellow asked him for a reminder of his first statement, wanting to know what it is he commented on and having a feeling it had something to do with her Pokémon catching skills, or lack thereof.

Thomas grinned down at her in a friendly way. "Oh, I was just agreeing with you that you shouldn't have thought you could catch a fully evolved Seaking without whittling down its health first. Especially not with just your average Pokeball; now a Quick Ball on the other hand, that's another story." He said; elaborating further on what he said before as question marks appeared above Yellow's head.

"Quick Ball?" She repeated inquiringly, and he nodded with an all-knowing smile on his face.

"A special kind of Pokeball that has a higher capture rate the earlier it is used in battle; it is usually at its best when used without weakening or battling the Pokémon you are attempting to capture. It's basically what its name suggests; the Pokeball that allows you to quickly and decisively capture Pokémon without having to battle or weaken them first. There are also Heal Balls which fully restore a Pokémon's health upon capturing them." He explained to her as Yellow's eyes widened, then lit up with awe at the thought of such technological marvels.

"Those sound incredible; I've never heard of any Pokeballs like that being on the market!" She enthusiastically exclaimed.

"They're still in development and are in the prototype stage unfortunately; mass producing them is not yet possible sadly. But still, I reckon a person like you who seems to abhors the very idea of harming Pokémon unless absolutely necessary; could benefit from the use of such items. Quick Balls would be especially ideal since you wouldn't have to sap their energy first and risk hurting them more than needed, but regardless; I think there is much in store for you that will help you find yourself some more Pokémon friends with greater ease." He replied.

"That's so awesome… thank you for telling me this. I would feel so much better if I had a couple of those Quick Balls on hand so I didn't have to…" Yellow was interrupted by a loud cry of "Piiii!' And both she and Thomas turned as one to see Pika running over to them at top speed.

"Pika! Did you have a nice walk?" Yellow greeted him happily, though she immediately frowned in concern at the panicked look on the Pikachu's face as he gesticulated wildly and emphatically; clearly desperate to get their attention for something.

"What are you saying…?" Yellow questioned him, knowing something was wrong but not able to understand him without activating her empathic abilities; which required closer contact than she had with him right now.

"Piii!" He shrieked again, this time much more high-pitched and with more anxiety leaking from his voice.

Thomas's eyes widened at Pika's frantic conduct, but his knowing expression went unnoticed by Yellow as she got on one knee and prepared to read Pika's thoughts. "Just hold on a minute, okay?" She requested of him as calmly as he could muster, but to her and Pika's surprise Thomas was already walking in the direction Pika came from.

"No need for telepathy or your empathic abilities Yellow; Pika said that there's a man drowning somewhere further down the creek!" He called back to her over his shoulder while making his way further downstream. Yellow didn't have time to consider the implications behind Thomas's words or question how he knew about her powers. All she could do was hurry after him and remember to ask him about it later. So, she ran as fast as her small legs could carry her; Pika hot on her heels as they and their budding companion prepared to stage a brand new rescue operation that had nothing to do with Red whatsoever.

"Just hold on for a minute!" Yellow shouted to the person drowning beneath the surface of the stream as she grabbed one of the ropes she'd packed in her bag for just such an emergency as this. "I'm coming!" She added, tossing it out into the water and giving it enough slack for the person to grab onto it. She felt a tug and heaved with all her might; Thomas maintaining an otherworldly calm behind her and yanking the rope with one hand, pulling both Yellow further backwards and whoever was drowning all the way to the surface as they appeared with a deep, panicked gasp.

"Gaawaa!" He screamed, while floundering like a fish; though thankfully he didn't let go of the rope as Yellow and Thomas both continued pulling on it to set him free.

"Hey, are you okay?!" Yellow called out to him while leaning backwards with all her weight to pull the rope even further to shore. Thomas made the strain of tugging look effortless from behind her. The person they were rescuing was calmer now, and he stopped gasping for air as well.

"Go…Goo… yeah… Y-you rescued me…" He managed to stammer despite being short on oxygen. Yellow was about to sigh in relief but noticed that something else was happening in the water behind the stranger. The object of their rescue operation noticed to and turned around to see a swirling vortex beginning to appear in the water behind him.

"What the hell?!" He exclaimed in a horrified tone.

"Shit… it's a whirlpool; get him out of there, quickly!" Thomas instructed Yellow as she tried heaving on the rope but could no longer pull the stranger ashore; the whirlpool was growing stronger and more chaotic and began to pull everything in the stream inside of it as a result, including their charge. Yellow's eyes widened in abject terror as the culprit made itself known.

"Oh no… it's a wild Seadra!" Yellow cursed their rotten luck. Seadra looked right pissed and ready to attack as the disguised girl shouted at the unnamed person in a desperate plea.

"No! Move aside!" She yelled at him, but it was already too late as the whirlpool grew more churning and creating white foam all around them.

"Uwaaaaaaah! Someone help me!" The man screamed, panicking full force once again as he maintained a death grip on the rope to keep from getting pulled in, but it was growing harder to do so by the second.

"No! I can't let this happen!" Yellow screamed, her heart banging at a million miles an hour in her chest; a mounting panic attack threatening to bombard her system. She willed it back as best she could; knowing she couldn't afford to let the terror she felt for this person's life stop her from doing everything she could to save him. She pulled on the rope with a strained cry; putting all of her strength and weight into it, but her strength was failing her and the rope was starting to pull her in as well.

She turned to Pika with a pleading tone as the Pikachu looked on at the Seadra; not sure what to do but springing into action anyways when Yellow called out for him. "Pika! Come on!"

Pika obeyed and moved to the shoreline beside Yellow; ready to receive orders while Thomas kept a hold of the rope in behind her. "Thunder Wave!" She commanded quickly, trying to take charge of the situation as Pika nodded and shot a series of electrical jolts into the air towards Seadra; trying desperately the paralyze it long enough so that they could rescue their charge.

"Did it work?!" Yellow asked no one in particular; not able to really tell due to the amount of current and foam generated by the whirlpool, which obscured the Seadra and the stranger from sight.

"Oh no! The Seadra is too far away for Pika's attack to work! He's weak against the water!" Yellow screamed, her eyes widening even larger as her pupils dilated. Her blood froze as the implications of what could happen to them sunk in.

"If this keeps up… the current will drown both Pika and that guy, and pull us both in with them!" Thomas pointed out, and Yellow turned backward to look up at him; surprise etched on her face.

"Why are still holding on to the rope then?! You'll die with us!" She shouted back, and he looked genuinely surprised that she asked such a question.

"Because if there's even the slightest chance my presence can change the outcome of all this for the better; then that's always a risk worth taking." He said to her in a severe, resolute voice. His words seemed to speak far greater volumes to her than just their current crisis alone, and she was at a loss to identify what secret messages could've been hidden in his statement, but she felt her respect for him soaring in those moments all the same.

"Then hold on to the rope for me and don't let go, no matter what!" Yellow commanded, taking charge of the situation as he nodded firmly while offering her a small, reassuring smile that was like a balm to her frayed nerves. She smiled back at him for what had to be the first time ever, and freed her hands from the rope as Thomas kept his word and held steady against the ever-increasing currents. With both of her hands free, Yellow could focus on dealing with the Seadra much more effectively, and was just about to call upon Ratty to walk across the rope and deal a Super Fang attack when Pika jumped clear over her head and onto the rope instead.

"Pika! What're you…" Yellow started in surprise, unable to manage anything more as Pika pressed onward; walking across the taut rope connecting Thomas with the guy they were rescuing as though it were a tight rope circus performance.

Yellow immediately understood what he was doing and snapped her fingers in a cry of excitement as the electric mouse Pokémon narrowed the gap between him and Seadra. "I get it now!" She cried out excitedly as Pika was now close enough to deliver a super effective blue.

"Thunder Shock Pika; let's go!" She ordered a move, and Pika immediately obliged. Small streaks of yellow electricity erupted from his cheeks and outlined his body in an intense glow as the massive burst of static discharge washed over the Seadra just hard enough to break it's concentration on maintaining the whirlpool. This effectively gave them enough time to bring the stranger and Pika back ashore.

Yellow knew it was too early to celebrate however, because she could see the rope was starting to wear and tear from the strength of the current tossing it about. "It worked; Seadra was distracted, but the rope…" She stated aloud, her eyes widening as the only lifeline Pika and the unknown person had snapped and left both Red's Pokémon and the stranger sitting ducks as they were carried away downstream.

"Shit!" Yellow and Thomas cursed at the same time as they both started running along the shoreline in unison; keeping an eye out for the two would-be drowning victims.

"They'll be flushed away by the current!" Yellow screamed.

"I know… and I think it's time I sent one of my Pokémon out to help rescue them! Just hang on you guys!" Thomas said, all while outpacing Yellow and somehow keeping up with the speed of Pika and the stranger's flushing. Yellow had barely heard him over the rushing adrenaline in her system and the desperation to find her fishing rod.

"I've got it!" She cried in triumph while quickly attaching a Pokeball to it; knowing that if she could capture the Seadra this whole nightmare would end.

Closing her eyes and concentrating on her power; Yellow telekinetically willed the line and the Pokeball to fly over to the Seadra. Meanwhile, Thomas had decided upon a Water-type Pokémon that would be fit for the job of rescuing these two, and chose his Gyarados; summoning it to the stream while telepathically commanding him to bring them above the water so that they couldn't be carted off any further.

Bill and Pika were both incredibly surprised when two things happened at the same time; for one thing, something literally just appeared in the water beneath them and was rising up in time to catch them on its mighty back. Secondly, Yellow had just caught the Seadra in the Pokeball and hoped beyond hope that it was weakened enough by Pika's attack to stay inside of it. The Pokeball seemed to take forever to stop shaking, and Yellow's entire body stood tense with fearful suspense as it finally stopped with a resounding ' _ping_ ' that was like music to her ears.

"Alright! I did it!" She exclaimed with pure euphoria while watching the current immediately settle down. Yellow looked further down the stream to see Pika and the stranger sitting on the back of a colossal Gyarados, and her eyes widened as they made their way back over to her. She tried not to feel intimidated by the mighty sea dragon; remembering a thought she had earlier about preferring to admire them from a distance, but thankfully it seemed to be in a good enough mood to help out with the rescue. She briefly wondered if this was one of Thomas's Pokémon, and nodded to herself as that seemed the most likely explanation.

The stranger looked nervous but Pika didn't; Red had his own Gyarados and so he was used to their size and stature. Still, the fact that it saved both him and Bill- who he pretended not to recognize in order to not blow his and Yellow's cover- surprised him. Wild Gyarados weren't exactly common; especially not in a stream in the middle of Viridian Forest, so that meant this Gyarados could only belong to a Trainer. Pika had the feeling he had Thomas to thank for sending it out, and cried out in thanks to the Gyarados who didn't respond back.

It gently shook them off and dropped them into the shallows of the stream; dumping them both near Yellow before dematerializing in a red light. Pika clung to Bill's head of hair in order to try and stay somewhat dry; struggling to maintain his grip as Bill turned to Yellow with an eternally grateful look.

"Thanks again… if it weren't for you, I'd be dead for sure." He stammered with pure thankfulness emanating from his entire being. Yellow's smile split her face as she caught Seadra's Pokeball deftly in her hand with the help of her fishing rod.

"No problem!" She chirped merrily, her feeling of relief flooding her entire body upon realizing that they'd done it. The current crisis was now averted, and she could rest easy; if only for the time being.

"But if you want to thank me; you should thank Pika as well, and Thomas." She added, question marks floating around her head as she noticed the Gyarados vanish in a manner akin to being returned, but saw no sign of his Trainer.

"Hey, where is Thomas anyways?" She wondered, wanting to thank him for his help as well given that she probably couldn't have done this without him, or at least nowhere near as seamlessly.

"I'm right here… and we may have another problem on our hands." He called from behind her, once again startling Yellow enough to make her jump and set her heart racing. He walked over to her and Pika from somewhere further in the forest, and Yellow wondered when he got to there from beside the stream.

"Will you stop doing that?! I swear; you're going to be the death of me!" Yellow shrieked while clutching her chest and trying to still her palpitating heart; she forgot her initial fright quickly however when his statement caught up to her, causing her to groan in protest. Why couldn't this day just end already?!

"What do you mean by another problem?" She asked, while Bill managed to get up out of the water and join them on land; Pika maintaining his distance from him in an effort to not be recognized.

"Did you say 'Pika'?!" He repeated questioningly, not aware of the conversation Yellow and Thomas had thus far. His question managed to drag Yellow and Thomas from their conversation for the time being.

"You mean the Pika right there?! I knew it looked familiar!" Bill proclaimed excitedly as Yellow paused. Thomas and Pika both watched the conversation in silence; both of them going through their own set of thoughts and contemplations that neither Bill nor Yellow noticed.

"So, um… what's going on, and why is Red's Pikachu with someone else? Where are his other Pokémon, and where is Red himself?" Bill asked the obvious, understandable questions as Yellow held up a hand to silence him.

"Hold on a minute, will you?! That's too many questions to answer all at once, and I need a minute to heal Seadra." Yellow said as she held her new Pokémon's Pokeball in her hands and began working her magic. Seadra was almost immediately restored to full health, but the drainage of healing him took a lot more out of Yellow than it normally did; most definitely because she had already expended so much energy on this rescue adventure.

"…." Bill blankly stared at her and Pika standing together, his mind threatening to shut down from what he was witnessing.

"Pokémon aren't the only beings in this world with special powers and abilities you know; some Trainers can have various powers as well ranging from psychic powers to even abilities like aura manipulation and the like. Our little straw-hatted friend here is one such person." Thomas elaborated as Bill's eyes widened. Yellow would've scolded Thomas for betraying her powers like that if she didn't already make it glaringly obvious, but she couldn't just wait until she got Seadra to a Pokémon center when she had the power to heal him herself. She felt compelled to help him as soon as possible, and she suspected Thomas knew that; like he seemed to know so many other things.

"Healing Pokémon, psychic powers, aura manipulation?! Who the hell are you, people?!" Bill asked, not so much demanding as he was simply questioning them in a shocked manner of speech. Yellow struggled with how to answer him, but was more concerned with how Thomas knew all of this in the first place.

"Honestly, there are still some things about what I can do that even I don't understand, and I can't really explain it that well." She responded with a sheepish smile, before her expression grew more severe upon looking up at Thomas; slightly miffed that she would probably always look up at him, even when she was mad at him.

"What concerns me more is how you even know all this in the first place?!" She irately said, her eyebrow arching as she stared expectantly at him, wanting answers. He looked ready to argue, but Yellow overshot him.

"Look, I understand that everyone has the right to keep some things to themselves, and you can say all you want that I don't have the right to demand information from you when I am keeping secrets to. But that argument doesn't hold water when you already somehow know every single one of my secrets, and don't deny that you do because I know you do. I respect what you did back there, with the rope and everything and willing to put your life on the line for us. But if we're going to continue working together to save red, I would really appreciate it if we were on more even grounds. You know my secrets, so it's only fair that I get to know some of yours to; I can't work with someone under uneven terms." Yellow said, making sure to cover as many counter-arguments Thomas could've made as possible.

Even though most Pokémon Trainers in this world were pretty smart for their age; Yellow was in a class all her own. She'd always been exceedingly bright for her tender years, and suspected it had something to do with the psychic nature of her powers. This helped her in situations like this where conversations involved intellectual debates and clashes of views, beliefs, and opinions. She liked to think herself as mature enough to handle almost anything, and wanted nothing more than for Thomas to understand that.

After considering her words, the Supreme Omnidony realized that Yellow was ultimately right; their partnership was uneven and unfair. He did know her secrets despite saying her keeping them was what justified him to keep his, and she had picked up on the fact that he knew hers as well. Even if she never came forward with her own, the fact he still knew them would certainly come across as unfair.

"You're right; I've had you at a complete disadvantage, and it's about time we fixed that. I can't tell you everything; at least not yet, but I can certainly give you more disclosure than I've been giving you. Still, it is a two-way-street kid; if you want my trust and secrets you'd best be ready to spill the beans in return." He informed her, and Yellow smiled.

"I'd be happy to tell you anything if I didn't suspect you already knew everything about me, and it's not like I'm asking you to lay your soul bear; I just want some straight answers, that's all." She replied.

"What do you wanna know?" He sighed in defeat, knowing he'd lost the argument for the time being.

"Let's start with how you know so much about me and about Trainers and Pokémon in general." She settled for a relatively simple question, something which brought Thomas great relief.

"I've travelled the world of Pokémon for over 30-years now; during that journey I've come across many things that just… defy explanation. Trainers with abilities like yours are uncommon yes, but not unheard of." He stated, and Yellow beamed at him for finally giving a decent answer to one of her questions.

"Okay, but you knew my own personal secrets right off the bat, not just the fact that I had these powers but my other secret as well; even my own name. How could you have known that?" Yellow pressed, but Bill decided to pipe up before Thomas could answer.

"Um… is anyone going to answer my question from before?" He awkwardly said, feeling like an outsider looking in at something he ought not to be seeing. He felt a little uncomfortable being here; especially when he had no idea what these two were talking about.

"We'll explain that in a minute; right now, I want answers from Thomas first." Yellow told him patiently, realizing that was probably a little selfish of her but she was honestly still figuring this out herself. Thomas seemed to have many of the answers, and so it was to him that she directed her attention.

Thomas sighed before launching into a detailed anecdote. "I've grown quite knowledgeable in various fields of psychology, neuroscience, and other fields of study involving people and the human brain. I've learned how to deduce a person's innermost thoughts, feelings, and overall psyche just by watching their various mannerisms, interactions, facial expressions, and the way they keep themselves, their attire, and their homes. People betray endless amounts of information about themselves with every simple action they take; you can even tell what kind of person someone is by studying their handwriting because nobody handwrites the exact same way twice and their current mood is reflected in their present writing.

Things like that are signs I've learned to look for, and it makes it so that unravelling a person's deepest, darkest secrets is actually quite an underwhelming achievement in most cases. It is through this method that I also learned to speak to Pokémon and understand them through their various gestures, mannerisms, and tonal body language; given that Pokémon are much more naturally emphatic and tend to gesticulate to get their point across to us, overcoming that language barrier was a simple process. Of course, what their actual wording might be when they say shit is still a mystery of me, but I am able to get the gist of it without fail every time." He explained as Yellow's eyes swirled and her head started spinning from sheer informational overload. She shook her head rapidly in order to shake her stupor off; her, Bill, and even Pika gaping at the man as he said all of this with such a disinterested, casual tone.

"So, are you like, a genius or something?" Yellow asked him once she recovered from her shock. Thomas gained a contemplative look as though considering his answer.

"I'm not sure intellect is something that can be quantified by mere numbers." He responded idly, and when Yellow quirked an eyebrow at him again he shrugged.

"But yeah, I guess if you wanna base that assumption off of IQ scoring then yes… I'm a genius." He grunted in acknowledgement. Yellow shook her head in amusement; at least now she understood how Thomas had been able to figure her out so fast. Still, something about his response seemed a little too quick and convenient; she couldn't shake the notion that there was still more he wasn't telling her. The answers he gave her were indeed satisfactory, but they may not have been the whole truth.

She remembered that her and Thomas weren't alone and turned to face the stranger and Pika; who had been patiently standing by during their conversation the whole time. "Red disappeared without a trace a month ago after accepting a battle challenge; Pika is the only one who managed to escape and he made his way to Oak's lab in Pallet Town. I followed him there and decided to help him rescue his original Trainer for… various reasons of my own." Yellow explained to him as his eyes widened. Evidently, the shock of Red losing at any battle was a lot to process.

"That doesn't surprise me much actually; there are many Trainers out there in the wide world that are stronger than Pokémon League Champions." Thomas said in that all-knowing tone of his, and Yellow privately wondered whether he was one of those Trainers, but kept that thought to herself for now.

Bill and Pika both looked at the man like he was crazy, but didn't say anything. Yellow however, remembered something Thomas said from before this conversation started. "What other problem were you talking about earlier?" She reminded him, and felt a chill go through her spine when his happy expression turned grave way too quickly for her liking. He responded in a blood-freezing tenor.

"We're being watched, and I think it's by whoever took Red."

 _Author's Notes: Annnnnnnnnnnnd… done! Alright, another chapter down, you guys, and another step closer to an epic showdown with the icy member of the Elite Four Lorelei! Will she put the freeze on our heroes? Probably not with someone as powerful as Thomas IBIB helping them, but the Supreme Omnidonae have some truly terrifying enemies themselves and one never knows who may or may not be out for Thomas's own blood or subservient to ZIBIB._

 _Evil in its most sovereign, omnipotent form; he is always watching, so find out how this showdown goes down in the next chapter. And do try and drop me some R &R guys; reviews are like my super energy pills, without them my muse gets weaker, and weaker, and weaker still. Full points to anyone who can spot that reference and where it's from lol, but seriously you guys; show me some love, and have a wonderful night; Omniarch is signing off now. TTFN, ta, ta for now._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Notes: Hey guys and gals; Omniarch is back with another chapter of TIBIB for you all so look out. I've been looking forward to writing this chapter for a long time and having him face off against the first Elite Four member on Yellow's behalf is a scene I've had in my head for several months now. Now that this scene is here; I can't tell you all how excited I am to be writing it. I hope you all enjoy reading the rather one-sided fighting scene as much as I enjoy writing it; because it is going to put the fear of Supreme Omnidonae in Lorlei hardcore hahaha._

 _I remember my play-through of Pokémon Yellow on the Virtual Console not too long ago; I used the arbitrary code execution glitch and created a super Godmon team with maxed IVs and stat experience as well as impossible move sets like Mew with Amnesia lol. Kicking the Elite Four's collective asses was easy worth for me by then; I had a Mewtwo with perfect stats and the move set Psychic, Amnesia, Recover, and Substitute. It was a bloody unstoppable move set in Gen 1 guys; believe me._

 _Be expecting my IBIB self to be pulling stunts like that during the select few times he squares off against the various Elite 4 members. He may go easy on his friends but super villains won't get off so lucky and will bear the brunt of his wrath. That being said; I can personally guarantee that TIBIB won't always be curb-stomping all of the competition and there are beings out there that can absolutely destroy him at his current level. I'm really looking forward to writing when he and ZIBIB square off for the first time; that's gonna be an ass-kicking he surely won't forget anytime soon._

 _Now, to respond to the reviews this story has garnered thus far for the last chapter._

 _Dimension Distorter: Damn, right?! I bloody loved reading the Yellow Arc and I am really looking forward to portraying how my IBIB-self changes everything up in this world and the many others he's going to manifest in! I'm probably more excited for this story than I am any of my others at the moment mate. As always, thanks so much for your review man; they never fail to bring a smile of absolute glee to my face._

 _Phenomenal Flair: Yes indeed good sir; TIBIB may not like being secretive and deceitful, but he is a good deal better at it than most of my other characters when he really needs to be. He wears his heart on his sleeve though mate and it will be eating away at him inside to keep this information from everyone; especially when he's so excited to show everyone what he can do and unveil all the different tricks he has up his sleeve. Thanks again for the support and the reviews man; I hope you are looking forward to seeing how this all plays out, I know I am._

 _That's it for the new reviews this chapter so far; so keep up the R &R people… I love me some comments here and there, though I appreciate favs and follows to. Anything you guys are willing to do to help boost my stories' popularity is a boon so power to ya. As usual, flames will be ignored and deleted; you're very welcome to send them though but they won't get you anywhere. Enjoy reading everyone; I know I will enjoy writing this chapter immensely._

Thomas IBIB- ZOF Grandmaster of All Things  
Book 1: Omnipresent Legacies

Chapter 4: Pokémon Manga Universe

As far as video game bosses go; there are many out there much harder than most members of the Elite 4 in Pokémon, hell, I would put Bowser and Eggman quite a ways above them in terms of difficulty throughout most of their respective games. However, the Elite 4 of the first generation of Pokémon games will always have a special place in my heart. For starters, the first and second generations of Pokémon Games did not adhere to the same stat limitations as Gen 3 onward; so in terms of base stats the difficulty was pretty ramped up.

Anyone who has played Pokémon Stadium and Pokémon Stadium 2 will tell you that the R2 battle competitions were insanely hard unless you had Mewtwo and what not carrying your teams. Now, imagine if, one day… you found yourself in a situation where you'd have to face one of these fantastic Trainers for real; in a real life version of the Pokémon World. Would you run and hide, or would you stand up and hold your head high; refusing to back down and insisting you could kick their real life asses as surely as you did in your video games?

I can honestly tell you that while I understood the seriousness of the situation that Yellow, Bill, and myself were currently in; a part of me was excited by the idea of battling Lorelei for real. Real life didn't operate under the same physics or mechanics as the video games; it didn't adhere to the same limitations that most games are designed to handle. To be perfectly honest; my chances of beating her were only great because of my unique circumstances.

But that all aside, after dropping that bombshell about us being watched; Yellow was currently glancing all around her while Bill looked like he wanted no part in all of this. Pika's ears twitched, and I could tell he was attempting to listen for any sign of a spy to validate my claims from before; I could see him tensing in his posture and knew he sensed something as well.

Yellow decided to be the voice of reason. "How can you know that for sure?" She asked me, the 11-year-old girl looking ill at ease as I sighed; realizing I'd have to come up with a reasonable explanation as to how I knew we were being followed.

"Look, I just know okay; I've been having a prickling sensation in the back of my neck since before this insanity with Seadra started. People have a sort of 6th sense about this sort of thing Yellow; trust me… we're not alone." I replied in a terse voice. What I failed to mention was my 6th sense was not only working in tandem with my thousands of other types of senses, but was also augmented to a beyond Trans-Omni-Omniversal scale.

I was even aware of the conversation Misty and Professor Oak were having back at the Lab all the way in Pallet Town, and the fact that our paths were eventually going to intersect with those of both Green and Blue. Okay, one thing I should clarify to all you dummies out there who mix them up; Blue is the female and Green is the male in Manga terms. In fact, Green was originally his name but because Pokémon Green got no international release he was rechristened Blue in other countries; which is where the confusion between female Blue and male Green/Blue comes from. In this universe however; the male was named Green and the female was named Blue… just in case any readers of my tale would like that clarification.

Yellow sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "This day just keeps getting better and better." She drawled in a sarcastic tone, obviously fatigued but still able to maintain a level of equanimity. I couldn't help but grin at that in spite of the situation.

Bill decided that moment to pipe up. "So, if the people who took Red are after us… what do we do?" He asked us for clarification, and I looked towards Yellow for what she wanted to do.

"Anyone who was powerful enough to defeat Red in battle is too strong for any normal Trainer to handle; I think we should try and shake them off our tail." She said once she finished thinking it over. I could tell she was utterly spent and couldn't go on like this much longer; I also realized my presence here was already beginning to affect the canon continuity somewhat. Things were progressing faster now than they would've had they remained unaltered. My announcing that we were being followed would likely force the one following us to accelerate their plans. The problem with that was Yellow wouldn't be getting any rest for quite some time.

"Fufufufu… trust me boy; it's far too late for that. Dewgong, use Aurora Beam!" A sickeningly sweet voice suddenly interjected with a command; echoing from above as Yellow and Bill's eyes widened. I managed to maintain my composure; due to already being aware of what was going to happen before it did. Foreknowledge could be a wonderful thing, but dangerous in the wrong hands and useless if used to change too much too soon. I would need to be careful with how much I and my Pokémon showed off during this conflict. True to their word, a high level Dewgong was standing alongside a purple-haired woman up on a cliff above the clearing on which we set up camp; the Ice and Water-type Pokémon firing a freezing beam of rainbow-colored energy that starting turning the clearing around us into a winter wasteland.

"It's freezing!" Bill shouted with chattering teeth while rubbing his arms in an effort to stay warm. Yellow didn't look to be fairing much better when Dewgong switched from Aurora Beam to Blizzard on Lorelei's command.

"So, the little Pikachu who ran away from Bruno; he is mine at last." Lorelei simpered evilly.

"Who are you, and why do you want Pikachu?" Yellow demanded above the sounds of the snow-filled wind, and I stayed silent to let these events play out for now; prepared to take action when the need was greatest. The ground had turned to solid ice beneath our feet and there were jagged spikes of the frozen element all around.

Lorelei looked unimpressed by Yellow's questioning, but decided to answer her anyways even as she commanded Dewgong to halt any further attacking for now. "Do you know about the battle that happened between Red of Pallet Town and Bruno of the Elite Four… which took place at a certain location…?" Lorelei replied with a question of her own.

"Red… and Bruno?" Bill repeated, still not entirely sure what was happening but aware of things faster due to my presence here than he would've been otherwise. I could see Yellow's eyes narrowing; obviously aware of the situation we were in thanks to what she knew about Red's disappearance. I knew the time was fast approaching for me to do something, but for now Lorelei's Dewgong was switched to standby mode. I was grateful for the reprieve; not because the cold bothered me any; trust me it didn't, but because it helped Yellow, Bill, and Pika.

"And what happened to Red?!" Bill added in a demanding tone; evidently his concern for Red outweighed his obvious fear of Lorelei. I could definitely grow to respect him for that.

"Pfft, you didn't actually believe a pathetic weakling like him could take down one of the Elite Four; did you?" Lorelei mockingly replied; her scathing remarks making me look all the more forward to breaking her team. The realization that this was all really happening and not some Manga or video game scene hit me like infinite megatons of bricks; this was going to get very dangerous for me and for others very quickly.

Lorelei may not have posed a threat to me personally right now; my abilities vastly outstripped her own. But ZIBIB had all-seeing eyes everywhere and while I was invulnerable; Yellow, Bill, and Pika were not. I had to not only make sure they all stayed safe, but I also had to be careful how much I revealed to the enemy in the event that ZIBIB decided to amp them up at any random interval of his choosing. I had to be careful not to show all of my cards this soon, and make sure I still had plenty of tricks up my sleeve for when I eventually faced off against the common enemy of all Supreme Omnidonae. Now that I had these powers; it was only a matter of time before I attracted dangers proportionate to what I could do, like Venomoths to the searing flames.

Bill's eyes widened as Lorelei's implications sunk in. "You… You couldn't have… Not Red…" He gasped in an obvious stupor, and I resisted the urge to eye-roll at his surprise. Did these people honestly believe Red was unbeatable; one of the most important lessons one learned as a Supreme Omnidony was that nobody wins forever… that rule applied even to me and my powers along with those of my Pokémon, which vastly outstripped anyone on this planet. So, while I respected Bill's need to feel shocked by the realization that Red could lose; I personally didn't share that need. Still, these people's plans and their treatment of Red could not go unpunished.

Lorelei carried on as though Bill hadn't even spoken. "But that Pikachu somehow gave us the slip, and who should find it but you guys? The Elite Four have a perfect battling record and reputation to uphold; we destroy the trainers and their Pokémon who challenge us. It's about keeping our reputation; which is why I'm here to collect Pikachu." She concluded her statement by indicating Pika with her outstretched hand; emphasizing her statement with the simple gesticulation.

Bill looked shocked by this revelation. "You just said 'our'?!" He repeated, looking like he was going to be sick with apprehension. Lorelei giggled with maximum perverseness.

"Yes I did, didn't I? The reason for that is because I too, am one of the Elite Four." She informed us all as Bill swallowed nervously and Yellow realized I was right once again. We were being hunted by the people who took Red; just like I said, and I could tell my foreknowledge of these events was confusing my disguised friend quite a lot.

"I am Lorelei; the Ice-type Trainer." She added, introducing herself to us with a menacing voice. I decided that the time had come for me to interject before Yellow could put herself on Lorelei's radar; devising a strategy to draw attention away from her and make myself the primary target.

"I am Thomas; the Pokémon Champion of the wider World beyond Kanto, and I accept your challenge." I said; drawing every eye towards me including the Jigglypuff with a camera that I knew was also watching us. I knew I was using a title that would be guaranteed to turn heads, but that was all part of my strategy to redirect Lorelei's attention. Said Elite Four Member's eyes widened, but she quickly recovered and ordered another Blizzard from Dewgong to put us all on ice.

"Hey, what is she doing?!" Bill shouted; starting to panic as he and Yellow began running away from the confrontation. I had to respect their ability to make a strategic getaway; even while I stood my ground.

"Fufufu, I was just encasing the cliff with ice." She called down to us, her sadistic laughter making me feel sick to my stomach as I decided to interfere with canon events even further and launch a counter-attack before Yellow could get the chance to do so.

I took immediate action and summoned a Pokeball from within my Pocket Omni-Totality; lobbing it into the air and summoning my Greninja, Timbias in an orb of white light. Yellow and Bill were absolutely floored by the arrival of the frog-like Pokémon; given that they'd obviously never seen one before, and I grew a manic grin as I decided to do what Yellow did in canon and break apart the ice.

"Night Slash on the ice; let's go." I commanded, quickly taking charge of the situation. Timbias grew a savage grin and materialized a set of purple katana blades of pure energy before he started hacking a big piece of ice away from the rest of the frozen terrain. With one upwards thrust of his blade underneath the gigantic ice chunk; the huge slab was tossed up the cliff towards the Elite Four member, providing us some cover to make a getaway as I grabbed Yellow and Bill by the hand and guided them away from the situation, given that they were still stunned by the arrival of Timbias and were slow to take action because of that I thought it best. Pika was right behind me and ran alongside Timbias who continued to watch our backs in case Lorelei followed us again right away.

"Shit, Dewgong!" Lorelei cursed, her Pokémon managing to break the ice apart before it crushed them, but by then we were already gone.

XXXXX

"Whew, that was a really rough turn of events." Bill complained as the three of us as well as Pika and Timbias found refuge in a cave for the time being. Knowing full well that we were trapped like rats in here; I kept silent for the time being, but I was already formulating a plan to cover Yellow and Bill's escape. The electric-type Pokémon had thankfully avoided any significant injuries thanks to Timbias's quick interference; which was a direct contrast to events in Canon, something which made me grin inwardly like a fool. Deviations in the timeline were exactly what I was shooting for, and things were already beginning to change in many small but meaningful ways.

Despite my otherwise gleeful mood in spite of the sticky situation; Bill turned to Yellow and me with a severe look on his face. "So, what that woman said; I guess you two were telling the truth then, huh?" He questioned like it wasn't already obvious. Yellow nodded in affirmation anyways; while Timbias kept watch at the mouth of the cave for us.

"Yes, it's all true. Red left Pallet Town to face a Trainer who sent him a letter of challenge. He probably thought it was just a regular Trainer; not a member of the Elite Four." She confirmed.

"Pika was the only one who survived and made it back." She added as Bill's eyes widened.

"That's unbelievable! So, people stronger than the Pokémon League Champion really do exist!" He exclaimed dubiously, before I couldn't help but interject.

"Trust me, they do." I said simply, turning around to look at Timbias with a grateful smile on my face.

' _Thanks for the assist there_.' I said to him telepathically, and he nodded with a smile and gave me a thumb up.

' _Not a problem at all; this is the first opportunity I've had to stretch my legs in this new life you've created for me. Even though I have all the memories and experiences of Ash IBIB's Greninja; it feels like reincarnation almost. I've become someone else altogether, and I would happily serve you in this new life until my dying breath; especially if it makes a difference in the war of the Grandmasters_.' He replied back to me through our shared mindscapes, and I beamed at him with glee before our conversation was interrupted by Yellow clearing her throat.

"Not to interrupt whatever moment you and your Pokémon are sharing Thomas, but… what kind of Pokémon is that? I've never seen anything like it before?" She asked me in a curious tone.

"Yes, I'd quite like to know that to; never in all my years of studying abroad have I come across any species remotely like that one. Man, the professors at Celadon University are going to flip out when they see this." Bill added as even Pika looked curious to know more. Timbias and I exchanged a look, and I chuckled before responding.

"Remember what I said; about there being a bigger world out there beyond Kanto? Well, I wasn't kidding you guys. This here is Timbias; he's a Greninja, and is basically the equivalent of Blastoise in a far off region known as Kalos. He's the final evolved form of their Water-type starter. He's also one of the most powerful Pokémon in my entire roster."

Yellow's eyes widened in wonder while Bill looked to be analytically taking mental notes of Timbias's overall appearance, color, and other aspects of his appearance; I could tell I had won them over as Yellow walked straight up to Timbias without an ounce of fear and flashed him a close-eyed Anime smile.

"Nice to meet you Timbias; I'm a friend of your Trainer's." She introduced herself politely, and Timbias threw me a smirk before nodding his head in acknowledgement. Given that he had AIBIB's Greninja's memories; he knew full well who Yellow was.

"I should thank you and your Trainer; if it hadn't been for you guys, we might've been much worse off and Pika here would've been to." She added as her smile turned to one of gratitude. Both Timbias and I adopted a sheepish expression at the unexpected praise.

"I'm just glad that we were there; it didn't seem like Lorelei was going to cut Pika or anyone of us any slack." I admitted, and I was glad that Yellow and Pika finally seemed to be warming up to us a little.

Bill couldn't help but jump in as well. "I still have some questions, but I suppose we can table them for a later date. You and your Greninja are definitely okay in my books; you probably saved our lives back there. I still can't believe Red is gone though." He said in a despondent tone as Yellow looked down at her feet and Pika looked sad as well.

"It's true unfortunately; Red couldn't beat them, so I'm not sure who could actually defeat the Elite Four." Yellow admitted.

"If that's true, then what can we possibly do…?" Bill wondered as both he and Yellow seemed to turn to me as a unit.

"You called yourself 'the Champion of the Wider World beyond Kanto'. Did you really mean that or were you just exaggerating to buy us time to escape?" Yellow couldn't help but ask me despite looking like she was about to keel over, and though I didn't answer her right away I continued to smile before I summoned my Blissey into the cave as well from within the Pocket Omni-Totality. Yellow and Bill both jumped backwards with shock at the sudden arrival at the slightly buffed-looking version of the Pokémon they knew as Chansey, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Relax you guys; she isn't going to hurt you. Blissey, sweetheart, do you think you could do me a favor and use Heal Pulse on Yellow here? No offense kid, but you look like you're about to pass out from lack of sleep and the expenditure of your energy using your powers." I explained to Yellow while also making my request.

Blissey nodded with a gleeful smile; happy at the prospect of healing another being as she sent a massive pulse of healing pink energy resonating through the cave; concentrating it mostly on Yellow as the 11-year-old girl felt the effects immediately. She went from feeling on her last legs and running on fumes… to feeling like she got a full 12-hours rest. It was like she had never been tired at all in the first place, and she sighed in absolute relief as she felt her powers being fully restored and her energy levels climbing back up to peak performance. Thomas nodded in satisfaction while watching Blissey do her thing; Timbias grinning at the healer as the evolved form of Chansey gushed at the thought of being able to do that.

"There, that ought to do for now; can't have you passing out when things are just getting interesting, now can we?" I said to Yellow as Blissey returned herself of her own accord and Timbias smirked at my theatricality. Yellow examined herself in wonder and gave a contented sigh as she felt fully energized again for the first time all day.

"That felt… amazing; thank you!" She simply said, deciding not to ask me about what Pokémon that was for right now and content to revel in her optimally restored energies. Bill didn't bother to ask either; though I could sense he was considering the idea that Blissey may have been a previously unknown evolved form of Chansey.

"Don't mention it kid." I said to her with a chuckle, though my face grew more serious when I considered Yellow's question from before.

"Lorelei's strength is unbelievable… you guys are seriously planning to go up against the Elite Four?!" Bill asked us for clarification as Yellow and I nodded as one.

"You guys are nuts, you know that?!" He added, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Man, the number of times I've been considered crazy in my long life…" I said amusedly, prompting a small giggle from Yellow that eased the tension of the situation a little bit.

"Let's go." Yellow said, Pika jumping up on her shoulders as she picked up her fishing rod. Sadly, she had been forced to abandon her tent; though I reckon she didn't keep too many valuables in there and didn't consider it any sort of loss.

"So, what you said to her before; about you being a World Champion?" Yellow reiterated her question from earlier, and I was just about to answer her when something struck the exterior of the cave with enough force to set the ground all around us trembling and the mouth close to caving in on itself.

"Uh, okay… what the hell was that?!" Bill asked with dread spilling out of his voice, and Timbias and I exchanged a smirk.

"We've been found by our ice queen at last it would seem. They know we're here and are trying to bury us alive. To answer your question from before Yellow; no, I don't actually hold any such title officially as of yet. However, that doesn't mean I am a weak Trainer by any stretch of the imagination. If it comes down to it; I am fairly confident in my ability to take out a member of the Elite Four." I told both Yellow and Bill as the girl looked up at me with unmistakable awe; an expression that surprised me and made my heart tick a little bit faster due to a surge in brain elements including adrenaline. These people were already starting to count on me quite a bit more than I would've expected, and I would be damned if I let any of them down.

I turned to face them both with, a reassuring smile on my face. "You guys stay in here for now and look for another way out; Timbias and I will distract her and provide coverage for you both and Pika to get away." I said to them as Yellow's eyes widened; realizing what I planned to do and attempting to stop me.

"Wait a minute; you never said anything about making yourself the primary target. Besides, we may not have known each other for long, but we're a team Thomas. Wherever one of us goes; the other will follow." Yellow stubbornly insisted.

"Look, we don't have time to argue kid; any second now, Lorelei is gonna attempt to cave in the entrance and trap us all like rats. But if I can draw her attention away before she does that; then you guys should be able to get away, especially if Timbias and I can faint all of her Pokémon. I can do this Yellow; I just need you to trust me." I imploringly stated, matching her fiercely intense gaze with one of my own unflinchingly; refusing to back down from our silent contest of wills until Yellow finally relented, albeit none too happily.

"Okay, but you've gotta promise me you'll come back, and that you'll be careful." She whispered, and I was surprised to see her eyes welling up with tears. A part of me was touched that she was so worried for my sake, and I couldn't help but smile gently down at her.

"No promises on the second one, but I will definitely come back Yellow. You, Bill, and Pika should focus on either finding a different exit or using the main one when Lorelei is sufficiently distracted. I'll keep her attention on me as best as I can." I said to them, and Bill and Yellow nodded as Pika threw me and Timbias a nod of approval.

"Good luck man; you're going to need it I reckon." Bill said politely, and I couldn't help chuckling. If they only knew how powerful my Pokémon and I truly were. Oh well, it seemed I would have to table that conversation for later.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." I remarked sarcastically, and I was happy when my statement drew a giggle out of Yellow. I then turned towards Timbias and the two of us locked gazes of fire, ice, water, and every other element of nature's wrath.

' _Ready for our first battle together Timbias; I'm sure as hell looking forward to my debut on the battlefield_?' I telepathed to him with an all-too eager smile, and I was rewarded with an equally keen look on the ninja frog's face.

' _I'm sure you are, and I was born ready; Time to put the fear of the Supreme Omnidonae in this Elite Four_!" He gleefully exclaimed in response.

With that all set, and Yellow, Pika, and Bill wishing us luck; Timbias and I walked straight towards the cave entrance as bold as brass, just as a second frozen Spike Cannon struck the mouth and attempted to bury us alive. Timbias was already running interference and jumped upwards while summoning twin katana Night Slash blades. He sliced through the massive shower of rocks with a series of lightning-fast cuts via Night Slash, his movements creating a series of afterimages as he used many of the rocks as a springboard to propel him towards the ones he cut. Within seconds, he had reduced every boulder to fine powder long before they hit the ground; ricocheting off the cave well and landing deftly on his feet beside me while dusting off his shoulder in a cocky display. Before Yellow, Bill, and Pika could react to or remark on the unbelievable display of speed and power; Timbias and I were already outside the cave and ready to engage the enemy.

XXXXX

Experiencing this reality firsthand was basically the same as being an astronaut compared to being an astronomer. See, the astronomer, or Omniversal theorist in my case; can study these amazing things, concepts, and ideas from a place of complete safety. But then you never get to go into space. It's the difference between imagining and seeing; to be able to touch the stars rather than simply view them through a telescope. That's all I ever really wanted, and now that I had what I wanted; I was going to make damn sure that this new world I found myself in was given the same opportunity to experience the ceaseless wonders of the Omega Omnispheres.

So, Timbias and I arrived just outside the entrance to the cave where Lorelei was attacking from a nearby cliff; using the high ground to her advantage. She had both her Dewgong and Cloyster out and preparing some more of those ice-covered Spike Cannons. I knew it was only a matter of time before they were ready to fire more of them at the cave, and so I hastened to make myself known.

"So, we're just loose ends that need tying up; is that it? I've gotta say, for someone who professes to be a member of the Kanto Elite Four; your skills and abilities are quite subpar compared to what I've seen." I quipped with a cheeky smile, immediately grabbing her attention as Lorelei looked down at me, astounded that I would make such a statement against one of the Elite Four.

"You're either very brave, or have no self-preservation to be making such bold claims against one of the Elite Four. You do realize it's not smart to make a dangerous woman such as myself look foolish; don't you?" She hissed at me, and Timbias and I smirked; obviously my words were having their intended effect. Even Dewgong and Cloyster stopped what they were doing to watch the exchange.

"Or maybe there are Trainers out there who aren't afraid of you and your superiors; I reckon Lance would be quite surprised to know that as well. Maybe I'll let you take news of my existence to him; once Timbias and I here have swept the entirety of your team of course. I'm guessing said team is the same as it always was; consisting of Cloyster, Dewgong, Slowbro, Jynx, and Lapras, am I right? Those Pokémon won't be a problem; regardless of how well trained they are." I said in a confident, all-knowing tone.

Lorelei's eyes widened in pure horror as the sheer enormity of my statement sunk in. "How did you…" She broke off before she could finish her question; too stunned by the depthless breadth of my knowledge to manage anymore words in her current stupor.

"It doesn't matter; all you and your fellow ' _Elite_ ' need to know is that those children and that Pikachu are under my protection." I shot back at her, emphasizing the word Elite in a sardonic, mocking tone to accentuate my point. Lorelei was currently clenching her fists, and I could tell her anger at my nerve was starting to overpower her better judgement.

"You leave me no choice; I will have to battle you. A person of your knowledge cannot be allowed to walk away from this encounter alive. You should've stayed in whatever woodwork you came crawling out from; because you don't stand a chance against me. I'll put you and all of your Pokémon on ice." She shouted down at me as I beckoned to her mockingly and raised my hand in the ' _come at me_ ' gesture. I could swear I saw steam puffing out of her ears as her anger reached a fever pitch and she commanded both Cloyster and Dewgong to attack me with the Icy Spike Cannons.

I immediately flashed back to when I used to kick Lorelei's ass in the video games with my Amnesia Mewtwo with perfect stats; along with every other member of the Elite Four. Timbias however, was looking as eager as I could've hoped for, and who was I to deny him this fresh opportunity to show his skills? My heart ticked faster and faster as my excitement built to a crescendo; a part of me still couldn't believe I was about to have a real life Pokémon battle with a real life Elite Four member. Timbias turned to me with a questioning look. ' _Any preference on how you wish me to battle; are there any limitations, principles, or rules I should adhere to_?' He asked me, and to his surprise I shook his head.

' _Not particularly. I've already arranged for Trans-Omni-Totality preservation and granted her team life support; so you can go hog wild as much as you want. You'll be able to knock them out but not do extensive damage to them_.' I promised him. Timbias nodded with a grin, and the two of us got into a battle stance as we saw the projectiles coming towards us in slow motion; our synchronized movements fast enough to create a slight time dilation.

"Z-Mat Block for coverage; then let's give our Continental Crush a try via the power of Rock Slide!" I commanded concisely and without hesitation, and the Greninja gained a manic glint in his eyes as his whole body became awash in a distinct aura of Z-Power that manifested completely on its own and without the aid of a Z-Power Ring or Omnium Z Crystals. Such was the power of the Supreme Omnidonae; my Pokémon had long since grown past the need for such items to unlock their endless supply of Z-Power and even their Mega and Supreme Evolution forms.

Timbias uttered a shout of raw power and kicked up a protective mat comprised of pure energy from the ground; holding it steady in front of him and blocking the incoming Spike Cannon without any effort at all as it splatted against the protective padding. The mat faded into the ether once its work was done and the Greninja's Z-Power continued to grow in strength. I could see his physical defense climbing up one stage due to the additional effect of the Z-Mat Block, and the energy of his aura conglomerating overhead to form a colossal mountain comprised entirely of rocks; a mountain which materialized over the heads of Lorelei and her two Pokémon attempting to attack Timbias and me both at once. I laughed as I could see the nervous sweat drops gathering on both Ice-types' faces and the Elite Four member's eyes widening in horror; having clearly never seen a Z-Move before.

"What the… what in the hell is that thing?!" She screamed in abject terror, and I relished her horrified reaction, and commanded Timbias to let the mini continent fall right on top of them without having to utter a single word out loud. An attack like that could very easily kill a person under normal circumstances, but in this case it would do little more than scare Lorelei shitless. I was suddenly aware of Yellow watching our battle through Pikachu's eyes from inside his Pokeball; evidently they were watching to make sure they left at an appropriately safe time. Much like in canon, she had thrown his Pokeball out through the small hole in the roof of the cave; using her fishing Rod to pull him back in case of trouble. Using my powers, I quickly cast a perception filter over Pika's Pokeball without him or anyone else noticing; ensuring that Lorelei couldn't see him or Yellow watching our fight.

I could feel Yellow's disapproval of my supposed willingness to hurt Pokémon, acting as an overlay of her initial shock and astonishment at seeing such a display of power as the one Timbias used. Lorelei immediately dove to the side to avoid the incoming asteroid of raw devastation as it struck both Cloyster and Dewgong with meteoric, world-shaking impact; collapsing the entire cliff on which they stood under its weight and easily fainting them both in one hit as the Continental Crusher broke apart upon hitting the ground and left a sizeable hollow in the Earth.

Lorelei emerged from the wreckage with a horrified expression; taking in her very obviously fainted but remarkably unharmed Pokémon. Thankfully, Timbias had plenty of experience fainting opposing teams without killing them in the process; I also arranged for life support and Trans-Omni-Totality preservation to ensure our battle didn't cost any lives unnecessarily. I had a feeling even Yellow would've found it hard to disapprove had she known what I was up to, but for now protecting my secret came first; even if she thought me something of a dick for going so seemingly overkill.

"I'm going to give you the opportunity to walk away and let us go Lorelei; lest the remaining three members of your team meet the same crushing defeat. You're outmatched, and there's no shame in calling it quits." I called over to her; deciding to give her the opportunity to run and report to her boss, out of respect for Yellow and the fact she didn't know I wasn't actually hurting anyone. If Lorelei didn't take this opportunity I was providing her; then the only thing damaged would've been her rock hard pride... still, I wasn't about to deny her the opportunity to retain her dignity either.

Lorelei gritted her teeth and clenched her fists as she glared vehemently at me; if looks could kill I would be dead twenty times over by now. I knew she wasn't going to accept my offer in that moment, and I was proven correct when she summoned her Slowbro onto the field next.

"I am a member of the Elite Four, and I will not be mocked!" She roared.

"Then your pwning will be on your own head." I snickered in response. I realized Timbias's Battle Bond ability was raring to go now that he knocked out two members of her team. I grew a savage grin.

"The time has come to take this duel to the next level; Timbias… unleash your full power!" I commanded as the Greninja immediately became awash in a massive blue aura; the extent of his very existence violating the fabric of the Trans-Omni-Omega-Omnisphere I created and collapsing and expanding whole realities with his every inhalation and thought. Totalities of existence tightened in response to his clenching fists of fate; stars collapsed into singularities throughout the greater cosmos, and ultra-massive black holes tightened even further to become miniaturized and smaller than a Planck Length. The land cracked and fissured beneath his feet; bird Pokémon could be seen flying well away from the scene at hand, thankfully much more aware of the oncoming natural disaster than most humans.

Chunks and slabs of rock, dirt, and sand levitated all around Timbias's body as the polarity of the world around us distorted and disfigured to almost unrecognizable proportions. The oceans grew more churning and chaotic across the world as a whole, and the very weight of the skies themselves seemed to increase a thousand-fold while the clouds instantly dispersed; making it nigh impossible for anyone to draw breath in those moments. All of this occurred in a manner of seconds, and Timbias materialized from the aura in a brand new form that created an untempered schism in the whole of my creation just by walking, and breathing.

Timbias had gone from looking like a normal, albeit extremely tall Greninja; to looking more like me. His eyes turned from red to amber like mine, and the top of his head was black to closely resemble my head of hair; since I didn't like wearing hats he didn't inherit that feature, though he did get a bunch of gummy frubbles around his waist and his neck like a scarf and belt. His tongue was pulled inside his dimensionally expanded mouth and ready to fire outwards at any given time as an extra weapon, and a massive shuriken was attached to his back that continuously shifted colors as well as typing; first a Water Shuriken, then an Electric one, a Fiery one, a Fairy Shuriken, a Dragon Shuriken, an Icy Shuriken, and so on and so forth. Think like the roulette style of the ' _question mark_ ' item boxes in the Mario Kart video games; I bet I could even make what typing the Shuriken was random as well if I wanted to… just to shake things up.

My heart raced with purest mania at what I was witnessing, and Lorelei looked like she was about to shit herself just from the radiance of power that Timbias exuded, or what little of it she was capable of picking up on with her finite human senses. Even the normally seemingly oblivious Slowbro looked extremely nervous to battling such a behemoth, and a part of me felt bad for him for the one-sided affair this just turned into.

Still, for all of Yellow's unspoken protests within the cave; I couldn't let my own love of Pokémon stop me from doing what I had to do to protect this world. I had already ensured Lorelei's team wouldn't die by my hand due to the protections I had in place; that would have to be sufficient for now. I was only going to knock them out, and maybe Lorelei to so I couldn't have her following us either. Unfortunately, I wasn't at the point yet where I could explain what I had done to Yellow; so she was not as likely to be understanding of my position just yet.

"What… What the hell are you?!" Lorelei demanded; her anger at having two of her Pokémon so humiliatingly owned in battle outweighing her obvious fear. I was genuinely surprised by the fathomless depths of human stupidity in those moments. Did she not see the same frightful display of power by my Pokémon that I just witnessed, or did her brain simply lack the capacity to appreciate the fact she was hopelessly, hilariously outgunned?

"I don't know if you've noticed, but you're not exactly in a position to be making demands; now shut up already and fight me. You and Slowbro may have the first attack; not that it will do you two any good." I said calmly, a slight tinge of irritation lacing my tone when I realized I'd have to drive my point home even more forcefully. Human stubbornness really was as boundless as their stupidity it seemed, and Lorelei seemed to be confirmation of both. While she wasn't a threat to myself or Timbias; I couldn't have her hurting Yellow, Pika, and Bill either. It dawned on me that I was beginning to get emotionally sucked into this world, and that I had formed a connection with Yellow, Pika, and even Bill. I would be damned if I left this universe at the mercy of these genocidal individuals.

The only reason I wasn't planning to end their lives where they stood was to keep myself from fucking with the canon continuity of this world too much, and more importantly... because these people were genuinely just hurt and angry at the state of the world and the way people treated Pokémon and were just trying to do what they thought was best for them. The fact this these Elite Four were able to be shown a better path in the Manga, and given hope for the future again when Lugia restored Kanto's vitality... it was enough to stay my hand from striking them down. Just because someone stumbles, loses their way; it doesn't mean they are lost forever. Sometimes, all we need is a little help from someone who's able to show us a better way; a way where no one had to die to get what they needed. That did not mean however that Timbias and I weren't going to absolutely wreck her team.

"You will regret those words; Slowbro, use Amnesia to boost your Special stat and then use Psychic!" She commanded, and that battle combo was enough to temporarily distract me from my own strategy. I had to resist the urge to geek out at the fact that Amnesia still worked like it did in Gen 1 games in this universe; boosting both special offense and defense by two stages, before Arceus or Game Freak or whoever decided to nerf the move's effect… likely for the sole purpose of depowering Pokémon like Mewtwo a little. Still, as powerful as Amnesia was in Gen 1 terms; Timbias was still a Dark-type, and Lorelei was about to get a very rude awakening very, very soon.

Slowbro took a moment to forget his thoughts as a cloud of question marks appeared above his head; sharply boosting his special offensive and defensive abilities both at once. He quickly followed up with a huge blast of psychic energy that glowed in a hue of various colors. It was a simple and effective strategy; the problem with it was it was slow in Slowbro's case to pull off, and even if Timbias wasn't already immune to the attack no matter the power level; he was more than capable of dodging. Just to keep the battle dragged out a little bit longer; I called out to my Greninja.

"Dodge it; then let them have it with Omni Force!" I commanded, grinning as I watched Lorelei's eyes widen in confusion at the unknown move. Since Slowbro was typically too slow to dodge; it had to rely on its impressive bulk and ability to teleport to sponge or otherwise avoid moves. Unfortunately for him and his Trainer, Omni Force was the ultimate Ghost-type move and couldn't be avoided or blocked by any variation of Protect. You were literally hit by a Ghost-type attack with twice as much base power as Giratina's Shadow Force; which also had no type immunity from Normal-types and was 4x super effective against any and all opponents. It was a move that had absolutely no place in a reality like this and should only be used against Supreme Omnidonae if one were fighting fair… HA, well I can safely say I tossed that principle out the window! Hey, I said I wouldn't kill her or her Pokémon; I didn't say I'd fight fair or with any respect for Non-UV or Supreme Omnidonae mechanics.

Timbias's face split into a demonic visage as he literally vanished in the shadows of the Trans-Omni-Omega-Omnisphere itself; the whole world darkening several shades around us as though there had been an unscheduled solar eclipse and growing darker every second. The sun went blacker than obsidian above our heads for what seemed an eternity as Timbias's attack reached the apex of its power; the entire planet going darker than the moonless night as Lorelei outright screamed.

"What the fuck is happening?!" She shrieked in terror as demonic red eyes materialized into being all around us in the otherwise perpetual nighttime kingdom. A massive red eye with a vertical pupil dimly cut through the darkness where the sun ought to be, it and the other, smaller eyeballs zeroing in as a unit on Lorelei who was barely visible as a rippling, faceless, silhouetted figure. I grinned maliciously; understanding the vastly devastating effects of this attack when executed on the Supreme Omnidony scale. An Omni-Totality of eternal nightmares where Timbias was basically God; he could do anything he wanted to Lorelei and Slowbro in here, and there was nothing they could do to stop him. Unspeakably horrifying creatures crawled and otherwise inhabited this travesty of the world on all sides; all of them turning their predatory eyes on Slowbro and Lorelei as the Elite Four member continued screaming unintelligibly. Thankfully, this time around we were only interested in scaring the pants off of her, and that was as far as it would go to.

Lorelei was cut off from any further cries of protest by the enshrouding darkness cracking apart as lines of white light began to penetrate the shadows and the hateful, demonic eyes began pulsating and continuously expanding and decreasing in size in a never-ending mantra. The kingdom of infinite gloom was torn open into shards of black and dimmest red, and light poured into the world once again just as Timbias exited his shadowy state and slammed into Slowbro while exuding a horrifyingly strong ghostly aura of purest black that made him strongly resemble his shiny form. The shards of gloom shot towards Slowbro like heat-seeking missiles from all sides and bombarded him with countless mini nuclear explosions of black fire. Timbias had acted as a homing beacon for the shards of endless night; painting a target on Slowbro's back… a target only he could see while executing the Omni Force attack.

I have to admit, imagining an attack like this is one thing but seeing it in person was another matter entirely. I cannot for the life of me believe that I could've come up with something like this ridiculously overpowered technique, and wondered if it was possible to be too imaginative for your own good. Still, Slowbro was down for the count just as effortlessly as Cloyster and Dewgong before him, and I could tell my abilities were beginning to sink in with Lorelei; so I would take my small victories where I could get them. She stood gobsmacked for a quick second; unable to look at the nearly lifeless corpse of one of her strongest Pokémon; her Slowbro laying in a crater with swirls for eyes… his entire body tarnished with ashes and soot blacker than volcanic ash. He was absolutely filthy, but he was unconscious and unharmed.

She looked away pointedly, promptly returning her third Pokémon without another word. Maybe now she would listen to reason. "You're outmatched Lorelei; so give up while you still can. You and your fellow Elite Four members won't be touching my friends while I am here." I said; deciding to give her yet another chance to walk away from all of this. Lorelei shook her head and began laughing maniacally.

"A crushing defeat is its own reward! If I go down helping Lance achieve his ultimate victory, then I'm at peace with it… so do your worst I tell you!" She screamed as she released both her Jynx and her Lapras at the same time. I sighed before I cracked my knuckles and prepared to get back to pummeling the shit out of her team. Timbias looked only too eager to continue stretching his legs, and I chuckled when I realized this didn't even qualify as exercise for him. Still, I wasn't about to get too cocky; life had a funny way of knocking some sense of proportion into Deified Entities who got too cocky for their own good. I wasn't about to underestimate an opponent who was clearly insane and driven into a corner like a wild animal either. I only hoped that my presence here didn't drive these people down an even darker path than the canon timeline dictated.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, back in the cave where Yellow and Bill currently resided; the disguised 11-year-old girl had gotten the brilliant idea to use Pika in order to keep an eye on the battle. After asking Pika to get in his Pokeball and attaching it to her fishing line; Yellow had tossed the ball through a gap in the roof of the cave and used her powers to see through the lightning mouse's eyes as he watched the battle from inside his Pokeball. Yellow's eyes widened when the battle first started, and she heard Thomas call out his attacks almost as well as she saw him thanks to her link with Pika.

"Holy… shit!" Bill swore as Yellow saw the massive slab of rock strike down Dewgong and Cloyster simultaneously; the one Thomas referred to as the Continental Crush attack. The world literally shook beneath their feet in response to it and the cave rattled precariously all around them; somehow managing not to collapse on top of them through sheer dumb luck. Having never heard of such an immense attack; Yellow was not surprised to see both of Lorelei's first two Pokémon lying in a crater with swirls for eyes and out completely cold as she recalled them, especially since it was super-effective against Ice-types. Yellow's eyes narrowed at the use of such a formidable and damaging attack; she'd never liked Pokémon battles for precisely this reason, and seeing Thomas use this super Rock-type move to bat those poor Pokémon around was almost more than she could stand.

"Ugh, I hate not knowing what's going on out there." Bill said, and Yellow sighed.

"Thomas just took out both Cloyster and Dewgong with one attack from that Greninja of his." She announced, and Bill's eyes widened.

"Whoa, hey wait a minute; how do you know what's happening out there?!" He questioned in exclamation. Yellow indicated her fishing line feeding through the crack in the roof before elaborating with actual words.

"I can see what Pika is seeing from within his Pokeball." She explained, and Bill still looked slightly uncomprehending.

"Right… because you have psychic powers, is that it?" He questioned her dazedly, and Yellow nodded briskly before returning her attention to the battlefield.

It was at that very moment when the whole world went dark and Yellow screamed as the sun itself was blotted out.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?!" Bill demanded, not liking the feelings this darkness distilled in him as he and Yellow both shuddered.

"Try not to panic; I think it was a Ghost-type attack of some kind." Yellow called back to him in response. Not much was known about Ghost-type Pokémon or their attacks, and the only techniques currently known were Lick and Night Shade. Clearly, this overt lack of knowledge on the subject did not apply to Thomas; given that he knew a Ghost attack more powerful than any Night Shade.

"What kind of attack has the power to snuff out all the light in the world?!" Bill stammered, Yellow squinting her eyes as tight as she could to try and make out something… anything. She couldn't even see her own hands when they were right in front of her face, and the only source of light was a dim red beam illuminating the mouth of the cave as well as the hole in the roof. Just as Yellow thought the darkness was there to stay, it suddenly lifted, and her eyes burned with a throbbing pain as the sudden return of light made her go temporarily blind.

"Pika just regained his sight, and Lorelei's Slowbro is down now as well." Yellow continued her updating of the battle going on outside; if one could even call it a battle. Thomas was outright sweeping Lorelei's team with ridiculous ease; though Yellow did appreciate that he gave her multiple opportunities to back out at this point. Her heart ticked faster with adrenaline-inducing fear when Lorelei began cackling like mad, and after a few disturbing remarks released both her Lapras and Jynx onto the field. Yellow could see that these were her last two Pokémon, and given how powerful Thomas and Timbias were; she didn't think this match would be going on for much longer.

"Who… is this guy?!" Bill exclaimed in an inquiring tone, and Yellow shrugged.

"I don't know; I only just met him a couple of days ago. Actually, come to think of it; he found me." She admitted, and Bill arched an eyebrow at her.

"And the fact that he's a grown man traveling with a 10 or 11-year-old boy doesn't set off any alarms?! How do you know for sure you can trust him?!" He questioned her dubiously, and Yellow smiled.

"He's done nothing but help so far, and if he truly intended to harm me he would've done so by now… I think. We're seeing for ourselves just how powerful he and his Pokémon are; do you honestly think that if he wanted to hurt either of us he couldn't do so with just as much ease as he's destroying Lorelei's team out there?" She rebutted.

"Look, I get that he saved my life and maybe he has done nothing but help so far, but he's clearly dangerous…" Bill protested, and Yellow nodded in accordance.

"Yes, he is dangerous… but I wonder; is he dangerous to us, or to them?" She said in unmistakable awe as the battle reached its apex and she held her breath in anticipation as Lorelei seemed to forgo attacking Timbias and was targeting Thomas instead. She was just considering whether the time was upon them to make a break for it when something stopped her cold.

' _You guys, if you're going to make your getaway; now is the time. Lorelei is unstable and clearly out of her mind; she is unhinged and unfocused and will do everything in her power to take me down with her before she goes. So, you two need to get yourselves out_.' Thomas's voice somehow echoed inside their heads; causing both Yellow and Bill to bolt with shock as the disguised girl took a minute to process his words. Deciding to worry about the fact that he apparently had psychic powers later; Yellow spoke up aloud instead of in her mind… not used to communing telepathically with a human instead of Pokémon.

"Wait a minute… what about you? You said you would come with us; you said you'd come back!" Yellow exclaimed as she felt a mounting panic attack start to form. This was sounding a little bit too much like a heart-wrenching goodbye message, and she wasn't about to let Thomas make the sacrificing play so she could fight another day.

' _I did, and I promise that I will, but I need you guys out of the line of fire so I can cut loose with these Pokémon a little. I also plan to head Lorelei off when she inevitably whites out to lick her wounded pride; it is my hope that she can lead me to wherever she and her fellow Elite Four members are based. Whether it checks out or not; I will reconvene with you guys at a later juncture, but I need you both safe. Please Yellow, I'm asking you as a friend to trust me one more time. I've lived up to my end of our bargain, and I plan to continue doing so; I just need to know you, Pika, and our newest companion are safe. Think you can do that for me kid_?' Thomas asked her through whatever mental link they shared, and Yellow tried to level her breathing as best she could… before finally relenting.

"Fine, but you better keep your promise, you hear? Now that I've seen what you and your Pokémon can do; I could really use your help. So, don't go dying on me, alright?!" She proclaimed in a resolute tone; Bill watching their exchange with fascination. While he was concerned about the obvious age gap between them; it did seem that Thomas was just looking out for them… and the fact he saved Bill's own life was worth noting as well. Yellow's implicit trust of the man was surprising though, especially considering how shortly they claimed to have known each other. Yellow was a bit surprised herself by how quickly she was starting to transition from cynicism to deeply trusting this remarkable man, but she didn't question it and merely chalked it up to him being the type of man who was easy to put one's faith in. Besides, with how much he was helping; it was hard not to rely on him. He just seemed so dependable.

' _Consider me warned; now go you guys… you may not get another opportunity like this to make a run for it. I've got this handled_.' He reassured her as Yellow nodded. She quickly tugged her fishing line and Pika's Pokeball back inside the cave with her; tucking Pika safely away in her pocket and retracting her fishing rod to a small enough size to put inside her backpack. With that out of the way; she turned towards Bill who nodded, and the both of them ran as fast as they could towards the cave entrance…their minds racing as they both hoped that Thomas's words held true.

They shot out of the cave's mouth just in time to see Thomas and Timbias firing that massive throwing star off the Greninja's back towards both Lapras and Jynx who retaliated with duo Blizzard attacks; the shuriken comprised entirely of crackling, multicolored electricity. Refusing to let herself be distracted by Thomas and Timbias's remarkable fighting prowess; Yellow and Bill disappeared around the cave and further into the forest as fast as their legs could carry them… both of them hoping that Lorelei wouldn't fight Thomas off and give chase but also worried about Thomas himself. Yellow knew he could take care of himself based on what she'd seen, but it was still worrisome. And now that he defeated one of the Elite Four with such outrageous ease; he would certainly be the Elite Four's primary target from here on out.

XXXXX

Sensing Yellow and Bill's retreating forms already well away from our fight; I grew a smile of pure mania that was mirrored by Timbias in precisely the same moment. Lapras and Jynx were continually trying to freeze us both with duo Blizzard attacks, and I doubt Lorelei was taking very kindly to our complete inability to freeze solid.

" _WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO?! WHY WON'T YOU DIE ALREADY_?!" Lorelei shrieked at us in a crazed manner; her eyes wide and feral with the innate desire to see us both turned into popsicles. I knew my lack of response was driving her even crazier, and I simpered with satisfaction in knowing that I swept Lorelei just as easily in real life as I did in Pokémon Yellow the video game; hell, maybe even easier still. I knew this would come back to bite me in the ass in some way; especially when I remembered my statement about the principle of infinite consequence in the last chapter, but right now I was having way too much fun fucking with her and her team. Like I said, the only thing wounded would be her pride, but I reckon I was making myself a pretty big target right about now. That was my entire strategy though; I was hoping to take some of the heat off Yellow, and I did. Lorelei barely even registered her as a threat this time around thanks to me; which was actually a really big deviation from canon in and of itself.

I wasn't a vigilante, and I would never take a life unless it was truly necessary for me to do so. Lorelei and the other Elite Four members were only a threat to Yellow and them when I wasn't around, and it's not like they could do anything to them that I couldn't instantly reverse. I could even resurrect the dead; except when said dead person was totally destroyed by another Supreme Omnidony, but human vs human and other such mortal conflicts were able to be solved by me in an instant. That did not mean however, that I was just going to sit by and let Lorelei do whatever she wanted to Yellow and Pika. Oncoming war with Zeneptron IBIB aside; I liked to think this place could be a true home to me someday… one of the many home worlds I planned to adopt, and that meant I could damn well protect these people when they needed it.

Timbias gave a loud battle cry as our thoughts and feelings grew more in sync the stronger my resolve became, and I unconsciously grabbed at my back just as Timbias grabbed the shuriken off his in the exact same instant. The roulette featured kicked off and settled on the Fire-typing this time around as mine and Timbias's identical smirks broadened. Both of us knew that this would be the final move used in our battle with Lorelei, and the fiery energy from the Shuriken superheated the air faster than the duo Blizzard attacks could freeze it; melting all the snow and ice that had gathered around us with just its mere presence. Timbias gave an almighty heave and threw the massive disc of plasma at Jynx and Lapras both; the shuriken big enough to strike them both despite them being a considerable distance apart from each other. Lorelei screamed at them to get out of the way or otherwise block the attack, but it was too late as the Fire Shuriken struck home and delivered the final blow in a literal blaze of glory.

The heat from the shuriken turned the sand beneath its trajectory into polished glass, and created a desert-like effect in the air. Shimmering mirages distorted the landscape of the Cliffside clearing all around us as Lapras and Jynx emerged from the steaming wreckage brought on by the attack with swirls for eyes, and a remarkable lack of any damage much to the chagrin of most laws of physics.

I chuckled as Lorelei's eyes widened at the frightful display of power; her disbelieving eyes taking in the fainted members of her team and the fact that they were unharmed but also unconscious with such ease. She was in a daze, clearly too stunned to realize she had lost yet as she walked over to her two strongest Pokémon; her look dreamy and uncomprehending as she examined them inch by inch. I let her do this, fully aware of the fact that she did genuinely care for her party and wasn't sure how they were okay. "I... I don't believe this." She whispered in a surreal voice, though thanks to infinitely acute omni senses I still heard her.

"Well, I did say that if you didn't walk away I would deal you a crushing defeat; I kept my word, and you should be thankful I'm merciful enough to keep from seriously injuring your Pokémon Lorelei. What you and your fellow Elite are after; you don't have to commit mass genocide in order to accomplish that." I calmly spoke now that she had finally been knocked off her pedestal a little; I could sense she was finally registering my words as she turned to me with horrified eyes.

"How can you possibly know of our plan?!" She exclaimed questioningly, and I smirked.

"It doesn't matter; all that matters is that your plan isn't needed. There are... other forces at work in this world; forces that may be able to restore Kanto's vitality without you having to drastically reduce the human populace." I told her while Timbias and I slowly strode towards her; the Greninja having reverted back to his normal form now that the battle was over. Lorelei looked like she didn't believe a word I said.

"No... even if that were true; people will just find a way to fuck it all up again. They'll never change, and Pokémon will always suffer as a result of our actions. They're better off without us or our negative influences." She resolved in a sad but resigned tone, and I realized that she wasn't going to change her ways just by hearing all the right words.

"Man, I'm almost tempted to show you visions of the Mystery Dungeon universes; even if Pokémon were the sole occupants of the planet Lorelei, that doesn't mean their problems would disappear. Hell, they'd have new ones on top of it. I mean, Meteors, Dark Dialga, Bittercold, and Darkmatter to name a few. You'd be surprised by how many alternatives to this world exist out there where exactly what you plan is what is actuality there. And you'd also be surprised to know that those alternate worlds' Pokémon face problems, primal forces, and foes equal to the types we all face here. I know it may not seem like it now, but humans and Pokémon are just as capable of coexisting together peaceably as either species is capable of existing separately from one another. You, Agatha, Bruno, and Lance will see that in time, but it'll take more than just my knowledge of these events and pretty words to sway your opinions; trust me, I understand that." I replied to her in a compassionate tone; Lorelei staring up at me while sitting on the ground and tending to her Lapras and Jynx while letting them sleep off their defeat.

"How can you possibly know all this?!" She gasped in outright shock, and I smiled down at her.

"I have some extremely... unnatural circumstances surrounding my rise to power as a Trainer, and I would sooner destroy a stain glass window than a person who loves Pokémon as much as you clearly do. However, since I can't have you following us either..." I broke off before my right arm extended outwards in a manner akin to Mega Mewtwo X; my super elasticity allowing me to efficiently knock her out with a swift punch to the side of her head. She crumpled and fell to the ground unconsciously as I picked her up and laid her on top of her Lapras's back; sighing in content as I realized my job was now done for the time being. Yellow and Bill were already well ahead of us, and I was content to give them a head start for the moment. This had more or less all gone exactly as I had planned, and I was happy to know I had an opportunity to expand my influence now that Yellow and Bill were out of harm's way.

' _You had a reason for sending Yellow and Bill off; didn't you_?' Timbias knowingly questioned, and I nodded; the both of us content to leave Lorelei and her two strongest Pokémon lying there in moderate comfortableness. I cast a protective barrier around them to keep them warm and safe in case anyone or anything came along that tried to take advantage of her unconsciousness. The barrier was designed to fade once she and the others came to, and by time she did several hours would've passed and she would've long since lost Yellow and Bill's trail. Time froze all around us as Timbias and I entered Supreme Omnidony Relativity; which was basically Flash-Time on an endlessly bigger scale.

' _I'm about to make full use of my omnipresence to manifest in other worlds as well, and until I'm 100 percent certain I've got a handle on juggling the problems of multiple worlds at the same time… it'll help if I'm not around anyone who could potentially notice any distraction or split focus on my part that might arise. That saying about being lost in another world… it's about to become literal in my case, and I could use this time away from Yellow to test the waters with my omnipresence as it were; especially now that she's safe for the moment._ ' I informed him as he nodded understandingly, although I could sense he was still confused on some issues and he made that confusion quite clear in the next instant.

' _Why not simply manifest in each world one at a time in a more linear fashion; I mean, wouldn't you be spreading yourself too thin_?' He wondered, and I shook my head.

' _We don't really have the time to do this in a linear, 1-2-3 fashion Timbias; Zeneptron IBIB grows endlessly stronger literally every Planck instant, and the quicker I master every aspect of my powers… the more allies we can gather at once and the better our odds of stopping him. This was all part of my plan, and besides… why put off the opportunity to visit other worlds? This could be a huge opportunity to work on my multitasking skills as well; which will be important in the battles to come surely._

 _Now, I'll probably be sticking with you and Mafalda as my go-to Pokémon in this world for the most part, but I might get some of my other Pokémon to manifest in the other worlds I'm situated in instead. The more ground we can cover; the more allies we can convert to Supreme Omnidonae, and the more people we can gain the help of in this war. My ulterior motives to have a harem of Supreme Omnidonae girls aside; we need all the help we can get, and everybody we can recruit is a boon Timbias… whether they're merely allies to us or acquaintances. I'd like if some of them could be my lovers, but I'm not opposed to deifying a few males of our kind as well_.' I telepathed to the Greninja in our time frozen surroundings as he nodded; understanding dawning on him as he considered my words and my plan of attack.

' _A dangerous plan, but it just might work; if you think you can manage manifesting in that many worlds at once then I will do my absolute damndest to help you no matter the cost_.' He promised me, and I beamed at him as tears of joy gathered at the corner of my eyes. I couldn't ask for greater loyalty than that.

' _So, where and who did you have in mind_?' He added questioningly, and I chuckled.

"Pokémon Game verse in the Unova Region during the events of Black 2 and White 2, the Pokémon Anime verse during the Pokémon X and Y series or just slightly after it, and the Sekirei universe should do for now. As to whom I have in mind; I'm thinking maybe Rosa and Hugh in the Game verse if I can convince them to join; I might also manifest during the time period when Hugh is just starting out on his one-man mission to rescue his sister's Purloin. I was also considering Yume the Sekirei of Fate from the Sekirei verse; she was always my favorite. And to make sure my chances of convincing them to embrace the lives I'm promising them are countless times better; I'll manifest in the versions of those worlds with the best possible candidates for their IBIB selves living there." I concluded my statement with a sigh of content; my excitement at seeing yet even more worlds immeasurable as Timbias chuckled at my innate enthusiasm. As if manifesting in the Manga Universe wasn't already excitement-inducing enough.

' _Sounds like a viable plan; there are infinite Omega Omnispheres and Omni-Omega-Omnispheres for you to choose from… surely there are versions of these people out there with the inherent potential for greatness as Supreme Omnidonae_.' Timbias supportively stated; fully on board with this plan as I gratefully accepted any and all help he and my other Pokémon could provide me with.

' _So, it's decided then… I guess the next stop for now would be the Game Verse, then the Anime Pokémon Verse, and then Sekirei. I don't know why Timbias, but there's a part of me that is particularly excited for Unova in the Pokémon Game Verse. Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 were always two of my most favorite Pokémon games, and their remakes that were released on the Nintendo Switch were every bit as awesome. I can still remember the pure excitement I felt when Complete Form Kyurem; the original Dragon of Unova… made his first canon debut. I so called it man; I knew there was another form of Kyurem not released yet… I just knew it. Now, I get to unleash my own Complete Form Kyurem, Typhon IBIB on Neo Team Plasma, and I can't wait to watch Ghetsis's entire operation crumble_!' I exclaimed with absolute excitement.

' _THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?! LET'S GO KICK SOME ASS IN SOME OTHER WORLDS_!' Timbias roared with hyper-enthusiasm as my eyes lit up and our suspended surroundings resumed their forward, linear movement in time. By that point however, Timbias and I were already gone; leaving Lorelei to regain consciousness and skulk off with her wounded pride and report back to the other Elite Four members about an anomalous Trainer who single-handedly owned her entire party. I would definitely be circling back to this world at any random interval of my choosing, and no significant amount of time would've passed here by time I did… but I knew that anyone with any inkling of what it meant to be omnipresent would know that I was paradoxically everywhere, nowhere, somewhere, and anywhere all at the same time and at all given times. I would embody the best of each and every world I visited, and whether I got recruits for my legion of soldiers or even just girls for my harem; I would always be willing to help each world out with its own set of problems. So, with that goal in mind; I was finally confident enough in my mastery of my powers to test just how boundless my omnipresence truly was, and there was no time like the present for me to do so.

 _Author's Notes: Yay, another day, another chapter done, and whoa… what a chapter this was. Just something I feel the need to reiterate; this battle was actually a pretty accurate representation of my play-through of Pokémon Yellow… I kicked the Elite Four's asses with my Amnesia Mewtwo so freaking hardcore it wasn't even funny. Add to that the fact that this iteration of me has the Godliest of godlike powers and you've got a recipe for pure Elite Four pwnage. That said; don't expect Lorelei to just take this lying down, or for the Elite Four to be forgiving of anyone who can take out one of their own with such ease. And don't expect my pwnage of my enemies to be a constant; because once shit starts hitting the fan for real I am going to get my ass kicked on more than one occasion, so be looking forward to that you Stu haters lol. As always, feel free to leave me some R &R, and I'll be looking forward to reading what you all have to say. Yes, that even includes the flames; frankly I get a kick out some of them. Well, I'm off like a herd of turtles guys; see ya all next time._

 _Edits and Changes made on March 16th, 2018 at 2:16 PM. I decided that my leaving Lorelei's two strongest team members as vegetables was way too extreme given the circumstances. So my IBIB self simply settled for knocking them out without any actual injuries whatsoever._


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Notes: Howdidilydodaday folks; the Omniarch is back with yet another chapter of my Thomas IBIB story… the second and last of my two self-insert characters and a very, very different version of me than the one you're going to be seeing in my Thomas Infinity and Thomas Infinity Inverted stories. Unlike my other stories; the usage of omnipresence will be much more prominently displayed and featured in this one by my IBIB self… allowing him to manifest in multiple worlds at once. The world featured for this chapter will be the Pokémon Game verse; set in the Unova Region during the Black/White 2 era which remains two of my all-time favorite Pokémon games even to this day._

 _Be expecting for the POV of my IBIB self to switch between the various worlds he's manifested in or will manifest in at any given time; I will usually give notice in advance when a 'world shift' is impending, but in case I don't just bear in mind that this story hosts multi-dimensional, multi-world setting. For the sake of linearity; I will be focusing only on one world at any given time; before shifting to focus on another. The focus will never stay on the same world for an overly long time unless major events are happening in a specific world; though eventually some of the worlds will be converging for certain character. That information aside however; it's time for me to do what I've been doing for every chapter and respond to my reviews._

 _Dimension Distorter: As always, love to hear from ya man, and since we already talked about this at length and I've applied the changes to chapter 4 that you recommended… I'll leave it at that. I'm glad you like the revised version of my battle with Lorelei better._

 _The Phenomenal Flair: Revised the part where TIBIB goes bananas as you put it mate lol; also made some changes to his treatment of her last two Pokémon due to how unnecessarily brutal I had him be with her in the unrevised version. Feel free to go reread it whenever you like, but if you don't want to just know I changed it so he didn't leave them vegetables and simply knocked them out like he did the rest of her Team. In hindsight, it was uncharacteristic of him to go so savage on her ass when there was no real need for it._

 _As always, R &R guys; Phenomenal Flair and Dimension Distorter seem to be the only ones consistently reviewing each chapter of this story and for that I thank you guys profusely. I'm not expecting everyone to show such dedication, but try to drop me a review every once in a while if ya can guys. I hope you all like what this chapter has to offer. I don't respond to hateful comments and flames though lol._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs, and my various God tiers._

Thomas IBIB- ZOF Grandmaster of All Things  
Book 1: Omnipresent Legacies

Chapter 5: The Unova Region- Pokémon Game Verse

" _I really hope Thomas is alright! Do you think he beat her_?"

" _I don't know… '_ _pant_ _,_ _pant_ _'… but we should keep running for now_!"

" _The brightest lights often cast the darkest shadows Zeneptron, and you just have to keep believing that the good you do will offset the bad that_ _he_ _does…_ "

" _I absorbed all of the Anti ZOF Energy in existence and no one's ever meant to do that… every cell in my body is dying_ …"

Visions, voices, and people I've already met and haven't met yet alike bombarded my infinite mindscapes as I connected with my omnipresent self for the first time since creating my Trans-Omni-Omega-Omnisphere. Desynchronized as I was with my own personal timeline; I was able to catch snippets of my future and things I had yet to say and do… before I quickly closed myself off from those potential futures in order to avoid being spoiled. I opened my all-seeing eyes for the first time in my new body; well aware of where I would be when I did so and gleeful with manic excitement at the prospect.

To explain my omnipresence and multi-dimensional setting to you guys; think of like me being my own personal Omnipotence Nexus, or… think of it like a beehive. My second body and my first one back in the Manga universe were like worker bees; with my omnipresent state acting as a Queen Bee or Hive Mind, if you will. My current form was able to retain a certain level of individuality from any and all of my other bodies that my Queen Bee self might end up creating, but all of my bodies were also interconnected at the base; at the core of who I was.

My memories, emotions, and any and all IBIB titles any of my bodies might end up attaining were shared amongst all of my bodies; including the most recent memories of each body in turn… meaning every one of my bodies was always up to date on what was happening with the Hive Mind and all the other bodies as well. Any ESIT soul mates I ended up having were also equally shared amongst my individual bodies; meaning when a girl got one of me, they got all me… the whole package.

That exposition aside- and hopefully you all understand my situation a little bit better now- I was so beyond ecstatic to find myself in none other than Aspertia City. My omni-senses were kicking in full force now as all of my powers were replicated in my new body; thus doubling the overall might of the Hive Mind, a value that would only continue to increase without end the more bodies I created for myself. My Trans-Omni-Omega-Omnisphere scaled hearing picked up on the subtle traces of the Aspertia City theme music playing in the background; a sound only a being with Supreme Omnidony senses would've been able to hear whilst here in the Unova Region.

"Okay, so it looks like my plan to manifest in a version of Unova where I could fill the role of Nate has proceeded without a hitch. By the looks of things, I've even got his house as my own to use as a base of operations. Hell, I might even consider living here as one of my home planets once all is said and done." I mused thoughtfully to myself; speaking aloud for the first time since manifesting here as I studied my reflection in my bedroom mirror… the dazzlingly attractive face, body, and clothes of an 18-year-old version of Nate looking back at me as I grinned.

' _I get that this is a universe where Nate never existed, and you're planning on filling his role here so that this world's Ghetsis doesn't conquer everything and join up with the likes of Team Rainbow Rocket, but I'm surprised you decided to look the part as well_.' Mafalda commented idly, surprising me as she materialized here. My Pokémon shared a connection to my Hive Mind; meaning they could go anywhere I did, and manifest alongside any and all of my bodies if need be. Their existence was tied to me in a way, but Mafalda was growing so powerful so fast; she'd already figured out how to make full use of her own omnipresence without any help from me or my Hive Mind. Remember what I said about infusing her with every IB Title being a big boon further down the lines, because I can promise you all it'll come up quite a bit later on.

I chuckled, deciding to speak aloud since there was no one else here. "I was actually thinking about keeping this form indefinitely; at least for this particular body. Honestly, I look good; as far as Pokémon Game Verse protagonists go Rosa and Nate always looked absolutely amazing. Rosa is honestly the most beautiful girl out of all the female protagonists; at least in my opinion. I'm glad a version of her still exists in Nimbasa City here in this universe; even if she doesn't fill this world's quota for a protagonist she'll still be an extremely powerful Trainer, and I plan to recruit her into our Supreme Omnidony army and maybe even my harem as well." I replied with a lecherous grin; Mafalda shaking her head with amused exasperation at my antics.

' _You're such a perv… I like it_.' She giggled, and my grin turned into a smile of hilarity as the both of us had a fun and friendly laugh at my expense.

' _So, do you have any idea who you wanna use as your go-to Pokémon roster for this universe_?' She wondered, tilting her head while adopting a contemplative expression. I paused and considered my options for a moment, which honestly were a lot.

"I think I might go with Typhon the Kyurem, gotta have him on board for when we get to the heavy hitting legendaries like this world's own Kyurem. I may have… included a custom-made Complete Form for him that he can use… one with the ability Contrary and the moves Draco Meteor, Psycho Boost, Fleur Cannon, etc. That was always one of my favorite White Kyurem hacked move sets for when I played Pokémon White 2; so yeah, that's definitely happening. Adding to the Contrary user list; I was also thinking about Serperior, and maybe Zoroark for his limitless powers of illusion. Illusions that can become a part of any and all realities I might add; I got the idea from the Phantom Ruby from Sonic Forces. His ability can even become part of the Trans-Omni-Omega-Omnispherical Realities, but I digress!" I rambled lengthily as Mafalda giggled at my enthusiasm.

' _Man, you really like your Contrary users huh? You're cute when you get excited like this Thomas, and as far as different bodies are concerned; I can't say I disapprove of this one_.' She cheekily said while winking suggestively at me; making me blush as red as a fire engine and causing her to laugh in doing so.

"Contrary and Simple are probably my all-time favorite abilities; I've always favored Stat Boosters in battle, and that's not about to change… especially when they can also be used to manually amplify our Supreme Omnidonae energies as well. Don't get me wrong, our natural growth will allow us to perpetually increase our energy-levels without even having to do anything, but training and battling alongside one another will definitely expedite the process." I informed her as she nodded understandingly.

' _I'm here if you need me to. Just say the word and I'll be there as fast as I can_.' She whispered to me with unconditional loyalty and reverence, and I nodded mutely as another blush painted my face before she giggled once again and disappeared from view, fading into the back of my mind. I looked around me at the sparse décor of my current accommodations; the house that would've been the protagonist's now my own as I waved my hand and all the arrangements were made to put this house in my name… including the full payment of it.

I snapped my fingers, and the memories of everyone in Aspertia City was slightly modified so that it would be like I just finished moving into this place from their perspective; with moving trucks and Machoke moving teams and everything. I admit that modifying everybody's memories like that may have been making things a bit too easy, and automatically putting the house in my name and modifying the realtor's memory accordingly may have been outright cheating, but I wasn't about to wait around and sort out the legalities and guesswork that comes with leaving a good impression on these people. I needed a place to live here and now, and so I used my powers to help speed and smooth things along.

Now the fun part could begin, and with a wave of my hand the interior dimensions of my new home were expanded to colossal proportions. The layout of my bedroom became a reflection of the bedroom I always wanted; complete with a king-sized bed with a memory foam mattress, and a theater-sized television with a massive set of shelves set against the adjacent walls; shelves filled with every Nintendo and other video game system and video game known to man. There was a new Nintendo 2DS XL on my bedside table that was completely jailbroken and had an SD card of my own design with not only infinitely programmable, hackable versions of every past core Pokémon game downloaded on it, but also an infinite amount of storage space beyond any human technology on Earth.

The size of the bedroom was equally modified to fit the theater-sized TV, and I could stream any movie I wanted on it from right on my bed at the opposite end of the room. The TV was tuned into every channel in every dimension, world, and reality across every Trans-Omni-Omega-Omnisphere, including every news channel. I could preprogram the major happenings in every world to automatically download all of their relevant information into my mind if I needed to go somewhere to help out.

I also had a laptop with infinite storage space and the Trans-Omni-Omega-Omnisphere Wide Web as a hub of infinite information connected to it. It was the digital equivalent of all the knowledge of every World Wide Web in any and every version of Earth from every time period. It also included information about every alien world and was basically a storage space for all of my own omniscient knowledge; which I could store as a backup on this device.

Nodding in satisfaction at my new, totally decked out bedroom; I modified the kitchen to be all-inclusive and for a modified microwave-like device that can conjure any type of food I wanted fully, freshly, perfectly cooked, baked, or fried to appear. My refrigerator and freezer both had infinite storage space and an infinite number of different perishable foods from all kinds of different worlds stored inside it; not only kept refreshingly cool when needed but also completely suspended in time to prevent any spoiling until such a time where I had a use for any food contained within. It was also programmed to automatically summon to my hand any food that I needed; on the off chance that I ever found myself without powers whilst in here.

Beyond that and the equally vast storage space in all of my cupboards for my nonperishables and my various types of dishes and cutlery; my kitchen looked just like any normal kitchen. The living room was basically just a normal living room, and I didn't have any higher floors or upstairs compartments due to my bedroom being on the ground level and adjacent to the kitchen, dining room, and living room. I also decided I didn't need a rec room; so no Pennington-style God House for me in that respect, at least not yet. Still, I was pretty damn happy with how this all turned out, and I whistled appreciatively as I took it all in. This would be the perfect place to just kick back and relax when my journey in Unova was done; of course, I'd have to be careful about who I let in here and make sure they could be trusted to keep all this a secret.

Speaking of filtering my guests; I almost forgot that I needed to fortify my new home. Almost immediately in response to my thoughts, a Supreme Omnidonae tier Omni-Locking barrier encapsulated the entire house and both the front and back yards; desynchronizing them with the whole of my creation but also rendering it visible and seemingly unaltered to my neighbors and to the mailman and all other mortals of course. I needed to be sure that my defenses didn't trigger when just any random person showed up to meet and greet me into the neighborhood. However, mortal burglars and Pokémon thieves were fair game provided I didn't remove them via lethal means.

In the event of a burglar or Pokémon thief my fortifications would work like a muggle repellant charm; basically manipulating their mind into thinking there was something more important they needed to be doing than breaking into my or anyone else's place. I adjusted my protective wards to not implement lethal amounts of force against anyone except hostile Supreme Omnidonae looking to forcibly enter my domain and destroy me or those I love; even ZOF Masters of the Omni IB variety weren't technically a threat to me, so lethal force wasn't necessary in their case either.

Nodding with satisfaction at my finishing touches; I decided the time was almost upon me to greet the outside world for the first time, but not before I summoned Serperior, Typhon the Kyurem, and Zoroark's Pokeballs from inside my Astral Gem and attached their shrunken down forms to my belt- well technically, Typhon lived in a Master ball but let's not split hairs- their bodies visible from within the classic red and white balls and purple Master Ball respectively as they watched what I was doing, their Pokeballs becoming semi-transparent and permitting me to see a much smaller, pocket-sized version of themselves.

' _I'm surprised you've included me on your main roster for Unova; aren't you worried about Hugh and other Trainers seeing me out in the open_?' Typhon asked in a gruff tone, and I chuckled before shaking my head negatively.

"I'm not too concerned with what others say or do; the only opinions that matter to me are the ones that people I care about have, and what could anyone really do about it in any case? It's not like I have to worry about anyone stealing you Typhon; I pity the poor soul that tries in all honesty. Besides, I'm here to make tidal waves in the time stream, and I reckon even Team Plasma would be hesitant to attack me and my friends if they know I've got you in my corner. Not too many people would recognize a Kyurem on sight, but those that would are people I wouldn't mind seeing you anyways. Besides, I'm not interested in having other people judge me based on the Pokémon I have on my team; I couldn't care less what anyone thinks in that regard, and I'll battle alongside whoever the hell I like." I replied as the Kyurem exchanged a look with the occupants of the other two Pokémon attached to my belt, evidently surprised by my words.

' _You're… a lot more direct and less secretive about us than Ash IBIB would've been_.' He admitted in a surprised tone, and I shrugged.

"The way I figure it; I'm not going to be using you guys to take on the gym challenge or conquer the Pokémon League here anyways, so I see no reason to keep you all a secret since I'm only planning to have you guys help me scare the absolute shit out of Neo Team Plasma; assuming you're all on board to do so that is. It would be different if I unleashed you in a gym battle or any other fair fight; it wouldn't be fair of me to do so with a Pokémon that is naturally obscenely powerful and I would be an asshole for saying or thinking otherwise. But since I'm not planning on curb stomping the real life Gym Leaders or Elite Four members anyways; I see no reason not to use you against Neo Team Plasma. Besides, you're in your Complete Form right now Typhon. And the Original Dragon of Unova hasn't been seen by any person alive today in the whole of this region. The odds of just anyone recognizing you are pretty slim." I told him as the Ice and Dragon-type Pokémon grew a savage, draconic grin of approval; nodding at me from within his see-through Master Ball.

' _I like your style, and I like having the opportunity to flex my muscles some more; even if it is against these Team Plasma punks it's better than nothing_.' He guffawed in a joyous tone as my expression became the slightest bit more somber.

"We should all be thankful we don't have to pit our collective strength against that of ZIBIB's just yet." I admitted, my words having a sobering effect on the overly eager Kyurem and the other Pokémon on my current roster.

' _Agreed, we've all seen what that monster is capable of in our past lives with Ash IBIB, and we need to be ready for when he inevitably shows up to address Thomas's challenge to his own sovereignty_.' Serperior rationalized, and both Zoroark and Typhon nodded their toy-sized heads in agreement. My somber undertone lifted at that; seeing the unifying nexus of the ESIT binding us all together forever and joining us in our collective cause to fight the good fight against the common enemy of all our kind. Back when I was mortal; I made a promise to myself that if I ever got these powers I wouldn't settle for mediocrity when I could achieve excellence, and that's exactly what I planned to do. Hiding behind a veneer of ordinariness when I was one of the extraordinary Trainers who had befriended a Kyurem was not something I planned on doing, and I also planned on going on the offensive when ZIBIB showed up, and make no mistake people; he _would_ show up.

Mafalda decided that very moment to randomly pop up; manifesting in the physical world beside my actual body instead of inside our collective mindscapes. "Hey, I just had like… a totally awesome idea! Since you're going to all this trouble to fill Nate's role in this universe, and since this body of yours even looks like him; why don't you become his IBIB Counterpart?! I can't think of a reason not to, and it would bolster your already considerable power as a Supreme Omnidony even further!" She exclaimed with an excited squeak, and my eyes widened in amazement at the idea as Typhon, Serperior, and Zoroark all grew big, Anime smiles at Mafalda's suggestion.

' _Hey, that's a great idea Mafalda; it's not one of the forbidden IBIB titles, but it's extremely powerful in its own right. At the same time, it's not_ _so_ _overpowered that it would outshine your status as Thomas Currie's IBIB self. I think that's a good idea personally_!" Typhon excitedly exclaimed.

I weighed the pros and cons of this decision in my head; on the one hand, I didn't want to become overly reliant on the power of certain IBIB titles as a means to bolstering my forces and my own personal strength, and to top it off I wanted to leave some of the IBIB titles of my Trans-Omni-Omega-Omnisphere up for grabs for if I managed to convince the likes of Hugh, Rosa, or Yellow to join our cause. Now, on the other hand, it was just one extra IBIB title that I was claiming as my own, and like Typhon said it wouldn't be strong enough for me to over-rely on it, but would still boost my powers considerably enough to maybe give me a slight edge in battle without it being overtly obvious.

Also, something about this decision just felt right if I was being honest; like becoming the IBIB Counterpart of Nate from Aspertia City was the right call. Something deeper inside of me than I thought anything could ever be was screaming at me to do it, something… unquantifiable that even I couldn't measure currently. I nodded in agreement with Mafalda's suggestion; feeling compelled beyond gut instincts and beyond even the power of my ESIT signature to do so. I would later question why I felt so strongly about this, but that self-examination wouldn't happen for a number of years.

"I take this IBIB Title in the name of every version of Nate… whose legacies I am representing on the Supreme Omnidony scale and in the name of all the countless lives I am… _failing_ to save otherwise. May I _always_ uphold the legacy behind the person I am representing amongst my _Sovereign Pantheon_ , and may every version of the Unova Region across every Trans-Omni-Omega-Omnisphere subconsciously accept me as this IBIB Representation and as a properly established guardian Entity. A Hero of Unova and one of my favorite Male Protagonists in all of the Pokémon games and Game Verses; I am _most_ honored to embody all of _your_ various traits on a level that my people are familiar with... I only hope I do _every_ other version of you proud whilst I am doing so!" I chanted in a soft, reverent, emphatic tone as my eyes closed and my hands folded together as though I was praying; my body glowing faintly as power and emotional energies flooded my body and Hive Mind, and I felt more intimately connected to every version of Nate across the Trans-Omni-Totalities than I ever had before.

I opened my eyes once again just as the glowing energy faded and Mafalda and the others watched me claim my first new IBIB title with joyfully tearful expressions on their faces. "Thomas… that was beautiful; you really spoke from the heart there, didn't you?" She whispered to me, and I nodded; feeling tears gather at the corner of my own eyes as my emotions threatened to overwhelm me.

' _When a Supreme or Zenith Omnidony claims an IBIB or IB title respectively; it's so much more than just an increase in powers… it's a name we choose and a promise we make to ourselves. It becomes an intimate, omni-empathic bond to every version of the person we are embodying on that scale. In a way, we become the Omni-Embodiment of every version of that person; epitomizing the sum total of their individual memories and along with it, we accumulate a shared history, a shared suffering with all of them_.' Typhon explained as though we didn't already know, and yet his words had Mafalda and Serperior in tears regardless… because we all knew what this meant to me now that I had gone and done it. Zoroark remained visibly unmoved, but I could sense he was the type to cry on the inside.

Mafalda had yet to feel the full impact of her own Omni IB title claim, but it would hit her eventually as well. The transition from Omni IB to Omni IBIB in Supreme Omnidony terms could take a very long time, but Mafalda would feel what I just felt now, but amplified by a vastly innumerable amount and on a much bigger scale with literally every version of every being in existence.

Recovering my wits, I let Mafalda return herself before summoning my Throw with the abilities Guts, Inner Focus, and Mold Breaker all at once, clipping his Pokeball to my belt. I did the same with my Swoobat with the abilities Unaware and Simple, and my Stoutland with Intimidate, Sand Rush, and Scrappy. A pretty powerful and balanced Unova themed team if I ever saw one, and while I could've easily gone the easy route and filled my Team with Unovian legends fact is Typhon was all I needed.

His modified Complete Form that I created was omnipotent in Ultra-Verse terms and at the Supreme Omnidonae God Tier he was set to sweep with his upgraded, Matchless Variant of the Contrary ability and moves in the form of Draco Meteor, Psycho Boost, Fleur Cannon, etc. By the way, when I said it was an _upgraded_ Contrary ability; I _wasn't_ joking!

Not only was he able to choose which stat affecting moves got topsy-turvied by him; he could choose which ones were inverted in his opponents as well. On top of that, it had the added effect of multiplying the stat boosts he gained via this ability by an innumerable value; which meant he had a ' _Supreme Simplicity_ ' and selective Contrary/Topsy-Turvy combo all melded into one ultimate ability. I pitied the poor bastards from Team Plasma who had to face Typhon in an actual battle; the dude was a legitimate monster and team wrecker, a destroyer of dreams if you will. He would make almost any Trainer cry tears of endless frustration; not that I was overly inclined to use him against just _any_ Trainer. What was really scary was these weren't even the most absurdly overkill ways I could've modified my Pokémon's abilities and forms as a Supreme Omnidony, and as strong as he was Typhon wasn't a match for ZIBIB's strength on his own.

I strapped my backpack to my shoulders; a hammer space found within to contain my infinite number of Lum and Enigma Berries, as well as my hold items such as Toxic and Flame Orbs to make use of my Throh's Guts ability, and a plethora of other important items I might've been needing such as Full Restores, though to be honest my Pokémon had such remarkable self-healing abilities I doubted they were even necessary. My Sacred Ash stash on the other hand; they were useful for instantly restoring all of my fainted and exhausted Pokémon to full health and vitality. All of these items were amplified by my own Supreme Omnidonae energies to be able to affect our kind, and with my backpack and travelling attire ready and my Pokémon Team selected; I was all too eager to get this party started as I fiddled with the Astral Gem around my neck. Examining myself in my bedroom mirror one last time; I was pleased to note I looked ready for anything.

With 6 Pokémon chosen now and the final three subject to swaps; I was subjected to barks, growls, and overall seals of approval by my all-powerful army of 6 as I uttered a sigh of content. _Now_ I was ready to seize the day, and I couldn't wait to see a certain pair of siblings who I knew was on their way over here as I thought this. "Well, what do you guys say; shall we be off on our Unova Journey then?" I inquired as all 6 of my Pokémon gave consented cheers, and my face split into a manic smile. "Alrighty then, let's go greet the neighbors."

XXXXX

The theme music of Aspertia City grew just the tiniest bit louder in the background as I closed my front door behind me and clicked the lock shut; sealing my new home from any and all means of intrusion minus those of a stronger Supreme Omnidony than myself. I looked all around me at the small city; breathing in the remarkably clean and unpolluted air as I stepped out onto my front yard walkway and walked onto the open, unfenced front yard. I wasn't going to live in a prison and box myself in, not where my neighbors were concerned at least. Typhon the Kyurem was shaking with glee from inside his Master Ball, and I could sense Serperior and my other four Pokémon weren't far behind him. This was all really new to them as well, and I couldn't be happier that they were so willing to accept me as their new Trainer.

Clearly, Typhon was equally happy at not having to hide what he was or what he could do from the general population, but I would remain steadfast about not using him against Trainers in a friendly fight. Situations with assholes like Team Plasma Grunts and psychopaths like Ghetsis were one thing, but my Pokémon and I literally wouldn't get anything out of the gym challenge or Pokémon League Tournament anyways. Now, if Alder requested a battle with me upon our eventual meeting in the next Town over- assuming of course my foreknowledge of these events was on point where this universe was concerned- I wouldn't deny my Pokémon the opportunity to take on a former Regional Champion. As it was though, even Alder was unlikely to be a suitable challenge, and I needed to be considerate of my opponents' feelings if and when I ended up accepting a battle.

Real life was not a video game where you were forced to battle every Trainer whose eyes you met; these were real people with real attachments to their very real life Pokémon. These were Trainers who put immense amounts of pride and training into their Teams, and to curb stomp those teams as readily in real life as one would the video games would not be received well. It'd be a bitter pill to swallow, and a major blow against anyone's pride. So, as much as I would want to go out there and curb stomp every Trainer like I would in the games; I'd have to rein that part of me in for now… at least until that first Team Flare grunt showed up in the Ranch over by Floccesy Town.

I gave a satisfied sigh and stretched my arms over my head. "Oh, it's good to be alive and have the powers of the Godliest Gods!" I exclaimed none-too-quietly; though nobody heard me, and Hugh and his sister were still a ways off from welcoming me into the neighborhood.

Mafalda giggled as she jumped inside of my mind, and at this point I wasn't even surprised or startled by her presence. After startling me twice before; I was honestly half-expecting at pretty much all times, and frankly her presence was a welcome one. ' _I bet you weren't expecting to be able to say that in any lifetime, huh_?' She asked me.

"No kidding; this is the ultimate wish-come-true scenario, so much so that I still keep half-expecting to wake up somehow and find out everything was the most intense lucid dream I could ever have imagined! If I wasn't so bloody aware of everything as a Supreme Omnidony I would actually believe I _was_ dreaming!" I exclaimed with absolute euphoria, prompting another of Mafalda's delightfully sexy and adorable giggles.

' _I'm glad you feel that way; we're all happy you became one of our own to. I know I'm planning on getting to know you much, much better in the coming days_.' She whispered to me in a naturally lewd, seductive tone. I knew she was just messing around with me, but it was hard not to get hard at the thought of plowing that ass of hers to kingdom come. Mews were always my most sexually desired Pokémon as far as potential mating partners were concerned, and here one was basically flirting with me in a very direct manner. The only reason I hadn't made a move yet was because I was waiting to see if I could get her to make one first; it had become something of a game to me in all honesty, and I knew better than anyone how much her species loved to play games.

"Likewise my delectable friend." I responded in a tone that was remarkably suave for someone like me. She had a predatory glint in her eyes that I would've found great joy in exploring further had my omni-enhanced sense of hearing picked up on two distinct voices growing louder as the people they belonged to drew near enough to my house to be within hearing distance. Mafalda immediately went silent in my mind and my Pokémon all grew antsy with anticipation. Typhon in particular was feeling equal parts ecstatic and exposed at being so publically displayed from inside his Master Ball.

I hushed my Pokémon as I decided to zero in on the voices of Hugh and his sister speaking in hushed whispers.

"I hope he likes the Oran Berry Pie I made him; Mom always says that the best way to greet a new neighbor and make them feel welcome is to bring them a basket of food. What do you think Hugh?" the voice of the girl I knew to be his sister wondered, and I was surprised at how mature her voice sounded when Hugh responded in a polite tone.

"I'm sure it'll be fine Arya; nobody dislikes your pies and mother has taught you well on how to make them. I'm more interested in learning if he's an able battler." The voice of who could only be Hugh said to her, and I could hear the now christened Arya sighing.

"Honestly Hugh, you have a one-track-mind; you're getting too consumed with what happened to me and my old Purloin. I'm sure the disbanded members of Team Plasma are working on returning all of the Pokémon they ' _liberated_.'" She said in a placating tone, but I could tell Hugh wasn't convinced.

"It's been 2-years; they've had more than enough time to return all the Pokémon they stole, and I'm not convinced that Team Plasma is as disbanded as they'd like us to believe. Call it intuition but I don't think we've seen the last of them. I'm going to unleash my rage on all of them until someone releases Purloin back to us." He vowed, and I could tell this was an old conversation between them as Arya merely signed in resignation; evidently aware she couldn't convince him to change his mind.

"Whatever you say big bro." Was all she said, and despite sympathizing for her I knew Hugh was ultimately right because of what I knew about Neo Team Plasma. I decided to sit on my front porch swing for now and wait for them to come to me; hearing their footsteps as they walked on the sidewalk alongside the far road leading to my home. My house was on the far, southeastern corner of the City; the view of trees and miles of forest greeting my sight as I swung lazily on the porch swing. I knew it would be remiss of me to ignore the enticing smell of an Oran Berry Pie; which I could already smell wafting towards me due to my supremely enhanced olfactory senses.

Finally, after several agonizing moments of just sitting there waiting; I could see Hugh and his sister coming into plain view… having refrained from using my all-seeing peepers to scope them out. I was pretty certain my jaw damn near dropped when I finally did see them. Hugh looked about what I expected; albeit older and around 18-years of age, but with the same Qwilfish-styled hair and same outfit. It wasn't him I was mentally gawking at however, but rather his sister who was named Arya in this universe.

She looked as she did in the Manga; meaning she was an adorable brunette girl with soft brown eyes and a bowtie in said hair that she kept at a reasonable shoulder-length. That wasn't what threw me off however; I was expecting an 11 to 13-year-old girl at the oldest, but what I got instead was more akin to a beautiful young woman of 16 or 17-years of age, meaning she was 11 back when her Purloin was first stolen… 5-years prior to the present day.

' _Bet you didn't see that coming did you_?' Typhon commented dryly. My only response to that was to nod… Hugh's sister looked good; like, really good. Puberty did that girl a world of favors and kindnesses.

' _Was she always this cute in your eyes master_?' Mafalda cooed suggestively at me; annunciating the word master in as lewd a tone as she could muster. I immediately grew flushed in the face as my eyes widened; attempting to wave her off as my arms flapped emphatically in response to my flustered demeanor.

"It isn't like that; I mean yeah, I might have acknowledged she was cute in the Manga every now and again, but I never really thought about her in _that_ way before!" I exclaimed.

' _I bet you're thinking of her like that now though, aren't you_ ' My Serperior simpered, and I nodded without a second's hesitation.

"Oh, hell yeah… she's _gorgeous_!" I exclaimed a little louder than I intended, covering my mouth as my eyes widened in a panic; thankfully neither she nor Hugh heard me.

My infinite number of hearts were doing a series of tap dances in my chest; both a mixture of excitement at seeing one of my favorite Pokémon rival characters in real life, and a strong attraction I now realized I harbored towards his very mature little sister. As Nate's IBIB Counterpart; I knew there were universes where he and Hugh's sister hooked up. They were exceedingly rare, but there were worlds where her gratitude towards him helping find her Purloin elevated towards lust and eventually even love.

Clearly my status as his IBIB counterpart was giving me as many opportunities in the romance department as it could muster. Perhaps Hugh's sister being older than I expected was just one of many alterations I could expect this reality to harbor due to my presence here as Nate's role fulfillment here and his IBIB self. This universe sure was throwing me an ass-load of bones already with regards to my possible mating options, and I wasn't about to look this gift horse in the mouth if I could help it.

"Hey, there he is Hugh; up here on that porch swing!" I heard her exclaim excitedly as Hugh grabbed her by the arm before she could run off to greet me without him, shaking his head as she pouted. I chuckled at seeing her infectious enthusiasm, and I found her delight at seeing me to be a heart-warming gesture. Clearly, people in Aspertia Town didn't get too many outsiders moving in, and wanted to make them feel as welcomed as humanly possible. I could definitely get used to this sort of treatment.

"That I am; welcome my new neighbors, welcome. I smell pie…" I proclaimed with childlike excitement as Arya walked right up to the front porch over my lawn; Hugh more considerate of my grass as he used the walkway instead. I didn't really care either way; lawn maintenance was never something I was overly prideful about, and I never had much of a green thumb either.

"You smell correctly; I baked it myself." Arya said with pride while holding it out in front of her; waiting patiently while I took it tentatively from her and earned a closed-eyes Anime smile from her for my troubles.

"It smells wonderful; thank you very much Miss…" I paused, realizing it would sound kind of strange and more than a little creepy if I knew her name. The explanation that I could hear them talking from several blocks away wouldn't hold any water either unless I demonstrated my abilities, so I kept silent on what I knew for now.

"Call me Arya, and this here strong, silent, and brooding type is my older partner Hugh." She introduced herself as I nodded with a smile and took a whiff of the pie; letting the scent of the perfectly baked Oran berries hit my nostrils as I sighed in blissful content.

"Nice to meet you both… call me Nate." I introduced myself in return as Hugh nodded and Arya's smile widened even further. I was momentarily stunned by my willingness to be addressed as Nate as freely as I would be known as Thomas, but recovered quickly when I saw Aryra grinning up at me. I could tell this girl was as friendly as all get out, and I couldn't help respecting her for staying so positive despite losing her first and only Pokémon at such a young age.

"Well Nate, welcome to Aspertia City; we don't have much here, but there's the Trainer's School which also acts as our Town's Pokémon Gym, and then there's our Pokémon Center. Do you live in this big house alone?" She wondered with an adorably curious tilting of her head, and I nodded in affirmation.

"Yep, I've been living on my own for a while now; just got off the X-Transceiver with my mom a couple of hours ago to let her know the move went well… not that I had too many things to pack and carry mind you, but I've got my Pokémon and my bag so what else do I need really." I told her with due diligence; having anticipated an endless number of questions they could've asked me and postulated the best possible answers for each one. Hugh decided to pipe up that very moment, noting the Master Ball and the Dragon God contained within clipped to my belt.

"You have a Master Ball; which Trainers only possess if they're good enough to capture Legendaries. That makes you a very strong Trainer, doesn't it?" He practically craved answers, and I grew an all-knowing smile.

"Strength isn't something I believe is quantified merely by obtaining the world's most powerful Pokémon; Typhon here may be naturally obscenely powerful, but that doesn't make me a stronger individual if I'm willing to use him in order to look down on others less fortunate as Trainers than myself." I sagely responded, and I could see him nodding as he genuinely considered my words.

"I'll be frank; my sister here lost a Pokémon that was very precious to her when we were both younger, and I was hoping I could count on your help to get her Purloin back." He informed me in an abrupt, but not unfriendly tone. My smile broadened as Arya rounded on her brother with her hands on her hips.

"Hugh, you can't just demand help from people like that so out of the blue…" She broke off when I decided to jump in before an argument could begin on my own front lawn.

"Are you kidding me?! I'd love to help out; I was honestly just sitting here wondering if I'd ever be able to alleviate this boredom I'm stricken with all of a sudden… honestly, I've got nothing better to do." I admitted, not entirely truthfully but as far as taking the gym challenges and what not are concerned; this was my best alternative option. Arya's eyes lit up and even Hugh looked shocked at how quick I was to offer my help.

"Really?!" Arya asked in an awed voice, looking half like she didn't believe I actually said what I said. I nodded before offering her a teasing but not unfriendly smile.

"Of course; it would be remiss of me to deny such a beautiful young woman as yourself." I replied in a suave tone; wondering what in the name of Jesus Christ IBIB possessed me to say that as Hugh flashed me a warning look, and Arya averted my gaze bashfully by looking down at her feet. My infinite hearts soared when I saw she was fighting a shy but genuine smile, and I knew I would never back out of my promise to help her and Hugh now even if I wanted to.

"So, I take it you're strong then?" Hugh questioned me, and I nodded.

"Strong enough that I wouldn't feel right accepting challenges out on the fields of Route 2 and onward. I'm stronger than the Regional Champions you guys, and no that's not just a bold proclamation on my part. I've beaten Champions from other Regions before." I said to them both as Arya's eyes turned into stars and Hugh nodded in satisfaction, before I adopted a serious expression.

"Before I just rush off on a journey to find this Purloin with you though Hugh; mind filling in some of the missing pieces for me?" I asked him; already knowing the answers but knowing he didn't know that I knew that… so I did what any person in my position would realistically do. Hugh nodded understandingly before launching into an explanation.

"It was a Purloin I had difficulty obtaining for my sister's 11th birthday; it was taken by some Team Plasma grunts later on that year, and from what I've been able to glean it was one of the first Pokémon they ever liberated." Hugh told me, and I nodded quickly.

"And naturally, when no such Purloin turned up at your house following Team Plasma's disbandment you grew both concerned and suspicious. Do you have any leads or any distinguishing markers that might help us identify Arya's Purloin?" I asked him for clarification, not overly concerned when he shook his head.

"No, it was just your average Purloin; I honestly hated the damn thing but my sister loved it and managed to tame him a little…" Hugh paused; ignoring his sister's sputtering protests at hearing him say he hated it before launching onward.

"And no leads unfortunately… the trial has long since gone cold, but I'm hoping if I kick over enough stones that something will turn up." He added in an optimistic tone as I nodded with a grin.

"No stones left unturned, and if these Purloin thieves think there's anywhere in the world you and I can't find them then they obviously don't know who they're dealing with!" I proclaimed savagely, and Hugh grinned at me in turn for the first time since he and Arya showed up at my doorstep.

"That's the spirit; how soon do you think you can be ready for us to start?" He asked me, and Arya hissed once again.

"Hugh, seriously… the man just moved into his home; he'll need time to sort stuff out surely…" She once again was broken off by my interrupting her.

"I should be ready to go just as soon as we all have some of this pie your sister baked for us; like I said… bored, remember?" I informed him while offering Arya a sly wink out of the corner of my eye, making her blush once again. Hugh nodding abruptly as I made use of the throwaway utensils Arya provided along with the pie. I then brought out some biodegradable plates from inside my backpack and cut the pie into three perfectly even thirds; placing the first two onto two plates for Hugh and Arya and keeping the last one on the pie dish for myself. Arya's eyes widened with shock and horror at the sheer size of the piece I was giving her; whereas Hugh looked like Christmas had come early… typical boy.

"I… I can't eat all this!" Arya stammered with wide, surprised eyes, making me laugh at her flabbergasted expression.

"Whatever you don't eat I'll quickly finish off; don't worry… I've never wasted any food a day in my life and I don't intend to start now." I reassured her, and she beamed at me before the three of us dug in as a unit.

After eating my fill, and after I ate almost half of Arya's remaining pie slice- Hugh had managed to finish his without too much difficulty- we were all ready to go as Arya looked to us both with an appreciative smile.

"Thank you both for being so willing to help reunite me with my missing Purloin; just promise me you two will be careful, alright?" She asked us, obviously not wanting us to go to too much trouble on her behalf. Hugh scoffed and ruffled his sister's hair while grinning at her and laughing when she poked her tongue out at him in retaliation. My response was a lot less teasing and more sincere.

"We'll do the best we can; I have a few other methods I'd like to try in order to narrow our search… but I can do that anytime while we're on the road. In the meantime Hugh; I get that you wanna focus on your one-man-mission, but this is a Pokémon Journey you're taking to… so do yourself and your Pokémon a favor and have fun while you're young." I advised him wisely, and he nodded and gave me a thumb up.

"I'll use the Tepig I raised from an egg and raise him up into the strongest Emboar ever; I'll be looking forward to growing strong enough to take down any resurging Team Plasma members by myself." He proclaimed as I chuckled and Arya facepalmed at his one-track-mind.

"So, I guess I'll see you guys at the other end of the City then?" I suggested, and Hugh nodded while Arya beamed at me.

"We can escort you there together!" She eagerly stated, and I was honestly finding her more endearing and more fun to be around the more I got to know her in this reality.

"Sounds like fun, and maybe we can stop by the Gym so Hugh here can challenge the Gym Leader…" I suggested; wanting to help Hugh grow stronger but also knowing the Gym Leader wasn't present currently. Hugh would have to receive special training from Aldar before he could challenge Cheren, but I needed to be careful not to come across as _too_ knowledgeable.

"The Gym Leader hasn't returned to the Gym as of yet, but he should be checking in soon! You should totally challenge him once he does come back Hugh!" Arya euphorically shouted as Hugh tried in vain to shush her; the two of them often taking turns at reprimanding the other. I couldn't stop laughing; to be here and see these amazing people in real life meant more than I could ever say. Add to that the fact that Hugh's sister was a total babe in this continuity, and you had a universe worth sticking around in.

"Something tells me this is going to be a journey to remember." I announced aloud to myself, and both Hugh and Arya smiled in agreement as the three of us headed off towards the sunset and further into town. Friendship really did bond us all, and in the short time that I'd known these people they'd become kindred souls to me. Arya in particular was growing to be quite endearing to me, and if things happened between us at some later date I would _not_ be opposed to it; not at all! Being in this situation reminded me of one of my favorite quotes… ' _An infinity of passion could be contained in a single moment, like a crowd in a small space_.' I didn't know these people for very long, but knew that I was able to cram a lot of unspoken feelings into the fleeting moments we've spent together thus far. It could only get better from here, and there would be more infinitely passionate moments to come before the end. I could be sure of that, and I couldn't wait to show this world what I could do and what seeing these people for real meant to me.

 _Author's Notes: And that was all he wrote folks; all and all this chapter was not particularly exciting or eventful, but it did clear some stuff up regarding my IBIB self's multi-dimensional existence and even had a bit of fluff between myself and Hugh's younger sister. Bet you didn't see that one coming; did ya Rey? ;)_

 _Big shoutout to Dimension Distorter and the Phenomenal Flair for their consistent reviews of every single one of my chapters thus far; thanks for everything you guys. Your support means the world to me and I can't wait for you both to finish reading this so I can read your own reviews on it. If I have to write this story purely for you guys' sakes then so be it; I've long since learned to take solace in the people who appreciate my writing and not obsess over the ones who don't. In any case, do feel free to drop me some R &R guys; no matter whom you are lol. Hope you all have a good one, and be expecting the action in Unova to pick up next chapter and probably the chapter after that. This particular world shift will be about 3 chapters long; before I switch to the next one… so be looking forward to all of that. The Omniarch is signing off now; TTFN, Tata for now!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Notes: Howdidilydodaday guys and gals; the Omniarch is back once again with the 6_ _th_ _chapter of TIBIB. I've gotta say; this story is progressing at a very smooth and solid rate, and I'm so looking forward to seeing how this all plays out. Once more, I will respond to the review I got from Dimension Distorter and Phenomenal Flair thus far, and I hope that you guys will enjoy reading what I offer. :D_

 _Dimension Distorter: Don't worry lol, nothing too abrupt or pushy happens in any of my IBIB self's relationships; it was simply friendly teasing on his part, and while he is interested in her like that he wouldn't want to start dating her until he got to know her first. Hugh will be having the same concerns and a sort of talk with him once they're out of Arya's earshot and Thomas will be quick to reassure him of exactly what I've told you. Thanks again for the review though mate; be expecting for the action to pick up slightly in this chapter, and for a huge training battle to take place between Thomas and his current Team of Unovian Pokémon. I'm hoping I do a good enough job and will refuse to publish this chapter until I feel satisfied with how the training scene turned out. There will be other things on the side though so don't expect it to merely be a training chapter; though the training scene will probably be the most iconic piece of this chapter._

 _Phenomenal Flair: I'm so glad you feel that way; not only about Thomas' role as Nate's IBIB Counterpart but also Hugh's sister and Thomas' own Pokémon Team for Unova. All things considered; it is a pretty well balanced team minus the dual Fighting-type weaknesses present in both Typhon the Kyurem and Stoutland. Oh, and the dual Ice-type weakness in Serperior and Swoobat, but honestly… Teams without any dual weaknesses are almost impossible to come by, and even when you do come across them they're still capable of being taken down just as easily as any other team in the right circumstances. Besides, TIBIB's Pokémon won't be easy to exploit as far as their weaknesses are concerned, and I can't wait for you to read the epic training scene I have in mind for them this chapter._

 _As always, feel free to R &R. I hope you all have a good day and enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. Anyone who wishes to PM me about any questions or concerns they may have are welcome to do so anytime, and even if you just wanna shoot the shit and chat I'm able to be found on both Fanfiction and the chat app Discord._

 _I love making friends on this site and anyone wanting to discuss anything with me is welcome. I also am in love with the idea of collaborations/RPs between myself and other writers on this site; of course, I'm not as flexible with regards to that and will only collaborate with writers who are invested in their stories long-term._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything; nor do I make any profit off this whatsoever. Only my Godly and Dimensional Tiers as well as my OCs are mine; everything else is the property of their respective owners._

Thomas IBIB- ZOF Grandmaster of All Things

Book 1: Omnipresent Legacies

Chapter 6: The Unova Region- Pokémon Game Verse

Normalcy was never something I was particular taken with, and that extended to every part of my life including my conversations. I was never particularly good at putting my thoughts and ideas into simple, concise terms, but there was one method I used that worked better than almost any other. Abbreviations were probably one of my favorite methods for streamlining overly complex terminology; kinda like the ones I used to describe my various God and Reality tiers on a daily basis.

ESIT for Emotional Spectrum of Infinite Totalities, ON for Omnipotence Nexus, ZOF for the Zenith Omnidonae Force… the list goes on and on really. Simplifications were often a vital aspect of any conversation, and I had spent a lifetime trying to master these useful tools for engaging in more acceptable conversational standards. So, if you ever find yourself on the receiving end of my various abbreviations; know that they all stand for a convoluted and ridiculously overblown string of syllables.

One of my more recent abbreviations; for anyone who cares really… was the one I used for my newly created Trans-Omni-Omega-Omnisphere, because let's be honest… while I hate being anything but unambiguous I can also acknowledge how much of a mouthful that is for all of you to read out loud. This is assuming any of you actually give a damn about my tale and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't. In any case, it was decided long ago by my friend Stephan and me to coin the abbreviation T Triple O in order to stand for this ultimate dimensional Reality tier. Granted, it didn't take with me at the time and I continued not to use it, but in hindsight I realized he and I were on to something, and for whatever reason the abridgement just works for me now. I blame my ' _non-fictional_ ' Primal Counterpart for that; not to mention my own Supreme Omnidony senses.

But in spite of all my struggles with contexts of normalcy and all things simple; I couldn't deny their effectiveness and power. How can one underestimate the many normal type personalities out there when one of Arceus's most powerful forms in the games was his Normal-type form? And how can one misjudge the power of simplicity when the ability Simple literally doubled all stat modifications?! I find it's the simple, normal, generic things in life that make us human, and I would be damned if I ever allow myself to forget the strength of Ordinariness and Simplifications; even in something as mundane as a conversation.

I guess that's why Simple and its Supreme variant known as Sovereign Simplicity were two of my all-time favorite abilities. FYI, the latter of the two was an ability I made up myself; using the regular Simple ability as the foundation for the idea… Sovereign Simplicity is much the same as its non-supped-up counterpart, but multiplies all stat modifications by an incalculable, ever-increasing value instead of only doubling them. I also created upgraded, overpowered variants of moves like Swords Dance and Nasty Plot alike; as well as the ability Contrary which I already partially explained last chapter when I added Typhon to my permanent Unovian Roster. I may not be explaining all of this in a concise, simplified manner, but like I said I'm not good at doing so. I only hope I was doing an adequate job of helping you all better understand my crazy, messed up world.

"Hey Nate; what's got you so absorbed in your own thoughts?" Arya chirped suddenly, jarring me out of my reverie as I returned to the situation I was currently in. I was walking up one of the many blocks that made up Aspertia City, with strong and silent Hugh and his energetic and admittedly, extraordinarily attractive younger sister, Arya.

"Just thinking about random, crazy stuff; you guys probably wouldn't be _that_ interested." I replied vaguely, and Arya smiled widely while Hugh raised an eyebrow; almost as though he were silently challenging me to try him.

"Oh really, well, never say never I say." Arya reassured me, and I shrugged before casting aside my caution a little bit.

"I was thinking about the fact that while I've never had any internalized context of normalcy or of what others view as simple; that I never dismissed their power either. I mean, Normal-type Pokémon are the most common and numerous in the world, and some of the strongest Pokémon in the world belong to that typing. Then you get abilities like Simple as well; which is one of my favorites, and despite its name it is actually a surprisingly effective and overpowered ability." I admitted truthfully, glad I was able to share my honest thoughts with them for once. It was a welcome change being free to talk about this; even if they didn't understand all of the Supreme Omnidonae stuff as of yet, at least talking about my context of normal was something I could be forthcoming about.

"Hey, you're right! Normal-types _are_ strong!" Arya excitedly agreed, surprising me with how supportive she was being of a rather long-winded thought train on my part. Hugh's response to that was merely to grunt and shrug; though I saw him eying my interactions with his sister quite openly.

"Sorry, I get lost inside my own head a lot, and I'm kind of a hyper-passionate dork when I get invested in topics I find an interest in." I admitted sheepishly.

"That's okay, just as long as you remember not everyone is cut out for absorbing all of your hyper-passionate tangents when you go off on them." Arya replied in a not unfriendly manner, and I nodded understandingly; knowing I could be a bit too much when I did exactly that.

"So, your Master Ball contains a Legendary Pokémon right? Which one is it if you don't mind my asking?" Hugh questioned me, unable to see Typhon's Complete Form due to my Master Ball being shrunken down currently.

"I would rather the contents of my Master Ball stay a surprise for now if it's all the same to you. I have to admit, you guys are being shockingly cool about the fact that I have a Legendary Pokémon with me." I replied as Hugh nodded at my insistence on keeping my roster a surprise while Arya pouted, clearly wanting to see which Pokémon I had.

"The former Regional Champion Alder lives in the next Town over, and he has a grandson who captured both Latios and Latias. They're really friendly outside of battle, and that grandson is an old family friend as well." Hugh answered, and I nodded understandingly as a smile of recognition lit up my face.

"Ah yes, Benga; if I'm not mistaken, he also has a Dragonite, Garchomp, and Volcarona. I've heard about both of them; their reputations precede them honestly." I said in an all-knowing voice that I knew had nothing whatsoever to do with my knowing them personally. The reason I knew this was due to my foreknowledge about the Black and White 2 video games; thankfully, Hugh and Arya didn't know how I knew all this yet and simply chalked it up me doing my homework before moving to Aspertia City.

"Well, somebody's done his research." Arya commented teasingly; deciding to voice her opinion aloud despite me already knowing she was thinking it, and honestly I liked hearing the coo of her attractive-sounding voice so there was nothing wrong there. Still, all teasing flirtations aside; I wasn't the type to just jump into bed with someone without getting to know them first. Sex was all fine and good, and I could forge an attraction to someone pretty damn quickly, but I liked to have some semblance of an actual connection to the person I was in bed with.

Call me old fashioned, but I just wasn't wired for the casual, meaningless sex angle. Physical attractions alone were almost always temporary, and I wanted _way_ more in my relationships than that. I mean, if I was going to give myself to somebody in such a way; it 100 percent would always mean something more to me. Given the fact that I was also a Supreme Omnidony now, and you had someone who never saw sex as just sex. It was never just sex with my people, and I was looking for some forever soul mates as much as I was looking for someone to help knock my rocks off.

"I can't help it if I like to be thorough; I am what I am, no use in denying it." I retorted in a playful and friendly tone as the two of us chuckled and Hugh's eyes narrowed at me. I could sense he wanted to talk some more with me once his sister was out of earshot, and I knew I would need to clear some things up.

"Hey look, there's the gym!" Arya excitedly pointed out, and I chuckled while Hugh nodded in accordance.

"I guess that's pretty new and exciting for you guys eh? Aspertia City never had a Pokémon Gym or Gym Leader until just recently, if I'm not mistaken." I smiled, and Hugh nodded.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. I'm intending to challenge the Leader once he's finished getting the gym battle-ready for Trainers. I need to grow stronger if I'm going to find Arya's Purloin… so Gym Battles are an excellent way for me and my partner to do that." Hugh replied as Arya looked at both of us with a sad smile; one that I caught as I reassuringly grinned.

"Hey, don't look so sour there Arya. I'll be sure to keep your brother out of trouble and bail him out if we get in over our heads. Mark my words, we'll find your Pokémon, I promise." I said to her in a tone that conveyed my absolute surety of our success.

"I have to admit, it'll definitely be helpful to have a veteran Trainer in my corner." Hugh told me as I chuckled and blushed sheepishly. Honestly, I may have been a veteran where the Pokémon games are concerned, and my Pokémon and I may have possessed the Godliest of Omnipotence Tiers, but I was still a noob at using said powers in an actual battle. I was glad that Hugh seemed reassured by my presence here though, so I didn't say anything as of yet. Besides, I was fairly confident I could figure shit out as I went along.

"Thanks Nate, I guess for right now you boys will have to wait before you challenge the Gym Leader Hugh." Arya commented while flashing me a grateful smile. I gave her a friendly, reassuring nod and a smile of my own to go with. I may not have known these people very well in actuality, but I knew enough about their innate characters in-game and in person to know that they were worth helping out.

"Yeah, the Gym isn't even open right now, and I heard the Leader has been busy with managing the city or something." Hugh replied and I nodded in understanding.

"That's usually how it works actually. Gym Leaders are more than just strong Trainers… they also represent the Pokémon League on a municipal scale and are often seen as the de facto leader of their respective town or city. It's likely this City's Gym Leader needs time to break in all of his newfound responsibilities and establish a sort of routine for fulfilling his duties before he's ready to take challengers on and defend his Gym." I further elaborated as Hugh and Arya both stared at me with wide eyes.

"Wow, you sure know an awful lot about Pokémon and how the League systems work." Hugh commented in a surprised tone, and I shrugged.

"Well, this isn't exactly my first time around the block you guys; you pick things up when you've been on the road as long as I have. I reckon it'll only be a few years or so before you're rattling stuff like this off by memory as well Hugh. It doesn't take as long to become a veteran as you might expect; a few years can make all the difference in the world with your experience levels… even more so if you put in the extra, concerted effort, which you have all the more reason to do with a drive like finding your sister's precious Pokémon." I said in response, and Hugh nodded with a slight smile while Arya beamed at us. I could tell I was starting to win the protective older brother over, if only slightly. Words are often our most inexhaustible source of magic; capable of both inflicting injury and remedying it; not that actions didn't typically speak louder, but I've always prided myself on my ability to turn a phrase. Some words could leave a huge impact on the people around you; especially once it became clear that you truly meant them.

"Thanks." Hugh said, and I shrugged once again.

"Don't mention it man; just keep working at it and you'll be well on your way to championship or whatever goal you strive towards. Shoot for the moon Hugh, because even if you miss you'll still land amongst the stars." I quoted fondly; that was one of my favorite sayings from back in my mortal life and I was glad I was able to find a place for it in my new life. Hugh nodded with an even wider smile at my words of wisdom, and I could see Arya mouthing the words 'well said' to me out of the corner of my eye.

"Anyways, we're almost at the edge of the city now, and the passageway onto Route 1 is right over there." Hugh pointed out, and true to his word there was indeed a small building serving as the gateway between the City's borders and Route 1. There was thick foliage surrounding the City on all sides, with some small pathways leading through it… all of them likely quite a lot more dangerous than the established safe route that beginning Trainers walked through day in and day out.

Honestly, since I had every Pokémon in every version of the National Pokedex and beyond I wasn't too concerned with the rare kinds of Pokémon you could probably see in the thicker forests, but I also wasn't ignorant of the fact that my own Pokémon would likely get it on with each other and breed as well. It's not like they ever needed extra space; since my Astral Gem contained a pocketed version of the T Triple O within itself, but apart from hatchlings I wasn't really looking to capture any duplicate Pokémon. And I would probably be giving many of the hatchlings to Trainers I trusted and gained friendships with during my travels.

I took a minute to drink everything in; from the Pokémon Center which doubled as a Pokémon Mart to the gym further down the opposite road from where we were going, and even the lookout where the player and Hugh met Bianca for the first time. Of course, since I technically could overload any Pokedex with the sheer number of Pokémon species I had caught, and since I hadn't requested a Pokedex from Professor Juniper; I seriously doubted she'd be here right now in this universe. Speaking of Pokedexes; I decided to conjure one inside of my backpack since I didn't think to do so initially… one with all the functions of every Pokedex in every universe ever made all fused in one.

It had all the functions of all the Dexholders' Pokedexes, the Rotom Dex including a full map of the T Triple O I'd created, the Roto Loto Powers which I included an infinite number of in my Astral Gem, or rather the Roto Boost Powers which I knew would come in real handy. To top it all off, it had my favorite function from the Pokenav Plus in ORAS which was the Dexnav, and it had every Pokémon in existence registered to it along with a search level of infinity for every Pokémon; meaning they'd always have all of their best abilities, every move they could learn be it Egg Move, Event Move, or otherwise, and Supreme Omnidonae tier potential so long as I was the one catching them.

Aside from this insanely tricked out Pokedex; which I could have my Rotom inhabit at any given time… I also conjured the ultimate X-Transceiver model inside of my Astral Gem, and I planned on using it to establish contact with the people of this world. Of course, I would still have to get their numbers from them first.

"I guess this is where we part ways for now." I said as the three of us reached the gate at long last, and Hugh accepted a loving hug from his sister as I stood to the side and let them have their moment together.

"Stay safe, and make sure you come back to me alright? Oh, and make sure to call and visit as often as you can." Arya whispered to Hugh, who simply nodded before pulling away from their hug; the two of them all smiles as I stood silently off to the side and looked away. I was going to enjoy this immensely, and I was almost as excited for my first real trip onto Route 1 as I was to see Aspertia City for the first time in actuality. Hugh took a moment to turn his attention towards me, and sensing his gaze shifting I turned back around with a grin waiting on my face.

"So, I'm guessing you're only interested in taking a sort of scenic trip through Unova then… since you're a veteran Trainer and aren't taking the gym challenge I mean?" He asked me as I nodded in affirmation.

"Yeah, I was thinking I might take on the Battle Subway or the Black Tower and White Treehollow over in Black City and the White Forest respectively. I was considering challenging Benga and that Veteran Trainer in both facilities respectively and working my way past every floor and level, but since I can do that any old time I'm also just going to check out all of Unova. You can count on my help with Team Plasma whenever you need it." I informed him as Hugh nodded in acceptance, an idea coming to him.

"Hey, do you have an X-Transceiver; if we exchange numbers I can call you if something comes up and I need your help." He asked me, and I nodded as I summoned out in a sphere of white light from within my Astral Gem; surprising both siblings as I held my highly expensive model of the X-Transceiver for them both to see.

"What… was that?" Arya asked me, and I flashed them both a cheeky smile as I held my finger to my lips and winked at her.

"An Astral Gem; it has some really remarkable properties including unlimited storage space. They're also extremely rare and not a lot of people know about them… so let's keep this between us for now, alright?" I chuckled upon seeing them likened to children of ceaseless wonder; the both of them nodding dazedly… too numb with shock to bother questioning me any further as I held out my X-Transceiver to Hugh. He got the message and fished his own out of his backpack; the two of us bumping our X-Transceivers together in a fluent motion.

"I like that these newer models of the X-Transceiver allow us to download each other's contact info just by touching them together." I said, and Hugh nodded in agreement as he gave me a thumb up.

"There, quick and painless… just the way it ought to be. I guess we can go our separate ways now that we have the means to contact one another from anywhere in the world." I added, and Hugh shrugged indifferently.

"I wouldn't mind coming with you to the next town over; assuming you don't mind either of course, or the fact that I'm going to be battling against Trainers along the way." He offered, and I laughed as I replied.

"Dude, scenic route remember? I'm literally in no rush whatsoever, and I am curious to see how well you and the Tepic you raised from an egg battle together."

Hugh chuckled as the two of us exchanged a smirk; while Arya moved over slightly from her brother and closer to me… offering me a hand to take in what I could only assume was a hearty handshake.

"It was really nice to meet you. I hope I see you again sometime." She kindly said to me, and I grinned with manic energy as I clasped her hand firmly, but gently.

"I'll be around; I'll likely be flying in on Typhon or someone else to take a rest from my journey, and I'd be happy to visit you or let you visit me anytime you wish while I'm back in town. I'll be looking forward to getting to know you much, much better." I said back to her with a cheeky smile and a saucy wink. True to her innate shyness and teenaged tendency to get flustered; she dropped her gaze from my eyes down to her feet while blushing… though she was also fighting a smile.

I could feel Hugh's eyes boring relentlessly into the back of my skull, and I nodded slowly at his sister with a far less teasing smile as I turned back to head the other way towards the gate. I was well aware of how bold I was being, and knew I was about to get an earful from Hugh for my antics, but like I said before… while I was interested in her I wasn't planning on jumping into bed with her either; not until I knew her a lot better and was much closer to her than I was currently.

"Have a safe journey you two; I'll miss you and thank you both for everything." Arya called after us, and that was the last thing I heard from her before Hugh and I passed through the open entryway into the gate building separating Aspertia from Route 1. I was positively giddy with excitement at the prospect of starting my own journey, and Unova during the BW2 era remained quite possibly my favorite all-time Region. I smiled at the young attendant observing passersby coming and going from behind a desk; the woman waving us both off and smiling with familiarity at Hugh who nodded in acknowledgement.

I knew from the BW2 games that he often trained with his Pokémon out on Route 1 before he met the player, so it was likely nothing new for him when coming this far. Still, he wasn't so well traveled that he'd seen all of Unova, and I was intending to help rectify that. Due to my superior height and the size of my stride compared to Hugh's; I maintained a brutal pace by his standards as he was struggling to keep up. Admittedly, I may have also been pouring on the slightest amount of super speed due to my overexcitement bombarding my infinite number of omni senses. Still, he paved admirably, and managed to stay just a step behind me the whole time.

We were swallowed up by the white light at the other side of the gateway building and took our first steps onto the grassy, forested route that all beginning Trainers from Aspertia City strived to step into. Many Trainers considered these moments to be a huge milestone; their first steps as a true and properly licensed Pokémon Trainer was a moment that would be seared onto their minds and hearts forever more.

"Man, the air is remarkably clean here; considering how urbanized much of Unova tends to be in places like Nimbasa City and what not that's a remarkable feat." I sighed with bliss while taking it all in… my all-seeing eyes limiting themselves at my request so I could only see the path ahead with slightly beyond human degrees. I could see a few greenhorn Trainers milling about in the distance, and I was aware of the three Lake Guardians in that distant cave; though thankfully they couldn't sense my own presence in turn. Since I had my own Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie; all of whom were capable of both Primal Reversion AND custom-made Supreme Evolutions… I hadn't the slightest interest in capturing another pair of that particular Trio.

Hugh silently conveyed his agreement, and without another word the two of us were off towards the patch of long grass as the Trainer released his Tepig for the first time. I won't bother explaining what a Tepig looks like to any of you; anyone who knows anything about Pokémon-, who would be interested in reading my tale-, would know what a Tepig looks like. And even if you don't you can always look it up online at some point. In any case, it was just a normal looking Tepig; no shiny colorations, though it may have been slightly smaller than average which would up its natural speed just a little.

It also seemed to be a remarkably high level, and was very well trained with quite a few moves at its disposal including Flame Charge, Work Up, and the like. Clearly Hugh from this world trained his Pokémon better than the Hugh from the games, but since you battled him for the first time the second you pick your level 5 starter, then of course the game makers would have to nerf him despite also saying he raised it from an Egg. However, a real-life actuality of the Unova Region had no such limitations; it certainly didn't need them. Anyone who believed a real-life version of any Pokémon was only limited to holding one item or using four moves at any given time was a complete dunderhead; at least in my not so humble opinion.

I could already see an ass load of Purloin in the tall grass as Tepig snorted a small Ember to scare away the ones that got too close; Hugh and I walking behind the little fire pig at a casual gait. "Lots of Purloin in these here parts, and a few Rattata as well, but you and I both know that these wild-caught Pokémon are no substitute for the Purloin you're searching for, don't we Hugh?" I said while turning to him with an all-knowing smile on my face, and he nodded firmly in agreement.

"Damn straight; each and every Pokémon is unique compared to their species… even if some of them look similar they're all as unique as each and every person is. The Purloin in all this grass might be mischievous, and some of them might even be less inclined to thieving, but the one I caught for my sister was an asshole who liked to scratch me up while I was trying to catch him. He was a strong Purloin to; the best one I could find for my sister… bloody thing hated me and the feeling was mutual, but my sister loved him to pieces so that was that. I refuse to put this off any longer; Team Plasma has had more than enough time to return the Pokémon they stole; so I'm going to start doing all I can to help them speed things up." Hugh confessed his end goal to me as I chuckled understandingly and he cracked his knuckles in an intimidating manner that wasn't directed at me but at Team Plasma.

"Did he have his rarest ability Prankster by any chance?" I asked for further clarification, and Hugh turned to me for a second with a thoughtful look before nodding slowly.

"Yeah actually… I spent days in advance searching for a hidden ability Purloin; I knew my sister wouldn't have cared but I wanted one with outstanding overall potential and it's hidden ability as well. I managed to catch one just in time for her 11th birthday party." Hugh informed me as I grinned gregariously.

"Status moves with the Prankster ability boosting them go way, way up in the speed category and can often ignore the difference in two battling Pokémon's respective speed tiers. Even if a Purloin like that is up against a much faster or more speed booted Pokémon… it would still be able to launch a Thunder Wave or something else fast enough to paralyze it. It also is not affected by Trick Room so the inverted speed mechanics are ignored; a dead useful ability. A bit of advice though Hugh; status moves boosted by Prankster don't work when used on Dark-type Pokémon." I rattled off this information from sheer memory and retention about all things Pokémon related.

"Good to know; man, the knowledge of a Veteran Trainer is nothing to sneeze at, huh?" Hugh jokingly replied as I shook my head with mirth.

"Nope, and just think… this will be you in just a few short years as well." I reminded him as he grinned with anticipation. I was glad he and I were starting to bond more; he seemed like he was a bit standoffish at first but I guess that was simply something that needed time.

"Okay, so him having Prankster as an ability and outstanding overall potential will really help with narrowing down our search; the more information like this you can provide, the better our chances will be. Finding any Pokémon in the wild with both of these attributes at the same time requires insane amounts of luck, or a Pokenav Plus from the Hoenn Region if you have one." I added with a faux hopeful tone; knowing I could solve this entire search-and-rescue operation in less than one second if I was truly inclined.

But there was a proper way to do this, and just instantly finding that Liepard despite not having anything to go off of like who had him would raise too many questions I wasn't ready for anyone to know the answer to yet. The best policy was to slowly work my way towards that point, and for the time being Liepard was safe with the Shadow Triad. Still, if you think that meant I wasn't going to help him at all then you had another thing coming. I had every intention of being there with Hugh during every Team Plasma event throughout Unova; I was particularly looking forward to meeting Colress for the first time underneath Castelia City.

A conversation with either him or a genius in philosophy like N could prove a very interesting endeavor, and I knew as well as anyone that Colress didn't agree with Ghetsis's methods at all and genuinely despised them. Still, he was a man of science first and foremost and had to be sure he found the best possible way to bring out the potential in Pokémon. I actually had a lot of respect for the guy; especially later during his involvement and role in the Team Rainbow Rocket incident in Alola during Ultra Sun and Moon. That was certainly another part of the Pokémon Game Verse I wouldn't mind visiting, but Unova was still my favorite.

I chuckled as I watched Hugh instruct Tepig the use Flame Charge on a Rattata that got too close for comfort with a Tackle Attack. The adorable fire-type definitely packed a powerful punch as he stormed the grassy fields while encased in an aura of flames… continuously buffing his speed while effectively one-shotting the Rattata and sending it to the ground with swirls for eyes. I was certainly glad that there were Water-type Pokémon and Trainers out there though, because it would so easy for Tepig to set the entire bloody forest on fire if he timed even a single Flame Charge wrong. I shook my head in exasperation at my own thoughts; Pokémon were pretty much legendary for their level of control… though the potential to devastate the world around them was always there, and they would certainly not hesitate to let loose if they got angry enough. Still, for the most part humans and Pokémon cohabitated in relative peace, and that never failed to put a smile on my heart.

"Your Tepig isn't half bad, and that continuous Flame Charge usage will just keep amping his speed to; so long as you don't return him he'll just keep getting faster and faster." I chuckled, and Hugh nodded. Just the simple fact that stat boosting effects didn't stop at Plus 6 was enough to get me beside myself with joy and excitement; though since the same was also true for stat reducers that could potentially be seen as a mixed blessing. Hell, Sovereign Simplicity users coupled with moves like Screech could drop an opponent's physical defense to absolute zero impotence with just a single execution of said status move; of course, the regular Simple ability didn't work that way and only affected stat changes on the Pokémon with that particular ability.

"So, while we're traveling together at a solid but easy pace; I've got a question I'd like to ask you." Hugh informed me as I gave a slight inclination of my head; signaling him to continue.

"What exactly are your intentions towards my sister Nate?" He added in a questioning tone that was borderline interrogational. I quirked an eyebrow at this, my face set in an unreadable mask that I knew would drive him insane. I had to give him credit for his patience; he managed to keep from doing anything more than staring at me expectantly while walking alongside me. Finally, I decided I had tortured him enough with my lack of response, and a sincere smile split my face as I replied.

"Honestly, she seems nice and she's pretty… like really pretty; I know you're her brother and all so you don't really think of her that way, but I'm sure you can acknowledge the fact that you'll have to be protecting her from boys quite a bit. In any case, I'm not denying that I'm interested Hugh, but I was just teasing her and nothing more. You'll find I'm not the type to just jump into bed with someone all willy-nilly; I promise you man… I mean her no harm and I was only kidding around." I reassuringly said, and I could see Hugh visibly relaxing somewhat.

"So, could you see yourself dating her at some point in the future?" He continued his 411, and I nodded without hesitation… deciding I should at least try and be honest with him on as much as I could be honest with him about.

"Yeah, like I said dude… she's cute and she's sweet to boot; you've got a really lovely sister and I would be most honored to court her at some point in the future… but only once I've gotten to know her better. You have nothing to worry about man… at least not for the time being." I chuckled while casting him a playful wink, prompting him to roll his eyes at me.

"Whatever, I just wanted to make sure you knew that was awkward for me to watch; if you're going to date her at some point, can you try and keep the touchy-feely business to a minimum whenever I'm around. I don't want to think about what might be going on between you two when I'm not around, but seeing it happen right in front of me is even more awkward." Hugh requested.

"I don't really do public displays of affection either; trust me, we'd keep it down whenever we have company of any sort. This is all hypothetical anyways, and is based on the assumption that she could even reciprocate my attraction towards her; which she may very well not." I once again allayed his concerns, and he nodded with a satisfied grin on his face as the both of us settled into a calm atmosphere.

"I'm pretty sure that ship started sailing the second you insisted on helping me reclaim Purloin." He chuckled, and I had the good grace to blush sheepishly.

"Honestly, I would've insisted on helping even if she didn't happen to be a really cute girl, but I will admit her being a girl helped with accelerating my decision on the matter." I replied as the both of us guffawed this time.

"Yeah, women tend to have that effect on us guys." He mused.

"Tell me about it; what about you, have you had your eye on anybody special?" I couldn't help but wonder, and I was genuinely surprised when the 18-year-old Hugh shook his head. Any guy knew that a man reached the peak of his sex drive at exactly the age Hugh was at right now; so it surprised me he wasn't attracted to anyone.

"Not as of yet; not that I haven't thought about it of course, but despite its name Aspertia isn't much of a city… there just aren't enough people around, or enough girls my age for me to really form any sort of attraction to them." Hugh explained his situation as I grinned cheekily at him and decided to mess with him a bit.

"Oh yeah, so you're not into MILFs then?" I suggestively stated with a perverted chortle, and Hugh immediately grew as red as a fire engine before shaking his head vehemently.

"Oh God no, I'm too young for that to be one of my fetishes yet! Why would you even ask me something like that?!" Hugh questioningly exclaimed, and I roared with hilarity so immense my eyes leaked tears of pure mirth. His violent overreaction just made this all the more funny.

"Man, you should've seen your face! Seriously though, I guess not everyone is into that. You'd be surprised though Hugh; older women know what they're doing, and there's very few substitutes for experience in the sack. On the other hand however, what younger people lack in experience… they make up for with passion; so it really just depends on the person really." I said with a Sage's wisdom. Hugh recovered from his prior embarrassment and rolled his eyes once again; though I could see the corner of his mouth twitching dangerously close to upwards.

"I think I'll wait a few more years before I give any older women a shot; besides, now that we're both journeying, it'll give us opportunities to see what these other places have to offer us. And I don't just mean the girls; there's a whole world out there that Tepig and I have yet to see." Hugh admitted excitedly as our topic shifted to something less lewd in nature.

"And trust me, it's an even bigger and more dangerous world out there then you can presently imagine. I've seen some amazing things; things you can scarcely begin to comprehend." I told him in a reverent, severe tone that had him hanging on my every word. I smiled inwardly; despite him being 18 he still had so much to see and so much growing up left to do. I smiled as we walked our way past another patch of grass and Tepig remained vigilant for more wildlings and looked to and fro for any signs of more Rattata to fry. With his speed at a nice plus 7 now he was set to sweep almost anything that came across us at insane amounts of speed.

"We're almost to Floccesy Town Nate; you see that cliff over there… that stands as a landmark to indicate the border between Route 1 and the next town. The Gateway Building is a tunnel that bores right through the cliff itself and out the other side. Once we pass through that we'll be one step closer to finding that Purloin." Hugh told me in a way that made him sound like some sort of amateur tour guide. I already knew all this of course, but it was nice that he was taking the time to inform me of all the various landmarks and cities. My Omni Senses were tingling and I could smell, see, hear, and sense the former Champion Alder in a myriad of other ways. He was currently standing in wait, at the top of a huge drop-off hanging over the cliff-side for us to pass by.

"I'm very much looking forward to it, and to helping you knock some Team Plasma grunts around. This may come as a surprise to you, but this is not my first run in with members of an organized Crime Syndicate." I stated; technically speaking I had battled against every such syndicate in the history of the Pokémon games, but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"Yeah, I guess that would make sense if you've been as many places as you say." Hugh replied, evidently thoroughly impressed as I chortled once again. Seriously, what was with all of my laughter lately; it was a wonder more people didn't want to bitch slap me when I laughed like some deranged psycho all the time.

"Dude, I could tell you so many stories; I'm not even sure you'd believe half of them to be honest." I admitted once I calmed down from my fit of hilarity, and Hugh shook his head with amusement at my over-the-top antics.

"You'd be more than welcome to try me at a later point, but right now I wanna get to the next town and get my Tepig well rested in the Pokémon Center. After that I'm thinking of battling the Trainers out on Route 2 and in the Floccesy Ranch." Hugh proclaimed as Tepig gave a grateful smile. Hugh beamed at his Pokémon as he crouched down low to give the adorable pig a loving pat on the head and congratulate him for all his hard work keeping the wild Mons off our backs.

"That makes sense; I'll probably check out some of the scenery as well. Floccesy Ranch sounds like fun. Still, I'm hoping to avoid over-enthusiastic Trainers. It's very unlikely anyone on these Routes will be any sort of challenge to my Pokémon and I; no offense, but we wouldn't get any satisfaction out of battling greenhorn Trainers." I informed him as Hugh nodded understandingly.

"Hence why I didn't challenge you to a battle; I've got no interest in putting Tepig through that… at least not until he and I are strong enough to match you move for move. Whenever my Pokémon get hurt; it's like I can feel their pain… I would never force my Team to fight a battle they couldn't possibly win." He admitted, and I grinned in a respectful way.

"Agreed, and I respect you all the more for that. Unfortunately, not every rookie Trainer is as wise as you are, and they would be unlikely to accept the fact that I'm a Veteran Trainer completely out of hand. That unspoken rule about having to battle whomever you lock gazes with; I've never particularly enjoyed how strictly so many Trainers try to uphold it. It makes me feel like a total dick afterwards when my Serperior or someone else on my current team one-shots their entire team, and they were the ones who stubbornly insisted I fight them. It's not really their fault, they don't know they're signing their Pokémon up for a very one-sided affair, but it does make me feel like a tool afterwards in any case." I replied.

"Man, that would be pretty tough to swallow as well; for a rookie Trainer to be beaten so easily like that I mean. A lot of Trainers would be devastated by such a loss, and would even question whether they're good enough to make it in the world. I do not envy your situation for having to do that to them." Hugh said, and I nodded while shrugging. There wasn't really much I could do aside from remaining totally imperceptible to all passing Trainers; which was actually not a bad idea.

Hugh and I would probably go our separate ways for a while once the Team Plasma grunt that would show up in Floccesy Ranch was dealt with, and since I wasn't going to challenge Roxie that would only accelerate certain aspects of my Journey if I didn't fill it up with other things. For example, Virbank's movie production studio sounded like a fun place; even if I never particularly enjoyed it in the games.

I repressed a smirk as Hugh and I both passed under the Cliffside drop-off and my senses blared in complete awareness of the former Regional Champion about to holler down at us. "You there, Trainers!" Alder exclaimed, and I grinned as Hugh froze with a start and I could see an exclamation point appearing above his head… video game style. He knew who Alder was off by hand, and I could sense his natural nervousness in the presence of a Champion as said older man took a leap clear off the Cliffside and landed beside us on the ground in a kneeling position to lessen the impact of his fall. He got up as though the drop didn't even faze him and brushed a bit of dirt off his shirt as his crimson eyes inspected us both from every angle.

"Hey there Alder, it's good to see you again." Hugh greeted the man; less nervous now that he had time to get over the shock of Alder literally dropping in on us. Alder nodded in acknowledgement, an approving smile on his face as he circled around us and inspected us from every angle; including our respective Pokémon in their Pokeballs as he smiled.

"Your Tepig is looking great as usual Hugh, but you're not a seasoned Trainer yet… I'd be happy to give you some pointers if you're willing to stop by my home in Floccesy Town over there." Alder offered kindly as Hugh nodded without hesitation; any pointers a former champion of the Region could give him were most welcome.

I smiled as Alder's gaze shifted over to me, a contemplative expression on his face. "You on the other hand… I can tell just by looking at you that you're an extremely proficient Trainer; your Pokémon radiate such strength and fighting spirit I could feel it all the way from the other end of Route 1 when you first set off with Hugh. My name is Alder young man; I'm a Trainer and former Regional Champion with a keen interest in the world. One of my goals is to tell people about how wonderful it is to walk toward the future together with Pokémon. May I ask what your name is?" Alder politely inquired, and I nodded as I could sense his own Pokémon shaking with anticipation.

They could sense the power of my current Unovian Team… at least on some level, and this was the first truly powerful Trainer I'd come across since I manifested here in the Game Verse. Still, I wasn't about to challenge him to a battle… it would most definitely be no less of a one-sided affair than my battle with Lorelei back in the Manga World.

"My name is Nate; I'm a Trainer who's travelled far and wide across the world from Kanto all the way to Kalos and even the Alola Archipelago. I moved here to Unova recently for a change of pace, and my Team and I are on a journey now to help our new friend Hugh over here with his one-man mission." I said while introducing myself; surprised with how comfortable I already was answering to the name Nate. Honestly, I felt almost as comfortable with that name as I was with the name Thomas, but Thomas Currie would always be my primary IBIB Counterpart title I think.

Alder nodded with approval as Hugh decided to pipe in. "My sister and I would welcome any help such a distinguished Trainer could offer us, and he did say he and his Pokémon have nothing better to do for the time being." He casually stated as Alder nodded, before bellowing with jolly laughter.

"That's some fine initiative you two are showing; I think you'll find that Unova can offer you an once-in-a-lifetime journey that no other Region can give you Nate. You're welcome to come visit us at any time; my house is just above the northernmost reaches of Floccesy Town, and I think the Trainers I've taken under my wing could benefit a lot from your experience just as Hugh seems to have done. If you'd like, I'd be happy to introduce you to my grandson as well; he's a boy after my own heart. Any friend of Hugh and Arya's is a friend of mine." Alder responded as I gave an appreciative smile; Alder was even nicer in person than I imagined him to be, and his loud and youthful enthusiasm was actually right at home where I was concerned as well. I came from a long line of loud and talkative people, so his booming voice didn't intimidate me in the slightest.

"Thanks, I'm here in Unova mostly to see the sights and try my hand at some of the unique Battle Facilities here; so I'd love to stop by and visit. My Pokémon and I are in no sort of rush, and we can stop and smell the roses." I commented, impressing both Hugh and Alder as the latter grinned broadly at me.

"An important lesson to keep in mind for sure, and one I'm surprised a man who looks as young as you do understands; you seem to be wise beyond your years Nate." Alder replied, and I shrugged with a sheepish smile.

"Being on the road for as long as I have has taught me a thing or two; I guess you just sort of pick things up, and I've encountered people from all walks of life who were willing to impart their wisdom and experience unto me just as you yourself are doing right now. You'd be surprised what you can learn when you take the time to just stop and listen. And even though I'm not taking the Gym or Pokémon League challenge while I'm here; I also understand there's more to Pokémon and to life itself than battling. At the same time, I would be remiss to deny my friends the chance to retain their hard-earned skills from time to time." I sagely stated.

"Man, listening to you two talking makes me wonder if I'll ever reach either of your levels." Hugh snickered while the three of us laughed.

"Come on, if this is your first time in Unova; I'll be happy to show you around Nate. Hugh here has been to Floccesy Town many times, so he knows his way around, but I bet that's not true in your case, huh?" Alder conversationally asked me as I smirked inwardly. If only he knew how well I actually knew the layout of this entire Region. Oh well, that was a conversation I could have with him later I suppose; a Regional Champion would be much more open-minded to something like what I was than just some rookie Trainer… still, I would need to ease them into this gently regardless.

"I'd be happy to; I was thinking about stopping at the Pokémon Center in Floccesy Town for the night anyways… it's starting to get late and the sun has already gone most of the way down. Still, I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight anyways unless I got a general feel for my surroundings. Unova is the one of the only Regions left that I've never seen before, and I'm planning on taking as much of it in as I can manage." I answered, and Alder nodded understandingly as the three of us settled into a quieter atmosphere and Hugh returned his starter Tepig now that the grassy fields full of wild Pokémon were behind us now. One thing I could say with absolute certainty was that I was seriously looking forward to seeing all that Unova had to offer; being here in a real life actuality was more surreal and utterly fantastic than I could ever properly express, and I would be damned if I allowed myself to ever let this feeling of excitement and ceaseless wonder go.

XXXXX

"Hi, welcome to the Pokémon Center… I'm Nurse Joy; would you like me to heal your Pokémon and arrange for you to spend the night?" The kindly, pink-haired woman offered me with a sweet smile as I threw her a winsome smile.

"My Pokémon are all good on the healing front, but I would like to have somewhere to spend the night if that's okay?" I requested. She nodded instantly and selected one of the many key card room keys hanging on the wall behind her; handing me the key card for one of the few dozen rooms attached to the Pokémon Center building as a sort of hotel.

"Luckily for you; there are still quite a few rooms available. We don't get a lot of people coming through here, and certainly not to stay the night. So many kids nowadays are too impatient; I'm glad you're taking the time to actually stay the night." She answered me in a conversational tone as I chuckled; accepting the key card graciously from her as I decided to make a comment of my own on the subject.

"Ah, the impetuousness of youth; believe me, it's taken me a while to grow to the point I'm at now, and believe me when I say I never used to be this patient or willing to take things slowly." I said.

"Well, you're definitely wise beyond your years; I can tell you that much." Joy complimented me, and I grinned cheekily at her before flashing a saucy wink.

"I'll have you know I'm already over 40-years-old." I chortled, and her eyes widened with shock as I chuckled.

"Wow… you look… pretty good for your age." She stammered with embarrassment; flushed in the face and chest heaving slightly as I felt a blush of my own coming on.

"Thank you." I said, appreciating the compliment as I turned to head to my room; showing the flustered Nurse one last smile before disappearing up a hallway with many matching doorways with different numbers assigned to them… searching for the one with a number that matched my keycard. Hugh had decided to head off with Alder and stop at the center later; especially since his Tepig hadn't taken any damage on Route 1. That was just as well really… because there were some things I wanted to do that I couldn't reveal to him or anyone else just yet.

"Aha, there you are my elusive prey!" I declared with zeal as I found my room. Deciding to pay a visit to Alder and meet up with Hugh at the Floccesy Ranch at a later point; I slid the key card in the lock and opened the door once the light turned green. I had an idea on what I planned to do while staying the night here, and was going to milk this opportunity to test my limits and those of my Pokémon for the first time now that we had some quality time together. With my anticipation building; I shut the door behind me with a quiet click and sealed every possible and impossible entrance into said room using my powers… not wanting anyone to accidentally catch snippets of what I was going to do with the place.

XXXXX

The reality of my room in the PC was completely warped beyond anything anyone on this planet could've imagined. I had converted it into a Mirror Dimension of T Triple O proportions; ensuring that while my Pokémon and I could get some quality training done, nothing we did could affect the outside world. The movie Doctor Strange had given me a brilliant idea in that regard, though I did add a few twists of my own to this particular Mirror Dimension.

For starters, it looked exactly like the Game Verse and my created T Triple O beyond; the only difference was aside from me and my Unovian Team that I planned to train with… it was completely devoid of any and all life sentient or otherwise aside from plant life on every planet where plants resided, though these plants were non-sentient and non-living in this place and were merely for show.

We were currently situated in the Unova Region's own Nimbasa City… in the center of the massive football stadium to accommodate for Typhon's enormous size as the Complete Form Kyurem looked as surprised as my other Pokémon to find themselves manifested in these new surroundings. Mafalda had also managed to sneak her way past my defenses and was floating beside me while giggling; evidently watching our every move as my Team all looked to me as one… understanding dawning on their faces as I cleared my throat a couple of times. This was my first time addressing some of these Pokémon in person outside of their Pokeballs and I had to admit I was a bit nervous. Add to that the fact that every one of my other Pokémon were also connected to my Hive Mind and could hear everything I said, and that only added to my understandable apprehension.

"Whoa, nice set up you've got here Tom, or should I call you Nate when you're in this form?" Mafalda giggled teasingly.

"It doesn't really matter what you call me… I'll answer to either of them, but Thomas Currie is my Primary IBIB Counterpart and that will never change. Most Supreme Omnidonae identify most with their first names in their first lives, and/or their first ever IBIB titles, and I want to make it clear that I'm no exception to that unspoken rule you guys." I replied with a little more outward confidence than I thought I could possess.

"That still doesn't really explain why you brought us here?" Serperior questioningly stated, thankfully in a not unfriendly tone. I grew a savage grin as my confidence only continued to grow; Mafalda giggling at my theatrics as I threw my arms skyward in a dramatic fashion.

"The answer to that question should be obvious; we're here to train. I set this up to test all of you as well as all my other Pokémon; so that we can continue to grow and improve ourselves as a unit without massively screwing something up out there in the mainstream T Triple O and the ZOF Realm beyond that." I explained as Mafalda tilted her head at me in a curious fashion.

"T Triple O?" She repeated in a questioning tone, and I chuckled.

"It's the abbreviation I came up with for the term Trans Omni Omega Omnisphere; since the full version is a bit too on the nose for my liking." I explained as the adorable, metallic gold Mew tested the acronym on her tongue a few times before nodding with approval.

"Mmhmm, that sounds nice; our previous Trainer never bothered to be overly concerned about how 'on the nose' something was or wasn't, but once again… you surprise me Tommy." She cooed with sinfully lewd delight; calling me Tommy despite knowing the fact that I hated it… wanting to gauge my reaction. Surprisingly, I didn't mind it so much when I heard it from her; I blame the seductive intonation she used when saying it. Then again, I guess it depended on the person and my age as well; some of the old ladies in my family like my great aunts could get away with it, and I loved being called Tommy when I was really little. What surprised me most of all was the fact that Mafalda had found a way to make me like hearing her say it; I suppose she knew how to play the seduction angle well enough that she could get away with it.

"Not to interrupt but…" Typhon suddenly interjected.

"But we already have sufficient training as Supreme Omnidonae tier versions of our species; our previous Trainer saw to that. What methods of versatility could you teach us that he doesn't already know himself? No offense, I'm not saying this to be mean; I'm honestly genuinely curious what this training could entail and how it would benefit us?" Throh added uncertainly, and I smiled understandingly. Yellow IBIB really hadn't been kidding when she said AIBIB's Pokémon would be fully supportive of joining my team as modified clones of themselves.

"None taken my friend, trust me I understand your confusion, but for once… this isn't about creating new abilities or enhancing our versatility on the battlefield. For the first time ever… we will be training to amplify our actual raw power; the magnitude, depth, range, etc. of all our powers to heights we couldn't even begin to imagine even right now! I'm going to train every single one of our asses into the ground… myself included; it's going to be brutal, backbreaking, and demanding on all levels, even for us!" I exclaimed with maddening passion as my Teammates exchanged nervous looks, wondering what I could mean as the implications started sinking in.

"You intend to have each and every one of us train until our abilities as Supreme Omnidonae are a match for ZIBIB's." Mafalda deduced astutely, working it out faster than the others as I nodded in affirmation.

"In single combat to I might add. At the very least, I plan for every single one of us to be able to make him sweat a few times for the duration of our single battle against him; maybe even downright unnerve him at times." I added as an afterthought; my Pokémon's eyes all widening as a unit as they stared at me like I was nuts.

"You're insane! Do you have any idea how hard we'd have to bust our asses just to make up that difference in power scaling, and that's assuming we even could at this point?! Never mind staying one step ahead of the enemy at all times; which incidentally, is not something we've ever been able to do before even with Ash pushing us to the brink and beyond! Your tenacity is inspiring Thomas, but it's completely impossible!" Zoroark exclaimed in a despondent tone; prompting me to chuckle before winking at him.

"Nope, it isn't… it's _almost_ completely impossible. And besides, even without everything that's at stake here we could all use the workout. Just being able to flex our powers without having to worry about fucking up Reality on a grand scale or truly hurting the ones we're sparring against is very freeing, no? I think it is anyways, and I know at least some of you are curious to see where I stack up compared to your old Trainer in terms of fighting prowess and overall power. I could also use this opportunity to truly test myself, and my boundless limitations for the first time since gaining my powers!" I emphatically stated. Mafalda giggled cutely at my eccentric nature; not losing heart for even a moment as Typhon quirked an eyebrow.

"That's a very ambitious goal to shoot for Thomas; I respect it a lot and I believe we can make it work. However, it's not going to be easy; not by a long shot. Zeneptron is countless leagues above and beyond anything we or our previous Trainer were able to throw at him in the past, and he has stayed infinite steps ahead of all of us combined almost consistently and single-handedly. Did you know he once held his own against our joint infinite might; even when all of the Pokémon under Ash IBIB's command fought him at once? An endlessly vast army of Supreme Omnidony tier Pokémon of every species imaginable and not alike, and all of us put together were barely a match for him. His power is infinite on such an absurd scale comparatively that we're gonna have to work overtime without pause just to try and make up the difference." Typhon pointed out, and I nodded understandingly; though I was still grinning. I heard him, don't get me wrong… he raised a lot of excellent points, but I had already considered all of them long before I started this conversation.

These Pokémon didn't realize they were talking to someone who'd been planning out what he'd do with Supreme Omnidony powers for literally decades of uninterrupted time… and with all the creativity and wish-fulfilling fantasy a mortal could muster. When that same creativity and fantasy were taken to my current levels; well, you could imagine I already had most of this pretty well figured out, and anything I didn't already preplan for could be worked out as I went along.

"I did know about that actually, and I even know how he's stayed one step ahead of all of you this whole time. Have any of you worked it out yet? It's actually quite simple." I asked all of them; not too surprised when a majority of them looked displeased by this inquiry, like I was insulting their profound intelligence. I wasn't, I fully acknowledged how smart any Pokémon was regardless of their power tier, but even the smartest of beings could overlook the simplest of details; it wasn't a slight against their intellectual capacity, but rather their capacity to reason things out in a concise and simplified manner.

Besides, there were so many different aspects of intelligence that judging one solely for being intelligent in only a few respects was just a shitty way to be. We all excelled at different things, and different aspects of intelligence used different parts of the brain to; so it wasn't as cut-and-dry as being an unparalleled genius or infinitely stupid. It was never just either or in most cases, and there's was a broader spectrum within that middle ground than most people realized. Being an absolute intellect was all fine and good, but it was debatable whether beings like the Thinker, Doctor Who, or other intellectual Gods such as my OC Lee Wong were limitless in every sense and aspect of their mental faculties.

"We've never really worked that out; we just figured it was a combination of his forbidden IBIB title and a myriad of different Sovereign Energy amplifications at his disposal that he makes use of for countless hours. We've worked out that he uses relativistic eternities and have tried replicating his methods for ourselves; said replications have not yielded the results we were hoping for even after fighting him off and on for centuries across the T Triple O's as you so eloquently refer to them as. Ash suspects he's had so much more time to get so far ahead of us that we'll never catch up at this point; that's why we started branching out and adding new Supreme Omnidonae to our race… we need all the help we can get." Serperior admitted with a sigh, all of them looking annoyed and downright insulted when I continued grinning like the Grinch whenever he got a wonderful, awful idea.

"That's very true; he does in fact use all of those methods and more, but there's one method that in my opinion works better than any other." I said vaguely; causing Swoobat to snort.

"Well, spit it out then; don't leave us hanging like that!" He demanded frustratingly.

"Work it out you guys; the answer is quite literally right in front of you." I hinted; not-so-subtly indicating myself to them as Mafalda once again came through for me before any of my other Pokémon. Psychic-types were not known for being slow on the uptake.

"It is the power of Omnipresence, isn't it?" She reasoned, starting to laugh as the answer came to her and I gave her an approving nod and smile while flashing her both thumbs up as well.

"Well done Mafalda, that's twice now! Never dismiss the brainpower of a psychic-type Pokémon as intelligent as her species you guys. And make no mistake… that ability is the key to Zeneptron's success, and we're going to use it against him." I clapped jovially with an excited undertone as most of my Pokémon looked understandably underwhelmed.

"Surely it couldn't be as simple as all that… could it?" Throh questioned skeptically as Anime-style question marks appeared above his head. Bless the poor guy's soul… he was a fighting-type and thus most of his brainpower was geared towards analogy on the battlefield and not much else. He could be a genius tactician and draw up military strategies like an infinity-star General but be unable to understand basic mathematics. Like I said, different aspects of intelligence; hopefully you guys understand the point I'm trying to make here because it will be quite important later on.

"Oh, but it can, sure… it may seem like just your average omni power at first glance, but have any of you really considered all of the applications of omnipresence, and just how overpowered it can be? I know I sure have, and that's the advantage I have. I've spent decades in my mortal life fueled by an innate desire to gain these abilities, and I've spent countless hours contemplating what I would do with them and how I would make the best possible use of each and every superpower I could think of.

It's funny how that worked out for me in the end. It's different when you're a wishful human being, because you have just that little extra dash of creativity; that right amount of fantasy and wishful thinking most naturally born Omnidonae take for granted. Being a mortal for the first 40-years of my life was a boon for me in that regard." I confided in all of them as Mafalda smiled and my other Pokémon found themselves impressed by my words as well.

"Omnipresence is the ability to be everywhere and nowhere at the same time, right?" Swoobat asked for clarification while whizzing and zipping about in the air like a bat straight out of hell.

"Everywhere, nowhere, somewhere, anywhere, out there, in every there, and all the where's, when's, and what's imaginable and unimaginable alike. Omnipresence is also the ultimate multitasker's dream come true. You can appear and manifest in an infinite number of different places as many times as you like, and with unrestricted access to all things including pocket dimensions and the like whether of your own making or otherwise." I affirmed while also elaborating on Swoobat's initial explanation.

"Isn't that just Omni-Replication?" Zoroark asked.

"Yes and no, Omni-Replication is the boundless cloning of your original body and the clones are merely extensions of your own will with no sense of self whatsoever. But the manifestations created using omnipresence retain a certain level of individuality even from each other… like a Hive Mind. You're basically becoming your own Supreme Omnidony Nexus." Mafalda explained for me; beating me to the punch line as I nodded briskly in agreement. Gone were the days when I would get annoyed by someone else stealing my words or even my hero thunder… I hoped to prove to everyone who knew me personally or some version of me that I had more or less grown past my ego; that I wasn't the same Thomas they might've known.

"Wonderfully well put Mafalda; I couldn't have said it better myself." I sincerely complimented her with a genuine smile; driving away the minx for a bit as her shier persona came bleeding through and she blushed at my praise.

"While that does sound fascinating; you haven't explained how this is Zeneptron's ace?" Stoutland pointed out; wanting to redirect our focus back to the point I was originally making.

"I was getting to that, but again the answer is quite obvious when you think about it. Omnipresence is an ability that allows you to manifest in an infinite number of worlds using avatars that while interconnected also retain the ability to think, reason, strategize… train; all of them more or less following the directive of the Hive Mind but also doing so in ways that I know I would want to follow it." I explained, allowing the implications to sink in with all of them, and I wasn't disappointed as everyone's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates including Mafalda's.

"You're kidding me… you're telling me that there can be someone within that Nexus who is perpetually training and improving their abilities as well as the abilities of this Hive Mind?!" Stoutland barked with astonishment; his eyes glowing for a second as all of them started to better understand the method to my madness.

"Well, there isn't one version of me specifically designed for solely that purpose; since every one of my manifestations is a fully thinking, breathing, living being as much as this version of me… each of us will need breaks from training from time to time, but we can continuously swap hands so that at least one of us is always training at any given time. The more manifestations I create for myself and the more worlds I materialize in; the easier this whole system I've devised becomes as well.

I could eventually have it so multiple versions of myself are always training at any and every given time; thereby further increasing the overall effectiveness of the Hive Mind and the total power of Thomas IBIB's omnipresent legacy as well. Replicate this process enough times and I could have an infinite number of manifestations constantly training; to quote my old friend Stephan, it would be like Naruto training alongside an infinite number of Shadow Clones. This rule applies to every single one of you as well, and I have bestowed every single one of you with the power of Supreme Omnidony tier omnipresence to allow you all to train as I do; I did this right from the moment I created new lives for all of you as my Pokémon partners." I explained to them in further detail; momentarily allowing myself a bit of pleasure at having stunned them all to the point of speechlessness. It was nice to receive such a reaction to all my years of planning.

Mafalda recovered from her stupor first as she shook her head with amusement. "Jeez Tommy… you're a genius… a diabolical genius!" She whispered reverently, and I shrugged with thinly veiled amusement as Serperior giggled. Did I mention I found Serperior hot as well; which was why I made mine female… but I digress.

"No kidding, you're like, an evil mastermind." The sexy Grass-type serpent said, adding her own two cents worth as the rest of my Pokémon chose not to say anything; feeling that what Mafalda and Serperior said pretty much covered it. I shook my head in disagreement; not feeling as though this was simply an act of apparent genius on my part.

"Nah, it's not strictly a question of intelligence; I've been planning stuff like this for pretty much my entire life. Besides, the stupidest person on Earth could conquer the world; given enough prep time and ample incentive to do so. It doesn't actually take a whole heck of a lot of scheming to get some truly spectacular results… human beings are the epitome of accomplishing a lot with a little." I sagely stated as everyone started growing much more on board with my plan now that I told them it in greater detail.

"So, to make the best possible use of the training regimen you're teaching us to implement; we need to make use of our omnipresence? I honestly never would've considered half of these applications for that ability; I guess it's like you said… we don't think about it as much as you do because we've been like this for so long now we don't know any different. Count me in." Typhon said as I nodded with a cheerful visage.

"I agree… you're going to make a great Supreme Omnidony; especially if you continue to value these traits you're distilling onto us." Serperior added, and I grow a warm smile as their words touched my infinite hearts.

"Let's do this… I think it's about time we started putting the hurt on Zeneptron for a change! I like your plan… it's a strategic masterpiece!" Throh exclaimed while slapping his hands on his hips and stomping on the ground sumo-style.

"I'm game if you all are; in fact, you could even say I'm crazy about this idea… or batty that is." Swoobat joked as all of us sweat dropped at the lame pun; myself included, and considering I was the king of lame puns that was truly saying something.

"Meh, whatever… I don't see why you're all getting so worked up over this but I to want some payback against that monster, and if this is the way to do it then sign me up. Besides, this could be a good opportunity for me to go HAM on all of your asses to." Zoroark agreed with a grin that was pure savage.

"I'm game as well… that monster has a lot to answer for." Stoutland declared with resolve as I could feel my eyes watering from the overwhelming loyalty I was receiving from all sides. My breaking point was when Mafalda floated closer to me and took my hand into her considerably smaller one; rubbing against it affectionately with her cheek and scent glands as she purred… all while looking at me with the softest, most tender expression I'd ever seen anyone give me before.

"We're with you until the end of the line." She quoted, knowing just what to say to unmake me as a few tears of joy poured down my cheeks before I somehow managed to respond.

"Oh, you guys… thank you so, so much; seriously, all the thanks in the T Triple O's. And Mafalda, that was an emotional low blow… I love that movie, and that line gets me every Goddamn time." I said while nuzzling against her soft, furry face as well; my other party members smiling at our fond exchange as I managed not to cry any further from the line Mafalda just used. I hadn't even sensed her going through my memories to access the first time I watched the second Captain America. She was already far stronger than she knew, and only I knew how or why for the time being. For the sake of not spoiling all of my surprises for Zeneptron in our very first battle against him; I planned to keep that knowledge to myself for now… though I'm sure some of you may be able to guess at this point.

"You know you loved it." Mafalda insisted stubbornly, and I sighed while feeling the softness of her fur for the first time; it was without a doubt the softest fur I'd ever felt in my life… infinitely softer than a rabbit's fur even. Frankly, it was so soft it was overloading my omni sense of touch.

"Yeah, I did." I admitted, and we both reluctantly pulled away from one another as what I planned for us to do remained in the backs of our minds. "Honestly you guys, it means a lot that you'd go this far with your loyalty when you don't even know me that well yet. I promise I'll find a way to make it up to you all. In the meantime though, I hope you'll settle for appreciating that I've put a lot of thought and effort into all of this. Omnipresence is also the means to doing an infinite number of self-contradictory things at the same time. We can be training our hearts out and totally relaxed at the same time; we share enough of a connection with our Hive Mind that we feel everything our other manifestations are feeling to some degree. In other words, while we're all over here training in this mirror dimension; our other avatars would be permitting us to retain optimum performance and feel forever refreshed just by taking a snooze or doing whatever relaxing thing.

It's pretty much the perfect system; there is always a part of our respective Hive Minds that is both relaxing and training respectively at all times. This is how Zeneptron has stayed a thousand steps ahead of everyone else; he devised the perfect system to always stay ahead in the game. Now, we can all use that same system and not only create an infinite number of avatars for ourselves each, but also an infinite number of joint Hive Minds; rival queen bees may not get along in the mortal world but that doesn't mean our Queen Bee aspects can't." I said knowledgeably as my Pokémon all sent me their seals of approval. Overjoyed that I won them over; I moved on to what I planned for today's training session.

"Okay, today's exercise will be a simple but effective sparring match. All 6 of you will be squaring off against me without holding anything back; trust me when I say that both this place and I can take it. I didn't anticipate Mafalda showing up here as she did but her arrival is most opportune. She'll be in charge of running damage control as well as general life support and battle damage suppressions; not to mention the instant removal of any fainted battlers from play… as well as their subsequent healing sessions.

All of us are free to use any and all Pokémon based attacks only; as well as Z-Moves, Supreme Evolutions, and Sovereign Move and Ability variants. Basically, anything Pokémon based is permitted for this battle and nothing else. That includes me… I will be using nothing but Pokémon moves for the duration of this sparring session, but since my move pool as a fully-fledged Supreme Omnidony is as versatile as any IBIB Smeargle you all best be prepared.

This battle will be over when, and only when all contestants on either side are eliminated and unable to battle any longer, or when either side willingly surrenders without any form of duress. In the case of the Pokémon; who battle as a team against me the opponent, a full surrender can only be declared when all parties on your side are unanimous in that decision. Any individual Pokémon surrendering will forfeit the match and be declared fainted instead of being able to surrender the entire team's victory; thereby further restricting their team for the duration of the battle. Is this understood?" I asked once I finished explaining the rules to everyone. I wasn't disappointed when I received nods from all 6 of my Pokémon and Mafalda as well; the latter of whom flashed me a cheeky grin and a saucy wink before teleporting away from the immediate vicinity, though I could sense her keeping a disembodied, all-seeing eye on things.

"Good, then I guess we can all go hog wild then." I grinned as all 6 of my Unovian Team members got into some battle stances. Serperior coiled her body like spring steel and reared her head up into a striking position much like a king cobra does. Both Zoroark and Stoutland crouched in a pouncing position. Typhon immediately took to the skies in a superluminal burst of speed that cratered the ground beneath where he stood from the g-force he generated. Evidently, he prepared to attack me from the heavens above; not wasting anytime as Swoobat also started zipping around at much greater velocities in an effort to try and confuse and disorient me.

His wings beat and whizzed on either side of him an infinitely greater number of times every second than even the fastest hummingbirds; his already insane speed bolstered by his continuous spamming of his Simple Boosted Agility at his disposal which tripled his base swiftness every Planck Instant in non-relativistic time. Throh waited patiently while maintaining a wide stance built for defense; evidently waiting for me to attack first since he didn't know the first thing about how I planned to fight and wanted to adapt to my fighting style as best he could. My own stance was loose and flexible as I scuffed the football field's terrain with my shoes and drew a line in the dirt; having always favored using stat boosters to amplify my Pokémon's attacks in a game battle and wanting to see how effective that strategy was here.

I had chosen the abilities Sovereign Simplicity, Perfect Contrary, Omni Guard, Meta Pokémon Manipulation, and Mastered Infinity Dome for this battle; 5 of the most heavy-hitting Sovereign Pokémon abilities I had ever imagined in my mortal life. Infinity Dome was particularly interesting since it was an all-inclusive terrain and capable of becoming any terrain alteration I wanted; custom-made terrains with any number of effects included. Its mastered variation could become any number of terrains simultaneously. Being able to create a terrain infused with the moves Attract or a Sovereign Simplicity Terrain were just the tip of the iceberg. Add those to my infinitely vast, customizable move pool and unrestricted spamming of all Z-Moves and the like, and I was damn near unstoppable. I settled on a combination Psychic and Fairy-type; two of my absolutes where singular Pokémon types were concerned. And thanks to Omni Guard's Wonder Guard feature; only moves super effective against the likes of the Gardevoir line would hit me, and thanks to its Magic Guard/Bounce feature no non-damaging attack could get through to me minus the likes of Haze.

As if that wasn't enough, but it also had a No Guard application; meaning that aside from type immunities all of my attacks would have perfect accuracy and never miss no matter how shitty my accuracy stat was or how much my opponents tried to evade me. This made my OHKO moves very, very powerful and nigh unavoidable. Of course, an IBIB Pokémon at a higher level of infinity than I currently was could easily stomp me while also laughing at the potency of my abilities and attack effects. Still, I would do my best, and I intended to win against all 6 of my opponents or do my damndest to try. Unable to stand waiting any longer; I broke our standstill and made the first attack… deciding to throw all caution to the wind by rushing my opponents headlong.

Reaching within myself and feeling my unfathomable strength; I called upon omnipotent powers from within me that I could never have dreamed of possessing before. As a start, I decided to make the best use of my Sovereign Simple and Contrary ability variants and willed into existence a Leaf Storm to end all Leaf Storms that enveloped the entire football stadium with infinitely greater ferocity than any F5 tornado, not having to worry about pulling my punches since nothing we did here could affect the real world or kill anyone accidentally.

Still not used to seeing my every thought and imagining come to life, or the fact that my own creativity was proportionate to my powers; I cackled with maddening euphoria when the storm started brewing out of nowhere. The razor sharp leaves were harder, faster, and possessed greater molecular density than any tree that could occur naturally on any and all planets. The roaring, screaming, eyeball cleaving winds shredded the stadium grounds apart as the leaves slashed everything in their path; cutting, hacking, and whipping at my opponents from every direction as I continued rushing towards them in the center of my own personal and ultimate Grass-type attack.

A red down of light covered my body as I felt an immense amount of vigor surge through me; suddenly feeling like I consumed a thousand of Underdog's super energy pills all at once. It was a sensation I found absolutely intoxicating as my use of Leaf Storm in tandem with my other abilities allowed me to drastically raise my special attack; which also doubled as a method of boosting my own Supreme Omnidony energy and power-levels without end. I could sense that this attack coupled with my Sovereign Simplicity and Perfect Contrary had multiplied my overall power by at least ten octillion times; which was truly frightening to contemplate when one's power was already boundlessly infinite.

I uttered a battle cry that pierced the heavens and dispersed every cloud in my makeshift Unova Region; maintaining my attack the whole time as I ran at high enough velocities for my infinitely rapid leaves to be slowed down via time dilation. I met my Pokémon team members in the middle of the broken field, and the entire Mirror Dimension I had created all but broke asunder as the ensuing collision started.

XXXXX

"Hmm, it was good seeing that kid Hugh again, but something about that friend of his seemed a bit… off. Nate was it? I'll be sure to remember his name." Alder mused thoughtfully while relaxing in the guest room of his home above the northwest end of Floccesy Town. His retirement at age 62 had done him a world of good; though he did still like to battle every now and again he and his Pokémon were pretty much through with high tier battles on a regular basis. The former Unova Champion was blissfully content watching the next generations of dreamers grow. His grandson Benga was truly a boy after his own heart, and there were many other Trainers coming and going that he could impart his wisdom and experience onto… even if only just a little bit. It was a good old life, and he'd accumulated a massive fortune during his tenure as the Regional Champ so he was set for life until the day of his passing.

"Let's see what the new generation of Trainers has for us today. I bet they're making newsworthy headlines and names for themselves right now." Alder bellowed with laughter as he flicked on the TV and scrolled through the various news channels in both Unova and neighboring regions.

"This just in, the Riolu Girl is set to make her cameo appearance in Virbank City's Pokestar Studios for the first time in a long while. We on the Virbank's News team are seriously looking forward to covering that story and finding out what has been keeping her so busy. Stay tuned for further details later tonight and her appearance." The Virbank News Lady announced as Alder nodded with approval.

As the Regional Champion, he knew things most Trainers didn't, and knew this Riolu Girl was in fact one of the most prodigious Trainers in all of Unova… a girl by the name of Rosa who had moved to Virbank City from a far off Region and took Unova by storm. She was easily Champion Level, maybe even beyond it if her recent winning streak at the Battle Subway's Super Trains was any indicator of her power.

"Hmm, I might just head on over to Virbank City to say hello; it's been a while since I last went there and it's only about a day's walk." Alder hummed thoughtfully to himself, grinning as he felt his Pokeballs still shaking from earlier. The mere presence of Nate's team had sparked a very strong reaction out of Alder's own, and the part of him that was still a Regional Champion wanted to test the boy's obvious skills. A battle between him and the equally prodigious Rosa might be interesting as well. They might even meet one another if Nate was quick enough to make it to Virbank. Of course, he wasn't sure what the odds of those two actually meeting really was.

He was interrupted from his internal musing by a knock on his front door, and with a smile got up off his couch and answered; delighted to see the two rookie Trainers he'd more or less taken under his wing. "Hey you two, what can I help you with?" He kindly asked them; the two of them attending the Pokémon School back in Aspertia City. Their studious nature and the pair of glasses they each wore identified them both as remarkably well educated, but the knowledge they gained in school would only take them so far and was no substitute for experience on the field.

"We finished training our Pokémon up in Floccesy Ranch for today and were wondering if you could take a look at our Pokémon over at your training dojo?" The girl politely requested of him, and Alder nodded without hesitating.

"Sure, let me just get my stuff and I'll be right out." He promised them as they both got an excited gleam in their eyes; clearly happy with Alder's good-natured attitude. Pretty much all the kids in Aspertia, Floccesy, and Virbank alike looked up to him as a sort of surrogate grandfather/sage figure. It was a grand old life for the retired Champion.

He had just shut the door and turned to grab his Pokeballs from off the back of his couch when his X-Transceiver rang; sounding with an all-too familiar tone that indicated very strongly who was on the other line. "You have interesting timing; I was just about to head out to the dojo. You can meet me there if ya like." Alder chuckled.

"Sure thing Gramps, I was just on my way over to stop by there in person. It's been a while since I said hello in person." Said the young male on the other line; one Alder recognized immediately as his grandson Benga. It was amazing how convenient the timing of all this was. A mysterious Trainer named Nate shows up, and on the exact same day not only does his grandson decide to pay him a visit out of the blue, but Rosa decides to grace Virbank City with her presence for the first time in months. He had the distinct feeling this was all connected to Nate somehow, but he couldn't be sure.

XXXXX

The combination of my opponents' respective speed tiers, and the obscurity given by my own never-ending storm of leaves made it hard for even my omni-vision capacity, all-seeing eyes to track my Pokémon's movements. Many of them were indiscernible, faceless mirages silhouetted in my storm, but this was to my advantage as much as it was theirs, and I intended to make good use of it.

My precognition warned me of an impending attack coming to my left from up above, the sensation akin to a burning, tingling feeling in the base of my skull and traveling downwards through all of my infinite brains and endless neural networks. I ducked on pure instinct just in time to avoid a downward Iron Head attack by my pouncing-in-midair Stoutland. I was momentarily surprised by him looking all too eager to be facing his new Trainer in combat and wagging his tail, but I didn't dwell on that feeling for long and merely sidestepped his impressively speedy follow-ups again and again while opening all of my senses to their near fullest capacity.

Looking at my Stoutland, I saw him firing an endless series of Shadow Balls that flew in every conceivable direction through the obscurities of my Leaf Storm. The ceaseless barrage dispersed many of the leaves in their trajectory, soaring onwards and upwards as I took evasive maneuvers like a madman. My Leaf Storm continued to expand and grow ever fiercer, the parts of it that were dispersed by the Shadow Balls easily replaced with new, more powerful leaves as my Special Attack continued to skyrocket due to the continuous use of the attack. I kept my omni senses dialed up by eleven to try and both dodge Stoutland's unending Shadow Balls and keep an eye out for any of my other Pokémon attempting to attack me from another angle.

For each time he missed me, Stoutland's attacks grew ever more fierce and closer and closer to hitting me, one of the wayward Shadow Balls rising up in the night sky and blowing up the Moon in a single, unbelievably powerful wild shot. The raw power of the Shadow Ball instantly transformed into a Singularity that collapsed the silvery celestial object and swallowed all of its detonated particles as the energy-formed Kugelblitz continued to grow larger and ever-expanding as it continued to feed.

My infinite hearts raced with adrenaline at the destructive scenery presented to us for our battle. Knowing that nothing we did here could affect the actual ZOF Realm made it surprisingly easy to be unconcerned by the fact that a black hole had replaced the moon in orbit around the Earth, one that was growing too unnatural proportions slowly yet steadily. The oceans began to rise to previously unimagined heights while the very skies themselves seemed to fall, and still we fought as though nothing was going on. A tsunami that was dozens of miles high and thousands of miles wide was heading towards this likeness of the Unova Region, and while I was in awe of such a spectacle to my Omni Senses I wasn't afraid. I had no reason to be at this point.

Looking across the ruined stadium at Stoutland, I was reminded of the stubbiness of my adorable Shi Tzu Stanley. My Stan the man as I so lovingly referred to him as, my boy, he was a golden brown, male Shit Tzu that I owned in my early twenties, and not to sound biased or anything but I'm fairly certain he was the happiest, most loving dog a person could ask for. I could be out for 30 seconds just taking the garbage out, and he'd be wagging his whole butt with happiness at seeing me again as soon as I came back inside.

I couldn't help smiling somewhat sadly as I thought back to his final days. I had time to prepare myself for his death thankfully, since he had kidney failure which caused his belly to swell like a balloon and fill with water to the point that it interfered with his ability to eat. Eventually, he stopped eating altogether even when we offered him a cheeseburger on the last day, and I knew it was time to take him to the vet to be put down. I'll never forget that day, and I forced myself to be there for him even in his final moments and watch him be put out of his misery.

I understood why it had to be done, and why it was a kindness you give them to take away their suffering, but the sweet little guy was only 10-years-old when he died, and I always secretly wished one could get more time out of man's best friend. Even just 20-years instead of 10 would've been nice I suppose, but I guess it doesn't make a difference when you have to say goodbye. Another 10 years might've actually made it harder still because I would've grown even closer to him in that doubled-up timeframe. Still, maybe now I could use my powers to bring him back in some way, shape, or form, and seeing Stoutland here locked in combat with me reminded me of all I could do now.

I returned to the present with eyes widening slightly as Stoutland managed to catch me off guard with a meteoric Iron Head to the gut. The super effective attack coupled with Stoutland's own Supreme Omnidony tier powers broke the very world beneath our feet. The collision sent me reeling backwards at beyond infinite velocities and the planet shattered like an eggshell long before the tsunami could rip it apart.

I willed my involuntary motion to immediately halt just outside of the nearby black hole's event horizon, having flown out into space from the collision with my Stoutland as said dog stood across from me, the ruins of what was one Earth floating in the vacuum in pieces all around us. Some of them fell into the black hole behind me and spaghettified into oblivion while doing so. We stood there squaring each other down in the void, our feet standing atop of the blackness as though outer space was just another terrain for us to fight on.

It was as we were preparing to resume our bout that one of my other Pokémon made their presence known and opted to attack me in a much more psychological manner. As Stoutland charged at me with a crackling almighty Thunder Fang, I felt Zoroark's almighty powers of illusion take hold as Stoutland's form changed and shrunk considerably. My eyes widened as none other than a perfect likeness of Stanley the Shi Tzu came charging at me in a manner akin to when he was playing with me. I would sometimes roughhouse with him a little, and he loved it when I played with him using my hands and would more often than not leave me with a few teeth marks in retaliation while attempting to fend off ' _the claw_ '.

It was a game we played a lot, and when play biting and what not, Stanley would attempt to look menacing as he scrunched his face into a sort of snarl while half-growling and half-panting excitedly, but the way he would wag his tail while playing with you would instantly betray his real feelings. It was one of the most adorable things ever. Seeing Stoutland transition into such a convincing likeness of Stanley was like a punch in the gut, but even despite that I still sidestepped his jumping pounce, which far exceeded any jumping capacity Stanley or any Shi Tzu had back on my Earth.

My eyes narrowed slightly at the underhanded tactics Zoroark was employing to try and take me off balance. Deciding that the time had come to take this game to the next level, I called upon one of my strongest moves that served as a weakness to both Stoutland and Zoroark's typing while also benefitting from my own abilities, Superpower. Or rather, it's Sovereign Variant in the form of Ultra-Power, which was basically a fighting-type move with superior base power even compared to Explosion and which also multiplied the effects of Superpower by an infinite margin.

Combine that with my Perfected Contrary ability and Sovereign Simplicity and the usual Attack and Defense drop became a drastic boost instead. Grinning savagely as my physical offense and defensive power both multiplied by an uncountably infinite number of stages, I locked gazes with Stoutland who was attempting to counter my fighting-type move with a Play Rough-powered Twinkle Tackle. The golden brown Shi Tzu lookalike manifested his Z-Power without the need for a Z-Crystal or Z-Power Ring. My eyes locked on his current form, my infinite number of brains rationalizing that it wasn't actually Stanley I was attacking, and that Zoroark was messing with my head using his illusions, something I intended to pay him back for in kind.

Like a veil being thrown back to reveal the face of one's bride, Zoroark's illusion flickered and faded as my mind combated the reality created by his powers, causing Stanley's form to flicker to Stoutland and back again several times before finally breaking apart like glass, revealing the former Stoutland to me as he truly was.

I manifested an omnipotent aura of pure, matchless fighting spirit that caused the polarity of my mirror T Triple O itself to shift. The pieces of Earth and Moon rock that remained floating in space began to gravitate towards me, and the Black Hole reversed its gravitational pull and began spitting everything out as a White Hole instead. My own gravity field was vastly superior to that of the singularity, and literally ripped it inside out as the dust, rocks, and gas were crushed into particles infinitely smaller than a Plank Length long before they go anywhere near me.

The entire Solar system, the universe, and everything beyond that as well inside of my Mirror Dimension violently shifted outside of whatever orbits they originally had, causing the entire Triple O and everything in it to begin converging on me as I let my emotions regarding my favorite dog Stanley fuel my will to keep on fighting.

My fighting aura was so incredibly tangible that my body was no longer discernable from within the ultra-luminous light that enveloped it. The imbalance in my person T Triple O caused by my attack affected even Stoutland and Zoroark as the former could be seen sweating nervously as his own tangible pink aura of Fairy-type energy was slowly being overpowered by my own despite the type disadvantage of our respective attacks.

I kicked off from the outer-space terrain that served as our battle grounds now, and met Stoutland's Twinkle Tackle head on in the exact center of our respective former positions on the field, the collision generating a concussive shock-wave that would've torn right through the Mirror Dimension T Triple O itself if Mafalda weren't already looping it over and over again with infinite layers and sequences to contain the force of our collision within our own personal confines.

Because I was powered by Omni Guard's Wonder Guard feature, Stoutland's Twinkle Tackle did absolutely zero damage to me despite the raw power behind his attack, and I think he knew that to. He didn't strike me as a stupid dog even as I tore into him with the silver devastation of my Ultra-Power attack, I think he only intended to use his strongest Fairy-type move in a concerted effort to try and reduce the damage done by my attack.

Unfortunately for him, my newfound fighting spirit and willpower was not to be denied, and I quickly tore through his expanding pink aura of resistance like a knife through hot butter, pummeling him with a Focus Punch-like attack as my aura of silver-white energy gathered and concentrated itself over my right fist. Stoutland gave a loud howl of pain as the devastation caused by my attack sent him soaring through the cosmos in complete unconsciousness, Mafalda teleporting him out of the Mirror Dimension and declaring him no longer fit to battle.

My body started to shake and vibrate at a rapid enough pace to cause ZOF Energy to arc off my body in multicolored jets of lightning, my adrenaline rush at having just done what I did and my endless series of racing hearts enough to leave me desperate for more of the same. What I had just done was impossible, and yet I had done it plain as day, and I had my old and dearest dog friend Stanley to thank for my sudden complete investment in this fight.

What had started out as a simple sparring session transitioned into a personal goal on my end to see this fight through till the bitter end, and now I had my sights set on a particular Zoroark that had made the unfortunate mishap of attempting to attack my mind with memories of Stanley, and using his likeness against me in battle as a superimposed image overtop of Stoutland's own visage. I grinned savagely as a demonic gleam shone in my endlessly kaleidoscopic eyes. I was going to enjoy this immensely.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Meanwhile, in an infinitely removed version of the Pokémon Universe…_

Jessica sighed as she sat on a park bench, watching people and their Pokémon intermingling. Not just them but she was also watching the various families having fun with each other as well. It made her think of her husband who's rarely been paying any attention to her anymore and she couldn't help but overhear some of the conversations he's been having on his phone when he thought she wasn't listening. The 30 year-old female was lost with nothing to currently support her predicament.

"What's got you down, cutie?" The male voice surprised her as she looked to the side and was surprised to see a Raichu standing there. He was...MUCH taller than the average Raichu, standing about 2 inches over a Lucario even. Not only that but he wore a gray biker jacket, had three earrings on each ear and a foot ring, both sets with pure white and blue gems while his tail had some form of metallic ring around it to. The look in his eyes though...he seemed to look just as mature as he sounded. Talking Pokémon weren't uncommon in their world so that didn't really surprise her. And did he call her cute?

"Hello...um...I'm just thinking is all."

"Yeah? Seems like ya need confidin' to me." He strolled over and hopped on the bench, crossing a foot over his leg.

"So, got a name cutie? Mine's MOchu. Means somethin' that doesn't really concern ya." Jessica gave a small smile at his strange punk-attitude but found it pretty interesting.

"I'm Jessica. And... well, I'm sorry MOchu but I've never had a Pokémon call me cute before. It's... a little strange." MOchu smirked in the way his Trainer despised him the most for.

"Cutie, my whole life is all about strange. I don't know anything else. Normal is boring as fuck and only pansies settle for it. But back on topic, what's eatin' at ya? I can sense you've got some bundled up issues goin' on." Jessica's face slowly dropped again as she looked to her hands in her lap. Was she willing to tell this strange yet interesting Raichu about her problems with her relationship? The marriage she's been in for the past 9 years? Yet no one else chose to just sit with her and wonder what was wrong. It was normal to walk past strangers but...it was nice to have someone pay attention to her, to worry about her problems.

"It's...my husband. We've been together for...nearly a decade and it was amazing in the beginning. But...the past few years...I don't know what happened. He just doesn't look at me the same anymore. And... and... I," tears began to well up in her eyes. MOchu nodded and sat forward.

"So. He's cheating, huh? I see. Pieces of shit like him piss me off. To go behind your mate's back and not even ask for her consent prior is something I honestly get ticked off about. What's the point of being with someone if you just make 'em sad?" Jessica couldn't help but grab onto him and bury her face in his surprisingly toned chest.

MOchu comforted her by rubbing her back. Honestly, he was amazed that whoever that dickwad was, he'd pass up on a bombshell woman such as this. Her breasts weren't massive but one shouldn't underestimate the power of a C-Cup. Her face was round and soft, not pudgy and her burgundy hair framed it just right. Her eyes were magenta as well, while her figure was definitely above "not-half-bad".

"Hey, there...you don't need that prick, Jess." He gave her a nickname even though they just met, "in fact, he's missing out on something amazing. If there's a second thing I hate, it's sexy females who are feeling like they aren't sexy at all. But I know better. Frankly, you're hot, Jess. I can say so confidently."

Jessica felt him wipe her tears away as she smiled at him with those magenta eyes of her's. She then laughed a little bit and sniffed, aiding him in wiping her eyes. Pokemon and human relationships weren't also uncommon so hearing MOchu calling her sexy was actually very endearing. She missed this, feeling like she was beautiful in the eyes of a man, even if that man was an abnormally large Raichu. But giant Pokémon were seen from time to time as well. She wondered who his Trainer was. "MOchu...thanks for that. I bet your Trainer is lucky to have you."

MOchu snickered. "Eh, that's a matter of perspective. And hey, I aim to please, cutie." She blushed as he called her that again. "But I'm not done helpin' ya feeling sexy yet. So...when does your husband usually get home?" Jessica blinked.

"Um...in about 30 minutes?" MOchu nodded.

"How far away is your house?" Jessica tilted her head in confusion.

"5 minutes from here? Um...where are you going with this?" MOchu smiled, like a mailman smiling to an elderly couple after delivering the newspaper. He hopped from the bench and took her hand.

"I'd like to see it...and show you something amazing that your husband doesn't need."

 _Jessica's living room…_

Jessica's and MOchu's clothes were thrown haphazardly around the room as screams of lust and debauchery echoed from the house. Wet slaps and grunts joined the cacophony as MOchu had Jessica on her back on the couch, pounding away at her with the human holding onto him for dear life, never feeling this way before. The Pokémon was SEVERAL inches larger than her 'lover' and the power was too grand behind his hips.

"O-OH, ARCEUS~! Y-YES~!" Jessica arched her back and gasped over and over, her moans mixing in with her cries. She had gone breathless many times but she couldn't understand as to why she wasn't getting tired.

"Hahaha! YES~!" MOchu grinned like a savage, his fangs clenched together as drool leaked from between them, spilling over Jess' rolling breasts, "DAMN, Jess~! I've had AWESOME pussy before but you're sure an amazing human~!"

She had no idea that she was being pounded so finely that the couch was scraping against the carpet, her lower body humping against his own. They had been fucking for 20 minutes straight and she had cum 5 times but she couldn't stop. She didn't know why but it was as if his energy fueled her own and it made her toes curl. She didn't even care that her husband could walk in on her getting fucked by his Raichu at any moment but that seemed to have been MOchu's plan. What was she doing though? Why was she letting this happen in the first place, having Pokephilia relations with this Raichu?

 _'So you can get even.'_

MOchu's words echoed back in her mind and he was right. This is payback. If he wanted to sneak around behind her back then she'd be upfront with her adultery.

"M-M-MOchuuu~! MOCHU, I-I'M...I'M..~!" Jessica's voice was failing her as the pleasure shot through her snatch and then through the rest of her body. Her pretty pink cunt twitched and tightened around MOchu's foot-long shaft, and the suction was definitely rocking his world. He panted like a beast, fur wet with sweat and his body heating up a little more due to electrical-heat. Said heat and his musk was turning her on something fierce and she screamed, tongue falling from her mouth.

"LET IT ALL OUT, BABE~! GIMME YOUR PLEASURED SCREAMS~!" MOchu roared at her while she did just that. Her legs locked even tighter around him as her abdomen tightened and she let loose her liquid love over his shaft. Her juices coated both of their crotches and thighs, while also getting the section of the couch under their crotches wet. MOchu roared once more, him making sure to not shake anything apart as he controlled his volume and decibel output, making sure to at least sound as if he was a damn Pyroar.

He unloaded his slightly-shocking seed into her womb, the electricity letting a bit of her hair stand up while the sensation had her body twitching over and over, as if she was a malfunctioning machine. Her eyes dilated from the pleasure before she came once more, MOchu's orgasm still going as he filled her up with his thick, viscous, cum. He made sure to cut back as much as he could so that he wouldn't harm this sexy human but would still use some of his special godly tricks to make her forget the concept of sex with her husband.

He filled her body with constant energy, made sure her brain could comprehend this kind of pleasure, and used an old Electric-type trick of teasing her with a few sparks here and there. Even after her 6th orgasm Jess, was still grinding against his dick. MOchu gave her an evil look.

"Hehe~ This is fucking from a REAL male, Jess~!" His hips went back into motion, planning on milking her and his dick for as much as he could get away with. "Mmmm, bet you love gettin' filled up by me, right~? That's some quality cum right there, Jess~ Fucker of a husband ain't got that~!"

Jessica shook her head and gave a smile to him, eyes sparkling with lust and love. This was amazing. Here she was, fucking someone else's Pokemon and her husband was going to catch them both in this precarious position but she didn't care. This male, the sex, his words, her body, _everything_ ….she knew she was addicted. She didn't know how she knew but she was...and she didn't want to come down from this either.

"M-More~! More, MOchu, MORE~!"

Mochu didn't even say anything. He just opened his muzzle to lick his fangs and placed his hands near her head. Getting to his toes, he pulled his massive pink rod from her cunt until the head was the only thing that remained, the sensation making them both moan. He then began to hammer away, his massive balls slapping her moist buttcheeks with each and every hump, both of them moaning, but Jessica was obviously the loudest one.

MOchu sensed her husband about to walk through the door and grinned at his plan about to come into fruition. Just as the door opened up, there was a gasp and the dropping of keys on the ground. This husband of her's wasn't all that impressive if MOchu was being honest with himself when he glanced at him from the corner of his eye. He had standard brown hair that was cut short, black eyes, mediocre build and seemed to carry himself like a slouch. Open white shirt, showing his undershirt and loose pants with boots.

MOchu fully turned his head to the stunned male who had to no words for what was happening...but those few seconds were his downfall as he found himself paralyzed with a shock of Thunderwave from MOchu's tail, keeping him in place to not yell or say anything. He could only watch as his 'soon-to-be-divorced' wife got hammered so hard the couch was literally rocking now. MOchu let the door stay open so that the whole neighborhood could either see or hear this DELICIOUS payback.

MOchu gave an audible and obnoxious moan, just to get on this husband's nerves. He turned to Jessica and slowed his humps a bit, stopping the couch from rocking so violently but he kept his strength in his hips. "Aww, look who it is, Jess~ Your bitch-husband is back~ Look at him watching you getting treated like a real woman by a _real_ man~"

Jessica managed to turn her head and look to him, whose eyes were glaring at her. His teeth were clenched from obvious anger. Jessica couldn't help but mix in a laugh with her moans, an action that seemed to have made veins on his forehead pop from anger. Of course, he'd be mad at being publicly humiliated like this but it was what he deserved. She wouldn't have minded if he was upfront about him saying he wasn't feeling the same spark as they had when they were together but since he wanted to be shady, this was the price for it.

And she _loved_ it.

And maybe being called a bitch got him angry too.

MOchu used a paw to turn Jess' head back to face him, while he kept his eyes locked on the man forced to stand in place. He noticed that some people outside, who walked by gasped in surprise at seeing what was happening in the living room. It just got MOchu going even more. He used his godly strength to easily hoist Jessica up, him standing on the wet couch as he bounced her on his shaft. He licked around her left nipple before placing the bud in his mouth, sucking the teet like a babe who was thirsty for his mother's milk.

She gasped, her head facing the ceiling as she ground and humped him, his large balls swinging up to keep slapping the underside of her ass. MOchu swapped to the other breast to suck that as well, while he brought his right paw up to slap her ass good and proper.

"FUCK, MOCHU~! M-MORE OF THAT~! MOOORE~!" Jessica had no care in the world that other people could see her. She lightly turned her head to look outside and found some males and their Pokemon looking in the house with wide-eyes on some, lecherous grins on others. They knew they shouldn't be looking but they couldn't stop, as that Raichu was pounding that sexy woman like her body was a one-time thing.

MOchu grinned to the husband as he stopped sucking her tits, continuing to slap her round and soft ass. "This pussy belongs to _me_ now~! HAHAHAHA~!" It was time to put the final touches on this fun of theirs and what better way to show off a little more. MOchu used Magnet Rise, as his feet lifted from the couch due to electricity lightly coating his body keeping him suspended in the air. He leaned backwards in the air so that Jessica was bouncing on his dick like a cock-hungry savage, her burgundy hair spreading out more from the electrical impulses.

MOchu spread his legs in the air and held her hips as his hips bounced rapidly, dick punching at the entrance of her cervix while his tail flailed about beneath them. He arched his own back in the air while his tail sliced the couch in two, the couch that her husband had just bought to replace the one that had broken 2 weeks ago.

Jessica's hands roamed the mouse's abs and very defined pecs, her pussy absolutely sopping as she ground her clit in his white crotch fur. Their liquids dripped down to the carpet while their savage humping forced some of their genital juice to splash to the wooden table near them. MOchu slowly sat up in the air, keeping his legs spread while she ground her breasts on his chest and her legs bent.

"GIVE DADDY A KISS, JESS~!" Mochu yelled to her. Jessica opened her mouth feeling her pussy spasming once again. MOchu was the same as his balls quivered powerfully in lust, tightening like piano wire as he figured he'd let loose just a little bit and give this woman a cream-pie she'd never had before.

"Y-YES, DADDY~! YEEES~!" Jessica didn't even hesitate as she slammed her maw against his own. Their tongues were all over the other's, sometimes, not even licking the other tongue. They would lick the other's nose, cheeks, neck, anything in the general head of face area before they got back to kissing, saliva dripping to their chests before they reached the zenith of their lovemaking for the last time. They separated their lips while Jessica's mind went to another world.

"DADDY MOCHUUUUUU~! AHHHH~!"

MOchu, even more turned on from hearing her say that, arched his own back as well, shoving his dick past her cervix, which forced her to see literal stars in her vision. The fact that he was infusing a bit of lightning through his dick while the same treatment happens through shear principle with his cum just made it better.

"KEEP CALLING ME DADDY, CUTIE~! DADDY'S GONNA FILL BABY-GIRL UP RIGHT~!"

Their final orgams were even more explosive then their previous ones. MOchu dipped into only an iota of his godly nature and pumped pure _pints_ of his potent and musky seed into her womb while she came over his crotch once again. But there was so much of MOchu's spunk overfilling her that, not only did it squirt from their joined crotches and fill the entire living room with it's scent, but Jessica's womb was slowly but surely rounded out from it too. It made her look as if she was a few months pregnant what with how much seed she was packing. MOchu's own toes curled from the orgasm, which was better than his other ones.

The husband he forced to cuckold hated the fact that he was watching this for various reasons. Not just walking in on his 'less-than-stellar' wife getting pounded by a freak of a Raichu of all things, but both of them mocking him while doing it, the Raichu calling him names and taunting him even more, that _bitch_ for losing her mind to a damn creature that was 2 feet shorter than he was, and that VERY expensive couch getting sliced in two by said creature's tail. Not only that but the slut decided to brandish herself to the people outside. HELL, SOME WERE AT HIS DOOR!

Yet, none seemed to help him and just watched their entangled bodies in the air, as he watched her belly get filled. Just...just how much cum was that fucking Pokemon packing?! Maybe it was a freak of nature but something like that should've been impossible for a damn Raichu! And dammit, that scent got him aroused...but he didn't WANT to be aroused! Especially not by the cum of a damn soon-to-be-dead Raichu!

MOchu heard his thoughts and sensed his intentions yet he gave no conceivable concept of a fuck. Of COURSE, he got hard off of smelling his baby batter. He was the pinnacle of male perfection! Males, females, it doesn't matter who it was, he was addictive and he was proud of it. And he knew full and well that he just got Jess addicted to his godly body and dick as well. After pulling a stunt like this, he KNEW she couldn't possibly live without it. He chuckled as he heard clicks and playbacks of their romps on the phones of those who were looking at their sweaty and cum-coated body just hanging in the air.

He licked his lips even more, and turned to them, lightly grinding against Jess' cunt. The woman moaned more, refusing to let his cock go in her moist and spunk-coated cavern. "Better take as many videos as you want~ You more-than-likely won't get a show like THIS live again~" He turned to Jess and brought her in for another kiss before flipping them around in the air. He wrapped his tail around her waist to keep her close as he fucked her missionary, intending to ride out their afterglow to the fullest.

One final tumultuous orgasm was what followed as the two of them screamed out their lust for all in the neighborhood to hear, and once he was done and his libido satisfied for the time being, MOchu decided that now was the time to propose something mad and daring to his new fuck buddy. "Come with me! I know you ain't happy just sticking round here and where I'm from has plenty of room to accommodate us both and all of the bare necessities to last us a billion lifetimes. Or, you could stay here, who knows… there might be a scarier and much more thrilling adventure waiting for ya just outside dem doors! It's up to you sweetness." MOchu enticingly offered her, and while Jessica was beyond flattered and wanted to go with him and see what new horizons he could show her, she still had some things to sort out here.

"I'd love to, but not yet. I've still got to sort out the legalities of my divorce with this loser." She pointed out, jamming her thumb in the general direction of her loser ex-husband as MOchu chuckled, before he floated them over to an unoccupied chair.

"I could very easily take you somewhere that you won't have to deal with pesky court systems and a vengeful ex-husband trying to find ya, if you want I mean." MOchu responded upon landing in front of her on the cum-soaked carpet, and not for the first time, Jess found herself wondering as to the nature of this Raichu and his and his Trainer's obvious clout. The thought of them being able to take her somewhere that the court system could never find her was interesting, but again she shook her head.

"I want it to be official. It'll be all the more sweet if I do it that way, but how will I find you again when I've got everything sorted out?" She asked him, and MOchu's answering grin was more than just a tad feral.

"Don't worry bout it, I'll find you. Until then, keep it real gorgeous, and if ya need any help with the court systems I'd be more than happy to… ' _leak_ ' incriminating evidence to support your claims of adultery on your husband's part. For the time being however, I guess for now we'll have to part ways. See ya around cutie!" He cackled madly before _blinking_ out of view in a whirl of speed that made everyone watching and recording the scene widen their eyes in a rather comical fashion.

Her husband was still rooted to the spot and would continue to be so for another several hours, more than enough time for Jess to gather most of her important stuff and things she cared about and drive away in her car towards a hotel. Upon checking her bank balance to find out how much she had for a week-long stay or something, her eyes bulged upon reading her available funds as essentially limitless.

There was even that strange spiral or sideways eight symbol or whatever it was instead of an actual number on her bank statement, and after she recovered from her shock she shook her head with amusement, threw back her head, and laughed at the absurdity of it all… the mystery of MOchu deepening even further now as she drove far away from that shithole and into the horizon with renewed vigor and childlike excitement at the possibilities, something she'd never had before in her entire relationship with that two-timing bastard.

Little did she or even her husband know at the time, a bag full of incriminating evidence including the man's cell-phone with all of his texting history to all of the women he cheated on his wife with, and a bevvie of DNA samples from his two-timing escapades arrived at the local Police Station through mysterious circumstances just in time for their court date after she filed for a divorce.

Within a week, Jess was happily approved for her divorce and due to her account with infinite funds somehow disappearing from the equation during the Divorce Settlement procedure, her husband didn't get anywhere close to touching her infinite money as it was hidden even from the view of the court somehow only to reappear in her account just as mysteriously after the fact. Jess didn't look a gift Rapidash in the mouth and decided to move to a completely new Region in her very own mansion, content to build a new life for herself and live in the lap of luxury like she deserved.

Watching all of this transpire, MOchu gave an extremely self-satisfied smirk as he continued to observe her get her life sorted out. He watched her hire a Machamp team to move her stuff in to her glamorous new house from up on the clouds themselves like some kind of guardian angel, momentarily surprised when he felt another Supreme Omnidony presence manifesting beside him. The creature that appeared looked like a super-sexy, lithe-framed cross or amalgamation of all of the known Eeveelutions and even ones that were unknown presently.

White Sylveon ribbons extended from her body with elegance and majesty, whereas a gem of concentrated psychic power gleamed on her forehead in a manner similar but not identical to Espeon. An extremely soft mane of fur surrounded her neck like Flareon, whereas the fur on her back was courser and even prone to spiking up like quills like Jolten when she was agitated, like a cat raising its hackles only on a more extreme, and electrifying level.

Her eyes were a kaleidoscopic version of Sylveon's, and the color of her fur itself was similar to Hyper Sonic and even seemed to glow like his, albeit not as glaringly and much more gently. She had a leafblade extending out from the back of her head similar to Leafeon, and Glaceon's icy lengths of fur framing either side of her face. To complete the ensemble, she had two crescent moons identical to Umbreon's surrounding both of her eyes, giving them the appearance of having mascara extending from her eye-corners, and Vaporeon's mermaid-like tail, albeit a white one with the same subtle multicolored tinge as her fur.

"Really? Not even two-days in since we were both reborn anew as Thomas's Pokemon and you already managed to live up to your new name in such a depraved manner?" Omneon asked him with delicately arched eyebrows, though the hidden amusement in her eyes betrayed her outwardly annoyed visage as MOchu responded with a cheshire grin.

"Hey, I'm just playing the cards TIBIB has dealt me. I happen to like this MOchu version of myself and while I did enjoy being Ash IBIB's starter mon that life is in my past… or rather, carryovers from my original self's life. Whatever, you know what da fuck I mean!" He responded crassly while crossing his arms over his large pecs, his biker jacket bunching up somewhat much to his annoyance as Omneon giggled.

"You've certainly done just that. You're not the sweet little Raichu I remember from my original self''s memories either. I wonder how much about me has changed, or even about _us_." She smirked in a suggestive tone as MOchu backed away slightly.

"Be gone THOT, our original selves had fun together, sure, but I'm not the chu you remember, nor you the freaky Eeveelution fusion I recall either. Whatever relationship our originals had, it has nothing to do with us. I'm a bad maddafucka who owns all of dem bitches now, Omneon, and I happen to like who I've been rewritten as to! I ain't interested in being mates with some sparkling fairy princess who don't love the MO in the MOchu!" He growled through clenched teeth, folding his arms across his chest and attempting to look mean and menacing while glaring at her, showing that one of his fangs was in fact a tooth made of diamond purer than any that could be found on Earth.

He was immediately stumped when Omneon began brushing her body across his own in a very sensual manner, a gleeful smile on her lips and a buoyant sparkle in her eyes as she giggled at his sad attempts to resist a full-body blush. "Seems to me that things haven't changed _that_ much, at least not the important bits. And hey, who knows, I may turn out to be the kind of Omneon who absolutely _adores_ the MO in the MOchu. You can't base something like that off of how I was in my previous existence any more than I can judge you for who you were and not for who you are now. Fact is, neither of us is the same as we were before, but that doesn't mean we can't share something special in this existence either." She whispered enticingly before moving her mouth dangerously close to his ear.

"Besides, I think I like me a bad boy in this lifetime now… question is do you feel the same about a naughty girl?" She added with a hushed whisper, her hot breath tickling his neck fur as she turned away from him and brushed one of her feeler/antenna things against his cheek before walking away with an added, seductive sway in her hips, leaving MOchu feeling completely flustered in her absence while standing on top of the heavens. His face and much of his body was as red as his pre-evolution's cheeks as Omneon turned her head back around to lock gazes with him.

"We should probably hurry back. I personally wanna see what our new Trainer is made of while sparring against that Unova Team of his, but you're welcome to stay here instead if you'd rather." She suggested to him before promptly disappearing into thin air, her parting statement snapping MOchu out of his funk as he to opted to disappear with a loud crack, unknowingly following his former self's Primary Soulmate to whichever Unova Region his Trainer's Nate guise was holed up in.

He would be lying if he didn't say he was curious as well, and for the time being he opted to leave Jess to her own devices and let her come to him when she was ready. A savage grin split his face at the thought of watching his new Trainer get his ass kicked by his own Pokemon, surely such a spectacle would warrant tons of gambling options alongside the other Pokemon he had. Maybe he could even convince some of the others to bet with him on who would win or lose, with the loser of said bet having to do anything the winner desired. He grew horny with desire at the very thought, and the outcome didn't make a damn difference to him either way!

 _Author's Notes: And, that's a wrap folks. This chapter was an absolute wonder and delight for me to write and I hope you all enjoy it as well. Big shoutout to my best friend and long-time Fanfiction partner Rey Takashi AKA Dimension Distorter, be sure to check out his great works at any point in time. As always, feel free to leave a review in the review section and PM me with any questions you might have._

 _Flames, hateful comments, and trolls will be ignored so don't bother leaving any lol. I appreciate the civility many of you have been showing and especially my more constant reviewers. You guys are awesome, and I love ya to pieces. Here's hoping to hear from all of you very soon, and be looking forward to the next chapter lol. The Omniarch is signing off now, TTFN and all that._


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Notes: Hey howdy hey peeps; the Omniarch is back once more with another new and hopefully exciting chapter of Thomas IBIB for you all. I must say, the sheer depth of passion some of my readers expressed for this story made my heart soar, and I'm so glad this story has managed to garner such immeasurable praise. Now to respond to my ever-so-awesome reviewers._

 _ValarPrime98: Thanks for the review, and rest assured that was only the first part of the battle between TIBIB and his Unova Team. The rest will be in this chapter._

 _Dimension Distorter: Hahahaha, I'm glad to know you're beginning to be able to visualize the sheer logistical nightmare that is my stories' fight scenes lol. Battling scenes on this scale can be tough for me to write in a way that is comprehensible to my readers as well; so I'm glad I was able to write something you could read all the way through. I'm also happy that you approve of my training via Omnipresence and even the way I explained it. See, I was listening that day you and I discussed various methods of clones and using duplicates to achieve results lol. ;)_

 _I'm sorry I didn't give you much to work with regarding the interactions between Hugh and Alder; hopefully you'll have more to comment on regarding such characters later on lol. This chapter is gonna feature a massive event that I've only just come up with, and that I think might surprise you. And fuck damn MOchu IBIB lol, he'll be just as much as a dick wad this chapter to; mark my words mate. ;)_

 _Phenomenal Styles: OMFG dude, lol, I bloody love how over the top your reviews are for this story. Seriously, it means a lot that you like it so damn much! I'm hoping you like this chapter a crap ton; trust me when I say it's gonna be a whopper and some crazy shit is going to go down._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nor do I make any profits off this whatsoever. I own only my Self-Insert and OCs/Original Story Concepts and Dimensional/God Tiers; the rest are the property of their respective owners. This story is rated MA for mature adults; graphic content and hardcore smut is to be expected. Viewer discretion is strongly advised._

Thomas IBIB- ZOF Grandmaster of All Things

Book 1: Omnipresent Legacies

Chapter 7: The Unova Region- Pokémon Game Universe- Floccesy Town

Night had long since fallen over Floccesy Town as the Pokémon Center's own Nurse Joy remained blissfully oblivious to what was transpiring in one of the guest's rooms that they were staying in for the night. Not that she could've known that Thomas AKA Nate IBIB himself had modified the room he was staying in into a full-blown mirror dimension of T Triple O proportions, or that he was currently caught up in a desperate struggle against 6 of the most supremely all-powerful Pokémon to have forever existed in the ZOF Realm itself.

In the protective sphere that Mafalda operated in and used to monitor the progress of the battle; there was a rather large amount of commotion taking place as the still unconscious Stoutland lied in a heap on the ground; his wounds long since healed by the Golden Mew with amethyst eyes, but remaining asleep for the time being. Her eyes were fixated on the massive bubble of liquid crystal displaying a projection of the ongoing battle in front of her; aware of the fact that some of her fellow members of TIBIB's entire roster were manifesting within her sphere to watch as well.

Her mouth twitched upwards slightly upon sensing Omneon and a rather… unique reincarnation of Ash IBIB's former starter Raichu also appeared on the scene. Said Raichu wore a leather biker jacket and had diamonds coming out of his ears and even one of his teeth. The fucking 6-pack on him was unreal, and he looked like some 30-year-old human male. He had studs on his jacket, wore a diamond-studded band around his left foot, and wore a metal ring around the end of his tail. Pretty impressive assets for a Raichu all around; not that Mafalda herself was in any position to talk. C-Cup breasts hidden beneath patches of fur on her chest, 4-feet-tall with properly useable arms, and gorgeous amethyst eyes; she was definitely sexily toned as well.

"Alright everyone, place your bets! I'm betting against our new Trainer and fully believe he'll get stomped out there. Anyone who wants to bet against me is more than welcome to do so!" MOchu himself obnoxiously proclaimed as Mafalda quirked an eyebrow. That actually sounded interesting and more than a few of the Pokémon present were curious as well.

"I'm guessing we're not betting money, so what are the stakes?" One brave female Pachirisu dared to ask in her adorably squeaky voice. MOchu's answering grin was unnervingly predatory, and the Pachirisu backed away slightly as MOchu himself noticed a lot of really sexy female Pokémon currently present; his diamond tooth glittering as a lecherous smile split his face.

It was possible many of them expressed more than just a professional interest in their new Trainer, and MOchu was intending on taking advantage of that. Hell, there was a Lopunny, Latias, Meloetta, Mesprit, and surprisingly an Espurr of all things; which was unexpected because TIBIB cloned most or even all of his Pokémon from Ash IBIB, and all of Ash's Pokémon were fully evolved. Perhaps his Male and Female Meowstic got it on at some point, and this Espurr was the result.

"Oh, that's quite easy cuties. The losers have to do anything the winners desire, and when I say anything; I fuckin' well mean it!" He exclaimed with an insane gleam in his eyes. His obvious perversions and lechery were off-putting even for the girls, and as Supreme Omnidonae tier Pokémon themselves, they understood what it was like to be insatiably horny. Still, that didn't stop the likes of Latias aka Tia IBIB or Meloetta IBIB from taking that bet.

"We'll take that bet, and I'm willing to bet our new Trainer can still surprise us all. You're on MOchu." Tia said with a sweet smile as the dragoness and he shook paws on it, Meloetta next as she too decided to bet in Thomas's favor.

"I have faith in our new Trainer too; I'm honestly surprised and a little insulted on his behalf that you don't." Meloetta scolded him in a defensive tone, and MOchu smirked.

"He's the bitch who made me into the sort of MOchu that would bet against him. I'm just playing the cards he dealt me, and besides; the outcome of this bet and the battle make no difference to me in either case." MOchu snarked snidely in response. Meloetta shook her head with furrowed eyebrows, not understanding why her Trainer rewrote this Raichu's personality as that of such an asshole, but hoping she won the bet if only to prove to him that he was misjudging their Trainer. She was planning on forcing him to acknowledge that Thomas was the best Trainer they could've ever asked for besides Ash to look after them; she wasn't interested in sex between them… just that.

Espurr went up to him and shook hands as well, sealing the deal as she gave him a catlike smile. "Count me in as well. I don't really care about the outcome either way, but I'd like to see whether or not our new Trainer has what it takes to prove you wrong. Color me intrigued enough to take your poor attempts at baiting MOchu." She smiled sweetly at him; which MOchu returned with a lecherous grin. She wasn't intimidated quite as much though, and merely walked back away to return her attention to watching the projected battle video up above them.

MOchu looked around him at everyone else present, an expectant look on his face as Lopunny didn't take the lure, and neither did anyone else for that matter. Even Mesprit wasn't interested in getting dragged into MOchu's shenanigans, nor was Celebi, Jirachi, or any of the other mythical Pokémon who had come by to watch. "Oh really now, no more takers, that's disappointing…" He drawled almost as though bored beyond compare.

Mafalda surprised everyone by floating over to him and shaking his paw, a dangerous gleam in her amethyst eyes that honestly made even MOchu a little apprehensive. "I'll take all of you on; I'm betting it's a draw." She remarked in an all-knowing tone brimming with complete confidence; her words surprising everyone as much as her actions did. Even MOchu sobered up a bit seeing the look in her eyes, finding himself almost hypnotized by their luminosity.

"Um… okay, why a draw just out of curiosity?" MOchu couldn't help but wonder. The odds of a draw occurring was the least likely scenario out of all of them. In order for that to happen, Thomas would have to be knocked out of the battle at the same time as all of the remaining Pokémon he was fighting.

Mafalda's expression was unflappable, and her tone full of mystique. "Just a strong hunch…" She answered him vaguely, and MOchu swallowed somewhat audibly. While he was confident Mafalda couldn't have known the actual outcome of this fight; since manipulating the probability and controlling the infinite possibilities of a Supreme Omnidony's personal timeline was damn near impossible, he was still a little unnerved by how certain she sounded of the outcome. Predicting the outcome via Future Sight or some other method shouldn't have been possible either, but Mafalda sounded almost _too_ sure.

"Okay then…" He hesitantly stated as she floated away once again to continue monitoring, the battle in full display via a huge projection bubble in the space above where they all stood. Somehow, he had the distinct impression he was going to regret making a bet against the metallic golden-furred Mew.

He felt somewhat better however when Omneon shook paws with him using one of her ribbons. "I'll bet against Thomas with you, and don't worry… I'll do anything you want me to no matter the conclusion." She purred in a seductive whisper, and MOchu was not ashamed to admit he honestly shuddered with pleasure. Omneon was never this promiscuous in their previous existences, and his eyes were once more glued to her ass as she walked away from him with an obviously deliberate sway in her toned and sexy hips.

"Damn minx…" He stuttered, before opting to look up and watch the battle continue on as TIBIB found his next opponent in the form of Zoroark's absolute powers of illusion.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Virbank City was much more than just some no-name metropolitan environment; it served as the border between two entirely different parts of the still expanding Unova Region. Given that the Southwest area of the Region had only recently established contact with the mainland, Virbank's port and subsequently its inter-continental boating industry was every bit as essential to Unova's economy as Castelia's own docks and industries were. Skyla's family had their air travel, but Virbank's recently built docking bays to transport passengers on fairies in and out of the Region had massively boosted the city's overall importance and value to the rest of the Region; a fact its inhabitants were immensely proud of.

Virbank had so many people both coming and going that it was hard to discern individuals no matter how distinct they happened to be. This was a fortunate situation for one Trainer who came flying in on a Braviary; one of the strongest of its kind in the Region. 20-year-old Rosa Mei was not strictly speaking a well-known figure in Unova, but as Riolu Girl she'd garnered one of the largest fan base followings in the entire Region; rivalled only by Elesa and surpassed only by Nancy herself who was without a doubt the most famous face in all of Unova aside from the legendary Champion herself Hilda. On top of that, while she wasn't necessarily well known and tended to stick to a certain level of anonymity; her battling prowess was so formidable that she was the talk of many people.

Known to many as the next Hilda; Rosa was a genius and a prodigy when it came to all things Pokémon battling. Some would even say it came as naturally to her as breathing did. Not that she didn't have to bust her ass as well as her Pokémon's asses to get where she was now; she started her journey later than normal at 15 and spent her entire life before then reading up on all things Pokémon and specifically about move pools, abilities, and everything else that applied to battling… even things like the long theorized symbiotic and synergetic relationship between Trainers and their teams. Everything that could've helped her and her Pokémon to improve their skills in combat; she learned it. She even learned how to incorporate contest-style fighting into her training regimens thanks to Nancy's tutelage and own considerable expertise on the subject. Now at 20-years-old, she had taken Unova's Gym Leaders and Pokémon League by storm.

Since Hilda had long since left the Region to travel abroad; that created a power vacuum in the Pokémon League, one that Rosa and the current stand-in champion Iris were more than happy to fill. In the final battle of the Pokémon League, Rosa had dominated the Dragon Trainer but had instead opted not to take on the responsibilities of Regional Champion, and so left Iris with the official title. Iris contacted her regularly, often commenting how Rosa was the rightful champion currently.

Rosa rebutted by saying she didn't feel right taking the spot until she could beat Hilda herself someday, and Iris was more than happy to respect that. At the end of the day, they were both trying to fill the void left by Hilda the day she up and left without a word to anyone; though some believed she was pursuing her own dreams elsewhere or trying to find N. And so Rosa trained, and trained, and trained some more; partaking in both the Battle Subway and the Battle Institute on a daily basis, the Trainers there rumored to be stronger than Regional Champions themselves and in a class of their own.

She was currently breaking record winning streaks at the Battle Subway and had over 300 straight wins in her current Super Doubles Train streak, 100 straight wins in her Super Singles, and a world-record setting streak of over 9999 straight wins in the Super Triples; which was her all-time favorite battling format.

Considering the counter for one's winning streaks capped out at 9999, she had to continue counting her wins past that in her head and on paper, and because of this absurd number she was regarded as one of the most famous Trainers in the entire Battle Subway. The Subway Bosses were seriously considering passing on their job to her, and Rosa was seriously considering taking it. She loved the Battle Subway, and the Super Trains always managed to offer her the Champion-caliber battles she and her Pokémon partners so desperately craved.

She gave a contented stretching of her arms as she jumped off Braviary and recalled the Flying/Normal-type Pokémon in a beam of red light. She had between 30 and 50 different species of Pokémon on her person; all of them Regional Champion-level at minimum. She had her main six including her Unova Starters; her Contrary Serperior, Reckless Emboar, Shell Armor Samurott whom was also able to transport her across water via Surf, her Sheer Force Braviary for flying around the Region as needed, her Audino which she'd recently acquired a Mega Stone for, and her Anger Point Krookodile.

The rest were in storage in the portable PC storage system in her bag that she carried with her at all times; a recent addition to many Trainers' item rosters that was revolutionizing the prospect of Pokémon journeys. Not having to stop at a Pokémon Center constantly to swap out different Pokémon from your best teams was absolutely incredible, and Rosa was the first in line to grab one of these portable PC Storage Systems for herself.

Add to that the fact that Pokémon weren't just stuck in a digitized state in Cyber Space; because aside from the normal PC's ability to instantly heal all deposited Pokémon it also had the unique function of providing Super Training and other features a Pokémon could use. It even had a spa and full on hot tubs for the Pokémon to soak in, as well as a fully digitized berry field full of different types of berries that grew year round.

"Mm, home sweet home." Rosa casually remarked in her naturally sweet voice; glad to be back in the very same place she'd first taken up residence in upon moving to Unova at 15 to live independently of her parents. Her parents hadn't minded one bit given how driven she was and how determined she had been to start her journey in Unova for reasons even she didn't fully understand, and as long as she paid all of her expenses and utilities as needed they would continue to support her decision. She was the legal age of majority now in any of the Regions, and had accumulated a massive fortune due to her massive success as both a competitive battler and an actress.

She landed directly in front of the Pokestar Studios exactly as she instructed Braviary, and was pleased to see that no one milling about the city seemed to notice her. She was happy about this because nobody knew who she was underneath the mask of Riolu Girl, and she intended to keep it that way. A cloak of anonymity was important in her line of work; keeping the paparazzi away from her doorstep was necessary, and something both her costars and fellow sensation Nancy could relate to.

Elesa didn't seem to shy away from the media like they did, but both Nancy and Rosa sought to keep their private lives as just that; so Nancy kept her true name as Yancy a secret and used the stage name to cover her identity.

Rosa on the other hand, didn't need any other stage name other than Riolu Girl, and to this day nobody had any idea who she was underneath that mask because even in the after-credits of her movies she'd been given permission to use the pseudonym Whitley as a cover when people wanted to know who the actress for Riolu Girl was. Whitley was well-known as a pseudonym by now, and many had tried and failed to get her real name out of her, but Rosa had remained tight-lipped and uninformative about the whole thing. She and Yancy both believed they had a basic human right to privacy in their downtime, and so most of the interviewers and fans they had left them alone.

The director of the entire studio saw her walking through the front gate and beamed at her with surprised delight; greeting her with a megawatt smile and an over-the-top handshake. "Ah, Rosa, welcome… we weren't expecting you until tomorrow morning. Ever the early Pidove I see." He chuckled fondly, and Rosa couldn't help but smile. She and the Director went way, way back to her very first days as an upstart Pokémon Trainer and budding actress in training.

"I got finished up at the Battle Institute quicker than I expected, and I had time to kill so I thought I'd pop by early." She replied as she and the Director walked further in; Rosa smiling and saying a polite hello to all of the staff workers she recognized from years of performing here.

"Honestly Rosa, you're almost too good. Beating all 5 trainers in a row so easily, and in record time I might add; what was your overall score this time?" He asked her, and Rosa arched an eyebrow while smirking, making him sweat drop.

"Another perfect set of victories, no Pokémon fainted or sustaining much of any damage in all 5 battles." She obligingly informed him, and the director sighed in amusement; clearly having been half-expecting such a response anyhow.

"I swear; you're the most battle-hungry youth I've ever encountered. It's amazing you still manage to get anything else done, but your acting skills are phenomenal. I know I've said this to you many times before Rosa, but you're one of the most inspired and driven individuals I've ever had the pleasure of meeting." He praised her sincerely, and Rosa flushed slightly; beyond flattered by his compliments.

"I appreciate that more than you know Director Takashi." She replied sheepishly; not so overly confident that she failed to have a good attitude while battling Pokémon. As the Elite Four Member Grimsley once said, there were bad ways to win and good ways to lose. She wanted to be the kind of victor who inspired her opponents in battle to reach for the stars themselves; meeting Grimsley had only reinforced that desire of hers tenfold.

"Think nothing of it dear, trust me… you more than deserve it. The fact you manage to stay so humble and no get a swelled head in spite of your amazing prowess is all the more reason to swamp you with the praise you deserve." He chuckled.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Director, though I do appreciate it all the same." She quipped, and they both shared a laugh while heading up to his office to discuss business and why she'd been called back to Pokestar Studios at this time.

He seemed to have read her mind, because he smirked as he led her up into his office in the building adjacent to the theater itself. Rosa didn't even hesitate to make herself comfortable and at home as she sat in the rolling chair and put her legs up on his desk; her position as the number one actress in the entire studio allowing her to get away with a lot, even if she was under contract technically.

"Would you like me to buzz you in some refreshments from the secretary downstairs?" The director offered her politely, only for Rosa to shake her head.

"I already ate back in Nimbasa City at the Crystal Steelix. Nancy recommended it to me as it's the best 5-star Restaurant in all of Unova and one of the best in the world. It honestly floored me not only how good the food was, but how expensive it was and by extension how expensive Nancy's tastes are. Then again, her status as the Region's foremost popstar and idol sensation is not even her only source of income; her family is filthy rich to." Rosa informed him surprisingly lengthily, and Takashi chuckled at her words.

"You know, it's kind of ironic that you bring up Nancy; as she is the reason I've brought you back here despite your two-weeks paid vacation not being up just yet. We won't need you for long and you can return to your vacation once it's done, but before we get started on discussing the details can I just say thank you for coming on such short notice Rosa? I really appreciate how lenient you are and have been." He informed her as Rosa sat there and listened intently while nodding understandingly; silently urging him to continue as he cleared his throat and adopted a more business-like demeanor.

"We're going to be featured on Nancy's talk show and we want you to be personally interviewed by Nancy herself under your alias as Riolu girl. She reassured us she wouldn't ask you anything on record that you didn't want the paparazzi to know, but with such a golden opportunity to increase our ratings I couldn't say no. Of course, that all depends on how you feel as well. I understand you and Nancy are really good friends and I was hoping that I wasn't being too presumptuous to think you wouldn't have an issue with this." He smiled, looking somewhat unsure now as Rosa threw her head back and laughed; surprising him.

"Are you kidding me, this is awesome! Nancy's talk show is the highest rated TV program in all of Unova; most people would sell their souls to have the opportunity to even speak to her. Granted, she and I are friends but I've always admired her to, and I think it would be nice to see her again. She's been really busy lately so we haven't had time to talk much or hangout. When will she be getting here?" Rosa concluded her responding statement with a question of her own as Takashi smiled and breathed a slight sigh of relief.

He had kind of overstepped a little bit when he took the initiative and agreed to this interview on Rosa's behalf before consulting her, but he had done so based on the reasonable assumption she'd be all for it, and Nancy was pressed for time the day she made the suggestion so he'd agreed without really thinking it through. Granted, he did have someone downstairs try to contact Rosa but she had been unavailable, and since it was technically her paid vacation she was allowed to turn her X-Transceiver off during that timeframe; so he had taken the initiative and it had paid off in a big way. If they hadn't have known each other for as long as they did he wouldn't have dared take such a risk, but he was equal parts overjoyed and relieved when his risky gambit paid off.

"Tomorrow morning at 6 AM sharp; she was expected to arrive here before you were supposed to in order to help get everything set up for when you flew in on that Braviary of yours." He responded, remembering she had asked him a question as Rosa nodded and a smile crossed her face. Nancy was without a doubt the most famous out of the top three idols in Unova consisting of herself, Rosa as her favorite comic book hero Riolu Girl, and Elesa.

There was also a poll made one time about whom the general consensus of Unova's population considered to be the most beautiful; a bet Elesa had initially proposed and which Rosa and Nancy agreed to out of sheer curiosity to know what the people thought. Afterwards they had all done their absolute best to strut their stuff on stage at Nimbasa City's beauty pageant, and Nancy had won by a landslide even against Elesa's superior expertise in the field; her innocent beauty as an adorable pinkette winning out over Elesa's more mature and provocative style. Rosa wasn't surprised to find she'd come in dead last; much preferring to be heroic and dynamic rather than a girl of endlessly radiant beauty any day of the week. Still, she was surprised as she fully expected Elesa to win.

Elesa herself was stunned by Nancy's landslide victory as well, but then again as far as superstars go the pinkette was pretty much a jack of all trades. She could sing like the legendary siren Meloetta herself, dance professionally, act on par with Rosa, hold her own in a worldly beauty pageant against the likes of Elesa and other top tier supermodels, and she was even a Pokémon Contest Master on par with Wallace and his Niece Lissia.

She could do Pokémon Showcases in Kalos almost as well, and had competed in the Master Class Performance against the Kalos Queen herself and Kalos Champion Serena; narrowly losing to the blonde in the finals. Frankly, Nancy was such a skilled megastar in every sense of the word; that she was a household name on a global scale, an achievement neither Rosa nor Elesa had managed to accomplish as of yet.

On top of all that, she was also a skilled battler; not anywhere near Rosa's league, but her Pokémon were all remarkably well trained and Yancy caught them with some really rare abilities. Her Spinda alone could give Rosa quite a trying time whenever the two of them battled each other, but it was also great for support when they tag-teamed in the Battle Subway's Super Multi Trains as that Contrary Skill Swap onto one of her Close Combat or Superpower users like Bravery was absolutely lethal.

Not to mention Spinda herself also had the ability to use Superpower as well. Every time they got together Nancy would talk her ear off about all of the new Pokémon she had caught in her travels, and Rosa would soak it all up like a sponge that couldn't get enough water.

Nancy was the only person in the entire world Rosa knew who was probably more driven to excel than she was, and Rosa could scarcely fathom how she managed to do it all and still find time for her private life as Yancy as well. The fact that she was also only 17-years-old was absolutely staggering to contemplate.

Rosa hadn't really believed in the concept of Arceus-given talents for a long time, but if anyone had that kind of divine talent it was Nancy. But more than that, she was just so incredibly driven and put all of her heart and soul into mastering every aspect of being a superstar and teenaged sensation. It was truly inspiring, and Rosa wasn't ashamed to admit she probably harbored more respect for the younger girl than almost anyone else.

"Damn, I'm honestly looking forward to it." Rosa admitted finally after drifting off for a solid minute; Takashi chuckling as he clapped his hands in a jovial manner.

"Fantastic, we'll get everything ready for the big event, and until then I'm sure you'd like to get some sleep or something. I'm sure the Pokémon Center would be happy to have you." He smiled at her as Rosa shook her head; surprising him slightly as she giggled.

"I kind of already spent the day yesterday lounging around in bed and sleeping. Being only 20-years-old and in really good shape is useful because I can get away with pulling all-nighters. Also, I've never been much for sleeping anyways. I think I'm going to take a look around and reacquaint myself with the old neighborhood. I might also go over to the next town and see Alder in Floccesy; it's been a while since I've chatted with him or Benga. Don't worry though, I understand I'm on a deadline and I'll be back in time for the interview." She reassured him before he could even think to protest, and Takashi nodded in acceptance as Rosa got up from her seat and walk out the door; knowing that the two of them had little else to discuss for the time being. She had her X-Transceiver in any case so he could call her if something came up.

She knew it was too early to be seen walking out of the entrance to the Studio and managed to slip out without being seen; which was just as well, because while some areas of Pokestar were open to the public all the places that were wouldn't be open right now… which meant she had to be careful when walking in or out so someone didn't see her and put two and two together.

"Man, the lengths I go to in order to guard my identity under the mask." She whispered to herself with a giggle, looking at the small city around her and trying to spot anywhere she might be able to hang out until Nancy came by to feature her on her talk show. It was only just past midnight, and Nancy wasn't due to show up for over another 5 hours; so she had lots of time until then to do whatever. She decided to pull an all-nighter just for the hell of it; she was young enough to get away with it without consequence so long as she didn't make a habit of it. Deciding on a whim to turn westward in the city and head towards the gateway building between Virbank and Route 20, Rosa was off on foot at a respectable pace; feeling a compelling urge to visit Alder that was beyond her understanding.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You've definitely gotten stronger young man; the strength of the next generation never ceases to awe and fascinate me!" Alder himself roared with bellowing, joyous laughter from within his dojo-area that sat to the north of Floccesy Town. Said dojo was barely left standing due to the battle that had just taken place here, but thankfully the former Champion of Unova had more than enough money to hire a construction crew to repair it. This was the price one paid to have high-caliber Pokémon battles, and a price Alder had more than enough saved up to pay for time and time again.

"You did well gramps, but I'm still stronger." His grandson Benga shouted back equally as enthusiastically, a boy after Alder's own heart as his Latios stood floating above ground in the ruinous terrain of the dojo's floors. The two relatives shook hands out of pure sportsmanship, Benga chuckling as he locked eyes with his grandfather; the difference in height between them a thing of the past.

"You haven't lost your touch though, and clearly age hasn't diminished your skills old man." Benga bantered in a teasing tone as Alder chuckled and gave the young man a good slap on the back; a friendly gesture as the two of them enjoyed each other's company and Benga's Latios sweat-dropped at their loud and boisterous nature.

"What can I say… every time I see a strong Trainer my Pokémon and I get all fired up? I may not be able to partake in such battles on a regular basis anymore, but I always try to keep my razor's edge as honed as I can in my current state." Alder replied, and Benga returned Latios while looking to and fro at the dojo around them. Having long since sent the two preschoolers home after commenting on their training; Benga and Alder had decided to let loose since it was just the two of them now plus their Pokémon, and as expected Benga won the battle.

Floccesy Town's population had barely so much as flinched when a rumbling akin to trains going by shook their houses in response to the Champion-caliber battle; though the fact that both were doing this at past midnight would not have gone over as well if Alder's Dojo wasn't built a ways out of town. Had they built this place any closer; the shock waves and tremors generated by their fight would've been more akin to an Earthquake or level 9 Magnitude attack.

The student had long since surpassed the teacher, and Alder was getting just a bit too old to be hyper focusing on trying to keep up now. It was best to just take things nice and slow and steady now; he and his Pokémon had a good run, but they were content with where they were at now.

"This place is gonna need fixing again." Benga commented humorously as the both of them smiled and Alder decided to fill Benga in on what's been happening.

"I came upon a new veteran Trainer yesterday evening that I think you might enjoy battling. He and his team radiated power, and I could tell he was rather like you… young and extremely prodigious, one of those wunderkind types ya know?" Alder informed him as Benga arched an eyebrow; evidently intrigued by this.

"Did he give you his name?" He asked, hungry for information as Alder nodded and smiled at the boy's youthful enthusiasm.

"He said his name was Nate, and he moved into Aspertia City recently. He's already befriended Hugh and his sister Arya, and has agreed to help Hugh with locating that missing Purloin of his sister's. He's actually back at Floccesy Town now and is staying at the Pokémon Center for the night. He seemed a reasonable man, and I doubt he would object to you dropping by to say hello to him." Alder told him somewhat lengthily as Benga nodded with an eager smile.

"Awesome, new competition; between you, him, and Rosa I've got a lot of possible rivals!" Benga excitedly exclaimed, their conversation halted by an all-too familiar voice speaking up from the broken doorway that served as the entrance to the dojo; said doorway torn off its hinges now splinters and all.

"Aww, I'm flattered Benga. I'd offer you a quick battle right now but not only is this place in shambles, but I'm also kind of on a clock. I had time to kill before I'm due to appear on set at Pokestar Studios, so I decided to come by. It is good to see you two again." Said Rosa as she stepped over some broken floorboards with a cheeky smile on her face, Alder and Benga both beaming back at her in a friendly greeting.

"Hey, talk about speak of the devil, huh Rosa?! I mean, what are the odds?!" Benga bellowed with a welcoming smile, and Alder snorted with amusement as the pretty brunette eyed both of them with a look neither of them could properly discern.

"Indeed Benga. Long time no see boys. How have you two been faring, and what's this I hear about new competition?" She added.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Christopher Morley once said that ' _no one appreciates the very special genius of your conversation as the dog does_.' That and other such quotes about dogs being man's best friend all flittered across my infinite mindscape and brains at a breakneck pace as I found myself picking up where I left off after knocking out my Stoutland with a well-aimed Ultra-Power attack. You might all be wondering why I made such a big deal out of Zoroark's attack on my psyche a little bit ago, but I can honestly tell you that while I loved all of my animals; Lord Stanley's Pup had a very special place in my now infinite number of ceaselessly beating hearts.

I wasn't necessarily angry or vengeful in any sense of the word, but I can guarantee you Zoroark hit below the belt with that illusion of his, and I was going to return the favor. Unfortunately, defeating Zoroark and his bevvy of illusions along with the rest of my Team was looking to be one helluva wall to climb right about now.

"An Ascension Form Arceus huh… I know these are illusions technically but that doesn't mean anything when they become part of this Mirror Dimension's reality. Still, don't think this will stop me Zoroark!" I exclaimed with an almighty roar as I stood across the space terrain from the perfect likeness of my Arceus Arion in his strongest form.

Ascension Form Arceus was arguably one of the most busted of my original Pokémon form concepts from back in the day; his ability alone was the single most powerful ability of all in Supreme Omnidony terms or any other, and he was an Omni-type Pokémon to boot. Add to that his limitless move pool including the ability to use all punching moves, and you had a Pokémon with Smeargle's versatility, foundational power-levels comparable to the strongest of Supreme Evolutions, and the very aptly named Meta Pokémon Manipulation ability.

I had to admit, seeing one of my earliest Ultra-Verse Pokémon concepts in the flesh for the first time was yet another ridiculously awesome part of being the ultimate Self-Insert, and I couldn't wait to see how I stacked up against it now that I had similar powers myself. Ascension Arceus looked relatively similar to the other Arceus forms, but with two distinct differences.

One being that his cross-shaped wheel and his hooves were a boundlessly polychromal blend instead of just one color; an indication of his Omni-type status, and two being the tendrils of golden energy sprouting from his back and wheel in a very Tangrowth-like fashion only without them being rolled up into a ball around his body and extending outwards instead. I knew they also had unlimited reaching capacity so they could pursue me endlessly no matter how much I ducked, weaved, and dodged his attacks; a useful feature in all honesty, and one that would be hard to counter.

The tendrils each ended in fists and allowed Arceus to use any and all moves including punching ones; which was typically impossible for the Alpha Pokémon to utilize, but with his legendary One Thousand Arms that limitation was entirely voided. Thankfully for me, I also had his main ability in the form of Meta Pokémon Manipulation; so I was on an even playing field with this illusionary version of Ascension Arceus.

I immediately took evasive maneuvers as the Arceus charged at me; a metallic sheen covering its head and body as I realized it was using Iron Head. Given that I had Omni Guard as one of my abilities; Iron Head was one of the few types of moves that could hit me for super effective damage right now, and so I flew away from the colossal equine being at a breakneck pace through the void as it continually charged at me.

It was as I flew past the Pokémon world's sun that Zoroark's illusion decided to mix it up and get a little fancy; the Ascension Arceus glowing brilliantly with the golden-white light that indicated his Meta Pokémon Manipulation manifesting. I smirked confidently as I decided to fight fire with fire, and manifested my own version of that ability while still flying all over the place and boosting my speed via Sovereign Simplicity-enhanced Agility. I didn't use any of the glowing theatrics that my opponent used when manifesting that ability, and preferred to be more subtle about it instead so as to catch Zoroark off guard. Making full use of my Hyper-Competency in all fields; I managed to acquire an infinite level of skill in the art of subtlety and sneakiness… along with the art of catching an opponent off balance. Basically, I instantly became the ultimate Grandmaster of Ninjas across the ZOF Realm; without any need for formal training or self-study beforehand.

My senses were perfectly aware of the Arceus illusion attempting to invert the type matchup system. My smirk widened as I decided to use mine in order to sneakily change every move used by Arceus and by extension every other one of my opponents into Steel-type moves without him or Zoroark being any the wiser; rendering him and hopefully the others effectively useless in the current matchup system. I also used this ability to make it so that every Steel-type move used against me not only did zero damage but also increased all of my stats by an infinite number of stages; each stage representing an infinite multiplication in power themselves rather than the normal 50 percent increase.

"Take this!" I heard Zoroark exclaim through his illusionary Arceus as its tendrils all thrashed outwards towards me in a potent combination attack. I could see a barrage of Drain Punch, Focus Punch, Force Palm, Dynamic Punch, Cross Chop, Storm Throw, Power-Up Punch, Sky Uppercut, Sacred Sword, Secret Sword, and Roar of the ZOF Realm, Omni T Triple O Wrecker, Clangorous Soulblaze, and Twister attacks all screaming through the vacuum towards me.

Some of the tendrils reached outwards to strike me physically while the others shot beams of draconic energy from their palms in a very Kamehameha fashion. One of them even grew scales and osteoderms which began to rasp and grind together like a Sidewinder as it fired off the signature Z-Move of Kommo-o at me for x infinity super-effective damage. Every single one of the Fighting-type moves would've hit me for x4 super effective damage as well; given the fact that the type matchup system was inverted by Zoroark's Arceus only moments ago. Unfortunately for both the illusion and Zoroark; they were about to be in for a helluva nasty surprise as I floated there in the dead of space with a manic grin splitting my face.

My arms were held out wide as if to welcome the onslaught with love and acceptance as every single attack struck home and resulted in a massive explosion the outshone the Sun itself and eventually overtook it; detonating the entire solar system and the Milky Way Galaxy beyond that so that literally nothing remained; not even dark matter. In total violation of the laws of conservation; matter and cosmic energy were completely destroyed on the galactic scale.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back in the viewing chamber created by Mafalda; MOchu was looking a bit too smug for everybody's liking upon watching the massive explosion that spawned as a result of their Trainer foolishly opting to try and tank that attack head on. "Ain't no way he's getting back up after a hit like that! I told you bitches that he's out of his league and bit off more than he can chew! And now here's the proof for ya'll to see!" He exclaimed excitedly; literally salivating at the mouth as the thought of being able to make Mafalda, Tia, Espurr, and anyone else who betted against him do whatever he wanted pervaded his mind. He looked to and fro in anticipation for Thomas's unconscious body to materialize in here and for the match to be declared over, but grew increasingly nonplussed when there continued to be no sign of Thomas IBIB.

"What's the matter, I thought you had this locked MOchu?! Perhaps you underestimated our Trainer." Mafalda cooed at him with a knowing smile, one which made him narrow his eyes at her in suspicion.

"You fucking pussy; what did you do?!" He hissed, and she smirked broadly.

"Who, moi, I did nothing MOchu. It is as I said; you seriously underestimated him. Keep watching everyone; Thomas IBIB isn't out of the match just yet… not by a long shot." She giggled fondly as everyone excitedly waited for the explosion of infinitely brilliant light and energy to finally dissipate. MOchu was the only one not looking forward to this now, and was growing increasingly worried about his chances of winning this bet as the orb of light grew smaller and smaller as though imploding on something or perhaps it was being absorbed. He shook his head and recovered from his stupor; a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

If his Trainer proved him wrong, then good for him; no matter the outcome the Raichu was confident he would have the last laugh in the end. Omneon watched him out of the corner of her eye; a smile of amusement etched on her face as a slight blush dusted her cheeks. One thing she was grateful to her new Trainer for was the opportunity to know and fall in love with her original self's mate all over again in their new lives together.

He was definitely a cocky little asshole who fit all of the worst bad boy stereotypes, but she was surprised to find that didn't bother her in the slightest. Quite the contrary actually; it just added to his allure in her eyes, and she would have him for herself in the end. Of course, he was free to fool around with other mates on the side all he wanted, but she found herself wanting him as her Primary Pokémon mate once again. She turned her attention back to the display bubble above them in the chamber, and watched with fascination as the light finally dissipated and their new Trainer was revealed unharmed.

"Well, I'll be damned; I don't know what hat trick he pulled just now but he seems way stronger than before now." Tia IBIB the Latias remarked with an appreciative whistle; she and the others speculating on what methods he could've used in order to turn the damage caused by those attacks into healing and stat boosters instead. The excitement in the atmosphere was dialed up by eleven as their Trainer fought back against the illusion at long last, and the entire Mirror T Triple O vibrated and thrummed in response as even Mafalda's private viewing chamber felt the effects of that blow. The excitement only continued to mount as a result, and even MOchu started to wonder if Thomas IBIB might somehow turn this duel around.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I gave a loud war cry as the illusory version of Ascension Arceus evaporated into total nonexistence with a satisfying boom; the result of my maximally overcharged Ultra-Power attack which was not only an infinite attack and defense modifier by itself, but was also made even more infinitely potent in its effects by both my Perfect Contrary and Sovereign Simplicity abilities; which increased the original attack and defense modifier of my move by an endless set of infinities again. This overwhelmingly overpowered Fighting-type attack; coupled with my recent absorption of the illusory Arceus's barrage of attacks granted me an unbelievable advantage in this battle now.

If I felt like a God before, it was nothing compared to how I felt now; power unquantifiable surged through my form as I was haloed in the boundaryless incandescence of an infinite number of T Triple O's. "YESSSSSSSSS! I FEEL LIKE I CAN TAKE ON THE ENTIRE ZOF REALM AND ALL OF ITS SUPREME AND ZENITH OMNIDONAE RIGHT NOW AND WIN!" I screamed as my voice rattled the vacuum of space; unable to believe how intoxicating this rush of power felt or how much energy I felt over-saturating every particle of my being and Hive Mind.

I shot off across the universe in a literal blaze of glory. A fucking Astrophysical Quasar jet streaked behind me in a kaleidoscope of colors and purest cosmic energy; one far longer than the norm and growing ever more elongated as I continued to increase the gap between me and the former Milky Way's likeness. I flew right through the churning turmoil of chaos at the heart of the Pokémon Universe and prepared to tear into my next adversary; who I hoped was Zoroark. I extended my senses outwards in all directions while flying to encompass the whole of our Mirror Dimension; batting aside Zoroark's attempts to redirect me or otherwise block my search for him and tearing through his network of illusory powers like a hot knife through half-melted butter. I was coming for him, and there was nothing he could do to stop me even as I saw Serperior flanking me on my left in a superluminal slithering motion while Swoobat and Throh flanked me from overhead and on my right respectively.

"Think you can take all three of us?!" Serperior quipped with a competitive smile even as she slithered across the outer space terrain at sufficient enough speeds to keep pace with me.

"Come find out!" Was all I said, and with that the three of them attempted to box me in from above and on both of my sides correspondingly. I flew to the side as Serperior attempted to intercept me in the middle of my flight path; effectively sidestepping her as I launched a full-powered, flying haymaker at Throh. The sumo wrestler Pokémon expertly blocked my punch with one of his arms, attempting to throw me off balance with a Storm Throw attack as I recovered quickly and let my recent alteration of everyone's attacks via Meta Pokémon Manipulation turn his own power against him.

Throh was knocked back spaceward by my natural immunity to his turned Steel-type Storm Throw attack; his attempts to toss me inside of the critically hitting storm of his fighting aura rendered useless as the storm was instead absorbed by my body. I grinned savagely at him as his own attack increased every one of my stats by another infinite set of infinite stages thanks to the inverted type matchup system coupled with my own fancy manipulations along with my Sovereign Simplicity.

"What did you do?" Throh couldn't help but wonder. I smirked back at him with complete confidence.

"You're a master tactician and expert on all UV-based Pokémon moves and abilities; you figure it out." I bantered, but I didn't even give him the chance to work it out as I used my own knowledge of Type Inversion Matchup systems to my advantage.

"Diamond Storm, Splintered Stormshards, and rotating Head Smash drill combo!" I yelled my attack plan as was only polite; manifesting Z-Power for the first time this fight and augmenting it to Supreme Omnidony levels as Throh's eyes widened with dread. I flew towards him at blinding speeds while rotating my body in a drill-like fashion; the power of Head Smash materializing as a white-hot aura around my body as the OHKO powers of Horn Drill was added into the mix and painted the white energy encasing my body as a multicolored Spiral Energy attack. The rotational spiraling of my body acted as an irresistible gravity funnel for the manifested asteroid belt of Diamonds and Splintered Stormshards to orbit around and add to my onslaught as Throh could only stand there in time Dilation and bear witness to the inevitable.

However, I was caught off guard when Swoobat literally swooped in at the speed of the ZOF Realm's fastest Hummingbird and intercepted my attack before it could hit Throh. The collision that followed resulted in two colliding spiral energy attacks that formed a Particle-Horizon-sized infinity symbol of pure, omnipotent energy; one that grew endlessly larger and larger as the struggle continued without a decided victor.

"I'm impressed, your Unaware ability lets you go toe to toe against an otherwise more powerful opponent due to being ignorant of their stat mods, but tell me Swoobat… how far will that unawareness take you?" I taunted him with a snicker, confident he could hear me even through the silence of the vacuum and the infinite decibel sound of clashing drills of spiral energy.

Despite my bravado I was surprised by how well Swoobat was doing. His Simple boosted Calm Minds and Amnesias allowed him to boost his own stats infinitely while basically ignoring my own stat mods; at least to a certain degree. I'm sure some part of him was aware of how badly I outclassed him in raw power, but due to the nature of his first ability that awareness was sealed away to give him a temporary edge. Unfortunately, Unaware had one fatal flaw; well, two if you counted the fact that he was equally unaware of my stat drops as well, but the main flaw of the ability was that it was a state of mind rather than a state of actual matter, power, or energy differentials.

Swoobat's ability to maintain that obliviousness was entirely dependent on his own willpower; it didn't subtract from my stat boosts but rather ignored the effects of said boosts, and unfortunately that ignorance was only ever temporary. Even still, he continued to collide with me using his own considerable psychic abilities; using Psychic to create a pink spiral construct of energy around him that attempted to match my own. Unfortunately for my poor Swoobat; not only was I immune to such an attack due to my using Meta Pokémon Manipulation earlier, but I had the edge over him in terms of raw power, and that disparity would only grow more apparent even to one with my Psychic and Flying-type's considerable ability.

See, the ability Unaware was developed by certain Pokémon as a survival instinct to block out pain caused by stat boosted or superior opponents in terms of raw power; thus allowing the Unaware Pokémon to defend or escape until it could lick its wounds and heal itself as it were. Unfortunately, the greater the difference in power and the longer one tried to maintain this mindset; the more difficult it was to hold it indefinitely. Holding it indefinitely was normally not a problem for this particular Swoobat; especially when he was up against a non-Supreme-Omnidony-tier adversary, but the problem was that he was this time, and I had no intention of losing this fight.

I gave a gritty scream of pure determination as my spiral drill attack began to quickly overtake my rival's. Throh was using the distraction provided by Swoobat to buff his stats via the Sovereign Variants of Bulk Up and Z-Work Up simultaneously; sensing that the only way to muscle through my current immunity to his every move was to buff his stats to a higher level than my own.

Swoobat was forced to break off the connection between our two attacks and try to dodge, but I came in way too fast even when he tried to use another Simple Boosted Sovereign Agility variant. Slamming into him with the full force of a type inverted Head Smash, Diamond Storm, and Splintered Stormshards combination attack wasn't enough to do him in on their own; it would hurt like hell even with him being able to resist the meteoric blasts buffeting his body, but he would tank them relatively easily.

No, what did him in was me adding Horn Drill into the mix last minute and purely on a whim. My not calling out the name of the fourth attack in my combination was enough to catch Swoobat off guard. Throh had taken the opportunity to attack me from another angle as the Psychic/Flying-type bared the full brunt of my OHKO attack at Supreme Omnidony levels; viewing Swoobat's KO as a necessary sacrifice as my spiral energy merged with his residual psychic energy to form a fully-fledged infinity symbol. This neon signature of my people had grown way beyond its former galaxy-cluster scaling, and was blown to the proportion of an entire Triple O within my Mirror Dimension; brightening the entire Mirror Dimension beyond that with a polychromal ultra-luminescence.

The second this attack struck Swoobat however, the impossibly gigantic double helix shattered like glass with explosive results. The shards carrying onwards in every conceivable direction and detonating on contact with every alternate Omega Omnisphere and Triple O in their trajectory; creating a cosmic scaled fireworks display that would've been brought against me and my Pokémon as the most heinous act of Omnicide were it not for the fact that this was a lifeless imitation of my entire T Triple O and nothing more. I inwardly applauded the brilliance of my design for this Mirror Dimension; the explosion also having the desired effect of knocking out my second Pokémon for the battle.

Swoobat floated aimlessly in the space beyond the Triple O's before he promptly vanished as an iridescent gold light enveloped him and teleported him away to Mafalda's created sanctuary. It was easy enough to deduce that she had secluded herself somewhere removed from this dimension while also being able to keep an eye on it and supervise like I asked her to. I had to admit, she was doing a bang up job, but I didn't have time to appreciate her brilliance for long as I had a vastly supped up Throh to deal with now, and Serperior hadn't attacked me again since slithering alongside me.

I could sense immediately that they were both gearing up for another attack and planned to take me together now that they'd gauged my current power-level better through Swoobat. It didn't take me long to realize they were buffing their own stats in order to gain enough power to bypass my immunity to all of their attacks; that was the way Supreme Omnidonae mechanics worked after all. No ability, no matter how strong was an absolute infinity; this included Pokémon abilities and moves.

Sovereign Variants were designed with the sole purpose of giving Pokémon and Trainers of our caliber the ability to enhance their base power and effects to a proportionately infinite level as our ever-expanding abilities; because a 100 percent increase by a regular Swords Dance would not be anywhere near high enough a power buff to make any sort of difference in a battle of our people's magnitude.

But being able to multiply our powers and stats by some uncountably infinite margin or even set of margins… that could make all the difference and disparity in the ZOF Realm and beyond. Being able to continually increase the already infinite potency of our every attacks and abilities made Pokémon much more relevant and deadly even in the Supreme Omnidonae tier, and trust me they were a tricky lot to deal with even without that absurdly OP advantage.

My hearts were racing literally a million miles per Planck Instant inside my chest; a testament to my current rush of adrenaline and other brain elements that were both human and inhuman in nature alike. I braced myself for the inevitable continuation of the fight as Serperior and Throh both double-teamed me, and I grew a smile as the snake-like Grass-type wrapped me up in her constricting coils and started putting the squeeze on me as Throh delivered another, much more infinitely powerful Storm Throw that managed to somewhat bypass my current level of immunity to the entire type matchup system.

Serperior held me in her seemingly unbreakable grasp and tightened her body around mine all the more as I attempted to wriggle myself free from her; unaffected by the massive storm generated by Throw tossing me about even as she and I flew asunder together in a tightly interwoven pretzel. I winced slightly at the first sensation of true pain I'd felt nearly this entire battle; my eyes widening upon sensing their powers increasing to a slightly higher degree than my own.

Serperior turned up the charm as well and gained a literally supernatural allure as she bombarded me with her Sovereign Captivate attack. I was only able to partly resist it as my Omni Guard reflect some of it back to her, but that had the opposite of the desired effect as half of it went into lowering my special attack while the other half heightened hers thanks to her Contrary ability. Now, I bet you're all wondering why my own Sovereign variant of Contrary had no effect on her use of that move just now; it was because the power-level of that attack exceeded the effectiveness of my ability right now. If I was going to get out of this situation with my ability to keep fighting still intact; I would have to get pretty creative right about now.

Unfortunately, I was further hindered from making any smart moves by Throw delivering a now 4x super effective Focus Punch straight into my gut; knocking the wind out of me and ejecting spittle from my mouth as I was sent hurling away from him in a now semi-conscious state and with Serperior continuing to lower my stats with more of her Sovereign Captivate; going all out with her hold on me both literally and figuratively as I fell almost completely under her power.

She had me right where she wanted me, and was currently flicking her tongue inside of my ear and around my earlobe as her tail travelled south and toyed with the hem of my pants as a significant bulge began to form there. Serperior was without a doubt the hottest snake in the entire Pokémon universe; at least in my opinion… an opinion she was now capitalizing on as she combined my attraction to her species with the overall effectiveness of her Captivate attack.

I knew if she caused me to climax by jerking me with that tail of hers; I likely would've never had a more powerful and intense orgasm up until that point, but that same orgasm would make the effect of her move so incredibly overcharged that it would drop my Special Attack to absolute zero impotency, and with it… any chances I had of winning this duel would be pretty much over.

The part of me that was still uninfluenced by her allure honestly questioned whether that was a bad thing if I was going to get so lovingly serviced by my hotter-than-heaven-and-hell-combined Serperior, but the fact she was only using sex as a way to amplify the effects of her move made me want to muster up any pride I might've had in my abilities as an IBIB Counterpart to turn this around on her somehow. If she was going to go this far, I didn't want it to be only because she wanted to win no matter the cost; like, screw me because you're actually attracted to me bitch or not at all. Even I had some self-respect; enough to realize this was not at all cool.

Why in the world had I created Pokémon who were so willing to fight dirty and go below the belt? Why were they so willing to do anything in order to beat me? Were they really that desperate to disapprove me as their new Trainer, or was this their own perverse way of testing me in ways other than my battling prowess? It could've been they were testing my willpower; a Supreme Omnidony's libido was so formidable it was often an exploitable weakness even against an enemy with a pretty face and a quick handjob. Given my newness and inexperience as an IBIB Counterpart; she probably wanted to make sure I was as prepared to deal with this kind of attack as much as possible.

With these thoughts in the last strands of my mindscape that still remained crystal clear, I racked my brains for a possible way out of this. This wasn't going to be easy, but I was confident I could find a way out of this if I just thought. That's when it hit me, and my eyes widened slightly in a pure ' _Eureka!_ ' moment. Maybe the key wasn't to overthink this at all, maybe the key was to stop thinking altogether and let this happen, or to put it another way; maybe the key was to enter a state of Omninescient Oblivion.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back in Mafalda's protected sphere; the golden-furred, amethyst-eyed Mew was currently blushing up a storm at the pornographic display between her Trainer and Serperior up on the projection. She found herself wishing it her was her giving her Trainer a tailjob out there, but without the added twist of it being a test of his willpower… she literally just wanted to fuck him. "Jeez, he's really hung… isn't he?" Tia the Latias IBIB commented blithely from somewhere behind her, and Mafalda nodded mutely in agreement. His Supreme Omnidony Deification had been most kind to Thomas; that was for damn sure. Of course, she didn't know if that was an attribute he acquired solely in his form as Nate IBIB, or if it applied to all three of his manifestations currently existing. She intended to find out when and how she could.

MOchu ruined the moment slightly by guffawing uproariously. "He's also getting his bitch ass pwned by Serperior's Captivate attack!" He pointed out, and Mafalda shook her head with a knowing smile on her face. While MOchu was right that predicting the outcome of a Supreme Omnidony battle was near impossible; that didn't change the fact that she had done so… being whatever she had become when Thomas instructed her to take on the powers of both an Omni IB ZOF Master and a Supreme Omnidony had altered her in some way compared to the norm for their kind.

She didn't really understand what was happening, but it was like her Omni IB ZOF Master Status was carrying over to her Supreme Omnidony side, and if that was the case she'd eventually become a fully-fledged Omni IBIB Counterpart. This begged the question of how Thomas knew such a loophole in the IBIB Counterpart system existed, but that was another question for another time. She opted for now to keep watching the battle and maybe confront Thomas about it another time. And hey, at least it was benefitting her ability to Future Sight the outcome of this battle.

"You're really determined for him to lose for someone who says he doesn't give a shit about the outcome." She responded to MOchu finally, and the Raichu shrugged.

"It's called playing the Devil's Advocate sweetheart; someone has ta with all of you bettin' he'll win. At least you're keeping things interesting by bettin' on a draw Goldilocks." He said in a semi-serious manner, and Mafalda shrugged in return; not entirely certain what was going on through that head of his but not really caring at the moment.

"Just keep your eyes peeled and watch; it's about to get even more interesting I daresay." Mafalda said while winking at him and Omneon cheekily. MOchu couldn't help but shiver a little; something about Mafalda's confidence was unnerving to him. That and the fact she could likely take him apart without the slightest effort made him equal parts apprehensive and eager to find out how skilled she would be in the sack. That aside however, he returned his attention to the display bubble projecting the battle, and true to Mafalda's word he wasn't disappointed by what he saw happen next.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ah, the beauty of my concept of Sovereign Move Variant concepts; there was Incomparably Serene Nirvana for Calm Mind, Frenetic Lightsaber Warzone for Swords Dance, Ultraluminous Posterior for Tail Glow, Omnimalevolent Plan for Nasty Plot, Colossal Carapace Crunch for Shell Smash, and finally Omninescient Oblivion for Amnesia to name a few that I've managed to come up with cool sounding names for over my years as a mortal. At least, such was my own personal opinion. Using what was left of my rational mind from Serperior's continuous use of her Sovereign Captivate Variant; I commanded my abilities to put me in the mental state that follows the use of Omninescient Oblivion.

Such a peel-back on the layers of my infinite mindscape put me in a completely unknowing state; uncountable levels beneath the threshold of my usual omni-consciousness. I forgot everything about anything, including my own name and the taste of bread, and things that would classify me as a true amnesiac which many doctors believed was impossible. No longer did I know things either intuitively or with personal memories involved; I was completely and utterly unaware. My entire mindscape was wiped completely clean and I entered the most blissful state of unknowingness I could ever remember being in; not that I remembered much of anything while in this state.

There was something strange however, something my unconscious mind refused to let go of for some reason even I couldn't have worked out. All I could remember was a pair of the most beautiful faces I ever remembered seeing; with the sweetest smiles and pinkest hair I've ever seen… one of the girls had blue cornflower eyes while the other one had heterochromal, heart-shaped eyes with identically shaped pupils. For some inexplicable, unquantifiable reason; these two unknown pinkettes whom I've never met before remained forever locked in my psyche, and I would later question this as I became aware once more. For now however, I was slowly but surely accomplishing what I set out to do with my Sovereign Amnesia Variant.

This mental state or lack thereof turned out to be exactly what I needed to not only resist the allure of her Captivate attack due to not even being aware of it but also buff my Special Attack stat back to the level it was originally at. Used in tandem with a silent Omnimalevolent Plan, Ultraluminous Posterior, and Colossal Carapace Crunch on a purely instinctual level and I was already way, way past my optimum levels of infinity.

I snapped back to my senses just in time to deliver an insanely overpowered Sovereign Overheat; which outlined my entire body in a white-hot glow that burned hot enough to forcefully transform entire Omega Omnispheres surrounding us into Kugelblitz event horizons just by the sheer overexposure to my attack. Serperior held on for as long as she could to try and ensnare me further, but her body went slack from the pure heat she was forced to endure; knocked out cold and drifting through the Realm of Absurdities before she even had a chance to work in tandem with Throh properly. Mafalda promptly teleported her to safety and I was wreathed in an all-consuming, all-powerful Kugelblitz of my own making; my iridescent amber eyes locked on Throh's position as the Fighting-type sweat-dropped both nervously and a little bit due to the heat I was giving off.

Having buffed significantly higher than he was in the time it took for me to defeat Serperior; I knew this still wasn't much of a contest as he and I stared each other down… my continuous use of the Sovereign Overheat boosting my special attack by an infinite margin even further still thanks to my Perfect Contrary ability being back in full swing. Captivate would be very, very unlikely to work on me like that again now, but thankfully Serperior was already removed from the fight, and I had a feeling Throh would go down quickly to as long as I fought smart and didn't get too cocky.

"3 down, 3 to go!" I exclaimed with a cheeky smile, unable to believe how far I had gotten already, and Throh narrowed his eyes.

"Your winning streak stops with me." He retorted in his gruff voice, and I beckoned him with the ' _come at me_ ' gesture famous for taunting people.

The both of us ran at each other; two simultaneous ripples of distortion spreading out from our bodies with only the space of the void and the surrounding Omega Omnispheres to serve as a terrain for our feet. We met each other in the center of our respective positions and caused the entire Triple O to literally meltdown as a result of our collision! The massive multicolored orbs all imploded like balloons swelled with too much air before transforming into spirals of jet black with white-hot ergospheres orbiting their event horizons. These singularities were caused by an imbalance of matter and thermal energy within the Triple O itself, said imbalance caused by none other than myself and Throh. The boundlessly intense concentration of light, heat, and energy of the collapsing Totalities became self-trapped within their own event horizons.

My hearts raced at top speeds as my adrenaline spiked and my body began to feel the pure, almighty blaze it was giving off to… making me feel feverish in the best possible way. The burst of power and superheated light suffused the Omni Omega Omnisphere we currently fought in with enough heat to turn every one of its infinite Totalities of existence into a Kugelblitz; adding yet more fuel to my ever-increasingly all-powerful Overheat attack as I flew back from the collision with Throh completely unharmed, and he brushed himself off with little more than a few ashes and soot tarnishing his red skin.

I floated on the spot as he flew at me with a Storm Throw; attempting to overpower my earlier use of Meta Pokémon Manipulation to turn all moves used against me into Steel-type ones and invert the Type Matchup System as well. Unfortunately for him, my power-level was much, much more infinitely high than his was, and I knew it to. Deciding to stop dragging this out and increase my winning streak from 3 to 4; I extended the aura of my Sovereign Overheat outwards to envelop Throh.

When I didn't feel the concussive force of his attack forcing its way through the heat wave or him attempting to move any further through it I pulled the attack back inside of myself, and I saw Throh just floating there in the perfect vacuum; as unconscious as Serperior had been only moments before. I gave a fist-pump and whooped out loud at my landslide victory; though I fully expected to have to bust my ass from here on out. I couldn't help feeling ecstatic even as I constantly reminded myself not to get a swelled head. If things kept up at this rate though, not only would I have won the entire battle but I would be able to point out the obvious flaws in my Pokémon's teamwork.

They seemed to have a problem attacking me as a unit and insisted that they could each beat me on their own; a mentality that was proving to be a costly mistake for them, or maybe they all just wanted to test me to see how I did in a one-on-one battle. That to me seemed the more likely answer; given how experienced I knew Ash IBIB's Pokémon to be I knew they'd have no problem attacking me in tandem.

With that reassuring thought in my head I opted to keep searching my Mirror Dimension for any sign of Zoroark; watching in silent awe as the Omega Omnispheres were converted into white-hot black holes all around me… I laughed at the unexpected oxymoron. It's kind of funny, but when there weren't any lives at stake like in this place; the destruction of entire Totalities of Existence at a time was actually a beautiful spectacle to behold. Not that that made destroying their life-filled brethren before their time okay in any way, shape, or form.

Returning my focus to the battle, I decided to draw both Typhon and Zoroark out kicking and screaming, and promptly manifested my glowing aura of Sovereign Overheat outwards; expanding it to infinity and beyond countless times over until the whole of my Mirror Dimension sans Mafalda's sanctuary was converted into forms of matter and energy too hot for human minds to have a name for. The entire T Triple O of the Mirror Dimension was converted into a colossal Kugelblitz of a size and proportion that made even my eyes bug out slightly, but I managed to absorb its energy and unwind the Singularity itself as I left nothing and nowhere for them to hide. I didn't have to wait for long either, and narrowly dodged a Sovereign Night Daze that blasted my way and exploded into a supermassive discharge of dark energy behind me.

Zoroark came levitating onto the scene to greet me with a savage smile on his face, and I was momentarily stunned when my last attack didn't draw out Typhon as well. It made me dread to think what he could've been doing, but I didn't have time to dwell on that as Zoroark fired another Night Daze off and I was forced to dodge once more… not wanting to take a chance with that attack hitting me right now.

"If you wanted to do something dramatic to force me out into the open; congratulations, you've succeeded TIBIB… you may not be glad that you did." He growled at me, and I smirked back at him while doing a quick scan of his power levels. He and I were honestly pretty even, which was startling for me to consider as I had been doing nonstop power-ups this whole battle. No doubt he had made good use of his Omnimalevolent Plan attack to shore up his own offenses; bringing them down to bear against me.

Mafalda was working to restore the Mirror T Triple O to its former glory all around us so that our battle didn't accidentally destroy the actual ZOF Realm beyond it; returning it to equilibrium so as to better contain our battle. She recreated all the Triple O's, Omega Omnispheres, and every omniverse, multiverse, Hyperverse, etc. contained therein each of them.

"Well, that was the plan, and I think you'll find I'm quite glad of this outcome Zoroark." I quipped back at him; the two of us going hog wild as we flew at each other full throttle… the tempo and pacing of the battle going way, way up as we punched, kicked, dodged, parried, twisted, and spun at each other at ludicrous speeds. He blocked my attempt to deliver a haymaker across his jaw, and followed up with a right hook from his other arm. I ducked under it and delivered an uppercut straight into his chin… sending him flying upwards away from me in slow-motion as I sped up my inertial reference frame as fast as it could go.

I could see the spiraling motion of the Triple O's nearest me remain suspended in space-time. I flew in behind Zoroark as he continued flying from the explosive blast of my uppercut. I promptly followed up with an attempt to deliver a precisely measured blow to his temple, but he caught onto what I was doing and sped himself up accordingly; just in time to dodge my attack as he flew away. A shimmering mirage of afterimages trailed behind him as I tore after him across the entirety of our T Triple O Mirror. A perpetually all-embracing astrophysical jet streaked behind my form in a spectrum of colors that completely defied any understanding of the concept.

Thus began the ultimate cosmic-scaled game of cat and mouse, and I multitasked while continuing to endlessly pursue him across our entire Trans Omni Omega Omnisphere. I was making use of one of my favorite stat boosters AKA Ultraluminous Posterior. This caused my ass to literally glow in unlimited colors; the sensation akin to a burning hot series of mini prostate orgasms that set my heart throbbing, my brains' chemical elements surging, and my Special Attack skyrocketing to even higher levels; at least in my case. My move blended so well with my quasar jet that Zoroark wouldn't have known I was even using it, and that was if he were even able to focus on such a detail right now as I continued to slowly but inexorably close the distance between us.

"Fuck dammit all, you're so persistent!" Zoroark cussed as we circled a couple of Omega Omnispheres, dove headfirst into the mouth of a Triple O Sized volcano just as it erupted and took both itself and the two Triple O's nearest it down with it. Our bodies displaced the endless spewing of lava frothing through the volcano mouth; tunneling through the molten plasma as it erupted in the opposite direction. Zoroark and I weren't even fazed or slowed down. And so our chase continued as we tore an asshole through the volcano and caused it to blow both its top and its bottom; our game continuing onward into an ice storm far beyond the volcano comprised of negative infinite degrees below absolute zero temperatures… basically a Triple O sized version of the boomerang nebula, with a far colder climate.

The Kelvin scale would have you believe two things; one was that nothing could be colder than Absolute Zero, and two all forms of atoms would cease motion at that temperature. Both were debunked as Zoroark and I flew through the wild and the winds of a Triple O that completely violated the Kelvin scale and didn't decelerate our molecules in the slightest.

I finally cornered him at the very center of our Mirror Dimension- where a swirling vortex of unimaginable power that served as the Trans Omni Omega Omnispherical Heart or Core- spiraled and churned like the frothing mouth pit that it was. True to the nature of a cornered animal, or any being actually; Zoroark was willing to do whatever it took to stop me chasing him, and fired a barrage of Night Dazes at me, while following up with a Sovereign Foul Play that turned all of my power against me. The Night Dazes hit their mark with explosive contact, but were simply absorbed as I increased my power endlessly thanks to my Meta Pokémon Manipulation still being in effect as well as Zoroark's illusion from earlier.

I attempted to the dodge the Sovereign Foul Play; knowing it would damage me more if there was a great disparity in our respective power-levels, but Zoroark must've sensed what I was trying to do and altered his course accordingly, just in time to crash into me with the raw power of a 100 billion T Triple O's comprised entirely of dark energy… a much bigger ZOF Realm than the one currently existing as we flew backwards from our collision. Every particle of my body ached horribly and I think Zoroark managed to break some bones as well, but I refused to go into shock or fall unconscious. I was healing fast and diverted some of my overall power into accelerating the process even further.

I sensed my opponent closing in with another, more powerful Sovereign Foul Play, and I knew that if that attack hit me again then the duel was over. I had to resist the urge to panic as I worked my healing powers overtime; the torn muscles knitted and the broken bones mended along with my closing lacerations and even a disintegrated arm or leg regrown. Fuck I was a mess, and I was surprised Mafalda hadn't tried to declare me unfit to battle after that, but I guess the fact I was still conscious meant I was still technically considered good to go. My ability to block out pain seemed to have surprised her as well, but when I felt her concern in the back of my mind I reassured her I was alright.

Zoroark's attack was closing in on me fast, and I finished healing just as he struck my locale once again; a massive obscuring wave of black energy enveloping the battlefield and blotting out the results. Nobody could see whether or not he hit me, but all was revealed when the obscuring cloud of infinite blackness dispersed and I was revealed having disappeared in a whirl of speed just in a nick of time to dodge the attack. My hearts were pounding ferociously in my chest and I was hunched over in the Realm of Absurdities with my hands on my knees while panting slightly, but I was still in this fight, and already my indefatigable stamina was overtaking my momentary fatigue as I bore a toothy grin.

"Whew, Jesus Christ IBIB almighty that was close." I sighed with relief, and I could feel Mafalda and some of my other Pokémon cheering me on now as Zoroark looked nonplussed that I had managed to dodge him so narrowly. He then smiled at me in obvious approval, a gesture I found rather welcoming.

"I have to admit, that was some impressively timed, do-or-die dodging Thomas. Even when I played dirty and did everything I could to win against you; you still didn't give in. If you defeat me now; I can honestly take pride in the fact that I was beaten by a worthy Supreme Omnidony adversary." He complimented, and I chuckled.

"Your illusions are definitely tricky to deal with, and your actual attacks are nothing to sneeze at either. Honestly Zoroark, I'm as surprised as you are that I seem to be a natural at being a Supreme Omnidony. Your words mean a lot, especially coming from a Zoroark as powerful as you are." I replied, and he nodded as the two of us grinned at each other, easing into a more sportsmanlike atmosphere.

I clenched my fists; deciding that it was time for the kiddy gloves to come off. Zoroark seemed to have the same idea in mind as I launched a volley of Sovereign Psycho Boost attacks; the multicolored spheres of pure Psychic-type energy hurtling towards Zoroark at superluminal speeds. Such a barrage of Type-Inverted super effective attacks would've been more than enough to defeat him, and they boosted my special attack stat by an uncountably endless margin with each successive use to. Zoroark however, countered with a Focus Blast barrage; the singularly pigmented orbs meeting my iridescent ones with Omni-Omni-Novas being the result of their every collision, and matching my attacks move for move. Because even though my attacks grew more powerful with each successive use; Focus Blast could match their power due to being super effective against Psychic-types right now in the current matchup system.

Still I continued to fire my barrage with unerring accuracy; my hands outstretching and retracting with each burst of power that came erupting through my crackling fingertips, my body haloed in the same kaleidoscopic lights that my Psycho Boost attacks were made up of, and my special attack soaring to heights unimagined as I only continued to grow more and more powerful than I ever dreamed of becoming. Zoroark realized what was happening too late; didn't see the way his Focus Blasts struggled more and more each time to disperse my Psycho Boosts quickly enough, and was too slow to make up the difference with a poorly timed combination of Focus Blast and Omnimalevolent Plan, and unfortunately for him; he was too late to stop the inevitable now. My strategy for this move had paid off, and he didn't see what my strategy was until I was already too powerful to stop. My Psycho Boosts were more than powerful enough currently to tear a bloody swath through his Fighting-type moves and sail towards him unimpeded by his counterattacks; inverted type matchup systems be damned.

The results of my Psycho Boosts hitting him were catastrophic; thousands upon thousands of the polychromal orbs striking him each with the force of a billion, trillion T Triple O's and growing steadily more powerful still. The central singularity of the Mirror T Triple O was literally singing with rapture in my presence right now as I gave it the over-exposure of power and energy of a lifetime. I finally let up when I knew for absolute certainty there was no way Zoroark was still standing.

And to my great relief my instincts turned out to be right as Zoroark was finally brought down. There wasn't an inch of his body that wasn't covered with swollen cuts and bruises, and one of his eyes was screwed shut due to the bruise above it as his body began to instantly self-heal but too late. He was already unconscious and declared unfit for combat; unlike when I suffered such grievous injuries and somehow had the willpower to remain conscious… Zoroark just didn't have the willpower it would seem.

My eyes lit up with absolute elation at the prospect of bringing down 5 out of my 6 Pokémon thus far. I was content with my placement now that I brought down Zoroark. Whatever the results from here on out happened to be, I was perfectly alright with them. That didn't mean I wouldn't shoot to go all the way, hell no… but I wouldn't put up a fuss if I didn't win at this point either. Honestly, I was kinda taxed for lack of a choosier term since I was by definition inexhaustible. It was more like my fighting spirit was satiated for the time being.

Zoroark's body became outlined with a dazzling golden light that was Mafalda's psychic energy signature; watching him disappear with said light in order for my all-powerful Mew to further accelerate his recovery process. That left just me and Typhon my Complete Form Kyurem as the last two still standing. I did a quick mental synopsis of everything I knew both Typhon and other Complete Form Kyurem to be capable of; to remind myself of what I was up against. A combination of Perfect Contrary, Sovereign Mold Breaker/Turboblaze/Teravolt, and Total Status Negation were the three abilities he was running; which meant he would be able to use his attacks on me regardless of my own abilities and negate my indirect stat boosters to.

I looked all around for any sign of my final opponent; who was no doubt aware he'd finally run out of time to hide away doing whatever he was doing. I wasn't fooled for even a second; his hiding was most definitely a strategy to continuously power himself and his abilities up. I continued to extend my Omni Senses to encompass the whole of my Mirror Dimension; coming upon a blind-spot in my scanning that I hadn't sensed before. And as I zeroed in on it and transported myself over to its locale; I was suddenly struck by a series of Sovereign Draco Meteors faster than I could react to, and I screamed in pure, unadulterated pain as the attack ripped right through my Omni Guard and my type inverted matchup system as though they weren't even there.

Barely conscious now as the smoke cleared to reveal me brought to my knees in the void; I watched as a blank space in front of me shimmered and dispersed from existence like a desert mirage as Typhon was revealed before me in all of his Draconic, Godly glory. "I had a feeling I could count on you to put up a decent fight kid; just as I knew my teammates would expend their energies pushing you to the brink and give me time to bolster my already considerable forces.

I've gotta hand it to you Thomas; your mastery of your abilities is truly inspiring given such a short time having them, and you've even got me making use of my omnipresence to train as you have been. The results are insane just as you've predicted; that I can honestly say, and I thank you for giving me new insight on how to increase my abilities in a new and unprecedented manner, but this is the end of the road for you." He roared as the very dark matter and energy surrounding us vibrated in response to his reverberation.

A red down covered his body to indicate his absurdly boosted special attack stat from that last Draco Meteor, and I was so wholly encompassed by my all-consuming pain that I don't know how I managed to find the strength to stand up then and there. That last attack alone had been enough to devastate me, and I knew it was do-or-die now as I was on my last legs.

"I cannot believe how powerful you are Typhon; I couldn't be prouder to call you my Pokémon and my friend, but if you think I'd just roll over and accept defeat… you don't know me very well yet. That's okay though, I've always believed true greatness can more often than not spawn from humble beginnings, and I've always had to struggle and push myself back in my mortal life. And what we do in life echoes in eternity; why should I stop pushing myself in my new life as a Supreme Omnidony?! Just who the hell do you think I am?!" I roared back at him; summoning another Leaf Storm which I tossed at him in the form of a giant space tornado for super effective damage.

Kyurem was able to dodge by flying upwards and above it, but was surprised when I immediately jumped up with him and followed up with a combination attack consisting of Sovereign Leech Life for super effective damage, Giga Drain which was also super effective, and a flurry of super-fast Drain Punches as I screamed while bashing my fists directly in his face; quickly enough for my arms to be rendered as indiscernible blurs even from my perspective. The goal of this combination attack was to help accelerate my recovery process while also doing chip damage to Typhon; since my status moves were all sealed away and I couldn't access them for this fight, I had to implement certain… other methods.

Kyurem gave a grunt of annoyance and brought one of his massive claws down towards me in an overhead Dragon Claw attack that cleaved the very Triple O behind me in two; one which proved to be super effective in the type matchup system and which also bypassed my Omni Guard and Meta Pokémon Manipulations. I crossed my arms in front of my face and took a defensive stance. The attack did unbelievable amounts of damage and tore through off both my arms like a knife through hot butter; managing to leave a massive triple gash across my chest as well as I screamed blue bloody murder in pain.

There was blood floating everywhere in the fabric of the Absent Realm, and chunks of my flesh from both my arms drifted asunder as well as I was still somehow conscious. I hadn't even gone into shock and was surprisingly okay despite my missing limbs; don't get me wrong, it hurt like hell and like nothing I've ever felt before, but somehow my ability to cope with pain had been brought up to the same level as my other aspects of existence as an IBIB Counterpart.

Typhon wasn't done however and attempted to follow up with another Dragon Claw as I managed to somehow dodge on instinct, and flew away as fast as I could manage while trying to regenerate my arms. I called upon my Meta Pokémon Manipulation powers while retreating for what seemed the first time this fight as Typhon shot after me in hot pursuit. Using my Meta Pokémon Manipulation powers to cheat the Kyurem's Total Status Negation ability; I made use of my Transform move to turn into an Amalgamation form Deoxys… one which combined the attributes of Attack, Defense, and Speed forms to create a sort of perfect form for the DNA Pokémon with the same attack as his attack form, the same defense as defense form, and the same speed as speed form. My Regeneration powers started working much, much faster as my equally enhanced speed allowed me to stay way ahead of Typhon for the time being.

Closing my eyes and concentrating on the power of Supreme Evolution now within me; I became awash in a blinding white orb of light with a rainbow infinity symbol and felt my enhanced transformation taking place on a cellular and beyond subatomic level. My entire body burned as I felt myself growing taller and my base stats soaring to unprecedented heights even for a Deoxys; as my ever-changing pair of arms became all four pairs simultaneously instead to signify all the different forms at once.

My ability/abilities swiftly transitioned from a simple Pressure ability to Perfect Contrary, Supreme Power the Sovereign variant of Pure Power which doubled my base attack by an infinite margin every infinitesimal Planck Instant fraction. I was also able to use my Meta Pokémon Manipulation to give myself that exact ability even in my current form; something deeper than gut instinct told me that Ascension Arceus's ability might just save my bacon one day, maybe even save the whole of the ZOF Realm.

Supreme Amalgamation Deoxys wasn't normally able to have Meta Pokémon Manipulation as one of its abilities; so I bent the rules just a teensy bit. Along with that, I also gained the most important ability of all for this battle… one shared in common with Supreme Mewtwo Z which was known as Omni Ability Negation; one which would instrumental against Typhon and would get me back to a more even playing field with him as I negated all of his abilities. Of course, I would have to play keep away until I could get my power on a similar level as him; otherwise my ability would hold no power over him.

Typhon grew tired of this game of cat and mouse and summoned a never-ending arsenal of Draco Meteors that impeded my path and began to fly at me from all directions; very akin to that dodge the asteroids video game from my childhood, only much faster and more numerous asteroids than even the hardest possible settings that could be programmed into that game. I fired Sovereign Psycho Boost after Psycho Boost at each incoming meteor; attempting to blow them up and increase my offensive capacity at the same time. Unfortunately, although my stats were continuously climbing; Typhon had obviously made the disparity between us absurdly long as he continued to watch me struggle to fend off the Draco Meteors.

It was as I was blowing them to smaller and smaller bits as they kept coming at me that I got a brilliant idea. I then used my Double Team Shadow Clone technique to start multiplying my current form as Deoxys. What was originally one of me became tens of thousands, billions, octillions, ad infinitum. Typhon's eyes actually widened as the entire Mirror Dimension was overrun by innumerable copies of my Supreme Amalgamation Deoxys form; each one complete with all the powers of the original and capable of multiplying the sum total of all of my copies' powers as a joint unit. We became a nigh unstoppable one-Deoxys-army; all of them firing Sovereign Psycho Boosts in every conceivable direction as Typhon couldn't even dodge… there was literally no space for him to do so as I was literally taking up nearly all the space in the T Triple O that he wasn't occupying currently.

Some of my copies followed up with Ultra-Power on my instruction as I became my own Supreme Omnidony Nexus interconnecting all of my bodies at the base… bombarding Typhon from all sides a billion times over as the Complete Form Kyurem grunted and eventually roared with pain at my ceaseless attack. I was doing it, I was finally getting the edge on Typhon, and I knew I needed to capitalize on this as hard as I could until the big behemoth finally went down. He was only visible as a rippling, faceless phantasm amidst the vast army of Supreme Deoxys and attacks my loyal guerrillas dealt him with. Every attack dealt by every single one of my clones enhanced the overall power of our collective whole; each one of my clones growing more and more powerful, durable, faster, and smarter with each executive attack as well.

Typhon finally counter-attacked after several moments of bearing the brunt of my onslaught, and when he did I was nonplussed to find my army of clones now being counter-assaulted by an army of Typhon clones. Such was the breadth of our combined and respective numbers now that Mafalda was forced to expand the T Triple O proportions of our Mirror Dimension to double its original sum; giving half to Typhon and half to me as our two all-powerful armies lead an all-out, Celestial war against one another that set the highest heavens ablaze and left no Planck length of our entire T Triple O untouched at any given time.

It was simply incredible that we managed to find the space in which to fight; given that our presences had to be causing an imbalance of mass and energy the Trans Omni Omega Omnisphere over. But somehow, the space expanded around and between our two armies just enough that we were able to discern who was who and who to attack. Copies of Typhon bit, clawed, or smashed into my clones with Zen Head-butts for super effective damage, whereas clones of myself tentacle jabbed, eye-gouged, Ultra-Power tackled, or otherwise dispersed his army one by one. The casualties eventually started to pile up on both sides until our respective numbers descended from absurdly infinite to just shy of a billion, and so on and so forth.

By time there was only one of us left though; the respective sets of infinite power-ups we both received while operating through all of our Shadow Clones stayed with us. I tackled him with a Leaf Storm funneling around me with much more confidence than ever before… having spent a relativistic eternity warring ceaselessly with him and learning all of his different moves and fighting styles through our respective clone armies. Typhon gave a cry of pain as I hit him with the super effective attack; my Omni Ability Negation now strong enough to negate all of his abilities for the duration of the battle so long as I continued boosting while fighting. He managed to shake me off though, and delivered a Dragon Claw to my cut, but I surprised him when it did nothing and instead turned to a Steel-type move which healed me and increased all of my stats instead yet again.

I caught his expression and grew a confident smirk; I can't believe this, I think I might have actually had a chance to win this entire match… it certainly looked that way to me at least. That is until Typhon pulled away and did something that surprised me in turn. He used an Ultraluminous Posterior and Omnimalevolent Plan combo; a dark cloud of infinitely wicked thoughts appearing above his head while his massive, draconic tail became haloed in the light of a 100 billion Omni-Omni-Creations.

He continued to use these stat boosters even while attacking me with Psycho Boosts of his own; bypassing my immunity to all attacks due to his level creeping up and surpassing my own as I fired back with my own Psycho Boosts to bridge the gap yet again. And so began our power struggle once more as we continuously and ceaselessly bombarded each other with multicolored spheres to try and edge each other out, but our respective powers continued to be too similar in magnitude, depth, range, breadth, etc. It was simply impossible for either of us to get the distinct advantage over the other as I gave a cry of frustration and finally decided to use my finishing move in a last ditch effort.

The ultimate stat boosting move in terms of my physical attack, and one which would hopefully increase my abilities to a high enough level to fully counteract Typhon once and for all. Hopefully it coupled along with my ever-increasing base attack would be enough to clinch this. My countenance became much more severe, and I adjusted my visor which had been thrown ever so slightly askew during the match; my current manifestation as Nate IBIB literally radiating resolution and grit determination.

"SOVEREIGN… BELLY DRUM!" I screamed theatrically; speaking aloud the name of my all-time favorite stat boosting attack except perhaps Extreme Evoboost or Z-Geomancy. While continuing to fire my barrage of Psycho Boosts from my Attack Form Deoxys hands; my Defense Form Deoxys hands created a drumbeat by slapping on my belly over and over again to hype up my fighting spirit and attacking prowess to the ultimate level. This allowed me to increase my physical attack stat to any maximum level I desired no matter how absurd, and even had a full restore effect on my health and energy-levels as well… unlike its normal and even Z-Move variant.

Deciding to increase my attack to infinite sets of infinities above and beyond that of Typhon's sum total power value; I folded back that disparity between us, sequenced it endlessly, and then proceeded to loop that sequence itself endless times over once again. I then looped that loop ad infinitum over and over and over and over again… finally allowing myself to stop when I was sure there was no way in hell Typhon could make up the difference between us now. My body was bathed in the light and energy of a ZOF Realm comprised of incalculable sets of uncountable Trans Omni Omega Omnispheres… way, way more than enough to wipe Typhon out.

I did it, I had finally, finally won, and I really couldn't believe it either, but I had to attack now; otherwise I ran the risk of Typhon bridging our current gap. I… I… I… ugh! I didn't feel so good suddenly as I fell to one knee; so oversaturated with power that it was actually taking its toll on my Supreme Omnidony existence. Given that I only had two IBIB Titles to work with presently; there was a limit there somewhere to how much I could increase my powers by in one sitting before my body became unable to adjust to the massive influx of energy rushing through me. Typhon capitalized on my weakness and used the one move that could've saved him in this circumstance.

"Omni Thief!" He called out, his body exuding an omni-bypassing ghostly aura that I knew would be able to hit me full force and steal all my stat boosts while adding them to the damage toll… and there was nothing I could do about it as I knelt there panting slightly. This allowed Typhon to administer what would appear to be the finishing blow, but little did he know I had one more ace up my sleeve. And it all depended on me tanking this blow; because whether or not he stole the effects of my stat boosts… my current base levels had already started adjusting to the power I was endowing myself with. I was able to learn from this experience and adapt to it, I guess I really _was_ a natural.

I grit my teeth and attempted to block out the nigh unendurable pain that lanced through my entire nervous system as Typhon the Kyurem dealt me a seemingly finishing blow of the Super Effective variety; Omni Thief's effects allowing him to bypass the effects of both my total attack immunity and the type inversion system in place. I felt all the stat boosts I'd spent this entire battle collecting leave me in those very moments, but my base power changed to match my current boosted levels just in time for me to suppress the battle damage slightly as Kyurem gained all of my stat boosts on top of his own and did massive damage to me.

The massive explosion of dark matter that resulted from his striking me was enough to rip a hole in the fabric of our Mirror Dimension. Mafalda would have a helluva time patching that up; especially once it began to draw in every one of the Triple O's and every level below it as well as Typhon and I floated unmoving within its ergosphere. When the storm of impenetrable blackness let up; I was revealed to be on my last legs and brought down to both my hands and knees while panting… broken, battered, and bruised all over as Typhon's last attack brought me to the breaking point, but still not enough to knock me out. Typhon's eyes widened in actual horror at my absurd display of willpower, "I don't believe this, what's it going to take to finally take you down kid?!" He exclaimed questioningly, and I smiled somewhat darkly as I locked gazes with him.

"I'm not done yet either… Sovereign, Omni-Bypassing… Reversal and Omni Counter combo!" I shouted out in a strained voice; given how fatigued I was, I was amazed I could muster up the energy to speak even a single word of that. I was drawing on reserves of power now that I didn't even know I possessed, and Typhon and I both knew it to as he could do nothing but take my attack head on. Like me, his body was still adjusting from the overwhelming surge of power that came from stealing my stat boosts, and for once I was the one capitalizing on it and not him. My attack landed without error or any miscalculation on my part; generating yet another explosion for the umpteenth time as I felt more than heard Kyurem's roars of pure pain… the vibrations in the void he generated while uttering said noises my only indicator that my attack had landed at all at this point.

Fuck man, I was so exhausted it wasn't even funny; I'd never been so tired or beaten down in all of my life, but I had done it. I did it, and when the concentrated blast of energy and Fighting-type power finally dispersed; Typhon was revealed to be finally unconscious and lying adrift in the deepest reaches of space. I didn't get to yell out or celebrate my impossibly hard-earned victory; for in the next perceivable instant everything went black, and I to lost consciousness just in time for the match to be declared a draw. Hey, all things considered; I could've done a lot worse. I was already happy with the outcome before I faced Typhon anyways; so the draw was definitely not something I would gripe about. I had no regrets from this battle, and was proud to say I had the time of my life fighting it. These thoughts greeted me in the endless realms of my unconscious mind; not quite so unconscious as it would've been in human terms.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When I regained consciousness mere seconds later with Mafalda's help; it felt like an eternity had passed me by. In relativistic terms; that very well could've been the case, but I digress. As my eyes opened I saw myself transfixed by my golden Mew's amethyst gaze; positively radiant as she beamed down at me with approval and I slowly sat up. I didn't bother to ask what happened, as I knew full well I had just tied with all 6 of my Pokémon in an all-out brawl; that much was readily apparent to me. Instead, I opted to ask the other obvious question.

"Are the others okay?" I asked in a concerned tone; knowing there was little to fear but wanting to make sure just in case.

Mafalda giggled at me, "Why don't you ask them yourself?" She cooed at me with a gesture of her finger to indicate the space on my left. I stood up without any of the residual shakiness or rubber-legs sensation a normal person could expect after being knocked unconscious; already fully restored and having gained an unbelievable experience gain/power boost due to my constant stat boosting and defeating of my Supreme Omnidonae Pokémon one by one during the match.

While standing up and surreptitiously noting Mafalda's interesting choice for an isolated dome within our Mirror Dimension; I saw Typhon, Zoroark Serperior, Throh, Swoobat, and Stoutland all conversing together and discussing their respective roles in the battle and what their game plans had been, and how I had managed to defeat them all one-by-one. I felt my entire body glow with the warmth of pride as I heard the way they all complimented my fighting prowess and spirit; I had hoped to impress them, and I managed to accomplish just that.

"Yep, he did that with me to; I used Foul Play and reduced him to a series of bruises and bodily injuries, and he was still conscious!" Zoroark told the rest of them as Typhon chuckled.

"The kid showed not only extraordinary resilience but absurd amounts of willpower and fighting spirit that I'm honestly sad to say puts our previous Trainer's devotion to this lifestyle to utter shame. It was like he was born for this." The Kyurem stated in accordance with Zoroark as I could swear I almost felt tears gathering at the corners of my eyes. These guys were just so many levels of awesome, and I think we all proved something to each other today. I could sense that a lot of my other Pokémon had bared witness to our battle as well and were passing along the details to those who hadn't even as my Unovian team members spoke.

Sensing my massive case of the feels, Mafalda smiled and nuzzled against my cheek affectionately while purring. I laughed and pulled her close as our actions got the attention of my Unova team and some of the other Pokémon milling about as they came over to greet us with smiles of varying sizes and types etched on their faces. "Great job out there kid; you were fantastic! I can officially say I'm proud to call you my Trainer now, and anytime you need or even just want me to battle on your behalf from here on out I'll be there." Typhon promised me as I nodded with an appreciative smile on my face; my gratitude knowing no bounds as my other team members took the opportunity to congratulate me as well.

"You were awesome Thomas; you totally kicked my ass and displayed a fighting spirit to match even the mightiest of Fighting-types I reckon." Throh said as I chuckled and we gave each other a high five.

"You made wonderful use of your Perfect Contrary ability and the others as well; you even took full advantage of my inverted Type Matchup system via my illusory Ascension Arceus in such a roundabout manner. Admittedly, even I was caught off guard with how sneaky you were about it and didn't even realize you had done anything at first; it took me almost all of the remaining battle to work out what you had done and how you kept absorbing all of our attacks and boosting your stats with them. You've aptly demonstrated the sneakiness and sly tactics of the most well trained Dark-types." Zoroark praised me lengthily as I blushed sheepishly and Mafalda giggled while wrapping her tail around my hand and holding it quietly.

Swoobat spoke up next. "You were fast, strong, calculating, and you took advantage of the one drawback of my Unaware ability. You were nothing short of incredible." He stated quickly while fluttering around energetically like a hummingbird. I was getting a little overwhelmed by all of the praise being sent my way at this point, and had to reel myself in before I said or did something to make a complete and cocky ass of myself.

"You were amazing, and completely derailed my plan regarding Captivate without my even knowing it. Try not to take my methods too personally; I was simply testing your willpower, and you did a fantastic job. Don't think this is the end for us either; because I can't say I'm not interested." Serperior winked at me saucily as my blush increased tenfold and Mafalda's eyes gained a devilish gleam as she shot the Grass-type a sly, knowing smile; one which Serperior returned as Stoutland finally got his chance to say his piece.

"I know what methods Zoroark employed now, and I'm honestly glad you were able to overcome that. If I were Stanley, I reckon I would be proud to call myself your loyal and loving dog right now. I'm actually surprised you haven't visited the afterlife to speak with him now that you can." Stoutland yipped happily as I smiled and brushed a stray tear from my eye.

"I'm honestly seriously considering it; as a matter of fact Stoutland, you inspired me. I'm gonna go and talk to him later today, but first things first… we have a journey in Unova together that's barely just gotten started. I wanna at least make it to the next town before I even think about visiting my old friend Stan the man." I said in response as my Pokémon gave a collective cheer; now significantly more invested in what I had to offer them in this ongoing journey of ours now that I had proven myself.

I noticed my Unova Team, Mafalda, and I weren't the only ones in this space either; I saw my Latias Tia, Meloetta, Mesprit, Diancie, Lopunny, and surprisingly an Espurr that I suspected was bred by my male and female Meowstic. All of them were Pokémon I was extraordinarily attracted to, and all of them were female as well; so it surprised me that they were all here and expressing varying degrees of interest in me.

I would have to ask Mafalda about that later, but I also saw two others present as well, and I gave an amused smile of playful exasperation as MOchu strutted onto the scene along with Omneon shyly walking alongside him; a blush on her face as I caught her eye and smirked. I could sense the dynamic between her and MOchu growing more romantic in nature just as it had done in their previous existences, and I snorted; some love bonds just refused to die it seemed.

"Ah, good to see you both looking so well… MOchu, Omneon; how have you both been faring? Enjoying the new lifestyles and personalities I gave you, I take it?" I asked with an arched eyebrow; indicating MOchu's choice of attire and his abundance of diamonds and the studded rings and shit. Honestly, I am so glad of the time Stephan and I spent designing his character together, or rather the IB Version of him. I guess I just felt compelled to highlight his asshole tendencies even further in our case out of respect for the amount of fun and laughter Stephan and I had imagining him and the shit he would get up to.

No doubt if he could see him now, my old friend would approve of my IBIB Version of MOchu. Oh, speaking of which, I had better find a way to get in contact with my mortal world without tipping ZIBIB off that a Supreme Omnidony was contacting people from an Earth Prime. No sense in giving him weapons and people he could use against me anymore than I had to.

Omneon giggled and smiled up at me with her eyes shining while MOchu smirked. "Congratulations Goldilocks, looks like you win the bet. Which means you get to make us do anything you want to do; me, Omneon, and these girls over here to, and I do mean anything. Try not to be too depraved now!" He cackled, indicating Tia, Meloetta, and Espurr who looked surprised and a little apprehensive for what my Mew had planned for them.

I turned to Mafalda with a questioning look. "You guys bet on this?" I asked with a sigh escaping my nostrils; why had I expected anything less? Mafalda giggled with a Mareepish blush overtaking her face while MOchu snickered; having gotten the last word in the end and I could sense his satisfaction with the results either way.

"Well… I… um…" The Golden Mew stammered embarrassedly; having not anticipated MOchu turning the tables on her like that for winning the bet.

I could sense the little fucker of a Raichu took great pleasure in outing this bet of theirs to me; so that I would make things a little extra awkward for Mafalda. Sensing that this was what he was intending when he low-key ratted her out to me just now, I turned to Mafalda with a dangerous gleam in my eyes. "Well, I hope that you make it a good one; whatever you end up making them do I mean." I said with an evil smile, and MOchu's jaw dropped as Mafalda recovered from her fluster and threw him a very superior look which had all of us laughing at his expense.

"It's a fucking conspiracy I swear; everyone wants a piece of the MOchu!" The Raichu proclaimed while throwing his arms upwards into the air dramatically. With that settled, and my case of wanderlust pervading my being once again; I decided the time had come to resume our journey through Unova now that I had finished battling. First things first however, I cleared my throat and got everyone's attention.

"Now that we've finished our sparring session; I want every last one of you to work on mastering your Omnipresence and using it to enhance your training and fighting experience. The more we work towards this common goal of perpetual self-improvement; the better our odds of beating Zeneptron when we finally face him. I do hope we don't have to worry about him for a while yet, but in case we do it is imperative that we utilize as many methods for self-transcendence as we can.

You're all free to do as you please now though; so don't let our need to train take away from the fun and experience of it all. And don't hesitate to ask me should any of you want or need anything; okay, thank you again, have a wonderful time everyone!" I concluded my speech with a radiant smile as all of my Pokémon gave a collective cheer by way of response to my heartfelt words.

With that wrapped up, I moved this Mirror Dimension elsewhere for possible later use and gave a somewhat relieved smile as my room in the Pokémon center was returned to normal and I was once again back in the world of Pokémon in Unova's own Floccesy Town. I'd spent the entire night sitting in my meditative pose and the early-morning sun was creeping through my window as it rose above the treetops and painted the floor of my room an azure-gold cross.

I gave a contented sigh and a stretch of my arms; feeling refreshed and rejuvenated despite not sleeping a wink all night. I could feel it, I could feel all of the stat boosts I accumulated being added to my overall power-levels… my body had learned from the experience and now I could safely handle all of those stat boosts and then some. It was strange hitting my limit of boosting capacity last night, but I guess there was always going to be a limit there somewhere; no matter how limitless those limits happened to be. Well, unless one was an Omni IBIB Counterpart; then they could amplify the strength of their omnipotence truly without end.

With that out of the way and my training regimen passed along to the entirety of my Pokémon roster; I stood up off the floor on which I had been meditating; not really able to recall if I had started out there or on the couch or bed when I first created the Mirror Dimension but shrugging as it really didn't matter much. I went down the network of hallways and followed my way back to the main lobby of the PC where Nurse Joy was just doing her morning runs; her eyes widening with surprise upon seeing me up and alert at the crack of dawn.

"Goodness me, you don't sleep in late, do you?" She chuckled, and I shook my head.

"Too much to see and do; it honestly drives me crazy that I've got to go to sleep at all." I replied, and she smiled sweetly at me before I handed her the key to my room.

"I tidied up and relocked the door on my way out; I had time to kill." I admitted, and she practically beamed at me. A lot of the people who stayed the night left blankets and pillows tossed all over the place and didn't bother to clean up after themselves; particularly if they were young teenagers who no longer had to worry about overbearing parents breathing down their necks.

I was a teenager once, and I knew how frustrating it could be to deal with me or with others my age at times. Of course, I knew maintaining the residence was part of her and her fellow staff member's job, but it definitely made her job easier when the Trainers and Pokémon staying here showed some tidiness of their own. Being 40-years-old had to have made me a little bit mature at least; though I was still a kid in all the ways that mattered… the best ways really.

"Thank you, that was nice of you." She said appreciatively as I nodded with a smile; having always found Nurse Joy to be attractive… especially since she was a pinkette.

"Thank you as well for providing me lodgings for the night. I feel great after a good night sleep, but I'm afraid I must continue my journey so I can no longer impose on you sadly. It was nice to meet you Nurse Joy; I do hope we see each other again, though I'm sure we will at some point or another." I said my farewells with a smile, catching her response as I started heading for the door.

"No problem, it's my job. And are you sure you don't want me to take a look at your Pokémon?" She asked me with all of the kindly bedside manner I'd come to expect from her innate character.

"Nah, but if I'm ever in the neighborhood again I'll be sure to ask you to give them a checkup." I said back to her as I walked out the door; catching her own farewell as the automatic doors shut behind me. I chuckled when my super hearing let me catch her make a comment under her breath about youth not being the only impetuous type of people; oh, if she only knew.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a long overdue visit with Alder and Benga, during which she caught with them over a cup of Roserade petal leaf tea; Rosa was ready for her reconnecting with another dear friend whom she hadn't been able to have lunch with in a long, long time due to their hectic and busy lives. During her conversation with Alder and his grandson; Rosa learned more about the mysterious Nate who had moved to Aspertia City and whom she longed to have a battle with. From what little Alder told her of him; his team radiated power, perhaps power enough to challenge her even. This intrigued Rosa to know end, and she found herself grilling the former Regional Champ for every detail she could think of.

She asked Alder what he looked like, and ignored the knowing smile on his face; passing it off as her wanting to be able to identify him so as to test his skills in battle. Of course, she wasn't disappointed when he gave her a description of him either; from what Alder described, he sounded absolutely gorgeous. Not that she was interested in that; she valued strength and kindness above all else, and she knew Alder was aware that she'd had no dates or romantic life to speak of until this point.

She couldn't help it though; she lived and breathed for the art of Pokémon battling and her career as an actress. Besides that, most guys were only interested in her for her fame and fortune, and even when they weren't they were only interested in getting in her pants. She supposed Benga could've been a possible dating choice, but they had only ever been able to see each other as friends and she didn't see that changing anytime soon.

The one relationship she had was with Nancy/Yancy's costar Christoph aka Curtis and that was a disaster. He was gorgeous, and extraordinarily kind if a bit timid for her liking, but he wasn't adventurous in the sack the select few times Rosa tried to get him into cosplay and other such things, and the two of them had nothing in common and next-to-zero chemistry after their first time together. Eventually, they both decided to do the mature thing and split up amicably, and Rosa was proud to say she still saw Curtis as a very dear friend; the both of them had frequent contact with one another whenever they had time. Yancy liked him as a friend as well; though they were never interested in each other that way despite people shipping them as their ideal celebrity couple.

Case in point, she just didn't have much of any interest in a romantic relationship. She saw this stranger Nate as a possible rival; anything beyond that was still up in the air for her as she hadn't even had the chance to meet him yet. Thanks to Alder's Intel; she knew Nate was staying the night in Floccesy Town's Pokémon Center, and would more than likely pass through Virbank City along the way later today. She had plenty of time to schedule a possible meet-and-greet; for now though, she had a job to do, and she found herself at Pokestar Studios in her Riolu Girl getup. The outfit was form-fitting to subtly hint at her curves and her hard-earned, well-maintained figure. Due to her training day in and out with her Pokémon; she had a toned but smooth body. One could bounce a Pokedollar off her belly yet find themselves surprised by how soft and smooth her skin was at the same time.

Rosa's mind was brought back to the present as she was sitting in the interview chamber of the Studio. It was a simple enough space; with cushy chairs sat by a fireplace and a comfortable atmosphere about it. Pokestar spared no expense with designing the layout of its facilities; wanting those who worked here and those who watched their productions to be as comfortable and as at home as possible. Still, that didn't stop Rosa from drumming her fingers on her knee with anticipation and slight nervousness. She hadn't seen Nancy in a solid few months at least and hoped her first time seeing her in that long went well. It was a well-known fact that Nancy and Riolu Girl were the best of friends; some of those weird perverted types even thought they were going lesbo behind the scenes, which… Rosa couldn't even bring herself to fully dispute. Yancy was that fucking gorgeous; she was one of those types who made Rosa question whether she was only interested in guys. Of course, beauty was also in the eye of the beholder, but obviously the general consensus of people in Unova felt the same way if they voted for Nancy over Elesa in that beauty pageant.

As if on cue, the door to their interviewing chamber opened up and Nancy stepped in with a shy but genuine smile. Rosa breathed a sigh of relief; able to discern by the look on her old friend's face that their long-lasting lapse in conversations was forgiven. Nancy herself was an absolute masterpiece of divine artistry to look at; with her light pink hair done up in a curly side ponytail with light blue ends and her side fringe extending to the right.

She wore a hot pink headband with a cream and pink colored bow as an added accessory. Her pink earpiece for her talk show was placed, as usual, over her left ear. She wore a white dress with a golden sash around her slim, toned waist; it's hot pink straps partially obscured by her furry white collar that turned into a pink Pokeball symbol which hung over her collarbone; two ribbons extending outwards from underneath said Pokeball. To complete the ensemble, she wore a pair of white and hot pink wristbands.

Rosa's eyes lit up as she stood with a smile and arms held open wide. Nancy was already crossing the distance between them to throw her arms around the slightly older girl; Rosa surprised by the pinkette's earnestness as Nancy nuzzled lovingly against her cheek. "Oh man, it's so great to see you~! Did you miss me, did you miss me~?!" She crooned in her naturally melodious and sing-song voice, as Rosa sighed with bliss at being able to see her again for the first time in such a long while.

"Likewise, and of course I did." Rosa whispered in accordance; glad Nancy still believed in pleasure before business as she continued to hold the embrace until the pink-haired girl opted to let go. She didn't let go, and had to be tentatively reminded of her deadline by her manager and Rosa's alike as Nancy stepped away from her hesitantly. There was a slightly bashful smile on her face as she and Rosa shared a good-natured laugh at her antics.

The two of them found their seats over by the fireplace and made themselves cozy; Nancy's cameraman and manager on standby for when she deemed the interview to be ready for conducting. Rosa had to commend her friend for how loyally her manager and everyone followed her lead; until the pink-haired idol gave the signal, everything she and Rosa spoke of beforehand was completely off the record and their private discussion.

"How have you been?" They both asked the same question simultaneously, blushing awkwardly when Nancy decided to be courteous and let Rosa spill the details first.

"Oh, you know, same old same old… kicking ass at the battle facilities and enjoying my time off on my paid vacation." Rosa said with an adoring smile as Nancy flushed awkwardly; feeling bad for bringing Rosa in on this when she was technically supposed to be off for her break. Rosa caught that though, because she swiftly added.

"Hey now, none of that, I was perfectly within my rights to refuse, but I wouldn't pass up a chance to see you again Nancy. What about you, how have you been? You look just as beautiful as ever." Rosa reassuringly stated; the two of them having gotten into the habit of addressing each other by their stage names even when in their private conversations. The less likely their chances were of having their private lives leaked to the public, the better, and Rosa could approve of Nancy's natural paranoia in this case.

"Thank you; that means a lot to me that you would say that, both wanting to see me and that you think I'm beautiful I mean… ahaha! I've been good, busy as all get out, but I've been keeping busy and having fun wherever and whenever I can. Speaking of which, I was out in Hoenn on a business trip recently, and I happened to find the time to grab me one of these. Have a little looksee if you want~!" Nancy giggled as she reached into her bag and brought out something that made Rosa's eyes bug out.

"A Mega Stone?!" She exclaimed in a whisper-shout, and Nancy nodded in affirmation.

"Yes, a Mawilite to be precise. I decided it was time my Mawile and I learned how to achieve this power. I've been working overtime to improve my skills as a Trainer and a battler among other things, and I've caught several Pokémon and even bred a couple whom I would be happy to trade you if you like. I know you'll take good care of them Riolu Girl. I also know that I may never be as good as you are at battling Pokémon, but I'm willing to do my best. Spinda and I have been waiting to show you more of what we can do together, and I look forward to when we next battle." Nancy proclaimed a little boastfully as she grabbed a Pokeball out of her purse and released her Mawile; whose eyes lit up at seeing the disguised Rosa and promptly jumped into her lap. Rosa couldn't help but giggle at this as Nancy smiled at how trustworthy her friend was to all of her Pokémon.

Nancy brought out her keystone which was hung around her neck; the necklace hidden beneath her dress and fluffy collar. "I have a keystone now to, and I've had that mega stone fashioned into a bracelet for Mawile to wear. Go on sweetheart and try it on for me~." Nancy cooed in pure delight as one of her favorite Fairy-type Pokémon tentatively took the bracelet and fashioned on her right wrist; snapping it closed and smiling up at her Trainer. It was a perfect fit.

Rosa whistled appreciatively. "Damn, I'm kind of jealous right now Nancy. Mega Mawile has one of the highest naturally physically offensive presences in the world thanks to her Huge Power ability. Coupled with a couple of Swords Dances and a decent amount of training, and you can sweep almost anything; though be careful because she's a bit of a glass cannon where Fire-type attacks are concerned. No offense of course Mawile; with enough training the sky's the limit on what you can do, and type matchups don't mean a thing if you're powerful enough and work hard at it." Rosa advised Nancy expertly while also giggling at Mawile's reaction. She took great offense to being referred to as a glass cannon and stuck her tongue out at Rosa through the giant second mouth sprouting out the back of her head.

Nancy giggled as well before returning Mawile and grabbing a pen out of her bag; appreciatively jotting down Rosa's advice on a personal notepad she kept on her for any advice on battle strategies her friend could offer her. She had accumulated quite an extensive list by now, and Rosa snickered. "I see you're up to your usual standards of preparedness. Arceus Nancy, how many years now have you been jotting stuff down whenever I go off on one of my Pokémon tangents? Hell, you have a notepad on hand for almost every situation.

I swear you're like the most driven and organized person I've ever known. I honestly don't know how you do it all. You're like a natural born person for the role of a megastar; it's an Arceus-given talent I'm kind of envious of." Rosa found herself admitting as Nancy paused between writings in her notepads to register her friend's words; a blush overtaking her as she found herself unexpectedly and lovingly praised by one of her best friends. Did she not realize how great she was also; she inspired the pinkette every day more than Yancy could honestly express with words.

"I'm not any of that Rosa; I'm just a natural born overachiever. Believe me, I didn't make it as an idol overnight; I got to where I am now through hard work and determination and drive. I've always believed that a truckload of heart will take you further than all the natural talent in the world, and believe me… you wouldn't recognize me when I first started out; there wasn't a lick of natural talent in my blood. I stumbled, and I fell, and eventually I got to the point I am now, but I'm still learning. You've actually inspired me so much these past years we've known each other; befriending you is one of the best decisions I've ever made.

You gave me the confidence to be myself, and helped me to find my hidden passion for things like Pokémon battling and other hobbies I've picked up. And you know what, I wouldn't be the battler I am today without you. Much of what I've accomplished today I owe entirely to you, and to Elesa, to my family, and our managers of course." She said, indicating said men who smiled in acknowledgement on the other side of the room. They then continued conversing as Nancy and Rosa themselves did; the cameraman waiting patiently for his cue to start recording the interview, and giving Rosa and Nancy a thumb up and a smile.

He honestly loved his job, and getting to see Nancy so happy to see her friend again was a reward in itself. Everyone on the two girl's respective sets loved them to pieces, and the people of Unova adored them as well. Granted, there were always some hateful assholes that were never satisfied or always had something to gripe or complain about, but for the most part their fanbase was extraordinarily loyal, and they were great to their fans in turn.

Rosa herself smiled and blushed at the praise and reverence Nancy lavished her with; feeling honored that she had helped make this woman into the amazing person she turned out to be. "I'm glad to have been a part of your journey and to partake in the success in your career however small my role might have been. I guess we both inspired each other, huh? I can't wait to battle you Nancy, but until then I guess we should get our interview started, huh? Not that we don't already know pretty much everything about each other." Rosa smirked as Nancy giggled.

"Agreed, you ready there Buddy? Let the cameras roll now; I think it's time we got this show on the road~!" Nancy sing-sang as the cameraman now christened as Buddy nodded; taking that as his cue to get the ball rolling as the tripod camera flashed red to indicate a soon-to-start recording. Giving his usual hand signals to give the two of them a 3-second window to prepare whatever they were going to say in their heads; Buddy pressed record on the professional video camera and the light flashed from red to green as Nancy started right away.

One of the best things about the pink-haired idol's talk shows was there were no pre-planned scripts or controlling of what was said. Everything said came directly from the heart and was completely improvised; which only made Yancy seem that much more genuine to her audience, as scripted lines were almost always able to be heard in a person's voice if anyone knew the undertones to look for. Of course, the show's editors had to spend a great deal of time editing certain footage; as not everyone Nancy and her guests talked about was considered viewable for all audiences. Thankfully, different episodes of her show came with different ratings anyways so usually it was largely unnecessary to over-censor much of anything.

"Great to see you all again, people and Pokémon of Unova; this is your show host Nancy, and I'm here today with a very special and honored guest who I'm pretty sure you all know and love every bit as much as I do! Please give a warm welcome to Riolu Girl; who has kindly taken time off of her much deserved paid vacation to make this interview possible! Riolu Girl, have you anything to say to your adoring fanbase~?" Nancy hummed delightedly as Rosa smiled and waved at the camera.

"Good to see you all again, Riolu Girl here; I'm so psyched out of my mind for their interview! I couldn't fly here fast enough when I heard our studio was going to be featured on Nancy's talk show. Not only is her show rated number one in all of Alola, but her and I go way, way back as well. And as for my fanbase, all I can say is I'm so happy to have garnered any fanbase at all. Truth be told, I didn't expect to be any good at acting when I first tried out for the role of Riolu Girl; who remains one of my favorite childhood superheroes. To be able to play her is a dream come true, and the fact I've got so many of you out there supporting my role means the world to me." She graciously stated to everyone at large; well aware of the fact she was on camera and likely every household in all of Unova and even elsewhere in the world could see her now. That was an unnerving prospect even for her.

Nancy giggled at her friend's infectious enthusiasm; something Rosa would claim came from her but that wasn't true. She had it inside her all along; Nancy just helped her cultivate it if only a little bit. "Speaking of dreams coming true; we did a poll last week and determined that many of your fans are curious as to whether there's anything else you like doing. Would you care to share? Do bear in mind you have no obligation to tell us anything, but are on record if you should choose to do so." Nancy reminded her kindly, as a way of gently reassuring Rosa there's no pressure; a gesture Rosa couldn't help but appreciate. Nancy was not only a sweetheart she was as real and as sincere as they come; not a deceitful or underhanded bone in her body. She didn't think Nancy would've pressured her for a story even if her life was on the line.

"Well, I do like Pokémon battles; whether it's watching them or partaking in one or two myself from time to time. Though, to be honest, I'm not very good. Can you imagine that, Riolu Girl not being adept at Pokémon Battles? Can you say irony?" Rosa lied, and Nancy giggled with an imperceptibly knowing look in her eyes. She knew as well as Rosa did that they both shared a common interest in keeping their personal lives private; this was Rosa's indirect way of saying what she liked without betraying the fact that she was actually really, really good at it. Such an admission would've narrowed down the list of possible girls who could've been hidden underneath the mask. By saying she wasn't very good, Rosa hoped to protect her civilian identity for a little longer. She knew better than anyone that those who did well in the battle circuits were the ones that stood out the most. By identifying herself as not very good; she automatically got crossed off that list of elites… which in turn protected her actual identity.

"A lot of your fanbase will be overjoyed to hear that; especially since many of them are fond of Pokémon battling and Riolu Girl themselves. And hey, at least you're trying; remember that a truckload of heart will always take you further than natural talent without fail. While we're on the subject of polls however; a lot of people were curious if there's a special man in your life, or woman. This is a time of acceptance and open-mindedness after all, and a lot of people are pretty open-minded to the idea of you being gay, bi, asexual, or aeromantic. I'm actually surprised by the number of people wanting this information, and again; you're under no obligation to share anything Riolu Girl." Nancy couldn't retain her professionalism at this one and cracked a smile. She and Rosa had spent many countless hours discussing their nonexistent love lives, and would often tease each other about being married to their work.

"As you know, opportunities for dating a real and honest soul are pretty thin on the ground when you're an actress or a pop star in your case Nancy. Because while this is a time of acceptance and open-mindedness as you put it; a lot of people are naturally inclined to idolize us to the point that they don't understand we are actual people underneath it all. We cut, we bleed, and eventually, we die. We can get our emotions toyed with and our hearts stomped on just as easily as everyone else, yet for some odd reason; this notion seems to escape a great many people from what I've seen.

A lot of them only value us for our money or our fame and not as individuals, but hey… I'm willing to bet there are more genuine people out there to; I guess I'll just have to keep looking and keep an open heart as well. We've gotta be optimistic in these trying times I suppose, and while I haven't been in a relationship in quite some time that doesn't mean I've given up on the search for my soulmate. For the record, I am neither asexual or aeromantic despite that sounding like a very freeing notion, but I am heterosexual at the very least and quite possibly bi-curious; for anyone who is interested in knowing.

Being wired both ways definitely doesn't limit one's options quite as much I reckon; though I guess that's a matter of subjectivity and opinion really." Rosa chuckled with a sly smile that could be seen through her mask; one Nancy caught as she had to force herself not to blush. She knew full well about Rosa's bi-curiosity and the fact she had more than once seen the pinkette herself in a romantic light. And honestly, Nancy couldn't say she hadn't checked Rosa out at times either; she was a really, really good-looking girl.

Rosa wasn't done yet though, and decided to ask Nancy a question of her own. "What about you? Is there anyone the prodigious superstar and idol Nancy has her eye on as of late? I always say we're both too married to our work for our own good, but I can't help but wonder if you've been able to update your status as it were?" Rosa smirked at her as Nancy grinned right back at her; a teasing smile on her face.

"Sorry, but this superstar as you call her doesn't kiss and tell~." The Pinkette winked, and Rosa took that to mean she hadn't found anybody yet. Oh well, maybe Elesa had better luck in that department than they both did.

"Another poll the fanbase was really interested in is what the great and powerful Riolu Girl looks for in her ideal soulmate? What qualities or attributes should he or she possess were you to find such a person?" Nancy continued as Rosa took a moment to reflect and contemplate her answer before turning to the pink-haired girl and the camera with a smile.

"My ideal soulmate would be someone of great strength as a Pokémon trainer and strength of character as well; the kind of person who could be a hero of justice in real life and not just on some television screen. But that person couldn't get away with simply being strong; they'd also have to possess unfailing kindness and an endless supply of compassion for all living things. Strength is important to me in my ideal mate, but being able to spend our time together just laughing and having fun with someone who's great company is even more important still." Rosa confided openly and honestly as Nancy nodded with an approving smile; unable to resist the temptation to supply her own ideals for a soulmate, if such a concept could even prove to be real.

"I know you didn't ask me this, but I felt compelled to say something anyways. My ideal soulmate is rather like yours; with strength and kindness, but also with outstanding courage and a larger-than-life personality fraught with enthusiasm and a completely natural high on life itself. I want someone who I could spend all night talking with about everything, anything and nothin', or just someone who I could listen to all day. Someone of exceptional intelligence and minority viewpoints and a different way of seeing the world compared to the norm.

I would want them to be fun, adventurous, and open-minded as well as unbiased and willing to try new and exciting things. I want someone with an endless sense of fun, adventure, and even misadventure; who isn't afraid to make a complete fool of themselves just for laughs. I want someone different, unique, and all kinds of special; that's what I want~." Nancy admitted with a longing sigh as Rosa gave an appreciative whistle.

"Damn, your ideal soulmate puts mine to shame." She quipped, and Nancy responded by sticking her tongue out at her childishly.

The pink-haired idol was just about to continue their interview when something else happened that was going to put Nancy's show ratings through the roof, and not necessarily in a good way. It all started when one of the secretaries from downstairs came bursting through the doorway in a right state. Rosa and everyone else need only look at him for a second before they realized something was seriously wrong; he was trembling and his eyes were wide with fear, his pupils dilating as he got their attention the cameraman rolled the recorder on him automatically… knowing an opportunity when he saw one and not about to miss this.

"Sirs, madams, it's… Team Plasma, they're back, and they've taken over the city!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I grinned when I saw Hugh running towards Alder's dojo just as I concluded my stay there for the time being. I had gotten to meet Alder again and his grandson Benga for the first time ever in real life, and while I wanted to battle the younger of the two; I was glad when Alder's grandson decided to hold out until I could make my way up to the top of Black Tower to face him there. I was kinda good on battles now thanks to sparring with my Team; at least until I faced Team Plasma in the Floccesy Ranch, which I was as giddy as a schoolgirl to participate in.

I figured Hugh had that situation well in hand but would want me around in case he needed backup; which is what I promised to provide him in the matter of Team Plasma. So I waited by the Dojo for now where I knew I would be close by if he needed me. And he had my X-Transceiver number as well; so that made things even easier still for him to contact me. While taking my time to greet Hugh once again for the first time in what seemed a long while; I reflected back on the conversation I had with Alder and Benga.

I was surprised when they mentioned Rosa to me and that when they told her about me in turn she expressed an interest in me as a potential rival. That was awesome actually; I was already planning on devising a way to recruit her as a possible IBIB Counterpart, and here the universe was delivering her to me as an act of providence practically. The fact that I also had romantic and lewd fantasies regarding her notwithstanding; I honestly needed all the help we could get. And if Rosa was blessed with a natural potential for candidacy as an IBIB Counterpart then I had to try and capitalize on it without making her feel coerced or stripped of her free will in any way.

I sighed slightly, that would be a difficult thing to do, and I honestly believed easing her into this whole situation was the best policy for right now. First things first, continue my Pokémon's training as well as my own and help Hugh along while doing so. There would be ample opportunities for recruitments later, and while I was all business regarding our people's war with Zeneptron; I would be damned if I didn't have a fun and joyous time while fulfilling the directive of my Hive Mind.

I was glad I was already in Rosa's crosshairs though; it would give me ample opportunity to meet up with her and maybe become a friend to her… which to me was infinitely more precious than any recruitment option could ever be. It was my main reason for wanting to become a Supreme Omnidony; to get out there and make lots of lifelong friends and maybe even lovers from across the ZOF Realm, to use my powers for good and to do great things. To play together, fight together, and establish common bonds with a myriad of people and Pokémon across the infinite web of multiverses.

I suppose it sounds silly, but I wanted to be adored and accepted as whom I was and what I had so lovingly turned into by people from all types of realities, and I guess find people I shared certain commonalities with. Above all though, I wanted to travel the endless seas of time and space; to meet people from countless different cultures and walks of life and experience worlds, times, and places no one else could even dream of back in my world.

I wanted to see it all, and if I got to use my powers to make the ZOF Realm a better place in the process of doing so; then all the better for it. I wanted to take whatever kindness, compassion, and love I had to offer, that my Supreme Omnidony existence highlighted with boundless luminosity, and share it with the rest of the ZOF Realm. That was my dream, my sad and nerdy dream, and I finally had the power to fulfill it on the all-embracing scale I could only ever imagine before.

My eyes widened as I returned to the present; Hugh's demeanor was even more panic-stricken than I had envisioned during this scenario. I smiled inwardly to myself at this; he really did care about Pokémon. To see him so worked up about a Herdier lost in its own ranch and stolen by a Team Plasma grunt did my hearts a world of good. I remembered distinctly that the ranchers' laid back attitude had been cause for more than a little fuss on Hugh's end; saying something about how their Pokémon may have been lost forever. Admittedly, he was right to feel that way since a grunt from the resurgent Team Plasma was behind the disappearance.

While I knew it would all work out in the end; I still couldn't help feeling concerned for Hugh. This was all very real and very scary to him; especially as a newbie Trainer. He finally reached me and had to squat with his hands on his knees to catch his breath; having hauled ass to get to me for reasons I still didn't completely understand. Even for a situation such as a missing Pokémon; it surprised me how frantic Hugh was, and I had the weirdest feeling something bigger was going on right now than even I had foreseen.

"Everything alright there Hugh?" I couldn't help but ask, and Hugh looked up at me with a disbelieving look; like he couldn't believe I just asked him such a thing.

"No, everything is definitely not alright. Team Plasma… they're back in full force, and according to the news they've taken over Virbank City including Pokestar studios!" Hugh shouted with mounting panic, and my eyes widened in genuine horror.

' _But that's… that didn't happen in BW2 or the remakes of Black and White with Complete Form Kyurem. I know the universe is trying to throw me some bones, but giving me the option of playing the hero on such a large scale and so soon into my journey seems a bit much_.' I thought to myself in stunned disbelief; honestly taken aback by this anomalous, non-canon turn of events.

' _All the more reason to seize this opportunity to get in the good graces of people like Rosa, didn't Alder say she had business in Virbank City today? This could be your chance to show her what Supreme Omnidonae are all about; now get going already… a hero's work is never done after all_.' Mafalda telepathed in response to my thoughts, and I sighed. She definitely had a point; I would have to take this wildcard scenarios as they came and use whatever opportunities they gave me to hype up the lifestyle of my people to Trainers like Rosa and people like Hugh as well.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go! We've got a city to liberate." I said as Hugh nodded grimly; the both of us mentally and emotionally preparing ourselves to do whatever had to be done.

"The emergency news broadcast said one of the Team's Sages is leading the assault; a guy named Bronius. His Scolipede single-handedly took down the Gym Leader Roxanne's Pokémon and with it the only hope for freeing Virbank City from his control." Hugh informed me as the two of us prepared to make haste for the next town, only for the still splintered doors to Alder's dojo to burst open and for the ex-Champion himself to come sprinting out of it at a pace that could've rivalled that of a man less than half his age.

Hugh sighed with relief at seeing the Champion running towards them. "Oh, thank goodness you're here as well Alder. It's Virbank City, it's…" Hugh started but Alder overshot him; his barely concealed anger hidden beneath the surface as he regarded us with a smile of relief as well.

"I know Hugh; I saw the emergency broadcast just now. I was literally about to storm Virbank and take it back from those Team Plasma rapscallions, but I'm a bit too old to be getting involved with things like this anymore; at least by myself. Can I count on you two to do everything you can to help?" He asked us, and we both nodded without hesitation.

"You bet!" Hugh and I exclaimed in perfect sync, and he nodded; our declarations clearly doing him a world of good as he looked at us both with a grim smile.

"I guess it's time to see what you're both made of then, huh? I'd feel bad asking you to help us as well Hugh since you're still wet behind the ears, but we need all the muscle we can get our hands on. Team Plasma doesn't mess around, and has its share of psychopaths and cold-blooded killers on its payroll to. I've fought them once, two-years ago, and I can honestly tell you they're filled to the rim with extraordinary Trainers as well, loathe though I am to admit as much. If either of you two sees one of the Sages though, my advice is to run.

Each and every one of them is Regional Champion caliber at minimum, and I'd reckon Ghetsis is at least several notches above that. Well, okay, I'd imagine you're up to the challenge Nate, but as for you Hugh; stick to Nate like glue and do everything he says, alright?!" Alder bellowed at us in his usual boisterous fashion as we both nodded again, and Hugh gulped somewhat nervously. This was quite a lot more bigtime than he was able to safely deal with currently, but he felt safer with me around; that was something I could sense in him. It honestly flattered me that he felt that way; I guess us veteran Trainers really did have a responsibility to look out for the young ones.

With that out of the way, Alder summoned a Braviary from a Pokeball clipped to his belt; the ball popping open to reveal the flying type post-haste as they took off without the former Champ needing to give the bird any instructions. That intuitive understanding between Trainer and Pokémon was easy worth for me due to my unnatural circumstances; I didn't really have to work for it, and the fact that my Pokémon could all speak any language helped even further. So the fact that Alder and his Pokémon got to where they are through sheer training and devotion and heart made me want to redouble my own efforts in order to compensate for our lack of any real need to start from zero as it were.

"Alright Hugh, brace yourself and get ready. Come on out Swoobat!" I exclaimed as a Pokeball burst open at my command from on my belt and the Psychic and Flying-type IBIB Counterpart flew on the spot, ready for action and not needing any instructions to take us to where we needed to go. He understood the situation for what it was the moment I told him to appear, and Hugh watched in wonder as it became outlined in a blue psychic energy before all of our surroundings distorted and coalesced between a myriad of different shapes and environments across the Pokémon world before finally settling on Virbank City just outside the Pokémon center and around the back side of it.

"Whoa, that was fast, what was that… teleport? I didn't know Swoobat could learn Teleport." Hugh whispered in an awed tone.

"It can't." I said simply, causing him to form question marks above his head.

"Then what did he do just now?" He asked me, and I smirked.

"Simple boosted Calm Minds used in tandem with Psychic to achieve quantum entanglement through pure omni-kinetic force. Now pipe down, I need to get a synopsis for the situation here." I shushed him in a teasing manner as Hugh pouted good-naturedly but didn't protect as my all-seeing eyes scanned the vicinity.

"Okay, so we've got Team Plasma goons barring every entranceway to every home and building including the Pokémon Center and Pokestar studios." I pointed out as I did a quick head count from our current position as Hugh looked around for any grunts he could potentially pick off.

"Let me unleash my rage! I'm ready for em!" He roared, but I shook my head.

"Not yet, we need a plan of attack Hugh. This is one of those moments where clear heads and rational minds save the day. Just blindly unleashing your rage is all fine and good when it's just the grunts, but these guys are being directed by a Team Plasma Sage, and if even half of what I've heard of these guys is true you do not want to be messing with them unless you're at least Champion Tier. Right now, the places of strategic value are the Pokémon Center, the Pokémon Gym, the Virbank City Pier, and Pokestar Studios. Once we free up those places; the rest will follow. Since I need you to stay with me, we can only hit up one place at a time, but with Alder here as well we can hit two places at a time. Do you follow me so far?" I asked him for clarification as he nodded.

"Good man, now, first things first; we're going to head to Pokestar studios for now." I said, and Hugh looked at me confusedly.

"Why there?" he asked, and I smiled before pointing something out; what looked like a very distinct Braviary swooping down towards the Virbank City Gym.

"Because Alder is here and he's closer to the Gym and the pier than we are. The Pokémon center isn't as high as a priority right now since Alder and I are the ones fighting and we both likely carry an assload of Full Restores. I know I do, and they will fulfill our need for now if our Pokémon need restoration. Freeing up the pier, the gym, and Pokestar Studios takes priority, and we've gotta hammer at these guys with everything we've got." I strategically stated; effectively devising a game plan as Hugh and I grinned savagely. Now that we got the details worked out; it was time to curb stomp some grunts. Little was I aware that something else lay on the horizon for me besides battling Team Plasma and impressing Rosa, something… unquantifiable. I guess some things were meant to be on a level that even I could never have anticipated.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Nancy, what do you think you're doing?! This is insane, you can't fight Team Plasma; certainly not on your own." Both the Pinkette's manager and Rosa agreed on this. The girl always was an overachiever, but now she was biting off more than she could chew.

"I know that, but someone has to take a stand against them, and since you left your Pokémon at the PC I have little choice in the matter Rosa. Please let me do this; I can help, my Pokémon and I are much, much stronger now than we have been in the past!" Yancy exclaimed with conviction lacing every syllable of her statement. Rosa sighed, if she had anticipated this happening she would never have left her Pokémon to be given a thorough checkup by Nurse Joy, but there's no way she could've known. It was only the seriousness of the situation that made Yancy slip up and address Rosa by her real name, but no one was around and nobody said anything about it. In the grand scheme of things; maintaining one's private life was of little consequence right now.

Rosa hated not being able to help, and she hated having to place the entire burden on her best friend even more. But the second she caught that nuance of pure determination in Yancy's tone; she also knew that her friend was indeed much stronger just as she claimed. She couldn't help but smile with absolute pride; pride for her friend and pride for the fact that she had in some ways inspired this positive change within her friend.

"You're right, and I believe in you." She finally relented, and while Yancy beamed at her unwavering faith her manager and subsequently her uncle had a very different point of view.

"You're both insane, you know that?! But whatever, I know I can't stop either of you from doing what you have to do! Just promise me you two will be careful out there, will ya?" The portly and gentle man requested of them with a pleading look, and they both nodded with reassuring countenances about them.

"We will~!" They chorused in perfect sync.

Rosa's own manager spoke up as well. "I would be more comfortable if you had your own Pokémon with you to back Nancy up Riolu Girl, but as my esteemed colleague just pointed out; we can't stop you, and wish you the best of luck. Be careful though; Team Plasma was extremely dangerous the last time they rose to power and who knows what they're like now." He said his piece, and when the girls gave their reassurances once more both managers saw them off as the cameraman Buddy followed them.

"I hope you two don't mind me filming this; the public deserves to know that Team Plasma is back. And besides, if all turns out okay then this would put your show's ratings through the roof Nancy. I can just imagine it now, popstar and leading teen sensation Nancy drives the resurgent Team Plasma out of Virbank City! Your fans would revere you like never before, and you'd be a true hero to many as well. On my word of honor; I'm not missing this for the end of the world. Go forth Nancy, and show them what you and your Pokémon can do!" He exclaimed excitedly as Nancy blushed slightly before nodding in acceptance of his accompanying them, and Rosa also couldn't deny that a cameraman on the scene would be handy for other reasons as well. They were broadcast live all over the Region; which meant they had front row seats as to the misdeeds of this new Team Plasma. Providing coverage and news of the goings on in Virbank City was their civic duty at this point, and they weren't about to disallow freedom of the press at this point; not when their information and coverage could save lives.

It turns out all they had to do to run into some Team Plasma grunts was take the elevator down to the main floor. Sure enough, a large gathering of grunts was there waiting for them in the main lobby; one big enough to house a Pokémon Gym stadium and one that the grunts were overrunning as they saw the new arrivals and released Pokémon of all types en masse. Doing a quick head count; Yancy saw they were breaking out the heavy artillery with fully evolved Pokémon such as Krookodile and Stoutland and things like Swoobat and other heavy-hitters.

She gave a sly grin, seeing a lot of Pokémon with intimidate as their ability, and already knew that her Spinda was going to benefit a great deal from that ability. "All civilians line up to the left and remain quiet and unresisting until we conclude our business here. All authority figures and city leaders will surrender or be met with force for their resistance; cooperate, and no one will be hurt." One of the grunts proclaimed in a boisterous, menacing tone as one of the Stoutland growled viciously to further accentuate the point.

Said Stoutland sensed the new arrivals and growled even more threateningly than before; a couple of the grunts taking notice of Rosa, Yancy, and Buddy who was looking a little unnerved to be in this situation. He was Yancy's best and most trusted cameraman though, and had been in a lot of unplanned, improvised situations with her together that turned out to be a giant success for her career. So he grew a pair of man balls and continued filming unhindered.

There were several staff workers, custodians, and secretaries lined up to the left as instructed; all of them under the employ of Pokestar Studios and powerless and frightened beyond belief, their eyes wide with horror. There was a kindly old man hiding in the corner who did good and honest work as a custodian for the place, having worked well past his retirement age with his beloved partner Garbodor to make enough for a comfortable, albeit later retirement than the norm. Rosa had had a lot of really nice conversations with him, and knew full well he wouldn't hurt anyone. Presently, he was shaking like a leaf and looked entirely too old and sickly to be caught up in this bullshit. Yancy was sick to her stomach at the sight of these people and their arrogance. She would make them regret coming to this place looking for trouble; especially when she and Rosa were just beginning to catch up like old times. Be it her damnation; Yancy would make them regret coming here.

A few of the grunts noticed started advancing on them now, and recognized her and Rosa on sight in their guises. "That goes for celebrity bimbos as well sweetcakes; line up like everyone else if you two don't want any trouble." One of the grunts ordered her and Rosa as Yancy's left eyebrow rose dangerously high. A savage smile then split her gorgeous features, and she thumbed Spinda's Pokeball and enlarged it to fit the palm of her hand; feeling her partner's burning desire match her own from within the device.

"Well I guess I'm just a dumb celebrity bimbo then because trouble is what I'm here for." Yancy retorted savagely as she released her Spinda in a burst of white light. The infamous Normal-type Pokémon danced onto the scene in its usual unpredictably awkward manner of locomotion, and the hilarity that the grunts displayed at the sight of such an unimpressive looking Pokémon was paramount.

"She can't be serious can she?! A Spinda against all of us, that's just plain stupid girl!" One of the grunts cackled madly, but one of the smarter ones shook her head; eying Spinda and Yancy warily.

"Don't underestimate her; Spinda can be devilishly tricky little assholes, and I've seen Nancy's talk show to where she talked about her Pokémon one time. This thing has Contrary; it's most rare ability." She informed them all as Yancy's savage smile broadened; an expression that somehow managed not to mar her otherworldly beauty. In fact, for some people; this darker, more savage side to a much loved celebrity would even be considered highly alluring to some people.

"So one of you has half a brain cell to their name; I'd say I was flattered you did your homework on me, but a compliment from the likes of you… makes me wanna shower." Yancy shuddered to prove her point, and she did indeed feel somewhat dirty that these lowlife scumbags had read up on her.

"Enough of this, let's take her boys!" The female grunt exclaimed, obviously a cut above the rest of them as Yancy got to work as well.

"Stay alert Spinda!" He instructed her partner; her trusted partner nodding with uncharacteristic attentiveness for her species. Any Pokémon, no matter their inherent nature; was able to recognize when the situation at hand was a serious one, and Spinda was no different. Seeing that she was about to battle; the camera started rolling and the people who were milled up to the left of the atrium started cheering her on. The old man who was Pokestar Studio's most devoted and well-loved custodian was particularly enthusiastic, and for such an old guy looked to be pretty healthy all things considered. Gone was his former concern for his and his fellow employees' safety; for in his experience of the youth of the current generation had ways of amazing and confounding him with their battling prowess.

A red down covered her Pokémon's body to indicate a drastically boosted attack stat; one that made Yancy smile and the female grunt curse as their own Pokémon's collective mass of Intimidate abilities was used against them. "Krookodile, all of you use Rock Slide, Stoutland, use Odor Sleuth and Play Rough in tandem, the rest of you attack in a freestyle!" The female grunt ordered all of the Pokémon; obviously the one spearheading this coup as Yancy saw the incoming volley of falling rocks materialize above where Spinda stood, quickly formulating a counter-method that would hopefully be able to do some significant damage to one or more opponent without hurting Spinda too badly.

Rosa meanwhile, had to just sit there under the guise of Riolu Girl and watch her best friend battle for her, and she hated it. She was supposed to symbolize heroism and justice; both as Riolu Girl and as a top tier Trainer, but she was on the sidelines all because of a decision to leave her Pokémon at the PC on this particular day. Sometimes, fate could be really cruel, and she could only hope that Yancy could hold her own.

"Dodge using Rapid Spin, and use Superpower on the Stoutland nearest you!" Yancy exclaimed, the command taking the female grunt off balance and admittedly Rosa to.

Spinda complied all too readily; literally spinning out of harm's way while rotating like a top or spiraling drill. She then proceeded to ram into the exact Stoutland Yancy told her to hit with unerring accuracy while exhibiting a horrifyingly strong, tangible fighting spirit that made the very polarity of the earth shift the tiniest bit and caused small pieces of the floor to rise up off the ground. The Stoutland crumpled to the floor in one hit with a howl of pain, and Spinda Rapid Spun her way back to Yancy's side in a protective stance as if to shield her from danger; a red down covering her body once again to indicate another attack boost along with a defensive boost.

"What the… how did you get a Spinda with the move Superpower; only the ones caught in the Island of Dream's Rugged Mountain can do that!" The female grunt sputtered with shock; Spinda using Superpower on yet another Stoutland that got to close to her Trainer and dropping it just as easily as the first one.

Rosa was surprised by this as well. She knew full well that while Yancy caught her Spinda with her hidden ability; it had most certainly not been in the Island of Dreams. That island was a place only the Regional Champion or someone equally qualified could visit. And as rich and powerful as she and her family were, Yancy didn't fit that bill.

Seeing the mass confusion on both sides; Yancy decided to explain. "Under normal conditions you'd be right, but with lots of training and a can-do attitude; I was able to teach my Spinda Superpower naturally. That's the thing you and your team don't get; Trainers and Pokémon can accomplish anything they set out to do as long as they do it together. Your ideologies regarding the freedom of Pokémon and they not needing Trainers is built on a lie, all to justify the goals of one heinous man who wishes nothing more or less than to consolidate all the power in the world for himself. Your loyalty to Ghetsis is wrong; your entire team's motto is a sham, and you've all met your match this day." Yancy stated in a tone laced with conviction, passion, and spirit; traits that were sadly undervalued by many in the world today.

Had Team Plasma had even an ounce of compassion; then Yancy's heartfelt speech and valor would've no doubt touched their hearts; hell, it certainly touched Rosa's as well as all of the witnesses to their battle. Unfortunately, these grunts had little to no room for compassion, and were only interested in following the orders of their superiors to try to oppress and control everyone else.

"You fools don't get it do you? Team Plasma no longer stands for the liberation of Pokémon; we knew it was a fool's errand and one only our former King would believe in. That was just a front; all we want is control all the power, money, and Pokémon in the world. Anything and everything else is just a waste of time to us." The female grunt responded with a conniving smile on her face. Yancy sighed at the continued dimwittedness of these people; she may not have agreed with N's goals but at least his heart had been in the right place. He truly believed Pokémon were better off without human interference, and in the case of some people he'd probably been right, but even he saw in time that humans and Pokémon were better off together. Even the idealists could not turn a blind eye to the irrefutable truths that were right in front of them, not forever at least.

"If that's the case, then I'm going to take a great deal of satisfaction of sending you lot packing. You made a very poor decision coming here to look for trouble; because trouble is exactly what you're going to get." Yancy said through gritted teeth, and with that Spinda responded to her heart and the battle resumed as her first ever Pokémon fought like a demon.

The female grunt ordered more Rock Slides from the Krookodile and Retaliate attacks from the remaining Stoutland. Retaliate was a move that gained power the more fallen comrades there were in a prolonged battle, and even with +2 defense Yancy knew better than to let that attack hit her Spinda as she commanded it to dodge once again and go for one of the Krookodile this time.

"Superpower again!" She shouted with a fist pump.

"Shit, Krookodile, use Protect!" The grunt swore as a protective green sphere materialized around the Dark and Ground-type that Spinda was going for, but unfortunately for him Yancy was ready to deal with that to.

"Use Assist while mixing it with Superpower Spinda!" She cried out, and Spinda somehow heard her even as she closed the distance between her and the nearest Krookodile and activated the attack as instructed. Yancy knew the odds of Assist landing on the right move amongst her team was slim to none in any normal circumstances, but she had faith Spinda knew which one they needed to pull out of their hat as much as she did, and promptly worked towards that goal with their feelings aligned. For reasons unknown, they managed to land on exactly what she and Spinda needed to KO the Krookodile despite the protective orb enshrouding it.

"Un-fucking-believable; Spinda managed to grab the Feint attack that Nancy's Persian uses!" Rosa's eyes widened as the effects of Krookodile's Protect was lifted just in time for Spinda to deliver a one-hit-knock-out Superpower attack straight into its gut… the polarity of the world shifting ever so slightly stronger this time as the Krookodile was catapulted 10-feet straight into the air and landed on the floor in a sorry looking heap; out cold and cratering the ground with meteoric impact.

The female grunt's eyes widened as the male grunt who had given her control of his Krookodile promptly returned him; equally as stunned by the display as everyone else was. "Holy shit, talk about luck of the draw! Nancy's never done anything like _that_ before! Maybe I underestimated her!" Rosa exclaimed in disbelief as Buddy continued to record the scene. He'd been present for most if not all of Yancy's battles prior to this one, and even he could acknowledge she was displaying a level of skill way beyond her usual range.

"Damn, I hate to admit it but that was some impressively spooky shit there just now. What kind of voodoo magic are ya working there brat?" The female grunt questioned Yancy with what could only be grudging respect, and despite the seriousness of the situation the pinkette had to smile. Perhaps these people weren't as all bad as she figured; maybe they just wanted to feel powerful for a change when all the world did was deal them a poor hand… if some of these people were rejects looking to shine, she could honestly say she sympathized. Not that she agreed with their terrorist methods or anything, but it did paint them in a less unflattering light at least.

"I'm honestly not sure myself; Spinda has never been able to do anything like that before. I guess we both have a knack for working well under pressure." Yancy admitted, and the female grunt seemed to acknowledge her in a new light as well.

"And here I thought you were just another pretty face fed on the silver spoon, but you've actually got some hidden talents in there somewhere." The Grunt said back to her, and Yancy shrugged.

"That's me in a nutshell, a natural born overachiever, ahahaha~." She sing-sang, and the female grunt shook her head.

"Touching though this scene may be; you're proving to be a thorn in my side when it comes to interfering in our affairs. And while I may respect your power wretch that alone doesn't hold water when you stand between Team Plasma and our goals." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone, and Yancy nodded understandingly.

"Then let us continue and give this crowd a battle to remember." Yancy said in a sportsmanlike tone as the crowd of onlookers cheered at the unanticipated civility between the two women from opposing sides.

"Finally, something we can agree on!" The grunt shouted back to her in accordance. What happened over the period of the next 10 or so minutes was a surprisingly one-sided affair that ended with Yancy's Spinda single-handedly sweeping the rest of the Pokémon the grunts had on hand; though not without sustaining some damage of her own and not without suffering from mild fatigue. That didn't matter though as the danger had passed, and the female grunt looked nonplussed at her sound defeat as Yancy cheered and everyone else followed suit.

"I wouldn't celebrate yet young miss. Though I commend your bravery; there's a fine line between that and stupidity. And honestly; I thought I taught you grunts better than that. As the old proverb goes; if you want something done right do it yourself… trite but true I suppose." An aristocratic and accented voice sounded as the automatic doors slid open to reveal one of the former Team Plasma's seven sages. Yancy and Rosa's eyes narrowed in recognition of this man; Spinda unable to express such a visage due to her natural swirly eyes.

"So, Giallo makes a triumphant return to Neo Team Plasma! What happened to seeing the light and the error of your ways; what happened to all of your proclamations of Team Plasma being unable to change the world? Didn't the fact that your king lost and our hero Hilda won mean anything to you clowns?" Yancy stated with narrowed eyes as the ancient and wizened man scrutinized her very carefully.

"You're very well informed about the transgressions of the old Team Plasma faction, I admit." He responded simply, and Rosa couldn't help but pipe up as well; wanting to say her piece.

"What changed? Why are you throwing in with their lot again? You know, aside from Ghetsis I had at least a modicum of respect for the rest of you Sages, but now I'm starting to wonder if I was giving you too much credit." Rosa aka Riolu Girl hissed.

Giallo sighed tiredly at the uppity brats; having expected this reaction to his return to Neo Team Plasma and not in the mindset to deal with it. "I wouldn't expect any of you to understand my reasoning, but long story short Ghetsis has a new plan; a new and truly flawless plan… an unstoppable plan that will allow us to rule the world unobstructed. We're here in search of an important item that is vital to these plans. Once we find what we're looking for or fail to do so after overturning all of Virbank City; we will quietly take our leave until such a time as we are able to conquer Unova. I'd suggest you all enjoy your temporary freedom in the meantime; we're not here as conquerors just yet, but we will be back when the final stages of our plans are complete." He explained to them in a negotiating tone that did nothing to reassure them.

"If you and yours are planning to take over the Region again now that Hilda is gone; you'd better be prepared for someone else to rise up in her stead. When the chips are down; Unova will give us another hero to help take you all down once again. Maybe this time you'll all get the memo and actually stay silent after getting your butts kicked a second time." Yancy shot back at him; ready to defend the people of Unova to her dying breath if need be, but hoping it didn't come to that.

Giallo sighed once again; growing weary of this idol's snarky and sanctimonious platitudes. "The day I, a Sage of Neo Team Plasma, lose to some rich daddy's girl armed with nothing but her songs of togetherness and cheer, is the day Team Plasma truly loses all hope of redemption. Go Scolipede, teach this entitled, self-important brat what true power is all about!" He said with surprising determination. What followed that command was a Pokeball bursting open in an orb of white light and a far-larger-than-normal, battle hardened Scolipede with scars from wars appearing on the dinted floor of the main foyer.

The intimidating sight did little to impose Yancy or her Spinda, but Rosa felt a shiver of fear run through her on behalf of her friend. The Sages were extremely dangerous, and devoted enough to their goals to do whatever it took to fulfill them; even going so far as to take a life. That was why Ghetsis chose them, and what made them so dangerous; their utter devotion and blind faith to Ghetsis's so called perfect plans at the expense of everything else. They truly believed their leader to be a messianic figure; a true son of Arceus or the original Dragon of Unova itself, and would do absolutely anything for him, literally anything.

"Please be careful Yancy." Rosa whispered under her breath; offering up a quick prayer to any god that might've been listening that they got out of this mess alive. Selfish though it may have seemed, she had so much left to live for, and believed Yancy did as well as the pinkette spoke up one last time.

"Alright Spinda, this is it! This is the bigtime! Let's give it all we got!" She yelled spiritedly, and with a cry of determination Spinda was off in a show of speed that made Giallo quirk an eyebrow, but did little to actually impress him as he initiated a counter-command sequence, and thus a long and grueling grudge match begun.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

To the chagrin of everyone present within the head of management office building at Pokestar Studios; Yancy and her team of Pokémon were brought to their knees single-handedly. All of her precious partners; from Spinda to Gastrodon, Gardevoir, Togekiss, Persian, Spiritomb, Wobuffet, Bastiodon, Snorlax, Ursarang, Rhyperior, and even her newly Mega Evolved Mawile were swept in two-shots or less by a single Scolipede… one single, ridiculously overpowered Scolipede.

Her previous fight with the grunts was nowhere near close to encapsulating the sheer difference in power-scaling between the Sages and their many underlings. She was soundly and utterly defeated in the same manner as when she battled Rosa, and more to the point… she failed. She failed to protect the city, failed to drive off Team Plasma, failed her family, homeland, and friends as well as her Pokémon, and worst of all… she failed herself. Battles she couldn't afford to lose weren't any fun, and this one just fucking tanked in the worst way possible.

"You did well child, you fought bravely and gallantly, and with a skill-level matching any Elite Four member. No doubt that's a testament to professional tutelage received from birth and a lifetime of grandeur and wanting for nothing; a lifetime sadly denied too many of us who are infinitely more deserving of such a life. Unfortunately, you know nothing of real power, or the struggles and hardships many of us endure to acquire it. This is woefully obvious in your team; because while you are competent in terms of your attacks and verbal commands, that alone will only take you so far.

You have the skill, but your Pokémon lack the raw power necessary to really get the most out of your considerable abilities. Your talents and skills are wasted on such weak specimens; just as their own potential strengths are wasted on a Trainer with no desire to enhance their abilities as well as you refine their technique for contest battles and the like." Giallo proclaimed in a grandstanding manner; preaching his ministrations as though he were a priest attempting to bring the day of enlightenment unto others.

Yancy winced, that comment of his had stung more than she cared to admit, and the worst part was she couldn't even dispute it because he was right; he had beaten her soundly and without effort. And not because his skills were any greater than hers, but because she cared very little for power or augmenting her team's abilities to the optimum level. She refined their techniques and taught them the best of her difficultly honed skills for things like contest battles, but in terms of raw power she was indeed sorely lacking and it bit her in the ass this time.

Rosa had to speak up on her best friend's behalf; compelled to say something in spite of the overwhelming odds. That Scolipede of his was giving off such an intense aura that it set the air throbbing with a level of power that honestly rivalled her very best, but that didn't stop her from voicing her thoughts.

"You're wrong; Nancy has only shown us a prelude of what she can do so far, her journey as a Trainer has only just begun. For a girl who has only been a Trainer for little over half-a-year; she's done amazingly well for herself and her team in such a short time. Just because today's battle ended in your favor doesn't mean Nancy's potential prowess and strength is incomparable to your own; so I'd thank you not to make her feel like a bag of shit by standing there spouting pious inanities when your only victory here was beating down a rookie Trainer far less than half your age and experience." She viciously stated on behalf of her friend as the bystanders all cheered in response to her words, Nancy/Yancy looked behind her to flash Rosa an appreciative smile, and Scolipede hissed threateningly while Giallo reared back like he had been slapped.

The one thing he couldn't stand above all else was recalcitrant youth who didn't know when they were beaten. He felt white-hot rage boiling his blood at the masked hero's words; feeling an irrational spike of anger that belied his normally calm and composed demeanor as he turned to the masked hero with a blazing look, instructing his Scolipede non-verbally.

Yancy and Rosa's eyes both widened in horror as the massive Poison and Bug-type stampeded towards her with the intent to impale her via Megahorn. Rosa was not ashamed to admit she screamed with abject terror during those moments; especially when Yancy put herself between them without hesitation and at a rapidity that would take them both years later to realize should've been impossible, but at the moment they were both too terrified out of her skulls to process anything that was happening around them.

"YANCY!" Rosa screamed so loud she rendered her voice hoarse with just that one word; unable to believe or comprehend that her friend would give her life for her like that without even hesitating, their lives flashing before their eyes as they could see nothing but the greens of Scolipede's Megahorn now. So wholly transfixed and rooted on the spot with fear they were; that they didn't realize that the blow which should've snuffed out their lives by now never came, or the fact that they were both airborne and held tightly and protectively in the arms of a new arrival on the scene.

"Damn, talk about being a Deus Ex Machina, and here I thought I was fresh out of my ability to instigate contrived plot twists. Nice view though; a guy can definitely get used to this." A strong and infinitely animated sounding male voice spoke aloud from very close to both Yancy and Rosa's ears. It was right next to them actually as they slowly and painstakingly opened their eyes… unable to wrap their heads around the inescapable fact that they'd just been somehow miraculously saved. Shock and hopelessness for their survival slowly and unavoidably gave way to joyous alleviation and renewed faith in whatever higher powers they believed in.

They both turned as a unit to get a good look at their rescuer who held them in a rather compromising way with their arms wrapped snugly around their slim waists. When they did, both of them started to blush uncontrollably in perfect unison; for the person they beheld was nothing short of gorgeous. Brown eyes alight with playful amusement and quiet confidence and strength, and no small amount of intelligence hidden in their depths as well. Similarly colored and shaded hair barely kept out of his eyes by a visor and an eager and peppy grin a mile wide with chiseled, immaculate facial features and arms with lean-muscled biceps and an attire choice that was largely blue in coloration.

Yes, they were both rather starstruck in those moments, and not just because he was an absolute looker, but because he was literally their knight in shining armor in this scenario. Although most girls nowadays wouldn't admit it; many of them still secretly loved those fairy tale scenarios depicting the knights and princesses of old. At least, Yancy and Rosa both still did, and many of the fans they'd had the chance to commune with at length had admitted as much as well. And honestly, there was nothing wrong with that; just so long as every girl remembered they needed to be their own hero from time to time as well.

Unbeknownst to either of them or the fascinating stranger still holding onto them; Yancy's eyes briefly flashed with a pink light, and her eyes transitioned into literal heart shapes in both the pupils and irises almost imperceptibly before the impossible display of seeming literal magic was gone just as quickly. Giallo and his Scolipede were experiencing a completely different kind of emotion altogether; shock which quickly turned to anger at seeing yet another upstart brat impeding his quest to take this city for his own. His only consolation was he was doing an adequate job of distracting these mutinous ignoramuses while his other grunts completed their thorough sweep of the city for any sign of what they were searching for.

"Who has interfered, identify yourself at once!" Giallo demanded hostilely as the enigmatic individual seemed to realize he was being spoken to, and promptly released the two girls he was holding onto as if burned by them.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly to both of them without even addressing the Team Plasma Sage at all, causing literal steam to erupt from his ears as Rosa and Yancy both smiled at their savior.

"Are you two alright? That was cutting it a little close there; even for me." The young man whispered in a genuinely concerned tone as the two girls exchanged a look before settling on an answer together.

"We're alright." Yancy said appreciatively.

"Thanks to you honestly; I don't know how you got to us so fast from seemingly out of nowhere, but we'd be toast without you. On behalf of all of Pokestar Studios, we thank you from the bottom of our hearts." Rosa aka Riolu Girl whispered with immeasurable graciousness; unintentionally laying it on a bit thick as the man flushed sheepishly. His eyes seemed to widen when he caught on to who it was he just rescued, and both girls chuckled. Clearly he knew who they both were and only just caught on to the fact that he had two of the hottest celebrities in all of Unova forever indebted to him.

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine; Unova would be truly lost without you two. I would say I would've run interference faster if I had known it was you two that I was inadvertently rescuing, but the truth is I would've done that for anyone." The man said in a surprisingly even and measured tone; one which intrigued them both. It was almost as if he was withholding the true depths of his knowledge about them, or how fond he truly was of following their careers. He was a grudging fanboy no doubt.

"If I might interrupt?" Giallo interjected nastily as the stranger and two girls turned their attention back to him; the latter two narrowing their eyes at his willingness to commit cold blooded murder just moments before. Any belief they had in the possible redemption of this particular Sage was gone like a fart in the wind.

"Oh yes, quite alright actually; hello there old timer." The younger man replied as his full attention was now on the Scolipede and his master.

"Who exactly are you?" He seethed through gritted teeth, and Rosa and Yancy's rescuer shrugged with surprising nonchalance.

"Well, that is the question." He responded evasively.

"I demand to know who you are!" Giallo roared in a threatening tone, and the look on the younger man's face when he levelled his gaze at him made the Team Plasma Sage's anger instantly disperse in favor of a primordial fear, an instinctual urge to run and hide and hope to Arceus that he could weather the oncoming storm.

"Are you so certain you wish to know? Names carry a certain weight to them, an untold power if you will." The old man wrapped up in younger flesh stated plainly, and Giallo managed to shake himself free of that primal urge to run for the hills and glare heatedly at him.

"Enough of the mind games; if you won't identify yourself, then I'll have no choice but to have Scolipede here finish what it started." The Sage threatened in what he hoped was a dangerous tone. Unfortunately for him, the other male was not impressed, nor was he the least bit amused.

"You know, extremists like you who are willing to commit cold blooded murders in the name of your heinous aspirations really piss me off something fierce. And for the record, my name is Nate. That's all the name I need in this world, everything you need to know about me. So, I take it you're not just going to up and leave this fine establishment if I ask nicely, huh?" The now identified Nate said in a matter-of-fact tone as both Yancy and Rosa exchanged a smile; mutually glad they had a name to identify their savior by from here on out. Rosa was smiling for another reason though, and that was the fact that she knew who this person was. To think that the enigmatic veteran Trainer Alder mentioned to her in passing would turn out to be her savior. Life certainly did like to throw its share of curveballs at its residents.

Giallo shook his head with great displeasure. "Did I ever mention I hate children? Especially today's children; they're so obnoxious and self-righteous and entitled; you all think that this can last, but it won't. Team Plasma's day will cometh, and when it does we'll ascend to the status of deities. In the meantime however, I will lament the seriously falling standards of today's children's upbringings while I beat the ever-living tar out of you Nate. Why, in my day… at least children had the decency to respect their elders to a certain degree, but now it's like you all think you understand how things work. Oh well, I suppose if it's any consolation; I'll be able to reeducate your generation once I and my team take over the world and take all of its power for ourselves." The champion-level trainer declared with an arrogance that honestly didn't surprise Nate at this point.

"Yeah, keep talking asshole; as the old saying goes… out with the old and in with the new!" He retorted bitingly as Giallo once again saw red, and ordered a Megahorn from Scolipede without waiting for Nate or the two girls to make a move.

Yancy and Rosa were forced to relive the trauma of almost dying at this big behemoth's hands, but felt safe and secure somehow with Nate standing here with him; like nothing in the entire world could ever touch them while he was here. Maybe it was just the emotional high that came with him rescuing them before, but they already felt completely secure in his presence for reasons even they didn't fully comprehend.

Nate grew a savage smile as he expertly plucked Typhon's Master Ball from his current roster belt, not even bothering to toss it on the ground as the ball burst open with an orb of sparkling, iridescently glittering lights. The form that materialized from the state of digitization within the Master Ball grew and grew and grew seemingly without end until it finally revealed a massive draconic being that just barely managed to fit inside the building without hitting its head on the higher-than-average roof of the main floor.

Everybody's eyes widened including Scolipede's who immediately broke off from the midst of his lethal stride towards the three humans to dodge an incoming swipe from the massive creature's truck-sized clawed hands. The dragon gave a loud roar that rattled every building and infrastructure in every corner of the world simultaneously; the power it possessed literally radiating off of it in undulations of pure, unfathomable, and peerless might. Everyone knew instinctively that such strength could only have belonged to one of the truly godlike legends, and unlike everybody else that beheld this sublime, incandescent figure; both Nate and Giallo knew what manner of creature it was.

"Impossible… how could this child… have captured…" The Team Plasma Sage stuttered in mixed horror, stunned silence, and disbelief so pure and unrefined he didn't even know it was possible to feel it at this magnitude.

"What… Pokémon is that~?!" Yancy exclaimed questioningly and with naturally tuneful surrealism. This honestly felt like something straight out of her wildest and most fanatical dreams ever, and even those failed to do justice to the true breadth of this behemoth standing right in front of her.

"I don't know! I've never seen it before!" Rosa whispered, equally as wonderstruck upon being totally and wholly eclipsed by this creature's vast, all-embracing presence. Such an admission on her part was a rarity in itself as well; for there were very few species in the world of Pokémon Rosa had never seen before, let alone heard of in the whispers and folktale of myths and legends.

"Boy, tell me… how did you capture that Pokémon?" Giallo inquired in a desperate tone; unable to believe there was more of Kyurem's kind out there as Nate gave him an all-knowing smile that sent shivers down his spine.

"Your secret weapon on board that frigate you and your team cherish so much isn't the only one of its kind Giallo, and mine is a much higher level to. Say hello to everyone Typhon." Nate proclaimed theatrically as the Kyurem snorted with thinly veiled amusement at his new Trainer's antics. He was definitely bolder than Typhon's previous Trainer had been, and had a certain flourish and flair for the dramatic that he wished Ash had more of honestly.

"Greetings." He said simply and in perfectly fluent English as everyone gave a start in response to that.

"Damn, and he talks to." Rosa guffawed; bellowing with laughter at the sheer illogicality of this situation. Her shock threshold was as high as it could get, and she'd believe almost anything at this point. Her cameraman was working overtime to take in every detail and get it all down on video as well; broadcasting this whole development to all of Unova. Yancy herself knew only one thing; her show was going to be the talk of the century across the entire world. This was huge; this was bigger than the time when Red himself became the youngest Pokémon Champion in history, or when Sinnoh and the entire world were almost overwritten by the powers of Spear Pillar and Dialga and Palkia. This was the kind of story that was literally world-changing in the biggest ways possible. No doubt this would be on the Worldly news network within the hour; probably even sooner than that.

Meanwhile, Giallo was trying to regain as much of his lost control over the situation as he could; what the boy Nate told him was certainly newsworthy, and no doubt Ghetsis would want all the details from him personally. Even his grunts, who were defeated earlier, looked on in unmasked awe at the legendary being most didn't even know the name of; let alone the fact that it actually existed. Ghetsis had wanted to keep it that way so they could capture Kyurem quietly and without concern for opposition.

Hell, the only other people who knew of its existence wouldn't have been the slightest bit opposed to its sudden disappearance, but now this Nate and his own, somehow more completed version of Kyurem than the black and white forms that Ghetsis had somehow acquired illustrations of threatened to ruin all of their meticulously crafted plans… again. Ghetsis and the other sages long theorized that Kyurem could've been the original Dragon of Unova, but whatever it looked like and whatever item may have been required for its full reversion back to its completed form had passed out of all knowledge… even the most obscure scriptures and texts Ghetsis could lay his fingers on.

But seeing it now in all of its majesty and splendor made Giallo honestly fear for the sanctity and safety of their operations. How this Nate person had acquired it in such a completed form was unknown to him, and even if he were to risk Team Plasma's secret weapon becoming public knowledge by asking the young man for that information; it was unlikely he would just give it to him free of charge. The creature standing before him was the perfect amalgamated fusion of Kyurem, Reshiram, _and_ Zekrom; with who knows how many untold abilities and a plethora of powerful moves and God knows what else.

He brought to mind Ghetsis's teachings; about how even the Gods of their world were able to be captured and made to do the bidding of 12 to 14-year-olds and so on. Pokémon were Pokémon, no matter how extraordinary they may have been; none of them were universally powerful or omnipotent. As though sensing his thoughts, the Kyurem turned its soul-piercing gaze on him; snorting derisively in response to his thoughts. "The arrogance of man is thinking nature is in his control, and not the other way around." Typhon quoted, his words having an impact on everyone present as Nate gave a cheeky smile.

"Well put my good friend. I'll give you one chance to surrender Giallo; I would strongly advise you take this opportunity to run. Even at plus 24 attack, 36 defense, and plus 27 speed; your Scolipede's overall power and individual abilities absolutely pales in comparison to that of Typhon's even at his most basic, foundational level." Nate called out to him as everyone's eyes widened again at this proclamation. Yancy honestly looked back and tried to visually recollect how many stat boosts that Scolipede had accumulated while battling her roster; astounded when her mental mathematics arrived at more or less the same exact numbers as Nate just uttered.

"You can tell a Pokémon's stat boosts just by looking at them?!" Rosa exclaimed in a surprised tone, and when Nate nodded in confirmation her eyebrows quirked. That was a nifty little parlor trick if she ever saw one.

"It doesn't matter how strong you think your Pokémon is. A Pokémon is a Pokémon; no matter their folklore or their power tier. All Pokémon are within the capturing range of a well-placed Master Ball. You cannot argue with what is a known, indisputable fact. Scolipede, let's get em! Use Rollout!" He commanded as Scolipede hastened to comply despite his paramount terror of fighting the most uphill battle of his life against a seemingly invincible opponent.

"Ooh, good strategy there; not only is it super effective against a Pokémon of Typhon's unique duo-typing, but it is also one of the hardest hitting moves in the whole of the Pokémon world… well, once it's had enough time to build up momentum and power. Typhon, Draco Meteor if you please, and don't bother with the Sovereign Variant; the regular version is more than enough… especially when Contrary is involved." He instructed at such a fast pace that Scolipede wasn't even halfway across the distance between it and the Complete form Kyurem, and most of everyone present could hardly follow what was being said.

Typhon reacted instantly, and summoned an onslaught of flaming blue meteors of vast draconic energy from a hole in the fabric of space-time; one that superimposed on the entire roof of the main floor. Scolipede was instantly buffeted explosively and didn't even get a chance to cry out in protest as it was catapulted into the ground at Giallo's feet unceremoniously; out cold before it even hit the proverbial dirt. Everyone's eyes popped out of their skulls as true to Nate's word; Typhon was illuminated by a deep and crimson down that indicated a sharp increase to his Special Attack instead of the harsh lowering one usually expected when attacked by Draco Meteor.

"Un-fucking-believable!" Rosa stammered; it felt like she was saying that a lot today as Giallo looked on in horror and intensely silent incomprehension as he returned his Scolipede without another word. Never had his Scolipede been so thoroughly trounced in just one attack, and given that it was the sole and ridiculous over-leveled occupant of his team; he had no alternative but to withdraw. As if on cue, the doors slid open and one of the grunts from over at the gym came rushing in to find Giallo staring dejectedly at his first and only Pokémon's Pokeball.

"Sir, we have a problem; the former Unovian Champion is on the war path to free the gym and the pier from our control. We've already suffered many KO's and he shows no sign of fatigue at our numbers." He informed the Sage dutifully like the mindless drone he was. His eyes threatened to burst forth from their sockets upon seeing the towering monstrosity standing near the back of the room towards the elevator; everyone on camera for all of Unova to see as the grunt pointed at Typhon with a look of astonishment on his face.

"Holy fuck man! What is that thing?! I've never seen a Pokémon like that before! What's going on?!" He fired one rapid question after another as Giallo sighed and turned to him with an authoritative look in his eyes.

"None of your concern for now grunt, just tell me you managed to find something. Please tell me something has gone right on this otherwise unsalvageable day." He pleaded as the grunt shook his head in a displeased way.

"Sorry sir, no sign of any such items fitting your specifications." The grunt informed him as the Sage sighed with obvious disappointment. Nate took the opportunity to speak up once again; working out what this whole entire AU turn of events had been about as his infinitely brilliant assortment of brains all fired their synapses at an absurd rate.

"If I may hazard a guess as to what this whole endeavor has been about; it's regarding Typhon here and the whole and complete form you now see him in. I'd wager Ghetsis found out about black and white but hasn't figured out how to merge to two together yet." He deduced as Giallo turned to regard the young man with a contemplative stare. This Nate's knowledge was dangerous… _too dangerous_. The depths of it were absolutely staggering to contemplate, and made him perhaps the biggest threat to Team Plasma's goals since Hilda herself.

"I don't suppose you're going to enlighten us as to how you were able to accomplish this?" Giallo asked him; knowing it was unlikely the kid would spill the beans but wishfully thinking that maybe he could goad him into getting a swelled head or something and sharing information he ought not to. Nate gave him that damn infuriating smile once again; that all-knowing smile that said he knew exactly what the Team Plasma member was thinking. Rosa and Yancy continued to listen to the exchange with growing confusion; along with everything else. They were only able to determine that Nate knew something about this Typhon Pokémon that Team Plasma didn't, and they wanted that information to.

The fact they didn't know much of anything that was happening now, or what legendary Pokémon Typhon was, was driving them both insane. It wasn't that it was unheard of for Trainers to have Legendary and even Mythical Pokémon, but rare was it when they came across a Legend they didn't know of, in a form that's never before been seen. Buddy was having the time of his life taping this; damned if he missed a single shot of the action and knowing he would make a bloody fortune off this footage along with everyone else on the scene. He and Yancy had an earpiece directly connecting them to their manager, and both he and Rosa's manager Takashi could hear everything that was happening as well; the both of them wanting to be down there with them where all of the action was, but understanding intuitively that they would only get in the way.

Battling was not their forte; though they both enjoyed hearing about the exploits of their favorite girls. Takashi could already see the hidden stardom within Nate; he already had the drama and the theatricality bit nailed, and he was exuberant with passion and a real-life hero of justice. What better candidate was there to play the Riolu Kid; the male counterpart of Riolu Girl? He could already see the bottomless potential of a duality role between both Nate and Rosa as both superheroes respectively.

"Sorry to disappoint but no; I can say however that it was via a method you and your team will never get your hands on. Not that you believe me of course, but you'll see I was right in due course. I guess every Icarus has to touch his sun before he can be brought back down to Earth with the rest of us weary mortals." Nate responded merrily, and Giallo sighed; well, at least he tried.

"We'll figure it out on our own then. Alright everyone, move out and withdraw for now. We're leaving this City with its freedom intact… for now. But make no mistake; we'll be back to finish what we started, and the next time we do so will be as conquerors. And you…" He emphatically gesticulated at Nate; a maniacal look in his eyes.

"Don't think your transgression here will go unpunished. All exists for the sake of Team Plasma, and your Typhon is under our ever-watchful eyes now. Nate, was it? I will remember your name; so do us all a favor and hold onto that Kyurem for now… rest assured we will be coming for it later. Such godlike creatures do not belong in the hands of insignificant beings like you." He threatened, but even as he looked menacing and the grunts started running for the door as though they were all too happy to beat a hasty retreat; Nate continued to look unintimidated.

"It is not your place or anyone else's to make such an uncorroborated allegation Giallo. I'm letting you all go just this one time to report back to your boss on your recent failures. But I'm warning you all now; threaten me or my friends again, and there will be nowhere in all of time and space, in heaven and hell, or in the greater web of realities beyond this multiverse where you and yours can hide from me." Nate said in a dangerous tone; every word accentuated with a subtle but all-too noticeable undertone of killing intent. Something told Yancy that was a promise and not a threat, and even though it wasn't directed at them she and Rosa shuddered just as hard as Giallo did when he heard those heart-stopping words of pure terror-inducement. What in the world was this kid?

He didn't bother sticking around to find that out, and Nate, Yancy, and Rosa remained on edge even for several moments after the last of the grunts filed through the sliding doors; half-expecting everything to go to shit again. They all breathed a collective sigh of relief when all continued to be still and silent; a more relaxed atmosphere settling on all of Virbank City at once when the storm finally passed them over and Team Plasma was finally driven out of the city.

Rosa and Yancy turned to Nate as one as he himself turned his attention towards the crowd of civilians and staff workers for the studio with a genuinely kind and concerned look. "Whew, sorry about all that; is everyone okay?!" He called out to everyone in the very large room as Typhon grew uncomfortable with all of the eyes locked on him and promptly returned himself to his Master Ball. Just because he enjoyed his master's openness regarding everything didn't mean he was comfortable with prolonged exposure to prying collective eyes; there was still too much of Ash IBIB's training about fading into obscurity and not interfering in the affairs of mortals for him to completely change his views overnight. Still, a part of him enjoyed being cast in the limelight and being able to flex his powers. He would have to work harder to overcome the carry-overs from his previous existence; obviously his new Trainer was very different in overall mentality than his old one.

Everyone seemed to regain their composure as the Complete Form Kyurem disappeared, and registered Nate's concerned tone for the first time as a cheer of absolute elation erupted throughout the entire building and by extension the entire city. Buddy threw a triumphant fist into the air while keeping one ear on the two managers who were already up to their noses with good things to say about the quite possibly literal Godsend.

Nate was practically beaming with radiance at this point as the disguised Rosa and Yancy received their share of thanks and praise as well. No doubt the entire Region of Unova was similarly celebrating this formerly unsung hero; now cast into the limelight as the most amazing Pokémon Trainer to ever grace their Region since Hilda herself. And, if rumors were to be believed; with legendary Pokémon of his own comparable to Hilda's Reshiram and N's Zekrom. He was honestly just trying to help, and if outing himself and his bevy of Legendary Pokémon was what it took then so be it. Granted, he still wasn't entirely used to having whole legions of people screaming his name in utter reverence; he would have to work even harder than ever before not to get a ridiculously overinflated ego.

He turned to surreptitiously examine the disguised Rosa and Nancy/Yancy; reflecting back on his play-through of Pokémon Black and White 2… ashamed to say he hadn't even known about Yancy's existence until their remakes many years later. A part of his inner child longed to explore and reexamine every part of those old and retro classic DS games; so as to see for himself what a great character he missed out on the last times he skimmed through those games. What was worse was that she was a pinkette, and in his objective opinion she had to be the most beautiful pink-haired person he'd ever seen in his entire life.

And fuck almighty did Rosa ever look hot in that getup as Riolu Girl; the form-fitting costume hugged her curves very closely and didn't leave much to the imagination. He still couldn't believe how he had managed to unintentionally save both their asses earlier; he hadn't even thought about what he was doing when he first walked in the door to Pokestar Studios and saw Scolipede moving in for the kill; he just reacted via super speed and grabbed them both before anyone could've seen him move. Thankfully, everybody had been too wrapped up in their own horror at what was happening to take notice of him covering impossible distances in the blink of an eye.

Despite his theatricality earlier and his blatant display of the most powerful Pokémon in all of Unova; he would rather keep his Supreme Omnidony existence under wraps for the time being. His parting threat of Giallo may have been showcasing that lifestyle in a very plain way, but few if any people were going to connect those dots as there was nothing for them to connect. Most if not all mortals came to the more believable conclusions first and foremost; even Sherlock Holmes himself said one had to eliminate the impossible in order to find the truth, but as someone who was the impossible, Nate could honestly say that more things abounded in the ZOF Realm than were dreamt of in even his philosophy. Case in point, the humans and Pokémon alike would find it easier to believe he was just making a mostly empty threat to employ scare tactics against the enemy than the fact that he was literally Sovereign Omnipotence incarnate.

He smiled again as everyone came over to swamp him, Yancy, and Rosa with love and praise for their heroic egresses. Nate took note of one particular-looking old man of the custodial variety as he offered Nate a hearty handshake; which he accepted with aplomb. "Young man, in all my years of employment at this studio I have never in my life seen anything like what you have shown us here today. Virbank City and the rest of Unova owes you an unpayable debt, and don't let all the haters of today's world let you think or feel otherwise." He stated in a voice laden with thankfulness, and Nate grew a sincere, megawatt smile.

"That means a lot sir; thank you so much. My actions here today were all worth it just to see kindly gentlemen like you able to continue living free and unencumbered by Team Plasma's quest for unchallenged power." Nate said with a level of sincerity that touched the hearts of everyone present; including Yancy and Rosa… both of whom were thinking along the same lines. This guy was too genuinely, unfailingly kind to be real, and yet the proof was right in front of them as their hearts ticked just a little bit faster at the display. Once the crowd of milling civilians and staff workers dispersed finally; Nate was left to deal with two girls on the cusp of fangirling him despite being people of sufficient celebrity status themselves as well as a cameraman with entirely too much footage at his disposal to put the IBIB Counterpart on every list both good and bad imaginable across the entire world. He inwardly grimaced at the thought.

"Nancy, Riolu Girl, I think it's safe to say we'll be years going through all the footage I've caught on tape today, and people will still be talking about this decades from now. As for you Nate, can I just say thank you? I know you've probably heard it enough times already, but thank you for everything you've done." Buddy thanked him as well, and Nate nodded politely in acknowledgement before he decided to ask for a favor from the frankly amazingly brave cameraman.

"And can I just say I commend you for your boldness; it takes balls to be able to record the things that you did and that's a rare trait to find these days. No doubt you'll be heralded as the only cameraman on the scene of this historic event also; your footage is undoubtedly already worth a vast fortune by now, and I hate to have to ask you this when I know you're giddy with anticipation to show this to your editors, but I have to ask you for a favor I'm afraid. Can you hold off on showing that to anyone until I've had time to give an official statement to the proper authorities or whoever is qualified to reassure me that I'm not in any trouble legal or otherwise?" Nate requested politely as Yancy and Rosa exchanged a smile. He was showing remarkable restraint for a man who seemed to thrive when thrust into the spotlight. That took a level of professionalism and composure most actors needed years to hone.

Buddy thought about it for all of 5 seconds before he nodded and smiled. "That sounds fair enough; though I can't deny I'm already antsy to get the ball rolling. This is the kind of story that makes careers. By the way, my name is Buddy; I'm the one and only cameraman on Nancy's payroll, and I take pride in that fact." He greeted Nate with another handshake which Nate grudgingly accepted. The formalities involved with accepting thanks and praise was honestly a bit tiring; not that he was complaining of course, but people who vied for this kind of attention had no clue how overrated it could be.

"I'm sure you are, and nice to meet you Buddy. You already know my name." Nate replied briskly as Buddy nodded in affirmation and parted ways from their group for now to go and discuss matters with Yancy's manager; taking the elevator and disappearing from view as it closed on him with a soft _ding_.

This left Rosa, Yancy, and Nate just by themselves. "So… that happened." Rosa drawled with amusement.

Nate snorted with mirth. "Probably the biggest oversimplification of the century I reckon." He noted, and Rosa chuckled before she reached out for a handshake as well with a snicker escaping her lips. He rolled his eyes good-naturedly before accepting it; not giving her the satisfaction of knowing she irritated him with the gesture as she smirked knowingly.

"Good to meet ya Nate; I heard about you from Alder and Benga in passing already. I'm glad to know they weren't exaggerating. Oh, and thanks for saving my bacon earlier on to." She greeted him while Yancy was currently in a spirited discussion with her manager who wanted all the juicy details and to talk with Nate himself. The IBIB Counterpart turned to her with a predatory smile that sent an unexpected thrill through her entire body; now that was a hot-as-fuck look if she ever saw one.

"Likewise… Rosa." He said in a knowing, self-satisfied tone; so glad he could out her identity without her being able to say she didn't give him an opening to do so. Her eyes immediately widened.

"How did…" She broke off with amazement; Yancy's eyes also widening as she heard their conversation while trying to get off the phone with her manager so she could talk to Nate a little bit herself.

"Alder and Benga told me about a prodigious Trainer by the name of Rosa; it's hardly a deduction worthy of praise, especially since you gave me everything I needed." He smiled a smug little smile as Rosa sighed in disbelief; she would need to be much more careful next time.

"I just exposed my civilian identity to a near stranger, didn't I? Damn, that's gotta be the first one in years. What do I have to do to ensure you maintain your silence about it I wonder?" Rosa quipped in a tone that was minimally playful; maximally flirtatious and downright suggestive with not-so-hidden innuendos.

"Tempting though that may be; I wouldn't be much of a hero if I took advantage of such a glorious and unwitting opportunity, now would I? Your secret is safe with me of course, what else was I going to respond with?" He fired back just as quickly, and Rosa whistled appreciatively as she looked over at the disguised Yancy, who thankfully seemed fortunate enough to keep her own identity intact.

"Hey Nancy, you better get off that phone cuz you're gonna like this one. He's smart, like scary smart, and he's quick to!" Rosa giggled as Yancy rolled her eyes while continuing to speak to her manager; proving that she had indeed heard her while Rosa and Nate continued to chatter on amicably about nothing.

"So, care to share what type of legendary Pokémon you have there? I heard you mention the names Kyurem and Typhon but I don't know which identity is the nickname and which is the species designation. That's honestly a first for me, and don't worry… I'll keep your secret if you keep mine." Rosa promised him enticingly as Nate chuckled, winking cheekily at her.

"I'd prefer to keep that under wraps for now; at least for the time being. I'd imagine all will be revealed in due course however. I even recall mentioning as much to that crazy old man and his Scolipede." He impishly tutted her, and Rosa pouted at him cutely.

"You're no fun." She moaned.

"Yes I am, and I can tell you think so as well." He knowingly stated, and she relented that as fact.

"True." She agreed.

They turned their attention over to Yancy who finally gave up trying the gentler approach and promptly hung up on her manager. She was heading upstairs to see him and Rosa's manager right now anyways, along with Rosa, and they asked her to bring Nate along for the ride no matter what it took. A little dramatic way of putting it in her opinion, but she could understand it she supposed. She had to restrain herself from gushing over him like the same kind of obsessive fangirl she once claimed to detest. She wanted a man in her life with a larger-than-life persona, and that was exactly what she got; on a scale beyond what she could ever have imagined. Of course, whether or not he was still single was hard to say for certain, and she knew practically zilch about him to.

"Whew, sorry about that you two; my manager spent the last 5-minutes grilling me for every last detail I could recall. He and my friend's manager here are very anxious to meet you Nate, and I am glad you're here as well. You're probably wishing by now that you never have to hear these words again, but I'm honestly indebted to you. I owe you my life and the life of my best friend here to. Words cannot express how deeply my gratitude runs for you right now." She told him, unable to keep the slight admiration out of her tone as Nate blushed up a crimson storm from embarrassment and fluster.

"And I'll say once more that it was my pleasure Nancy. Yes, I know who you both are; though media is not really my kinda thing anymore. Your reputations precede you both though; I'd have to have been living under some seriously secluded rock to not know who you are." He replied in a respectful tone that was laced with just a touch of residual embarrassment. It wasn't every day he met celebrities, let alone be given the golden opportunity to save them. He had been hoping to impress Rosa in a more indirect manner, but he certainly wasn't going to complain with how much he interfered just now; not if it put him in these girls' good graces. Besides, it wasn't just them; an entire city could sleep soundly tonight because he drove an organized crime syndicate clear out of their midst.

Nancy could read the subtle nuances in his behavior to sense he was trying to be modest and not get too swelled a head. She could also see that his eyes were determinedly staring at her face and not traveling further downward; which was a truly impressive display of restraint and respect on his part that not a lot of other males would've had the courtesy to do when in her company. The fact that he was thinking about checking her out though was flattering; considering his actions today he could probably garner a pretty sizable and devoted fanbase of his own. She looked forward to seeing more of him in the days to come, and would do her absolute best to follow his journey through Unova.

"I know you must be exhausted, but if it's not too much trouble; my manager and Rosa's here would like to have a word with you?" Nancy/Yancy requested of him with a sweet smile.

Nate sighed with the ghost of exhaustion, an echo from his mortal life that he wasn't completely rid of yet. "Very well, I guess you two will have to put up with me for a little while longer then. Lead the way Nancy." He said resignedly, and Nancy giggled adorably while Rosa simpered mischievously.

"I'm still kinda miffed that I dropped the ball on my private identity like that, but I guess it can't be helped. I bet this is the longest day ever for you huh Nate? I know it's been one of those days for me at least." Rosa said as she accompanied him and Yancy onto the elevator and clicked the button while waiting for it to come and admit them.

"You aren't kidding; if this wasn't the longest day of my life, I don't even wanna think about reliving the winner anytime soon." He agreed.

"We've all had days like that I'm sure." Yancy said in a knowledgeable tone. The elevator door opened and they all walked in together while pressing the button that would take them to the top floor where the managers were waiting for them. The automatic doors closed behind them and the elevator began its ascension as Nate couldn't help but comment on something that was nagging at him for a while now.

"You two are being extremely nonchalant considering everything you just saw… almost disturbingly so actually." He confided, and both girls exchanged a smile.

"I forgot, Alder said you were a newcomer to Unova didn't he? We've seen some pretty crazy things here in this Region in recent years." Rosa responded as Nate chuckled.

"A fact that seems to be a constant among the Regions as of late; the distortion of space-time in Sinnoh, the rise of the youngest Regional Champ in history back in Kanto, the resurgence of Team Rocket in Johto and their second disbandment at the hands of another upstart Trainer with similar humble beginnings as Red, the awakening of Primal Groudon and Kyogre as well as Mega Rayquaza and Deoxys in Hoenn, the awakening of Xerneas and Yveltal from Kalos and also the deflowering of the Ultimate Weapon from 3000-years in the past, um… pardon the v-card-based double-entendre there girls. Oh, and then there's that situation in Alola with Solgaleo." He lengthily said as both girls exchanged surprised smiles; impressed by the depths of his knowledge.

"You certainly know a lot about what goes on in other regions." Yancy couldn't help but state the obvious whereas Rose snorted at the deflowering comment with amusement.

"Jeez, even when engaging in dirty pun humor like you just did you manage to be exceedingly polite and respectful while doing so. Give your mother my compliments next time you speak to her because she definitely raised you right." She smiled while winking at him impishly. She was definitely interested in him now; who he was, where he came from, who his mother was, and even what he looked for in an ideal mate.

Nate chuckled at the statements by both girls. "Well I have travelled all over the world. And will do Rosa; next time I see her I'll let her know you said that." He replied briskly; making a mental note to try and find a way to contact his mortal mom and family without giving them heart attacks due to the shock of what happened to him and what he'd been up to this entire time. He also reminded himself yet again to write a letter to Elliot, Stephan, Jakob, and Azrael. Of course, he would have to limit his contact with his home planet until he could be sure that he could safeguard it against the looming, ubiquitous threat of Zeneptron IBIB.

"That's amazing; I've actually been all over the world myself due to business trips. My job keeps me pretty busy~." Yancy chirped cheerily in delight, but their conversation was halted from progressing any further by the soft ding of the elevator indicating they arrived. Both Rosa and Yancy were surprised it took as long as it did; with how high-end these elevators were they shouldn't have been able to squeeze in as much conversation as they did before they got to their destination.

Nate's eyebrows rose slightly at this as well. ' _Hmm, interesting… I must've dragged us all into Supreme Omnidony Relativity without even realizing it. It's funny the things one's unconscious mind will do without their permission_.' He mentally mused in a contemplative tone, before he shrugged it off and resumed his trek with the two gorgeous girls straight into the office of Rosa's manager.

"Ah, Nancy, Riolu Girl; how wonderful to see you both again. We were so worried, and felt helpless to do anything about it. Neither of us are Trainers, and we didn't have a prayer of taking on even one of those grunts in Team Plasma. It gives me no small joy to see you both safe and sound, and to give thanks to this brave young soul who stepped in to not only save both your lives but also send those fuckers packing; pardon my language sorry." Takashi said in a jovial tone as his eyes fell on Nate and appeared to be sizing him up.

"So, I take it you are the one we both have to thank for our charges' safety?" Yancy's manager asked Nate who nodded slowly and somewhat shyly; not wanting to boast but not wanting to lie about his involvement with any of this either. The portly man nodded solemnly before the severe expression was replaced by a happy one and he stood up and walked over to the surprised IBIB Counterpart to give him the most vigorous handshake he'd ever gotten in his life.

"Young man, you have my deepest thanks!" He exclaimed as Nate audibly groaned and both Yancy and Rosa burst out laughing. The managers looked confused, and Nate rolled his eyes before explaining to them it was an inside joke and apparently Rosa and Nancy found it funny for reasons he couldn't put his finger on.

"I know you've grown tired of hearing this, but seriously… thank you so much. Nancy isn't just my celebrity charge; she's also my niece. That means she's family and as members of one of the richest and most powerful families in Unova and by extension the world I'd like to extend to you all our thanks as well. You need only ask Nate, and if it is within our power it shall be granted. I'm sure Nancy's mother and father would agree. As a matter of fact, I wouldn't feel right if we didn't give you some form of reward for your heroic conquest." The pinkette's now identified uncle stated as Nancy and Rosa smiled again and Nate shook his head; surprising everyone present including Nancy and Rosa.

"I'm sorry sir, and I'm flattered by your offer, but I can't accept. I didn't do what I did to garner any form of praise or prize. I wouldn't feel right about it at all; I just did what anyone half decent would've done." He modestly and chivalrously declined the man's exceedingly generous offer. Some small, twisted, inexplicable part of him was semi-tempted to ask for Nancy herself to take as his mate, but that would be utterly depraved and wouldn't be a good way to start off with her; if there was in fact any way to start off with her or Rosa or Yume who he was having to deal with in an entirely different world that was his most recently visited one.

"I think you'd be astounded how many people wouldn't have had the courage to step up as you did young man, but I guess I can respect your wishes… for now. Though I'd imagine Nancy's parents would have a difference of opinion once they get in touch with you, and I'm sure they will to." He chuckled as Nancy found herself continually surprised by this man's humble modesty. It wasn't that there wasn't a vain bone in his body; she could sense quite the opposite was true, but he had such an iron grip on that ego of his that he might as well have been the most unpretentious individual on the planet.

"Should such an eventuality occur, I will do my very best to decline their generous offers as well." He insistently replied.

"That means a lot to me that you wouldn't try and cash in as it were Nate. Most people would sell their souls to be in the kind of situation you're in right now, ahaha~." Nancy giggled musically as Nate smiled at her with an expression in the fathomless pools of his eyes that she couldn't discern.

"I'm not most people you guys; I can promise you that much." He said to everyone at large as the rest of the meeting with the managers went down much of the same way as Rosa's manager Takashi took the opportunity to properly greet the remarkable young man and give him the praise he so rightfully deserved; however he insisted he didn't need it.

It was as they were heading into the late afternoon hours that Rosa's manager brought up another matter he'd been wishing to discuss with Nate since he had him here. "I should also mention that while I wasn't there watching your battle with Giallo Nancy and her cameraman both had an earpiece that we were able to listen in on you guys with. Whilst battling you demonstrated a tremendous aptitude for acting; your theatricality, intonations, and improved hero speeches were on point to a degree that I think our Riolu Girl here would honestly say is top notch. If I were to be so bold; I would like to offer you the chance to join us here at Pokestar Studios. The role of Riolu Kid the male counterpart of Riolu Girl has been sadly vacant from our moves lately due to nobody being fit for the role, but I can see the potential for superstardom in your eyes.

What say you young man… you interested in a budding acting career? It would give you more time on set with Riolu Girl here, and I'm sure she could show you the ropes as it were. Is that okay with you Riolu Girl?" He generously offered the surprised Nate while glancing questioningly at Rosa for an answer as well. She was tempted to shout hell yeah, but refrained from doing so. She didn't want to make Nate feel pressured or anything, but she also found him interesting enough to want to get to know him better and maybe figure out if the two of them were a good match while she was at it.

Nate meanwhile, had a decision to make, and had to admit that out of all the potential career choices he could've gone for in his current state of omnipotence; acting wasn't one he expected to have a knack or a calling for. That wasn't to say he wasn't potentially interested; just that he hadn't given it much thought. He knew an opportunity like this didn't come around every day, and regarded Takashi with a meditative look.

"I give you my word that I'll think about your offer long and hard, should it remain open for the foreseeable future. For the time being though, my main focus is just seeing the sights and maybe partaking in the battle facilities at Nimbasa as well as the White Treehollow and Black Tower." He stated plainly, and while her manager looked disappointed by this Rosa turned to Nate with eyes wide.

"Hey, I love those battling facilities; maybe we can go multi together on the super trains!" She emphatically stated with glee, and Nate nodded in acceptance of her offer.

"It's a date." He impertinently quipped in response, and Rosa smirked while Nancy/Yancy glanced surreptitiously at both her best friend and Nate; surprised and secretly somewhat envious of how quickly they were both hitting it off.

Takashi sighed with mild displeasure at having his offer rejected, but took it well. He hoped that Nate would reconsider with time, and opted to respect his wishes from here on out. After everything he'd done for Virbank City and the Studio; it was the least Takashi could do. "I'm looking forward to seeing you here again if ever the urge should hit you. Feel free to check out any of our blockbuster hits at the home theater in the building adjacent to this one. I'm sure Rosa would be happy to see you here again as well." He said with a pleasant business smile as Nate IBIB nodded.

"Thank you all for your hospitality and warm welcome. I know this isn't the last we've seen of Team Plasma but for tonight you can all rest easy at least. I'll be sure to check in from time to time, and I would be glad for Rosa and Nancy's company here and wherever Nancy is stationed whenever they can spare a moment or two." He replied pleasantly as Yancy smiled; happy that she hadn't been excluded from his list of people he'd be glad for the company of.

Nate sighed with what appeared to be relief when it seemed there was nothing else that needed saying. "Anyways, I hate to cut this all short, but I'm exhausted after what was arguably the longest day of my life. I'm still not entirely sure how I feel about outing Typhon to the general public, but I'd do so again in a heartbeat if it meant better protecting everyone and putting the fear of a higher power in those Team Plasma dicks. If there isn't anything else, I would ask that you please excuse me; I'm long overdue for a stay at the Pokémon center here. I know it's a bit early and technically only noon, but I feel like I've squeezed an eternity into that short timeframe; relativity can be a hassle sometimes." He yammered as he begun to slowly but surely unwind from the high stress tension of the day. Takashi and Yancy's manager both nodded understandingly.

"No, we should be good for now, but if it's not too much trouble, could I maybe ask for your X-Transceiver number? That way I could call you if anything comes up." Takashi requested as Nate nodded agreeably and recited his number which he memorized off by heart; the director of Pokestar Studios jotting it down on a notepad he fished out of his desk, planning to add it to his personal contacts list later on.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go and sleep the afternoon away back at PC." Nate declared with a stretching of his arms that had both girls sitting on either side of him surreptitiously glancing at his briefly highlighted figure; a healthy coloring of pink dusting their cheeks while doing so.

"I'll go with you actually if you don't mind Nate? I actually left my Pokémon there for a thorough examination including my portable PC storage box. I still can't believe I choose today of all days to make absolutely certain my Pokémon were in tip top shape for my next rounds at the Battle Subway; I was absolutely no help whatsoever during this crisis. I honestly felt so useless." Rosa sighed in a dejected tone.

"Don't beat yourself up over too badly; it's not like you can see the future Rosa… you had no way of knowing what would've happened. Besides, you sell yourself short from what I've seen; cuz I distinctly recall you taking a stand against Giallo with some craftily worded speeches even without your Pokémon. You do the role you play in your movies justice Rosa, and not on the big screen, but in the real world." Nate reassuringly stated as Rosa nodded in acknowledgement of his words and Nancy smiled at him to as she came to a decision as well that very moment.

"Wait just one minute you guys… I'm coming to, that is… if you don't mind the extra company Nate, ahaha~." She softly spoke in her signature sing-song voice; Nate's smile broadening to mile wide proportions as he accepted her offer with an eager nod. Nancy caught her manager/uncle's eye with a pleading look; hoping he was okay with this as he nodded with a knowing smile and a cheeky wink that made her flush up a storm.

"The more the merrier as they say." Rosa cited, and with that the three of them got up from their seats and headed back out the supervisory office, down the hall, and back towards the elevator which they waited for after pushing the button.

"The paparazzi are probably stationed outside waiting for the big scoop. If that's the case and they start buttonholing you for details; just keep saying no comment and walking past them, alright?" Nancy advised Nate with obvious experience in the field as he nodded semi-listlessly in response to her words.

"Sheesh, it's amazing how much one's actions can kick up a fuss and stir up drama. All I did was step in and put a stop to Team Plasma, it's not like I saved the world or anything; though I guess saving an entire city is impressive in itself." Nate groaned in mild exasperation as Rosa chuckled and Yancy gave a close-eyed smile.

"So, aside from partaking in battles and seeing the sights, were there any other goals you had in mind during your stay here in Unova? We have all have kinds of amazing sights and facilities you can't find in other regions, and I'm sure with your talent you could take our Gyms and Pokémon League by storm to." Nancy continued speaking with him while Rosa kept silent for now; content to let the pinkette have her time with him now and just listen to whatever came out of their mouths as they went back and forth. Both girls were surprised by how comfortable they felt with him already, and by how normal and real he acted around them. He didn't hype them up or act like they could do no wrong; he treated them not as celebrities on a pedestal but as normal, everyday people. It was refreshing and oddly titillating in a way.

"Hmm, can't say that I've given it much thought; the offer for an acting career earlier threw me for a loop and made me realize I had other talents outside of battling so I need to give that some thought. As for the gym challenge; I specifically opted to exclude that from my list of things to do. I've already taken more gym challenges and defeated more Leagues than I can shake a stick at in all honesty. I wanted to mix it up this time, and besides, I can take my Pokémon's training way further with facilities like the Battle Subway and the Black Tower/White Treehollow than I ever could with any Pokémon League. I also heard about Champion trainers like Red, Blue, and other legends receiving an invite to Unova for some sort of new battle facility through the grapevine and wanted to see for myself what that was all about." He answered her as Rosa and Yancy's eyes widened in surprise that he had somehow heard of the Pokémon World Tournament that was still being organized over by Driftveil City. Not many people knew about that even in Unova, never mind other Regions.

"You continue to surprise me with how well informed you are." Yancy admitted, and Nate chuckled. Rosa had something to add regarding what he said about his goals for this Region, a mischievous smile on her face.

"I'm honestly curious how you feel right now knowing you've got two of Unova's most desirable female idols practically hanging off both your arms? Any plans to build a collective Nate?" Rosa asked in such an utterly lewd tone it should've been illegal.

"Rosa! Honestly, that's not the sort of question you ask people~!" Yancy squeaked adorably in protest. They had gotten off the elevator onto the ground floor at this point, and pinkette was blushing up a storm at what the conversation between them now entailed.

"It's okay Nancy, and to answer your question Rosa; it honestly feels amazing. Also, yes, I do actually hope to have a collective as you so eloquently referred to it as. I am a polygamist after all, honest to heaven and hell Rosa; it's like you can read my mind." He said back to her in a surprisingly serious tone as Yancy's blush deepened and Rosa arched one of her eyebrows.

"You're very upfront about your intentions and desires, aren't you?" She asked him with a giggle, and Nate shrugged airily.

"I fail to see the attraction in beating around the bush. I've always been honest and direct to the point that I can come across as tactless at times. Being autistic is funny, but it certainly gives me a unique perspective on things." He casually replied.

"Honestly, I can respect that. May I ask what your reasoning is for wanting a collective; besides the general appeal most men attach to the idea I mean?" Rosa couldn't help but wonder; noting his autism as an interesting twist… looking at him now she could actually see the mannerisms that indicated as such, but until he said what he was she couldn't even tell the difference. It made her want to get inside his head a little bit; figure out what his perspective on things was and what his reasoning might've been. Yancy continued to blush at the equal parts naughty and slightly taboo topic of conversation, but she continued listening as well as she was quite interested to hear what his thoughts were and why he wanted such a relationship with certain women. She hoped Rosa was right and that it wasn't just for the simple and oftentimes barbaric reasons most men used to justify wanting a harem.

"You mean aside from the evolutionary advantages entailed with having that kind of a relationship? People seem to have this crazy notion that romantic and sexual attractions ought to be geared towards a singular recipient of such strong feelings, and yet the very nature of humanity and Pokémon as well is that they love collectively and multitudinously. Familial and platonic love entails more than one recipient, as does the unconditional love one sees in steadfastly loyal Arcanine or Stoutland, so why not romantic? The only reason I can think of is humans have attached a largely unnecessary emotional significance to the idea of monogamy and our love for the idea of being the one and only for someone. I've never understood that concept; why do people have to assume that just because someone loves more than one person romantically it undervalues their love for either individual?

It doesn't mean we don't love the first person; it just means we have room in our hearts for a second as well, and we should all be glad people are capable of having room in their hearts for more than one person either romantically or through any other type of love. Besides, it's not evolutionarily advantageous to dump all of your romantic feelings onto one person; change happens, tragedy happens, people make choices, and those choices affect everyone else. If one were to lose someone they love romantically to death prematurely; would they continue to remain steadfast and loyal to that person's memory?

Well, they can but it isn't healthy for them to do so; people move on, their feelings change, and love itself is an infinitely complex emotion which allows us to feel a romantic attraction to others based on all sorts of foundations. For example, if I were to wager; I could potentially form a romantic attraction to Rosa here based on our obvious mutual love for Pokémon battling and battling facilities, as commonalities between two like-minded souls can often become one of the simplest foundations for a romantic attraction.

But I might have a romantic attraction towards someone like Nancy for a completely separate reason. It's actually pretty basic and fundamental knowledge when you think about it; albeit the type most people don't really bother much with when they've accepted adherence to a societal expectation." He concluded his lengthy statement with a breathy sigh that was more for show than anything; Yancy and Rosa amazed by the sheer breadth of his speech just now and equally stunned they managed to listen to all that without nursing a headache. Rosa had never met a better-spoken individual in her life, and she'd seen many, many different people in her time. Yancy meanwhile, was positively enraptured by Nate's apparent genius. Hearing him go off on a tangent regarding the benefits of polygamy was actually fun to listen to; even if she may not have felt as strongly as he obviously did about the idea itself.

"While that's all very craftily-worded and surprisingly valid; you didn't actually explain what you personally want from a relationship like that." Rosa pointed out once she recovered from her information overload at the hands of this eccentric genius. She'd heard that autistic people were notorious for their eccentric viewpoints and higher-than-average IQ, but could see how true that was for the first time today. They also were able to excel at whatever they fixated on; putting them at the top of their respective fields with whatever they chose to do more often than not. Come to think of it, that may have explained why his Pokémon were so well trained for battle. Just his Typhon alone absolutely destroyed Giallo's Scolipede with a single devastating strike; which also begged the question of where he attained that draconian Legendary Pokémon from in the first place.

"You didn't ask me what I personally want; you asked to better understand my logic and reasoning for wanting a collective was. Personal wants and needs are not the same thing as logical reasoning. But since you asked, I guess at the end of the day… all I really want is to be adored; to make lots of lifelong friends whether romantic or otherwise, and to use my significant prowess as a Trainer to enhance the world of Pokémon even further as well. I want to not be able to feel my arms every morning because I've got a wonderful bedmate sleeping on each of them, to engage in all kinds of kinky orgies whenever the urge or desire hits us, to spend all night on the couch watching movies together, going to partake in or watch Tournaments together, and just all around living the life of luxury and splendor together.

I want to live like a king and my girls the queens and spoil all of them rotten beyond belief, and to rise above the human way of thinking regarding relationships in general since Pokémon themselves have no issue whatsoever with polygamy. I know it sounds silly, or even a bit primitive to some people, but I just want to be that one special person who does everything right when it comes to having a collective and be surrounded by people who love me on all sides every day. I want to give all the love and care I have to give to all the people I am able to give it to. That's my dream or one of my dreams anyways. You two are more than welcome to say I'm crazy or something; believe me, I won't take offense." Nate responded with such genuine and sincere passion that both girls were honestly touched by his words. Rosa even nodded at his statement in approval, humming in thought as Yancy beat her to the punchline.

"That sounds like it might actually be fun. So long as you treat every woman in your collective as if she's the queen of the world I see no issues personally. Hell, while polygamy is still a bit of an uncomfortable subject in today's world; it isn't an illegal taboo either. I guess if things like same sex relations and Pokephilea can be accepted; then polygamous relationships can be as well, especially the way you intend to go about it.

Your intentions are surprisingly pure and noble for someone who so openly expresses a desire to form a harem. You must really like girls, and not only as means of sexual pleasure either; you sound like you would wholeheartedly treat your girlfriends like actual people and not just as your playthings. Though I imagined you'd be a source of envy and even outright jealousy to other men." She noted with a surprising lack of filters on her words and a surprisingly teasing smile as Nate blushed and Rosa said her piece as well.

"Honestly, yeah, I can get behind a dream like that. I also admire your ambition there Nate; looking after the needs of multiple women is not going to be easy, I can tell you that much." She giggled when she saw his pricelessly stunned reaction; glad she managed to catch the practically omniscient young man off balance as the three of them made their way to the city outside. Rosa was glad that her disguise was still in place as camera flashes started going off in their faces. It was best in her opinion that nobody except Yancy, Nate, her managers, and some of Yancy's crew for her talk show knew her civilian identity for now; especially now that she had Nate in her corner.

A guy like him was a very obvious danger magnet, and would invite challenges from all over the world just by his raw strength alone, and as powerful of a Trainer she was… Rosa didn't believe he was powerful enough to take on the whole world and expect to win. Oh, if only she knew how great of a misconception she made with that thought. Though if she had known, she could honestly say it probably wouldn't have changed anything… even all the way back then. Still, for the time being she was just happy and feeling blessed to be alive; a tribute to Nate's insanely good timing that bordered on divine intervention. She would be dead and buried by now if it wasn't for him; so she was willing to look the other way regarding various blind-spots in her understanding of who he was and where he came from.

As for Yancy, she was still reeling from everything that was said and done; having not had time to properly absorb it all and just wanting this day to be over already. She got her ass handed to her, failed to protect the city and failed her Pokémon, and as if that wasn't enough… Nate had to come along and save the day because she wasn't a powerful enough Trainer. She made a silent vow to herself right then and there to never be powerless in such a dangerous situation again. She may not ever be as good as Rosa or Nate, but she was definitely more willing to step it up after today.

She wanted to be more than just some superstar; all her life she dreamed of a life of significance, of making a name for herself beyond her title as a member of the richest family in all of Unova. That was why she worked so hard and was such an overachiever; because deep down inside she wanted more out of life. Now though, she found a new goal to strive towards and that was improving her Pokémon's strength; she didn't know why but becoming a Trainer was looking to be a wonderful occupation fraught with limitless potential.

One could indeed make all the difference in the world with Pokémon by their side, and she wanted to be the kind of person who made an actual difference when it really mattered. Singing a song or dancing with the stars was easy, but when the chips were down and a threat loomed over the Region; the people needed more than a superstar… they needed a hero and a champion. That was something she realized she could bring them as much as Nate and Rosa did, and that was something she wanted desperately. She wouldn't abandon her uncle or her job as a megastar, but she would definitely be rescheduling certain things and reshuffling certain priorities. Right now, improving her strength as a Trainer took the highest priority right now, and she would be damned if she let herself fail the Unova Region a second time; because Deus Ex Machina Nate might not be around to bail her out next time.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Man, was I glad that this unbelievably long day of mine was finally settling down; apparently when an autistic mind was brought up to Supreme Omnidonae levels of infinity that made my capacity for sensory overloading proportionate to my abilities. So much had happened, so many battles sequences and screaming mortals were squeezed into the span of a few hours that even one of my indefatigability was hard-pressed to keep from letting the ghosts of fatigue from my mortal existence carry over on the eternal side of the spectrum. It's funny how I could be both inexhaustible and completely done for the day at the same time; funny little paradoxes and self-contradictory states of affairs like that added to the zest of life as what I was currently.

' _Still can't believe you outed me to the entire Region; no doubt this is already world-shattering news_.' Typhon chuckled telepathically as I gave a small half-smile in response. Nancy AKA Yancy and Rosa were accompanying me to the PC as we battled our way through a mob of paparazzi and declared ourselves unwilling to comment time and time again. Eventually the news hounds from who knows where got the hint and left us be for the time being; though I knew this wasn't the end of this… not by a long shot.

' _I guess so, but I am glad I did. Did you get a good look at that Team Plasma Sage's face? He was practically shitting himself at the sight of you_.' I couldn't help but mentally chuckle as an addition to my initial reply to my Kyurem. Things were going to get hectic and crazy, and I was likely never going to get a moment's peace now unless I used my powers to escape for a bit. I also toyed with the idea of modifying everyone's memories of the events, but I couldn't change events that I participated in regarding my defeat of Giallo; he would likely use that gap in his memory as an excuse to attack the city again, and we'd be right back at square one.

I stopped my train of thought momentarily as I caught sight of Hugh at the back of the crowd of interviewers. "Hey, there ya are man." I waved him over to us as Nancy and Rosa looked confused by my having a friend here as the porcupine-haired young man meandered over to us with relief in his eyes as he saw me unharmed.

"Nate, I'm glad to see you're alright. Looks like we won, huh?" He chuckled lightly as he noticed the disguised Rosa and Yancy standing on either side of me and he shook his head with mirth. I chuckled and gave him a thumb up as he decided to add something else.

"You're lucky, a lot of people would do anything to have the opportunity to play the knight in shining armor Nancy or Riolu Girl, never mind both at the same time. Nice to meet you two and an honor as well; my sister loves you both to pieces." Hugh greeted them politely as Rosa and Yancy smiled back at him.

"Likewise, and here, give your sister this for us will you?" Yancy giggled cutely before reaching into her bag and pulling out a notepad before writing on it with a pen; making sure to get her name from Hugh before doing so. ' _To my number one fan Arya, thank you for the support, sincerely yours, Nancy_.' She wrote out on the paper before passing it to Rosa who also signed it and the pinkette tore the piece of paper cleanly out of the notepad and passed it to Hugh with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry I don't have a fancier pen or paper but this is all I had on hand." She actually apologized, and I was honestly floored by her genuine kindness as Hugh accepted the amazing gift; knowing he was about to make his sister's day.

"Are you kidding, this is AWESOME! Thank you both so much!" He shouted in his usual excitable manner as I decided to give my pal his due credit as well.

"Hugh here knocked the Team Plasma grunt guarding the entranceway to Pokestar Studios with a well-placed haymaker; I would never have made it to you two in time to save you both without him." I admitted as Hugh flushed sheepishly and both girls looked surprised by this before beaming at the deep blue-haired young man.

"Thank you very much; I suppose we owe _you_ our lives as well~." Yancy melodically thanked him.

"Oh, it was no big deal, and nowhere near as epic as what Nate here did. Typhon was every bit as awesome as I imagined dude." Hugh stammered with genuine humility. We were standing near the entranceway to Pokestar Studios as I asked my friend the next obvious question.

"So, now that the city's safe, what are you gonna do now?" I asked him, and Hugh chuckled.

"Well, the gym in Aspertia City is finally open for business so I'm gonna head over there and challenge the Leader for my first official Gym Badge. Alder headed back to his dojo near Floccesy Town and asked me to tell you well done and keep your head on straight or something like that. The day is still young though so I wanna keep working on improving my skills so next time something bigtime like this happens I'll be better prepared to help you deal with it. My contributions were kinda minimal, and I could never have beaten Giallo like you did; in one move I might add." Hugh answered in a surprisingly lengthy statement as I nodded and Yancy giggled.

"A sentiment I can't help sharing actually." The pinkette agreed with him, and Rosa sighed; still feeling bummed out about not being able to help or being able to be part of the action.

"What about you guys?" Hugh asked them, and I answered him.

"Gonna go to the PC here and sleep off my exhaustion; been on the go since very early this morning and even I have my limits. I'll be in touch with you just as soon as I can though. Be sure to call me next time anything like this happens to." He nodded before turning to Yancy and Rosa with a smile.

"You guys are lucky to actually; Nate here's a good guy, at least from what I know about him." He told them, effectively being my wingman as I smirked and both girls exchanged a smile as Hugh took his leave and beat a hasty retreat further down the street to hopefully make Floccesy Town by sundown. We watched him go for a couple of seconds, before Yancy made a comment.

"Your friend seems really nice." I nodded in agreement with her statement.

"He is."

"I guess we should get going to." Rosa said, and with that we resumed our slow gait across the smoothly paved roads that made up Virbank's city streets. I got back to contemplating my train of thought from before.

For better or worse, unless I was willing to get blood on my hands and slaughter all of Team Plasma; I would have to just suffer through the ramifications of playing the hero. Besides, I was rather enjoying the stupefied looks on people's faces as they saw me walking on by with two of Unova's most desirable bachelorettes all but hanging off my arms. Sometimes, being a hero could be hard, and other times it could be very rewarding. This time was most definitely the latter.

"I still can't believe that the two random people I saved were you guys; I mean, what are the bloody odds right?!" I stated in an astonished tone, one that was 100 percent genuine as the three of us strolled casually down the streets of Virbank from Pokestar Studios to the PC while sticking out like sore thumbs. There were crowds of civilians who had seen the live broadcast of my exploits compliments of Buddy, and while I managed to diffuse a potential bomb by asking him to hold out on going to his editors; the fact is all the raw footage was there for the world to see.

I just hoped that my decision to let Team Plasma walk away for now didn't land me in trouble with the authorities, but I doubted it. The number of times a member of an evil crime syndicate managed to inexplicably vanish in plain sight of the player of Pokémon games was insane. Hell, I could skate by on the excuse that I didn't want to run the risk of more people getting hurt by attempting to impede Team Plasma's strategic retreat. Honestly, it was a small concern at the very most, and I just wanted some time to myself before that broadcast was televised to the whole rest of the world; which I knew it would be.

"No kidding, but I'm not gonna lie and say I'm ungrateful. You really saved us back there." Yancy whispered with a slightly disheartened look on her face. I was tempted to ask her what was wrong, but didn't want to come across as intrusive. If she wanted to talk about it, she would, and would more than likely discuss it with Rosa when it was just them again since this universe's version of them seemed to be like BFFs; which I thought was mightily convenient. Examining Yancy closely out of the corner of my eye; my omni senses and perception were amazing me with what they showed.

I could already tell she and her Pokémon had enormous untapped potential for IBIB candidacy. This potential could one day possibly outstrip even Ash IBIB's mate Yellow, making Yancy the strongest female IBIB Counterpart thus far; not that there was a lot of us to compete for that title as of yet. I did hope to change that up slightly; not just because we needed the added muscle, but because I wanted someone to share my new existence with.

With a comfortable silence stretching on between the three of us we reached the Pokémon Center after bearing the brunt of several passersby; the males eying me with varying degrees of envy as I even heard one guy call me a lucky son of a bitch. I was amazingly surprised by how tame the atmosphere here was; maybe because people in Virbank City saw stars like Riolu Girl all the time thanks to the Studio it was easier for them to regard us as regular, every day people. This place always did strike me as kinda laid back and devil-may-care, aside from the minor argument between Roxie and her father in the BW2 games of course.

The automatic doors slid open as the three of us walked inside as a unit, my head ducking slightly underneath the doorframe since I was 6'8" tall in my Nate IBIB form. Neither Yancy nor Rosa seemed the least bit surprised by the fact that I towered over both of them significantly; maybe they just hadn't registered it yet. Given everything that happened, no doubt they needed time to process everything. Sleep would be a wonderful thing for that I'd wager.

The disguised Yancy and I stood back and waited while Rosa went to get her Pokémon party and portable PC back from Nurse Joy; the Nurse of this City and Nimbasa being the only two people besides her family and friends who knew her true battling prowess. She planned to keep it that way as Nurse Joy handed her back her party of 6 and her portable PC box back to her; all of which the brunette paced into her bag as I made small talk to Yancy. I sensed something was still eating at her slightly but didn't pry, nor did I violate her privacy by looking inside her mind. I could easily work it out though; people were extraordinarily easy for me to read now given my absurd amounts of intuitiveness.

"So, what kind of Pokémon do you have?" I asked her as a way to break the ice, and Yancy grew a small but sincere smile as she told me, and I whistled appreciatively at the extensive list. I already knew her lineup and Rosa's off by heart, but they didn't know that, and I wanted to try and get her mind off whatever was bugging her even if only for a moment.

"Damn, you're packing some serious heat there Nancy. No wonder you were able to sweep all of those Team Plasma Goons. You can take pride in the fact that it took one of the Sages to finally put a stop to your reign of terror." I whispered at her in my usual infinitely vigorous voice, and despite herself Yancy grew a smile at my words.

"I really did do well, huh?" She admitted, and I nodded.

"For someone whose career as a Pokémon battler isn't even their main preoccupation; I can honestly say you did extraordinarily well. Not to mention you have more than the standard 6 for your Pokémon lineup; that takes skill Nancy." I reassuringly stated, deducing that this was a part of what was bothering her as Yancy beamed at me before a frown suddenly crossed her admittedly gorgeous features as something seemed to occur to her.

"Wait, you saw my battles against Team Plasma?" She accusingly questioned me as I chuckled understandingly and nodded.

"I was there the whole time, but I saw you had things well in hand and didn't want to steal your thunder unless my need to step in was overwhelmingly necessary. I've always tried to give as many people their chance to shine as possible, and you most certainly did shine Nancy." I explained to her; understanding why that might've seemed sketchy to her as Yancy's suspiciousness immediately evaporated at my explanation.

"I actually appreciate that honestly." She admitted graciously, and I smiled as Rosa began to make her way back to us after explaining some of what happened to Nurse Joy and getting the situation of what happened to the PC in return.

"Nurse Joy was just telling me that the Team Plasma Grunts were only stationed outside the door and didn't let anyone in or out. They didn't accost her or the Trainers trapped inside as long as they kept quiet, and thankfully no one was hurt here. I was worried about that honestly." Rosa informed us both as Yancy and I breathed a synchronous sigh of slight relief.

"I'm happy to hear that actually; I guess even Team Plasma grunts have some principle." I chuckled as Yancy walked up to the Nurse now instead and left me with Rosa in her place.

"I noticed you made Nancy smile just now. I've known her long enough to know she's always tried to get the most out of every one of her endeavors; so losing to Giallo in such a one-sided fashion is no doubt making her feel like she's a failure. I don't know what you said, but thank you; it seemed to help her a bit." Rosa whispered to me appreciatively as I shrugged.

"I only offered a hand and some kind words; you and Nancy stand tall on your own two feet, and will continue to do so for a long time yet I bet." I modestly replied, and Rosa smiled and shook her head; having clearly expected such a response from me by now.

"You must have one helluva easily inflated ego if you work this hard to try and retain some humility." Rosa remarked, and I gave a wry grin at her.

"Oh, you have no idea. I'm something of an egotist to be honest, and I've spent a lifetime trying to keep that part of me under lock and key." I admitted, and Rosa threw her head back and laughed; my own smile widening. She definitely had a nice laugh.

"At least you're big enough to admit your faults. I'm actually glad you have some to be honest; the idea of you being so perfect in every way makes you seem less… human." She told me plainly as I hid a smile. She had no idea just how inhuman I really was, but just because I was no longer human from a genetic standpoint didn't mean I wasn't human in all the ways that mattered ultimately. Hell, even the way I thought and felt about certain things was still remarkably human, and I wasn't about to betray the principles I had stood by for the past 40-years of my mortal existence.

I saw Yancy giving a smile and a wave as Nurse Joy took her Pokeballs from her and Rosa and I made our way up to her. I was just about to get ask Joy to book me a room and part ways with the girls when Rosa got her attention first. "Could we get a room for three please, and with one bed?" Rosa requested bold as brass as my eyes popped out and Yancy's face flushed a deep and lovely maroon.

"Rosa! Are you out of your mind?!" Yancy/Nancy whisper-shouted in an equal parts embarrassed and heated tone; not seeming to be on board with this idea as I just continued to stand there and gawk with slacken jaws.

Rosa shook her head with a sly smile on her face. "Not at all actually, we all need to stick around until your Pokémon are all done healing anyways Nancy, and we could all use this opportunity to take a good, long nap as well. It's a win-win." She reasoned, and I snorted; she probably thought that actually sounded like a compelling argument.

"We can do all that without having to share a bed~!" Yancy squeaked adorably, her natural sing-song voice honestly enticing to me in a way that I had never believed possible. Yep, that was exactly the counter-rebuttal I expected the pinkette to make, and Rosa giggled.

"The lady doth protest too much methinks." She quoted, and my eyebrow rose in intrigue while Yancy spluttered.

"Hmm, interesting, they have Hamlet on this planet." I muttered under my breath, dragging both girls out of their argument as they looked at me questioningly; wondering what I was saying as I caught them staring and chuckled.

"Sorry, sorry, was just thinking out loud about something random. Go on then." I assured them as they returned their focus back to what they were discussing as Nurse Joy watched our youthful camaraderie with a patient smile on her face; evidently able to wait it out until we or rather the girls came to an arrangement. I didn't make much of any statements towards it; I was content either way, though I would probably lean towards sharing a bed as well and something inside of me didn't enjoy the prospect of ganging up on Yancy with a majority opinion. Besides, she was well within her rights to refuse if it made her uncomfortable; I wasn't the type to take things like that personally or as an insult.

"Whether I doth or not is irrelevant; we only just met him Rosa, and you want us to sleep with him?! There's lines you do not cross, no matter if someone saved your life or not." Yancy rebuked in an intelligent manner. Seriously, what was it with Unova and its philosophically profound characters? As stated before, I couldn't wait to carry a conversation with N and Colress respectively.

Yancy seemed to realize that very moment that her words might've been seen as offensive, for she turned back around to address me with a kind smile on her face. "Not that I assume the worst of you or think you'd do something depraved, but you understand treading on the side of caution with near-strangers, right Nate?" She asked me as I gave her a thumb up and an understanding smile.

"You're talking to the king of paranoia here Nancy; trust me, if anyone gets it it's me. I ain't offended or nothin' and my veering on the side of caution saved my ass on more than one occasion." I compassionately responded before turning to address the pretty brunette in the Riolu Girl attire. "And Rosa, be nice and stop pestering her. I have no expectations of her regarding that as of this moment." I added in a playfully admonishing tone as Rosa rolled her eyes and Yancy beamed at me before seeming to completely change her mind about something.

"Oh, what the hell, what's life without a little risk; give us the room Nurse Joy." Yancy confidently told the nurse as she smiled with an amused headshake and gave us the key to a room fitting our specifications as I stood there slack-jawed for the second time in little over 5 minutes. My mind was numb with shock as we headed down the network of hallways in search of the room number that matched our keycard.

"You didn't have to change your mind like that you know." I said to her once it was just the three of us alone, and Yancy/Nancy nodded in agreement with me.

"I know, but I wanted to." Was all she said, and I drew a deep breath and exhaled through my nose. This day was certainly full of surprises, and I was about to share my bed with not one but two insanely gorgeous girls. Finding our room took little to no effort, and we found ourselves greeted with a suite-sized room that was typically reserved for Champions or celebrities; the king-sized bed looking more heavenly than I cared to admit as Rosa and Yancy brought their bags over to the simple wooden coffee table by the couch and brought out a set of pajamas each.

"Good thing you two know my identity already because A, this costume is kind of stuffy when worn for extended periods and B, it's not exactly made for sleeping in." Rosa commented idly as she took her pajamas out of her bag and went to change in the bathroom first. Yancy and I were once more left alone together as she sat upright on the leather couch with that downhearted expression still on her face.

"You know, I don't wish to pry but if you wanna talk about what's obviously eating at ya, I'm more than happy to lend a listening ear. Who knows, I may even be able to relate. I also know from personal experience that it's therapeutic to talk about it." I gently whispered to her as I kept my distance, not wanting to spoke her by popping a squat on the couch beside her. She seemed to come to a decision, and nodded solemnly while turning her head to lock her cornflower blue eyes on mine

"Actually, yeah, I would like to talk about it. I guess I just feel stuck in a rut ever since I got my butt kicked by that Team Plasma Sage. You ever feel like a failure when you were unable to effect a change when the big stuff was going down?" She asked me, and I smiled; that was something I could definitely relate to.

"More than you know." I admitted, and she looked surprised by this as I took a chance and sat on the couch without sitting too close to her; respecting her personal space for now as I heard the shower running and Rosa stepping in without a care in the world and the bathroom door somewhat ajar. Steam started to billow into the lounge slightly as Yancy and I chuckled; both of us equally amazed by how laid back and comfortable Rosa was in her own skin. Obviously she knew the brunette a lot better than I did; so it probably came as no surprise to her that Rosa would take an impromptu shower without bothering to ask if Yancy wanted to change yet also. Of course, she left the door open so Yancy could've gone in there with her to change at any given point.

Back to the subject we were discussing, I decided to be as forthcoming with Yancy as I could and impart some of my own experience regarding her issue onto her. "My whole life I've spent wishing I had a life of significance you know." I admitted as Yancy looked at me in a state of complete shock, making me wonder if I had said something wrong. When I saw I had her undivided attention however, I continued speaking.

"When I was first diagnosed with my autism spectrum disorder; the doctors told my family I would never speak or have a concept of humor, so when I defied both of those expectations it became ingrained in me to continue to do so for the rest of my life. I aspired to new heights and in time I developed a healthy fixation on the idea of Pokémon battles; studying all I could to learn all there was to know on the subject prior to starting my Journey, and at 15-years-old I was ready to begin traveling to capture and battle Pokémon like I've always dreamed." I told her, knowing that I was omitting certain details and carefully editing others, for obvious reasons of course, but I still hated the subterfuge. I know easing these people into my infinite complexities was oftentimes necessary, but I didn't like having to be less than 100 percent forthcoming about every minute detail of my life. It just wasn't in my nature to be deceitful; I always was a hopeless romantic sap who wore my heart on my sleeve or hearts now I suppose.

Yancy giggled at the irony of my story. "Your backstory sounds strikingly similar to Rosa's; albeit without the elements of autism in her case. Don't tell her I told you this, but I think your Typhon alone is stronger than any of her Pokémon just based on what I've seen." She smiled as we shared a chuckle and Rosa continued to shower contently in blissful obliviousness to our conversation.

"Your secret opinion of my Typhon's power value compared to her Pokémon is safe with me." I promised with a flourishing lip zipping motion done to further accentuate my point as she smiled and laughed lightly.

"So, have you ever felt unsure about something when you were busy surpassing expectations?" Yancy asked me tentatively, and I nodded.

"I feel unsure sometimes to; everybody does. But, if you have time to feel unsure; you should just try making a move. Even if that ends in failure, at least you'll be left with _something_. There's nothing you can do that is pointless; only when one does nothing at all does their lives lose their significance." I sagely stated as Yancy nodded; registering my words.

"Don't get me wrong, I love my job as a superstar and talk show host, but when I was back at that Studio defending the values of Trainers and Unova against those terrorists, a change overcame me. I felt like the heroes of myths and legends, and wondered to myself if this is how Red felt the first time he squared off against the Team Rocket Boss. I just felt like I had a higher calling in life than what I had as a career, and for the first time in my entire life I honestly felt like I was making enough of a difference to quiet that voice in the back of my mind that always says I could do so much more. To be able to defend everybody's dreams like that; I never want that feeling to end, and I find myself wanting to help out more now that Team Plasma is back. Have you ever aspired for a greater purpose like that; so strongly that it burns you up inside that you're always so powerless to do more?" She asked me, and my eyes widened. Her life and her thought processes were scarily similar to mine, like freakishly so.

"Oh Nancy, if only you knew how much I felt that way. I'm going to tell you something that I probably shouldn't just yet, but I've always strived for the unattainable and gifts no humans could ever dream of possessing. Don't tell anyone that I told you this, but I am closer to that aspiration of mine than you can even begin to imagine, and Pokémon like Typhon are only the slightest preview of my firepower.

I grew up wanting to accomplish boundless wonders beyond imagining, and now that I have the power to do so I don't ever want to lose that power. Infinite possibilities are open to me now, and I just… I want to take all the love, happiness, and kindness I have at my disposal and share it with the rest of the world. My gifts, my knowledge, my prowess as a Trainer, all of it and more are things I want to showcase and demonstrate. My dream to form a collective is part of that innate desire to share what I have with as many people as I can possibly share it with. All I can say to you right now is keep dreaming big Nancy; because it's better to reach for the stars and settle on the mountaintop than to aim for the foothills and wind up falling in the pits." I sagely responded to her as Yancy looked reverently at me as she hung on my every word; not fully aware of their significance or impact which was just as well really.

"Well said." She whispered, appreciating my words probably more than I knew. And I nodded as the two of us settled into a comfortable silence. Rosa got done in the shower after only a couple of more minutes afterwards and came out of the bathroom in her Lilligant onesie which looked absolutely adorable on her. It was nice seeing her without the coverage provided by her Riolu Girl costume, and her face was super pretty as well so that was a bonus as she caught my eye and smirked.

Yancy took her turn in the bathroom getting changed and came out much sooner than Rosa wearing loose-fitting white sweat pants and a matching white nightie with pink hearts patterning it and her typically crazily-styled hair let down with the blue tipped locks hanging by her left ear. In this more casual getup; she looked insanely cute and sexy, but more to the point she looked almost indistinguishable from her civilian alter-ego, so much so that I would've been able to put two and two together effortlessly even if I wasn't armed to the teeth with foreknowledge and had met her mild-mannered identity tomorrow for whatever reason.

It was a damn shame though, I was really kind of hoping I would be able to find her lost X-Transceiver and be able to connect with her that way, or that I would get to know her as Yancy first. But I liked getting to know her this way to, and it wasn't like I didn't already know every one of her phone calls in BW2 word for word and off by heart anyways. At least this way, things were kept semi unpredictable and fresh.

Rosa and Yancy seemed to notice my complete lack of any bag or packsack for the first time now as they idly wondered what I would be wearing for pajamas. "Aren't you going to get changed, where is your bag for that matter? I don't think I've seen you wearing one this entire time." Rosa noted astutely, and I nodded with a cheeky smile as I fished out my Astral Gem from underneath my shirt around my neck.

"This is all I need when it comes to carrying my stuff in a quick and easy way; behold my Astral Gem. A pocket universe with infinite interior dimensional expansions and an endless abundance of storage space for both my items and my Pokémon. Think like the ultimate in terms of portable PC storage systems." I explained to them as both Yancy and Rosa's eyes widened at the absolute marvel of my gemstone as the latter recovered first and whistled.

"Damn, will wonders never cease with you?" She rhetorically questioned, and I smirked in a slightly self-satisfied way.

"That's amazing; you could make a fortune with those." Yancy's eyes were shining with awe.

"That's true, although they're really rare; I'm talking rarer than Mega Stones or Z-Crystals. It took me many, many years to finally find one, and when I did I was overjoyed. No offense, but I'm not inclined to share it; not after all the time and effort I put into finding it." I said back to her as the two girls smiled beautifully at me.

"Hey, it's yours; you can do whatever you want with it." Rosa said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Anyways, I'm just gonna go and change now as well; be back in a Castelia City minute." I announced as I went over to the bathroom and shut the door behind more before shrugging and opting to just transform my attire with a flick of my wrist. My visor and normal clothes disappeared as my brown hair fell down and partially obscured my chocolate-colored eyes. I was wearing a black tee-shirt with a rainbow, double helix infinity symbol etched on the chest. I was in my stocking feet with black socks, and I wore black sweatpants to complete the ensemble and match the rest of my look. Deeming myself ready for my nap with the two girls waiting in the other room; I opened the bathroom door and smiled upon seeing Yancy and Rosa both admiring my simple tastes in clothing. I could tell Yancy was trying to refrain from commenting that my tastes in clothing were a tad dark and dull, but that thought changed when she saw the unique symbol decorating my chest.

"Damn, cool looking infinity symbol there Nate; somehow I feel like it fits you." Yancy told me, and Rosa hummed in agreement as I walked over to them with a soft and tender smile on my face. I still wasn't sure why they were both so willing to share a bed with a near-stranger; even if said stranger saved their lives, but I wasn't planning on trying anything with them so I just kept my mouth shut for once and let the girls do as they pleased.

Rosa climbed into the bed on the right side while I got under the covers and made room for Yancy on the other side by sliding into the dead center; the king-sized bed more than big enough to accommodate all of us despite my 2-meter-tall frame. Yancy crawled into bed last and the both of us huddled under a shared blanket that I was amazed could fully cover all three of us. With the lights turned off by a clap of our hands; I closed my eyes and willed myself into a dreamless sleep. The last thing I was aware of in the waking world was both Rosa and Yancy snuggling close to me and nuzzling against my higher-than-normal body heat temperatures; fulfilling my fantasy of late-night spooning with multiple girls, or mid-afternoon in this case. I gave one final sigh of blissful content before sleep claimed me and we were all out like the lights above us.

 _Author's Notes: And FINALLY DONE! Wowee, this is the longest chapter I've ever written of anything ever aside from that utter monster I wrote as a first chapter for Thomas Infinity Inverted. Goes to show how hugely I am invested in these Self-Inserts and how long I can keep going and going without knowing how the fuck to stop lol. I'm so happy with how this all turned out though, and despite how exhausting it was to write it was well, well worth it. As always, give me some R &R people, and let me know what you think in the review section. Peace out ya'll, the Omniarch is signing off now for some long overdue sleep. :D_

 _Updated AN on October 23, 2018 at 3:00 AM: Something just occurred to me that I should probably address with you guys; Rosa is more traumatized by her near-death experience than you've been lead to believe so far, and if you wonder why Rosa hasn't laid into Yancy for being willing to throw her life away by acting as a human shield to or wondered about how the pinkette even managed to cross the distance between them during the event that will all be answered the next time my settings change to Unova._

 _For now though, this is it for my IBIB self's Nate guise; he will be doing another world jump, and the next one on my list is the Sekirei Universe if any of you caught the little snippets of that so hope you're looking forward to that. Peace out again ya'll, and just remember that Rosa's nigh-ignorance of those events is deliberate on my part. Here's looking at you Cuadra, I know you're good at spotting potential mistakes like that lol so if you're reading this and you pick up on that just know that it's intentional… this time at least, lol. :D_


End file.
